Anguish in resonance
by Suki.Fictionist
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the catalyst to rise of the Joker was? This is a story about how the laughing man became who he is today, and how he got there. But be warned, it doesn't have a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A new millennium had begun which excited some as it marked the dawning of the new age, but many Gothamites did not see it as such. In fact, as far as many could see Gotham was becoming more of a cesspool for the degenerates and sinners of the world. As the years went by Gotham only became more ridden with crime and suffering.

Arthur Fleck did not consider himself to be a degenerate, but he did acknowledge that he was indeed a man lacking morals, although he did retain some morals for the sake of his loved ones. He was born in Gotham in the year of 1979 and back then Gotham was considered to be a wealthy and economically prosperous city. However, the same couldn't be said in year of 2000.

What kicked started Arthur's spiral in decline was the birth of his daughter in 1995. He had met his fiancé, Harleen Quinzel, in his early teens. She was not his first girlfriend and sure they had had their ups and downs but they had lasted longer than anyone had expected. Then he was met with a surprise. He had only been on the brink of sixteen when she, his precious daughter, came into his life and she was an absolute angel.

Now, he had already broken the law dozens of times before her birth but it was the need to provide for her that he became a "professional". She was his life, his angel, his _Lucy_. He would be damned before he allowed her to go without any proper food or clothing.

Alas, he did have every intention of finding a career and living an 'honest' life as his beloved Harleen had once put it once before but his life became... _complicated_ which forced him to drop out of university. He had been studying chemistry and physics; he still dabbled in them from time to time but not seriously.

Now, by the year of 2001, he managed to provide a roof over himself and his two darlings and he managed to fill their bellies twice a day: breakfast and dinner.

Harleen, or Harley as he liked to call her, had gone to university and majored in psychology and minored in pharmacy but she did little with it. Whilst Harley had no excuse for being 'unemployed', Arthur did. His mental health deteriorated with every passing year after he hit eighteen years, not that it was great to begin with in the first place.

He was a 'certified' paranoid schizophrenic who also happened to suffer from psychosis as well. Whilst he found this quite funny for his own personal reasons this did not bode well for him as his would-be-employers would always kick him out on the curb before he could even make an impression on them. Thus, he was 'unemployable'.

He often suffered near panic attacks at the thought of not being able to afford his daughter her next meal. He had little friends which left him with the company of his twisted mind. Fortunately, he did have one true friend who always stuck with him through thick and thin.

Bob Kane, his one true friend, and his only counsel. He met him when he was just a toddler himself and they got along just fine due to the fact that they shared a birthday. They were as thick as thieves, always up to no good, always the bad batch.

Unlike Arthur though, Bob went on to become a lawyer. He had no problem making _many _friends in university due to his good looks and friendly demeanour. Arthur never understood why women dropped to his feet but apparently his small blue eyes, short black slick backed hair, strong chin, medium sized Roman nose and small lips were attractive to some women.

The majority of people could not believe that they came from the same neighbourhood and for many it was inconceivable that someone like Bob could even associate himself with 'someone like Arthur'.

Arthur looked the complete opposite of Bob both in features and attire. Arthur's small brown eyes often changed according to his mood: when he was in a pleasant mood his eyes were like hot coco but when he was in a mood to crush the other person his eyes were as black as kohl.

He often wore casual clothes like distressed jeans and polo shirts with their collars popped which contrasted with Bob's suits. His hair, naturally curly, he often spiked until it added three inches to his height although he more often than not already towered over people being six foot whereas Bob was only 5"9.

According to Harley Arthur had this boyish look to him that some women swooned for. However, even he couldn't deny that his facial scars scared off many people. He had a small scar on his lower lip which forked at the top and a long smooth scar on his right cheek which reached from his mouth to his cheekbone making it look like he had a one sided smirk on his face permanently.

Arthur didn't care too much for female attention not after he came into financial difficulty which also happened to be the topic of discussion with dear Bob.

"Well, how much do you have left?" Bob queried after he took a sip from his coffee.

Arthur hung his head between knees and tongued the scar on his right cheek, "Only enough for, uh, this month."

Bob set his coffee down on his desk and sauntered over to his friend, "Look if worst comes to worse, you can always borrow from me" Bob paused, took a seat next to his friend on his brown leathered sofa and stared ahead. He bowed his head and rested his hand on Arthur's shoulder "You don't need to pay me back, you know."

Arthur interjected "Yes I _do_, Bob. It ain't right."

"You're my brother. My money is your money" Bob added.

Arthur shook his head and looked Bob in the eye, "Bob, life is good to you right now. It always has been. I don't know if you'll be sayin' that when you hit hard times."

Bob punched Arthur on the shoulder before he stood and returned to the window, "Don't you say shit like that to me Artie."

"Just sayin'. Anyway, I gotta go! Gotta go get the _grocerie-eeees_ for this week before Lucy gets home." Arthur snatched his leather jacket from the top of the sofa and walked past Bob without a single glance.

Bob saw him out, "Arthur! I was serious, ya know! If you need anything, you come to me."

Arthur waved goodbye without turning and left Bob's apartment. Luckily for Arthur, Bob lived in the richer parts of the city which meant the supermarkets weren't too far.

Now, if only he had enough money to set him up properly so he could move Harley and Lucy to a better part of the city and out of the Narrows.

;-;-;-;-;

Lucy trudged back home from school, distressed as usual. Being a first grader in elementary school wasn't hard unless of course you were the outcast who everyone picked on. Now, in any normal world it was illegal for a child to go home unaccompanied, especially if it was a six-year-old. However, this was Gotham, more specifically the Narrows.

Anything went as long as it was convenient.

Lucy absentmindedly kicked a stone out of her path as she proceeded down the path that she memorised by heart.

Now while it was illegal for a child not to be picked up by a parent or a guardian, Lucy's parents were 'unavailable' so she had to return home by herself. As did most of the children in her school but there were a few rare handfuls of children whose parents had employers with hearts of gold and allowed them a short break to pick up their child or children.

Evidently, Lucy was not one of those few lucky children. Her father worked himself like a dog and was rarely at home and her mother… well, Lucy did not regard her as a mother.

Lucy nearly stopped her pace in deep thought in the middle of the road which could have been a death sentence but she quickly shook her head and pulled up her hoodie. She quickened pace knowing that she was not completely alone. In the narrows there was a cockroach in every corner.

Fortunately, Lucy's school wasn't too far away from her home and she often arrived home in roughly fifteen minutes. Despite the short distance the journey was still so miserable. Firstly, it was almost always raining lately as if God knew Lucy was down and wanted to further dampen her mood. Secondly, Lucy was afraid of many things in the Narrows, all of which were rational fears, and this caused her much anxiety.

For one, Lucy did not like rats as she feared their freakish size and she just so happened to spot one a few yards away as she jumped over a puddle. She had nearly slipped and cracked her head open. Surprising, even herself, she instead landed on her feet and slipped to her knees rather than face first.

Once, Lucy had a nightmare that a rat tried to eat her mainly because she had once witnessed a rat eat a dead homeless man's fingers off. Her daddy had assured her that the rats wouldn't get her that night but it did not quell her fears. Now, as she half jogged home she thought she heard it scuttling behind her.

In a state of hysteria Lucy began to run for her life. Once she reached her front door, she slipped out the necklace that held the door key and struggled to open it due to her being vertically challenged.

When the door clicked open she dashed in and locked it with the three locks attached to the door which were placed lower than usual for her sake.

She turned and rested her back on the door; she breathed a sigh of relief until she heard her name being called.

"Lucy! Lucy, is that you?"

Lucy groaned regretfully under her breath, "Yeah! It's me"

Harleen came into the hallway wearing her new black lacy lingerie, "Whaddya think?"

Lucy scrutinised her mother. Her mother's eyes were blue and had specks of hazel in them and when she was particularly excited they would shimmer as they were now. Her face was caked with makeup, her delicate shaped nose was practically another shade of white and her medium sized lips were practically popping with the red lipstick that stained them. Her cheek bones were pink with the blusher she added but it looked more like a blossoming bruise than a blush.

Lucy also noted that her mother's naturally brown hair had been dyed a honey blonde which did not suit her in any way. She had curled them to the point that her hair reached her shoulders rather than her chest where they naturally sat. It all looked so wrong, so fake.

Lucy did not think her mother was beautiful in any sense of the word even though she knew many people thought she was, what with her looks and her 'perfect' body. Her mother was on the skinny side and was 5"6; she dressed fashionably to the times and had a way with people. Lucy, on the other hand, knew what her mother was truly like and her mother was an ugly person, but she wasn't about to tell her that anytime soon. The last time she did she didn't hear the end of it.

So, Lucy settled with the average answer, "You look fine".

Harleen's cheeriness shattered, "Fine? Just fine?" She put her defensive pose on which was her putting her hands on her hips and staring down at the other person over her nose.

Lucy felt her brows crease in agitation, "Yeah"

Harleen fumed "I spend all this time trying to look my best for your father, and all you have to say about my effort is that I look _fine_?"

Lucy threw her bag off her back and started to take off her coat but Harleen stopped her, "Hey, don't be rude! _I'm talking to you!_"

"I don't care!" Lucy bellowed back, "Leave me alone!"

Lucy ran off to her room before Harleen could grapple her wrist. All Lucy heard before she shut her door was her mother hollering at her "Ungrateful brat!"

A few hours later, Lucy sat in her room having completed a few drawings, she was on her fourth one when she heard the front door slam open. Her mood instantly lifted at the thought of her father returning and all but ran towards him.

She swung her door open and was met with the sight of her father setting the groceries on the floor and kicking his shoes off.

"Daddy!"

Arthur looked up and instantly beamed at her, "Little angel!" He held his arms out for her to come to him. Lucy didn't hesitate to race into his arms. Arthur raised her above his head and twirled; they both shared their first laugh of the day.

Their laughter just so happened to arouse Harleen, who had thrown on a glamourized blue tracksuit, and was leaning on the threshold which led to the kitchen "Hi Puddin'!"

Arthur's smile dipped down slightly at the sight of her. He put Lucy down and patted her on the head.

"Harley" he nodded her way "How are my girls doin'?"

Lucy hopped in her spot and she enthusiastically explained her drawings to him whereas Harley smirked and mouthed something incomprehensible to him.

Arthur carried the groceries to the kitchen with the help of Lucy who was still rattling on.

"Hey Harley, what did you give Lucy?"

"What?" Harleen looked behind her after she put the jar of peanut butter away.

Arthur asked in a light tone but Harleen knew that behind his smile, there was a threat "Lucy, what did she have for dinner? What did you give her?"

Harleen didn't think twice before telling him "Nothing."

Arthur raised his brows in exaggeration and looked down to his feet where Lucy was practically hugging his leg, "Lucy, you didn't have dinner? What did I say about that, huh?"

Lucy smiled up to him not sensing the tense atmosphere between Arthur and Harleen "It's my house so I can eat whatever and whenever I want."

"Ex-actly! So, what does your little stomach desire right now?"

Lucy held a hand to her chin in thought, "I don't know what desire means. But I want to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!"

Arthur chuckled at his daughter "To desire something is to want something. So if I say, what do you desire? I am saying, what do you want? Understand Lou?"

"Yeah!" Lucy jumped, giggling.

"Good, now why dontcha sit down there and I'll whip you up that sandwich"

"Yay!" and Lucy ran off.

Arthur turned to Harley and pierced her with a dark look, "As for you, Har-_ley_, we need to have a little, uh, talk-ah."

Harley stood abruptly and left "Whatever".

Lucy watched her mother leave before she asked, "Daddy, can I have a double sandwich?"

"I don't know. Do ya think your tiny body can handle it at this time?" Arthur peered over his shoulder.

Lucy thoughtfully held a hand to her chin, "Hm, maybe"

"How about we save that second sandwich for tomorrow, huh?"

It was a real let down but Lucy wasn't about to complain. She was getting food made by her dad!

After Lucy was fed and Arthur tucked her in he stalked off to his room where he found Harley on the bed. What a disgusting sight it was. She lay wearing black skimpy lingerie and had the audacity to order him around.

He inhaled deeply and relaxed his shoulders, "Oh Harley. What should I do to you?" he asked slyly as he shut the door to their room.

She played coy, "Whatever you want, Puddin'!"

Arthur got to his knees and crawled on top of her, "Harley, you sure?"

She batted her lids at him, "Sure"

Arthur smirked cruelly "Ok"

The hand that he had gently laid on her neck quickly began to squeeze the life out of her. She struggled against him, withering like a worm out in the open, and pawed at his hand.

He eased the pressure but kept his hand on her throat, "What's the matter, Harley? You said I could do whatever I _wanted_" he asked in a faux sweet tone.

She coughed "Puddin'! What did I do wrong?"

Arthur chuckled darkly, "You didn't feed Lucy! Our _daughter_! For whatever shit excuse, you didn't give her dinner! Have you seen her body recently?" Arthur shook her roughly "Have you?"

"What do you mean, Arthur?" she was playing the dumb card.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and the voice grew rougher, more violent, "You. _You_ love to rile me up, dontcha?"

Harleen felt dread set in her stomach. Her body began to shiver and she broke out in cold sweat.

Arthur cocked his head to the side, "Harley, Harley, Harley. What money did you use to buy this shit with?"

Harleen gulped "The allowance yo- you gave me last week-"

Arthur interjected and leaned down until his nose was an inch away from her face "The money I told you to spend on Lucy, hm?"

Harleen shrunk and stammered "Ye- yes."

Arthur clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Harley, do ya know, uh, how much-ah money I got left?"

Harley silently sobbed as Arthur's grip increased gradually "I only have enough for this month… and I don't know if you know this but, uh, the month is coming to an end soon". Arthur nodded his head and casually leaned back "So, what have _you_ done to help pay the bills, hm?"

Harleen's only response was a quick shake of the head and attempted to remove herself from his dangerous grip.

Arthur's brows furrowed and he queried from her as if he never paused, "or what have you done to help Lucy?"

Harleen began to quiver and cry with volume now. Arthur shook her and told her to shut up but when she failed to dampen her cries, he slapped her lightly, albeit from Harleen's perspective it was done so with brute force.

Arthur soon understood that Harleen was in no condition to answer him so he left her alone on the bed and took the couch. He awoke several hours later with a stiff body and a splitting headache. Much to his surprise, he found Harley a few feet from him, asleep.

He never truly understood that woman; he wasn't violent with her in the start but a year after Lucy was born it was apparent to him that Harley was not motherly material, so he took it upon himself to educate Harley how to become a better mother. Alas, it had not worked thus far.

Despite his treatment, she always crawled back and she always would; ever since he came to this revelation he began to detest her. She had no dignity. She was no woman. She was not even human.

Increasingly, he questioned as to why he kept her around, but he never came up with an adequate answer.

;-;-;-;-;

The few days that came after were uneventful for both Arthur and Lucy. However, it was after a full week later that Lucy first experienced something terrifyingly eventful.

It had begun with the same routine as always. Lucy woke up, had a quick and unsatisfying breakfast, tried to survive the day at school and then returned home. It was certainly an evening she wouldn't forget.

Lucy's wellies squelched as she jumped over another puddle. She had thought ahead and had brought her wellies with her to school and right on que it had rained during last period. Fortunately, the rain had died down by the time it was time to go home. It was in these conditions that Lucy had the most fun because she would attempt to play Leapfrog with the puddles and her imaginary friends.

As she hopped over the last puddle in sight, she heard a low snigger. At first she thought it was all in her head until she glanced behind her and found a hooded figure. From the person's build it looked to be a man, he wore a grey baggy tracksuit and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. She couldn't see his face at all as it was shrouded in the shadow of his hood; all she could make out was a hooked nose and a bit of his chin.

There was a long tense pause where Lucy froze and held her breath and the man simply stood there shifting from foot to foot. Lucy swallowed thickly and shook some of her free hair out of her face. She turned to her side completely and clenched her shaking hands. She was scared that if he heard her breathe then he would get her. It didn't help that his eyes looked to be glinting in the darkening light.

She remembered her daddy telling her to never trust anyone in the Narrows, no man, woman or child. They all wanted something from her and wanted to hurt her. A shiver crawled up her spine as she remembered the kids at school talking about the boogie man who stole kids in the narrows to eat them for dinner.

Belatedly, it dawned on Lucy that he had been slowly trailing behind her which scared her out of her wits and set her off into a panicked frenzy. Without another thought she scampered down the road and her pace increased as she heard his quick feet behind her.

Tears began to blind her because even she knew her short legs wouldn't get her home soon enough despite being so close to home. Her bag bounced as she ran and turned a corner which allowed her to narrowly miss from being spirited away. She heard a crash behind her but daren't look behind her.

There was the door to her apartment complex just a few feet away. Her hands shook as she pushed the door open but her hope died somewhat as she remembered the stairs she had to take. She lived on the top floor which was the fifth one, and could take her forever to reach but she tried nonetheless. She heard the door bust open and hit the wall behind as she reached the bottom of the first set of stairs.

She glanced behind her and screamed when she saw how close his dirty hands were but then she hit something hard. Lucy heard a grunt and she fell to the floor. She squeezed her eyes as the pain flowered on her head and bottom. Lucy sat up and rubbed her head but as she opened her eyes she found that she had ran directly into the back of someone's knees. Lucy trailed her eyes up from the person's feet to their head.

The first thing she saw were leather knee high black boots which were accompanied by six large metallic studs on the tips with many straps on the shin region climbing up to the knee. After the shoes came the black trousers, which was accompanied by a graphic t-shirt which depicted the satanic symbol with a skull and a long black leather trench coat.

Lucy realised it was an Indian woman; her skin was a very dark smooth brown and her kohl black wavy hair reached her bottom. At the neck region, the woman wore a few silver chains of varying lengths and a large studded choker. Her thick lips were lined with black matte lipstick, she had a septum piercing on her Grecian nose and she wore black eyeshadow around her large almond shaped black eyes.

Her left ear held one silver small hoop in the standard lobe region whilst her right held many piercings. Her right ear sported an industrial, a standard lobe, an upper lobe, an orbital and a helix piercing.

The Indian woman menacingly glared down at Lucy and one of her sharp eyebrow was arched questionably. She was a tall and imposing woman, almost as tall as Lucy's father at 6 foot and the heels on her boots were nothing like the heels Lucy's mother wore. Instead, this woman wore small and thick heeled boots which hardly gave her any height and still she towered over both Lucy and the stalker.

Lucy's lips and chin quivered in real fear as this ominous woman shot daggers at her with those icy black eyes. There was some relief when the Indian woman's eyes shifted towards the man who had been chasing Lucy.

Lucy also turned to the stalker and was not shocked to find that the man was hesitating and was on the verge of running. Clearly, he was having second thoughts after running into this situation. The woman turned fully to the stalker and arched her brow even further which Lucy did not think was possible.

The woman cocked her head and the man was off; she did not pursue him, there was no need. He wouldn't dare make a move against her. She had not uttered a word but it was clear to the stalker that the woman was not going to stand around and let him do as he pleased.

"Do- don't hurt me" Lucy's voice broke the woman's stare.

The woman looked down at Lucy and just appraised Lucy as she shrunk under her gaze.

"Why on earth would I do that, child?" her deep feminine voice responded.

Lucy only eyeballed her which made the woman look to the ceiling and back down to her.

The woman sighed through her nose, "Well, are you going to stay down there all night?"

Lucy blinked several times and clumsily stood and dusted herself off all the while the woman scrutinised her. Once Lucy was on her feet, stable, the woman turned and began to hike up the stairs two at a time without another word to Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widened at the thought of being left alone, after all the man could return at any moment, so she scuttled behind the woman, "Wait up!" Lucy called.

The woman stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Lucy who stopped literally near the woman's spiked toes. It hurt Lucy's neck to look at her this close so she took a few steps back and stumbled on her own apology.

Lucy couldn't help but wonder what the woman thought of Lucy. A small little six year old Caucasian girl, soaking wet and with mousey frizzled brown hair and ragged clothes literally ran into her knees and then started to follow her.

"Could you please, uh, help me get home lady?" Lucy asked hopefully, as the woman had inadvertently saved her before.

Lucy looked up from her shoes to the woman's eyes which were staring at her apathetically, "He's gone. You should go home yourself, you live in this building, don't you? He won't be back"

Lucy felt her shoulder's sag as she declined her request, "How did you know?"

The woman arched a brow, "You wouldn't have rushed in for the stairs if you hadn't lived here"

The woman spoke funny. She didn't sound like the other Asians in Lucy's school but at least not completely: she sounded more like the old man in that one white and black movie her daddy liked.

"Oh" Lucy said before she hung her head. The woman paused a moment before she turned and ascended the stairs. She didn't slow down but she called over her shoulder, "I don't have all day, child"

Lucy snapped her neck up; a small smile graced her lips and she began to bound after the woman.

Lucy was still wary of the woman as she was a dangerous stranger which her appearance seemed to emit as well so Lucy kept her distance but the only reason Lucy trusted the woman was due to the fact that she showed little to no interest in Lucy.

At the top of every level the woman would glance at Lucy to check which level she would go to, unbeknownst to Lucy. Finally, at the top level, Lucy ran to the end of the corridor, the last out of the four doors and was getting ready to open the door with the key on her neck when she spotted the woman entering the first door at the top of the corridor.

Lucy halted and held her key in her own hand as she witnessed the woman pull out her own key from her pocket. Lucy also took notice of the black fingerless gloves the woman wore and called out to her after she opened the door, "Hey, lady!"

Lucy's heart almost stopped in fear as the woman glanced over to Lucy.

When Lucy only stared the woman began to enter her apartment but Lucy ran over to the middle of the corridor despite her better judgement. Lucy didn't go any further as she still feared the woman and she was paralysed in her spot once the woman looked over at her again.

"Since when were you living here?"

The woman stepped out and closed her door, leaned on it, and folded her arms. "What's it to you?"

Lucy moistened her lips with a swipe of her tongue, "I haven't seen ya here before, and you talk funny".

The woman raised her chin, "I moved here today."

"So, we're neighbours then" Lucy stated.

"You could say that." The woman nodded.

"How did you make the bad man go away?" Lucy quickly demanded as the woman made to move inside her apartment.

This time the woman kept her hand on the door hand and squinted at Lucy, "You really want to know, child?"

Lucy nodded her head with vigour.

"When he saw me, he knew I wouldn't take any rubbish from him. That's why he ran."

"Rubbish?" Lucy asked, confused,

"Garbage, bullshit, whatever you want to call it" the woman explained.

"Oh" Lucy nodded as if understanding.

"Look, heed my advice, child" the woman stared Lucy down who had perked up in attention.

"No matter who it is, do not listen to their disparaging comments, and have confidence in yourself. If you don't believe in yourself then you'll never get anything in life because no one else will believe in you. So, if someone is trying to cut you down, you should stand up for yourself and give them a reason not to bother you again."

With that she was gone. Lucy didn't understand half of the words the woman said but she understood what the woman was trying to say to her.

She didn't know why the woman had said that to her but nonetheless it lifted her spirits.

Lucy giggled and skipped back to her door and entered her home without any of the anxiety of the day following her.

By the time she changed into something more comfortable and was not soaking wet her father was back and thankfully her mother was not home which meant one thing: the two of them could have fun.

"Where's my little girl?" Arthur asked as he entered the living room. He knew the moment he entered that as he was not confronted by Harleen that she was probably out licking her wounds.

Lucy hid behind the door and quietly snickered, putting a hand on her mouth, but Arthur found her as soon as the door shut.

"There she is!" he took her by the waist and swung her in the air in the circle.

"Daddy! Faster!" Lucy screamed as Arthur waved her above his head.

Arthur exclaimed "Oh no, the princess might fly away, I'm gonna have ta bring her down!" He brought Lucy down and they both crashed down with Lucy on his chest.

They both laughed joyfully, but then Lucy tapped him on the chest "Tag!"

Then she was off and in her parents room, she hid underneath the bed, and soon found her father crawling on the floor pretending not to notice her. "Ooh, where did she go? Didchya use your magic, little princess?"

Lucy giggled again which Arthur used to bait her out on, "There she is!"

He grabbed her and gently pulled her out. He settled her on the bed and tickled her belly. He blew raspberries on her stomach and Lucy began to cry as her laughter got the best of her.

"Daddy! Stop! I can't breathe!"

When Lucy had calmed down, Arthur sat next to her Indian style and asked, "Did you have dinner yet, you little monkey?"

"No, I just got home a few minutes ago"

Arthur's face grew concerned and his smile drooped somewhat, "What? This late? Lucy, what have I told you!" He scolded.

Lucy sat up, not entirely noticing her father's drop in mood "It's not my fault Dad. There was this… really _scary_ man. And he followed me! He tried to EAT me! But then this even scarier lady saved me. She was so scary, Daddy, that the man ran away."

Though she tried to reassure him, it only concerned her father more. "What? Lucy, why didn't you tell me before? Are you hurt? Where did that bastard go? What woman?"

Lucy was taken back as her father never swore but gave him an answer nonetheless. Her father didn't scare her, not one bit, even with his scars; in fact, his scars looked funny to her as he had had them even before she was born. It was at the age of four did she learn it was not 'normal' to have scars.

Yet, when her father swore and spoke in that tone he used with Harleen sometimes, it made her wonder whether he was truly scary to others. She didn't know what lengths her father could go to when he was angry.

"I fell over and hit my head but the scary lady with the all those hoops saved me, Daddy! I'm telling you! She was scary, her clothes were all scary too, with these scary looking demons on them and she had a lot of these spikes on her clothing! And she was a little rude too but she was nice, Daddy. She looked like a biker, sorta." Lucy nodded, smiling at the memory, but then she saw the look on her father's face and realised that he was not at all pleased.

"Hoops?" Arthur questioned as he checked over her head finding only a slight bump.

"Yeah, she had a lot on one of her ears, going all the way to the top. They looked like they hurt."

Arthur was silent for a moment, then he began to rummage through a draw and handed something to Lucy. It was heavy and looked strange as Lucy had never seen anything like it.

"This is a Taser, Lou. When people try to hurt you, you just use this, ok?"

Lucy looked up with a puzzled expression at her father who stared at her with deep dark eyes which reflected only worry.

"I'll show you how to use it later. Just tell me what that man and woman looked like, kay?"

Lucy became shy and set the taser down beside her. She sat on her calves, and looked at the door, trying to remember the most she could. "I couldn't see the man but he was very tall. Maybe a lot shorter than you Daddy, but he…. He had one of those hoodies on." Her little voice became squeakier, signifying to Arthur how much of a scare that man really gave her.

Lucy carried on but there was not much to go on so Arthur managed to get Lucy talking about the woman, "Oh, Daddy she looked so scary but… she also looked so cool! Like when you hold your gun! All she did was look at him like POW! And then the man was running away like that cartoon blue bird on the TV from the Coyote"

"Lou! Lou! Forget about the road runner just tell me, what did she look like?"

"Uh, she, uh, she was brown and she was tall like the Green Lady!"

Arthur sniggered, "you mean Lady Liberty?"

"Yeah! And she wasn't even wearing shoes that mom and all those other ladies wear! And all her clothes were black." Lucy then gasped, "Daddy! Even her makeup was black! Mom always said people who wear black make up are stupid and bad people! Like criminals! But she was saved me, Daddy!"

Arthur scrunched his brows together, "What? That doesn't make any sense… black makeup doesn't turn people into criminals" Arthur whispered underneath his breath.

"Mom said black makeup was not flabbering-"

"You mean flattering" Arthur stifled a laugh and corrected her.

"Yeah that! And she was wearing black jeans Dad, I thought jeans were only made blue. And she had black lips and big black eyes. She looked scary, really scary dad."

Arthur licked his lips, "So she was tall, wore everything black-"

Lucy quickly added, "Oh and her hair was SO LONG Dad, it went up to her butt! How did she do that Daddy?"

"Maybe it was a wig. Ok, so tall, long hair, black everything, and she-"

Lucy interrupted again, "But it looked so real. Oh, and don't forget she had a lot of hoops on her ears"

"Yeah, so a lot of ear piercings-"

Lucy looked at her father curiously, "Piercings?"

"Earrings, princess" Arthur calmly explained to which Lucy nodded.

Arthur waited for Lucy to add anything else but when she was quiet, he motioned that he was about to speak but Lucy quickly started talking again which made him smile and sigh inwardly.

"Oh yeah, Dad! She spoke funny. She said 'rubbish'. That's so weird. Who says rubbish?"

Arthur furrowed his brow, "Rubbish?"

"Yeah, she said it meant garbage or bullshit!"

Arthur's eyebrows shot up, "Lucy, don't-"

"She spoke funny but not like the Indians at school. She spoke like that old man on the black and white TV you watch"

"You said she was Indian?"

"Yeah" then Lucy hesitated "Well, she looked like it"

Arthur smiled down at his daughter "Lou, don't just guess where people are from just by their skin. Remember that man you gave a few dollars to last summer? You thought he was American just because he was white when he was actually European. Lou, this a very vast world with various types of… well everything. Including people and since the start of time people have always been travelling so you never really get one type of person or ethnicity no matter where you go."

Lucy was about to question as to why that was the case but her Father had never said anything wrong before. "What's eth…ne..city?"

"Ethnicity. It's basically where people are from. To be more exact it is when people identify to be part of a group who share with each other similarities like as common ancestry, language, history, society, culture or nation. But I'm getting ahead of myself here, do ya get it?"

Lucy didn't know what ancestry was, or what culture was either; she lost him after 'identify', "So it means where people are from?"

"Yeah basically. Maybe that woman was Australian. Or British? They use rubbish a lot or she could just be a weirdo" Arthur spoke his thoughts out loud.

Then a thought came to Lucy, and she tugged on his sleeve, "Daddy. The lady told me something but she said some words I don't get"

Arthur looked at his daughter in curiosity, "Oh?"

"Yeah. She said not to listen to dis….disparagraphing…..disparaging comments and to have confidence. What does that mean, Dad, _disparaging_?"

Arthur was amazed by Lucy's memory because sometimes it was like a goldfish's but other times she could remember both the exact detail and words in the certain events.

"I think she meant not to listen to anyone's bad words about yourself and not to let them hurt you."

"She also said to stand up for myself. She was scary but she was good to me daddy!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah", Lucy stood up on the bed, "She was real scary dad, I wish you could've been there."

"Yeah, well whoever she was, I'm grateful she was there otherwise I would have gone _crazy_ without ya, Lou Baby"

**To be continued….**

**A/N:**

**Hi people, thank you for reading the first chapter. If you want more then don't worry, you won't have to wait too long. Nonetheless, a review would be appreciated. Also, did anyone catch all of the hints/references?**

**Just to help those readers who like to visualise, these are who the characters are supposed to look like:**

**Arthur – Heath Ledger (obviously)**

**Harleen – Katie Holmes**

**Indian woman/OC – Smita Patil**

**Lucy – Heath ledgers daughter (but not completely)**

**Bob – Wes Bentley (he's only based on him, so he doesn't look exactly like him)**


	2. Chapter 2: Bleed it out

Chapter 2 – Bleed it out

That night Lucy dreamt about the lady; she kept repeating those words to her although she looked a lot more terrifying than she actually was. The woman's eyes were completely black, even her sclera, and her lips oozed black oil. Her voice was demonised, and her hair came to life: it wrapped around Lucy's body and picked her up so that her face was levelled with hers.

"If you never stand up for yourself then you'll die!" the lady growled at her.

"I don't wanna die" Lucy cried and then the hair dropped her. Lucy kept screaming as she fell. She kept falling and falling until she fell into something solid. Darkness surrounded her so Lucy couldn't see anything, but she felt a wetness on her hands, torso and knees.

At a snail's pace, light began to filter onto her as if someone lit a candle and it illuminated that Lucy was in the middle of a road in a pool of blood. She didn't know whose blood it was, but it didn't matter. It was blood and it was on her. Lucy screamed and began to cry harder.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she sobbed, with her hands on the harsh ground, "Daddy!"

"Lucy, wake up!" she heard her father say.

Lucy's eyes shot open and she saw her father in his shaggy appearance. His hair was rumpled, and his wife beater and shorts were crinkled displaying that he had hurriedly ran out of bed. Tears began to flood her eyes and Lucy began to hiccup.

"Hey, hey. Lou, what's the matter?" Arthur sat her up and rubbed her arms as he kneeled before her.

Lucy was in such a state that she couldn't give a comprehendible answer though it was obvious she had had a night terror. Arthur gently picked her up by the legs and rested her on his shoulder whilst Lucy hugged his neck.

While the woman did give Lucy a scare as did the whole incident, she didn't think it would have such an effect on her.

Arthur sat Lucy down on the edge of the circular table and patted her head, "Hey, look at me."

Lucy looked up at him with her droopy eyes to which Arthur smiled at her and whispered to her "It's alright. Yeah? I'm here, nothing's gonna happen to ya."

He then nodded and went to the fridge to get some warm up some milk for Lucy. He gently handed her the mug which she instantly began to chug down.

"Woah, slow down there, baby doll."

Lucy took one last gulp and set the cup down beside her. She sniffled and rubbed her forearms with her hands.

"Lucy, do you want to go back to bed now? Or do you- do you want to talk about it?" Arthur hunched down to level with her.

"I wanna go to bed"

"Alright"

"Can I sleep with you in your bed?"

Arthur looked down at his daughter with dolour because Lucy was so young, yet she was suffering so much. "Of course. Come on, you little monkey".

Lucy giggled and climbed onto his back. They crept into Arthur's littered room and he set her down on the large queen bed next to Harleen who was snoring away. He lifted the covers and tucked both of them in.

Lucy snuggled up to Arthur and mumbled "Thanks Daddy"

"Sh sh, go to sleep. You have school in a few hours."

;-;-;-;-;

Lucy sat alone on the swings during recess, lazily swinging herself. She was nearly always alone; she had two friends, but they didn't go to the same school.

Children in her school were mean to her mainly because of her father's scars but she didn't blame her father. Children listened to their parents whether they liked them or not and many parents told their children that Arthur was a freak: thus, his daughter was also a freak.

It was one of the reasons Arthur avoided Lucy's school because he didn't like it when people would turn their dirty eyes from him onto his daughter.

Lucy was often bullied, and she was not a shy girl but had a small voice so she rarely fought back. The girls would leave her out of activities and the boys would push and shove her.

Some days they would all call her names and other days they would scream at her and push her around – today was one of those days.

From behind her she heard scuffles and roars of laughter. She didn't need to look at them to see who they were. It was Dennis and his friends. The real hilarity was that Dennis looked like a carbon copy of Dennis the Menace: small, black spiky hair and adorned in black and red.

"Hey look, it's a skeleton. Oh wait! It's only the _freak_" a voice called from behind.

Whoever said all children are innocent is a liar.

Suddenly, Lucy was pushed off of her swing. She fell on her hands and knees, scraping them in the process. She sat on her haunches and studied the damage and once that registered she felt complete rage towards the idiot that pushed her off.

She stood up and turned to the culprits and she had been right; it was Dennis and his three unimportant manservants.

"Don't ignore me, stupid!" Dennis shouted.

Lucy wanted to hurt Dennis to make him feel what she felt. She wanted to avenge herself for everything they had done to her and for everything they had planned to do to her.

She then heard the words of the scary woman clearly in her head, "**No matter who it is, do not listen to their disparaging comments, and have confidence in yourself. If you don't believe in yourself then you'll never get anything in life because no one else will believe in you. So, if someone is trying to cut you down, you should stand up for yourself and give them a reason not to bother you again.**"

A fire sparked in her and that fire rapidly grew. "Hey Dennis, did your mom name you Dennis because she hated you when you were born? I mean everyone hates Dennis"

Dennis's arrogant smirk fell and he took a threatening step forward, "No! My momma loves me!"

"That's why she calls you Dennis… the Menace! No one likes you, Dennis the Menace!"

Dennis's eyes watered, "Oh yeah? You're so skinny that when you wore that yellow dress the other day, I thought you were a pencil."

Lucy faked being in deep thought, "Really, so you need a new name and glasses too, because a pencil isn't as big as a girl."

"Wh- what?" Dennis took a step back and looked at his friends.

"And Dennis, you're so fat that when you wear your yellow raincoat people think you're a taxi!" Lucy yelled.

"N- no! No! I'm not fat!"

"See. It's not nice is it, Dennis? When you're being picked on?" Lucy nodded, "If you ever touch me again Dennis, I won't tell anyone, because I'll push you right back. Like THIS!" and Lucy shoved him so hard he fell on his back and into a mud puddle.

He then sat up and his lips began to tremble. Then he let out a wail which made all the teachers run over.

"Dennis, oh my God, are you ok?" the blonde stout teacher asked.

Dennis, still balling, pointed towards Lucy who was beaming at the scene. The blonde looked at Lucy expectantly, "Now Lucy, what happened?"

"He pushed me… so I pushed him back"

The blonde, Ms Flew, simply laughed, "Oh Dennis! You're a boy, you're not supposed to hurt girl and cry over a small cut. Come on."

"But it _hurts_!" Dennis cried.

"Come on" was all Ms Flew said as she led him away. She turned to Lucy and gave her a wink. For the first time, Lucy didn't think that school was that awful.

Coming home was even better because it seemed that even the journey was less bleak. There were no rats, or hooded figures hiding in the shadows waiting to strike. It was just Lucy, the puddles and the road which she wouldn't complain against.

Her journey home was, for the first time in a long time, ordinary, happy.

Even her imaginary friends seemed more livelier and realistic. As Lucy strolled past the scary lady's home that evening, she remembered that it was her encouragement that she was able to do what she did today. She slowed her pace and contemplated whether she should thank her or not.

In the end, she reasoned against it and went straight home. Again, her mother was not home and much to her surprise it was her father who met her at the entrance.

"Hey, sweet pea, how was your day?" he kneeled to her level and took her bag and coat.

Lucy sat down and took her shoes off all the while telling him about how fantastic school was much to Arthur's surprise.

"Oh yeah, why don't you tell me all about it at lunch?"

Lunch. Something that was a privilege for Lucy and her Father, "What are we having?" she was already salivating.

"Rice, peas and chicken!" Arthur said proudly, as those were the only foods he knew how to prepare.

"Chicken!" Lucy screamed in delight, "Yay!"

Soon, the two found themselves on the table again, with steaming hot food. It was a sight that Lucy had, unfortunately, seen few times and each time she welcomed it.

"Go on, you little monkey. Dig in!" Arthur was already shovelling food into his mouth.

"Yessss!" Lucy first began with the chicken, in case her daddy stole it while it was still hot.

"So, what made that hell hole so fantastic today?"

Lucy swallowed a large bite, "I stood up for myself!" Lucy squealed.

"Yeah?" Arthur's brows shot up.

Lucy's smile was meek as she explained, "Yeah! Daddy, you remember Dennis?"

Arthur convulsed with laughter and almost choked on his food, "You mean the real Dennis the menace at your school? Yeah, I remember that little brat. What did he do?"

"He… he bullies me, daddy. Calling me names and pushing me, I don't like it!" Lucy slammed her cutlery down.

Arthur's chewing slowed down, then he washed his food back with some water, "Aw, sweet pea, want me to go rough him up?" and Arthur was really willing to go that low for Lucy.

"No, I fixed him"

"Fixed him, uh, how?" Arthur questioned, not following her.

"Remember that scary lady?"

"Uh-huh"

"She told me to do it. So when Dennis pushed me, I pushed him back AND I wasn't even afraid."

"That's my girl, see! I knew you had it in you. You're my daughter, not your mother's"

Lucy became crescent face, "Where is she? I saw her last night but… she's not here today."

Arthur hung his head in what looked to be shame and pushed the food around in his plate, "She, uh, she's not here. Yesterday, she was out with her friends and today… I don't, I don't know where she is and I don't care."

Lucy set her cutlery down and ogled her food. She didn't have the appetite to finish her food but there wasn't much to finish anyway, so she did her best to pace herself, after all she didn't know when she would have a meal similar to this in the future.

Then, a notion came to Lucy, one that was not unfamiliar, but uncomfortable for her. She pondered over it many times but came up with nothing so she resorted to asking her father for the first time.

"Daddy. Why doesn't she love me?" Lucy didn't look at her father in the eye, it hurt too much, but if she had she would've seen the agony in her own father's eyes.

Arthur slowly put his cutlery down too, finished with the food, and pushed out his chair. He wanted Lucy to live a happy life, however, neither did he want to lie to her. Regardless, his hesitation had already spoken volumes to Lucy – Harleen didn't love Lucy.

"Lucy, it doesn't matter. I…" It was difficult for Arthur to open up but his girl needed him, "I love you."

"I know, Daddy. But why doesn't my mama love me?" Lucy choked on her words.

Arthur paused, "She doesn't love anyone but herself, that's why baby doll."

Lucy nodded and then started to sob, loudly. Arthur dashed to the other side of the table and pulled her into his arms, "Sh, sh sh. One day, she'll realise what she's missing, hm. Then she will regret everything that she has done to you."

Lucy sniffed twice then asked, "What's regret?"

Arthur looked down at his little girl. She had a runny nose, bloodshot eyes, and her hair was becoming greasy. All in all, she looked down right tired. Luckily, it was a Friday that meant that Harleen was out drinking so Lucy could sleep next to him rather than in her dejected bed. Yes, he had lied to Lucy but only so she didn't feel ashamed as he did about Harleen.

"It's when you feel bad for doing something. I bet she'll make a face like this" without warning Arthur made a face to which Lucy gave him a watery grin. Arthur had quite the malleable face when it came to making faces.

He made more faces which made Lucy laugh her socks off. When she had calmed down, Arthur took her to the bath and let her have fun for once and allowed a bubble bath whilst he cleared his cluttered room for Lucy.

He heard Lucy make sound effects of something exploding and crashing but didn't question it. She was always more boyish than most girls but like any child she had a wild imagination. Arthur could never console Lucy for Harleen's neglect but he let Lucy escape into her own world to help survive this world. It was the only way in his mind.

A few doors down from his own abode, the Indian woman was blowing off steam, punching away at the punching bag and waiting for her favourite female companion to join her for a night of ecstasy. It wasn't a few moments later the woman heard the soft rapping of her friend's hands on her door.

It was going to be a long night for both Arthur and the woman, albeit, for different reasons; for Arthur he would have to battle with his mind all through the night and hope for a wink of sleep and for the woman she would have to restrain herself in case someone heard them. It was only the beginning of the 21st century after all….

;-;-;-;-;

Arthur awoke the next day to Lucy tapping him on his scarred cheek, "Daddy, someone's banging on the door" she whispered.

Arthur grumbled and turned over to his bedside and checked his digital alarm clock. It was eleven in the morning! Lucy was an early bird so he was amazed she didn't wake him up earlier. The banging was faint but it was there alright.

Arthur told Lucy to stay in his room and pulled out his revolver from his draw and tucked it into his shorts. He crept over to his door and then hollered, "Who is it?!"

"It's me, Artie! Open up! I've been standing here for hours!" Harleen screeched.

Arthur rolled his eyes at her exaggeration and to be vindictive, he took his time unlocking the door, but before the door was even ajar Harleen was rushing in.

She looked, smelt and even sounded terrible. Her skimpy green dress was wrinkled, her hair frizzled, her makeup smudged and there were vomit stains on the corners of her mouth – yeah, she had been drinking. She staggered over to the kitchen and was rambling to Arthur about how well her 'girls night' had gone.

When Lucy heard her mother's incessant voice, she slyly slipped out of her parent's room so as to not make herself obvious to her mother but even in her drunk stupor, Harleen managed to make Lucy's form leaving her room.

"Hey, Lucy! Were you in my room?" Harley's blood pressure was already rising.

Lucy sheepishly looked over to her mother, "No."

"Yeah you were. What are you still doing in your PJs? And what were you doing in my room with my stuff?"

Arthur shielded Lucy from Harleen's view, "Harley, calm down!"

"No! She was in my room using my things, weren't you?" Harley began to approach Lucy but was halted by Arthur who had caught her elbow.

"Harley, you're jumping to conclusions. Lucy was in _our_ room because I asked her to be there, ok?"

"That _brat_ doesn't know how to treat my things properly, Artie! She once used my lipstick like a crayon for her stupid drawings!" Harley nearly pooped a vein as she seethed at Arthur.

Arthur's grip intensified, "Well, maybe you shouldn't keep your stuff lying around when you have a kid, hm? Been tellin' you for years"

It was that menacing look that finally shut Harley up. One look from Arthur completely shut her down. She wrenched her arm out of his grip shakily and ran off to her room where she shut herself in.

When Arthur shifted his gaze from his door to Lucy, he was nearly floored; there Lucy stood with two waterfalls pouring from her eyes, her lip trembling and her head slowly descending.

Arthur attentively strode over to her and picked her up in his arms. There was no exchange of words. He took her to her room and set her down on her bed where she curled up in her bed, bringing her pillow to her face and cried her heart out. Arthur poorly attempted to turn her towards himself but he was never good with emotions.

"Lou, do you want me to stay?"

A shake of the head and he was, at a snail's pace, out of her room. He barged into his own room and the screaming contest began.

"Harley, I've seen a lot of scum since I began my life, but you really define what vermin's are in this city, you know that?!"

Harley turned to look at him in astonishment, "Excuse me, what did I do wrong? I was just making sure she didn't-"

"Didn't what? Didn't WHAT? Didn't accidently break your crap that you keep lying around? Huh? She's just a kid! Normal kids always make a mess and if you haven't noticed Lucy hasn't touched not one thing that belongs to you! Tell me, what is more precious to you? This… stuff that you keep buying to satisfy your bizarre needs or your daughter? Tell me!" Arthur nearly stamped his foot with each word.

"Bizarre needs? Arthur! I spend all this time to be perfect for you and this-"

"I never asked you to be perfect, you stupid bootlicker!"

"Yes you did! Ever since Lucy was born you never pay attention to me! You never look anymore! When was the last time you touched me, huh? I have needs too! Lucy isn't the only one who has needs!" in her anger Harley nearly tipped over all of her makeup on the table.

Arthur cocked his head and took a rather lengthy pause. A look of disgust etched his face, "You. You're… jealous…. Of your own damn daughter" he revealed out loud in a whisper.

Of course, Harley was quick to rebuke but the damage was done, "No! Lucy just needs to learn-"

"She doesn't need to learn anything! Jesus! It's you who needs to learn how to be a goddamned mother! Don't blame her for your-!"

"I'm a good mom! I gave her fucking life! I sacrificed my fucking body to bring her into this world, into your life! This is how you repay me! By making me look after her like she's some retarded kid who can't even eat without assistance! Well guess what? I-"

Harley never finished her sentence, and soon her face met the floor with quite some speed and force. She nearly blacked out with the amount of force Arthur put in that slap.

"Don't. You. Dare." He muttered under his breathe, "I also had a part in her making-ah. She is just a kid, why can't you get that through your thick skull? And if you didn't know, you're not the only mother in the world. Many woman go through pregnancy and guess _what_? Most of them happily take care of their kids despite the damage the kids have done to their bodies, why can't you?"

As Harley came to, her flight or fight instinct kicked in; she wanted to fly, _fast_. She tried to bury her face into the floor – hoping the floor would swallow her. Instead, she felt Arthur's cold hand on the back of her head and lifted her head painfully until she was face to face with him.

The way the shadow fell on his face only highlighted his scar which gave the impression that he was amused by all of it, "Lucy, our daughter, no I meant… my daughter, is only six years old. I can barely feed her as it is. She is, uh, _literally_ my purpose in life and you can't find it in your small shrivelled heart to just… make… sure… that she is alright at the end of the day?"

Harley hadn't even managed to form a sentence before the next hit came. The focus of this discussion had heard the commotion and changed her clothes quickly, to flee as swiftly as possible. Lucy knew her father a violent man when given enough encouragement, but it scared her that he could do that and chose to leave when he was in such moods.

Of course, Lucy had never done what she had in that very moment before. She had taken her key, her bag with her art material and left her home. She knew the dangers, but the fear of the unknown was greater than the fears she faced on a daily basis.

Just as she closed the door, she heard a loud bang and the sound of a body falling to the ground. She hadn't heard the full conversation as the walls muffled their voices, but she had caught on to the main gist; her mother didn't want her and her father wanted Harley to be a proper mother.

As Lucy approached the top of the corridor, her mind found it appropriate to remind her of that night terror about the Indian woman, and naturally Lucy became paranoid like any child that when she would pass her door she would be snatched away.

Lucy's hands shook as she took one step, then another, then a third. She had almost passed the final door completely but then it creaked open. Lucy froze like a deer in headlights. Her eyes were wide, and she was on the verge of losing all stability, however much to her surprise it was not the Indian woman that came out.

It was a black woman that came sauntering out. She had a small black afro, soft eyebrows, large soft brown eyes, a Nubian nose and big beautiful cherry coloured lips above a small chin. She was much smaller than the Indian woman as well, in fact the woman looked to be the same height as Harleen, possibly an inch or two smaller.

The woman looked much more friendlier than the Indian woman. Though, she only noticed Lucy after she had shut the door and turned around, nearly bumping into Lucy, well, more like she nearly fell over her.

"Oh, sorry!" She then looked down at Lucy with a welcoming smile, "Sorry, I didn't see you there, kid. Are you ok?"

She had dropped her black hand purse which Lucy pointed to, "You dropped your purse, lady"

"Did I?" The woman looked to the ground beside her black pumps, "Oh I did! Thanks"

When she went to pick it up, and as she did Lucy couldn't help but wonder what such a beautiful woman was doing with such a scary lady.

When the woman fully stood, she quietly said to Lucy in a low voice, "Hey, if anyone asks, I wasn't here, ok?"

Lucy hesitated but she nodded nonetheless but that wasn't before asking, "What are you doing here?"

The woman's brows rose, "What do you mean?"

"Like, is that lady your friend?"

The woman smiled bashfully, "Yeah, she's my friend. Has been for a long time."

Lucy was astounded, "But…. She's so scary"

The lady broke into a fit of laughter, "Oh kid. Shall I tell you a secret, just between us?"

Lucy nodded once more so the woman leaned in and said, "She may look big, mean and tough but once you get to know her, she's a big softie"

Lucy cocked her in curiosity, "Really?"

The woman smiled wide, "Really really"

"But she tried to eat me!" Lucy said in disbelief.

"What? Aashi is a vegetarian!" the woman added incredibly.

"What's a veg… a vegita-rian?"

"A vegetarian is someone who only eats veggies."

Lucy put a hand to her chin thoughtfully, "So, like carrots and stuff?"

The woman repeated in agreement, "Like carrots and stuff"

Lucy felt a great weight lift from her, "Oh"

The woman dipped her head "Don't worry kid, a lot of people judge her, you're not the only one. Anyway, I have to run, I'm going be late." She waved bye to Lucy and was gone within seconds.

Lucy was left stunned at the new revelation: the Indian woman wasn't a monster!

Lucy felt guilty for having such awful thoughts about the Indian woman. After all, the black woman, who happened to be one of the nicest people Lucy had encountered in her life, knew the Indian woman and even vouched for her.

Not to mention, the Indian woman had also encouraged Lucy to stand up for herself and look how that turned out. Maybe the Indian woman wasn't that bad?

Lucy shuffled her feet in deep contemplation and made her mind up. She was going to thank the Indian woman. She took a small anxious step towards the door and raised her hand. She gulped and made to rap at the door but just as she did the door opened and instead, she banged her hand on the Indian woman's knee. Again.

Lucy's breath was caught in her throat and her wides opened wide in shock. Her eyes were locked on her hand that was on the woman's knee.

Gradually, Lucy raised her eyes from her hand up to the woman's face. She was staring down at Lucy but not with a frown as Lucy had expected. In their last encounter the woman couldn't stop glaring at Lucy but now she seemed calm and somewhat puzzled, "Yes, child?"

Lucy swallowed and shuffled back until her bag hit the wall behind her. The woman completely came out of her room and shut the door. When Lucy made no move to speak the woman turned around and locked it.

She then flipped back and leaned against her door, observing, like she always seemed to do.

Lucy gazed at the woman's strange attire. Once more she was wearing leather boots, though they were not the ones she wore last time. These ones were ankle boots. It was accompanied by ripped velvet black fitted jeans which did not reveal skin but leather underneath. She wore a simple blank black t-shirt this time, but she was wearing her thick leather trench coat again.

Her hands were in her pocket, but Lucy didn't see any gloves on her hands. Her hoops, or earrings as her daddy had said, were more obvious to the eyes as her hair had been pulled up in a high ponytail. Again, her eyes were covered in black, but her lips were free of lipstick.

_Click, click. _The woman snapped her fingers at Lucy, "Child, what is it that you want?"

Lucy blinked rapidly, "Oh. Sorry. I, uh, just wanted to, uh, say…." But she trailed off.

The woman was surprisingly patient with her, "Say what, child?"

"Uh, thank you" Lucy answered timidly. She had a feeling that the woman did not like to waste her time.

"For what?"

"You, uh…. You told me to stand up for, for myself, and, and I did. It worked!" Lucy bobbed her head.

The woman grunted, then abruptly left the corridor. Lucy didn't stare this time but ran after her, "Wait up!"

Lucy couldn't believe it had taken her so long simply to say thank you and the woman had only acknowledged it with a grunt. She struggled to keep up with the tall woman and lost her footing. She was caught but a strong arm, "Watch your footing, child"

Once Lucy was on the ground they were off again, only this time Lucy made a point to introduce herself. She ran in front of the woman so as to stop her, "My name is not child. It's Lucy" she held out her hand as her father taught her, "It's nice to meet you."

The woman stopped, cocked a brow but then kneeled to her level anyway. She looked at the hand then at Lucy. She raised an arm above her head in a flash which made Lucy flinch, but she didn't back down. The woman smirked and took Lucy's hand, "It's nice to meet you Lucy. I'm Aashi"

Lucy's brows furrowed, "A she?"

The woman shook her head with a smile, "No. Aashi. _Aah-shee. _It means smile._"_

"Aashi" Lucy tried again and when the woman nodded Lucy tried again, "Aashi! Aashi! It's nice to meet you. You have a cool name! But you don't smile a lot, or at least I don't think so. I haven't seen you smile a lot. And I don't know what Lucy means" This time Lucy shook her hand quite happily.

If she took offence to what Lucy had said, she didn't show it, but a corner of her lip did threaten to curl up.

"Lucy; it is the English feminine name derived from the Latin name, _Luscius_, which means light". Then, surprising Lucy, the woman stood and walked over Lucy's head. The tails of her coat gently flopped over Lucy's head and she was left to stare at her in amazement.

Lucy ran behind her and took one of the tails of her coat into her hand, "Aashi, why did you come to Gotham?"

Aashi glanced down at Lucy with boredom and didn't reply. Lucy didn't take well to being ignored despite the fact that Harleen often ignored her existence. "Hey Aashi!"

Lucy was so concentrated on tugging her tailcoat she didn't realise they had left the apartment complex completely. Aashi stopped dead in her tracks, but didn't tug her tailcoat out of Lucy's grip, she merely looked Lucy over.

"You shouldn't be leaving your home without letting your parents know, or at least someone who can keep an eye out for you."

Lucy stammered on her words before she managed to form a coherent sentence, "How did you know? I didn't tell anyone."

"I've seen many children such as yourself"

Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion, "So?"

"So… I can read you like an open book. I can tell what you're up to."

Lucy looked to the ground, "It… it's not my fault"

Aashi's eyes shone with an emotion that Lucy was unclear of, "I never said you were to blame. My question to you is this, child, what do you intend to do right now?"

Lucy glared at Aashi for she often spoke in a way that Lucy did not understand, "What? Do you mean what am I going to do right now?"

Aashi gave a slight nod. Lucy hadn't the foggiest, so she simply countered with what she was currently doing, "I'm going to go with you."

Aashi sighed through her nose and kneeled in the middle of the parking lot, "Child, you don't know me. You don't know what I'm capable of and what I intend to do. For all you could know, I could sell you."

Uncertainty crossed Lucy face, "You can't… sell people, can you?"

Aashi pitied the girl at that moment, she knew children were innocent but if it continued like this Lucy wouldn't survive, least of all in the Narrows, "Unfortunately, people do sell other people, even children. So be careful with who you talk to."

"Then who should I talk to?" Lucy asked with tears brimming her eyes and, in that moment, Aashi couldn't just walk away. "I don't have anyone. No one wants me!" Lucy bawled.

Aashi stood to her full height and started with a slow pace so as to allow Lucy to keep pace, "Follow me, child."

Lucy trusted Aashi but not completely; she trusted Aashi not to harm her but she didn't know her, and her dream often lead her to doubt Aashi and her intentions but he had no other choice. She was simply going off of what the black woman told her and what she had seen. So, Lucy took her sleeve and cleaned her face before she began to chase after Aashi.

When Lucy stumbled behind Aashi for the fourth time she stopped completely and looked up to Aashi in worry. Aashi, with a cool look on her face, just sauntered back and offered Lucy her right pinkie finger.

Lucy looked at it as if she was crazy but took it regardless. This time Lucy did not stumble once as Aashi guided her to the smoother side of the road and Lucy may have had trouble walking long distances, but she did not complain not once as she had a feeling Aashi was the type to do things for a purpose. The scene was almost comical, a small Caucasian child had to struggle to lift her arm up in order to hold the pinkie of the tall, brooding, gothic, Asian woman.

They had walked all the way into the main city by which time Lucy was out of breath, but she didn't complain which pleased Aashi though she didn't show it outwardly; Aashi's assumption of Lucy was correct, indeed.

Without warning, Aashi removed her pinkie from Lucy's grasp and picked her up from the waist and settled her down on her right shoulder. Aashi held her legs with her right hand and Lucy held the top of her head for security.

On the way, Aashi had made a brief call on her Samsung SGH-T100 telling the person on the other line that she would have to cancel on them. When she ended the call and had stuffed the phone in her many pockets Lucy pointed to it, "I haven't seen one of those before".

Aashi chuckled, "It's not been released yet that's why. Samsung are going to launch it next year."

"Then why do you have it?"

"You know how they say it, I have friends in high places."

Lucy was silent for the rest of the journey apart from the one time where she commented on how great Aashi was at walking far journeys. Finally, when they reached the small littered beach, Aashi set her down but took her hand again. She took her to the hill nearby and pointed to a nearby bridge.

"Do you see them, child?"

Lucy squinted and she spotted them, black small masses swaggering around in the dump "Yeah, what is that?"

"They're children, long forgotten by their parents and by the authorities."

Lucy looked at Aashi, horrified. "What? Why?"

"Their parents didn't want them and the people in charge didn't want to spend on these supposed degenerates. Most of their parents are criminals but some of them had normal parents, people who lived normal ordinary lives but didn't want the extra baggage."

"That's sad" Lucy clutched onto Aashi's hand harder.

"But look closely, child. Despite being forsaken by everyone, they carry on. Instead of rolling over and dying like beaten dogs they still clutch onto their lives, scoring through the garbage of others to try to live on."

Again, Lucy didn't understand what Aashi was saying but she understood most of what she was trying to relay to her.

"I don't know what exactly you're going through but know this; you are not completely alone, if you were you would be one of them… or dead" Aashi pointed to the children.

Lucy felt compelled to tell Aashi about her family, simply to clear the facts, "My daddy loves me, a lot. And I love my daddy very much. But…" she trailed off not being able to finish.

"But your mother doesn't" Aashi finished.

Lucy shivered and shook from both the cold and the pent-up emotions. She snatched her hand away and hugged herself, "My mama doesn't love me. She never did." Another violent sob racked through her body when it passed, she looked to find that Aashi was leaning back on her heels, her eyes boring into her own watery ones, "Why doesn't my mom love me?"

Aashi shrugged, "Simple. She's not your mother."

With wide disbelieving eyes, Lucy hiccupped, asking "What?"

Aashi gazed at the children across the beach with a hard expression before answering, "A mother is not simply a woman who births a child. A mother can be either a man or woman. A mother is a person who nurtures a child; thus a mother doesn't have to necessarily need to birth a child or be connected to the child by blood. A mother is one who is concerned for their child's wellbeing. This includes having the need to feed, clean and clothe their child. A mother ensures their child is happy whether it is by providing them their basics needs and more, even going far as to play with them physically to make sure their quality of life is sustained. But, above all, a mother loves their child unconditionally and wouldn't think twice for making huge sacrifices for their child."

Aashi suddenly turned her attention towards Lucy, she paused, and a strange look filled her eyes, she kneeled next to Lucy and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Do you understand, Lucy?" She wiped Lucy's tears and snot with a tissue that magically appeared.

Lucy nodded shakily, not being able to answer with the frog stuck in her throat.

Aashi hummed pleased, then spoke again "Don't be afraid, child. You're not alone in life and if you ever find yourself alone, know that your loved ones like your father never truly leave you. They stay with you in here and here" she pointed to Lucy's head and heart "and if you still feel alone, remember you always have yourself. So, don't let anyone ever take that away from you. They can take your body, your freedom, your life but they can't take your will to live." After a small pause she added with consideration "A will is your ability to choose your actions."

Lucy ogled her mystified, "Who are 'they'?"

Aashi rubbed Lucy's arms and continued, "People. Humans are cruel creatures who, for the majority of the time, only look out for their self-interest. They only do what they want like those children, they're a good example. The people in power wanted more money so they didn't help those children. There are many people who would hurt you first simply to hurt you so they can have power over you. That's why you shouldn't be scared, child, because at the end of the day all the monsters in the world they are all humans. If you don't give them that power, then they are just another human being who at the core is afraid."

Lucy only understood few things from what Aashi had just told her. One; people were selfish. Two; if she's did not show fear, people would be afraid of her instead. "Is that why I can't talk to people 'cuz they're bad?"

"Yes, because people, not all of them, but most of them will probably hurt you."

"Will you hurt me, Aashi?" Lucy was still a child, and like any child, she was straightforward.

Aashi rubbed her arms again, "No"

"Why?"

Aashi smiled but it seemed like a grimace, "Because I don't want to. You're just a child. A small, lost, _annoying_ child who doesn't know any better. Hurting you would be dishonourable and cruel, and I don't consider myself to be cruel."

"I'm not a child! I'm six years old!" Lucy stomped her foot in the sand. "And I'm not annoying!"

Aashi laughed, taking Lucy on her shoulder again "Let's get you home, child."

"I'm not a child!"

;-;-;-;-;

They returned at noon by which time Lucy had gotten to know Aashi a bit more. Aashi had confirmed that she was indeed Indian and was thirty years old. She was also not new to Gotham. Aashi knew Gotham like it had been her home for years and when Lucy asked how she knew it so well, Aashi replied with 'I just do'.

She also didn't give a good answer to Lucy's question as to what she worked as. Her answer had been 'I work'. Aashi also travelled a lot so it was rare for her to settle in one city.

However, it wasn't just Lucy asking all the questions. Aashi had also learnt a bit about Lucy. She learned that her father, Arthur, was the main bread winner and absolutely adored Lucy from the moment she was born. Arthur went from job to job but never kept them. Her mother on the other hand was something else entirely. From what Lucy explained, Harleen was a deadbeat who only cared about her perfect image: Aashi held an immediate hatred for the woman. She disliked woman like Harley.

Before Aashi had even set Lucy down on her feet, she was holding Aashi's wrist and hopping in delight, exclaiming "Wow, Aashi! You're so strong. You carried me all the way home!"

Aashi looked at her coolly and clearly stated, "I have to be with my line of work".

They were outside, near the entrance of the apartment complex when a great burst of wind whished past them causing Lucy's teeth to clatter together.

Aashi glanced her way and simply stated, "You need a better coat, child. That's not thick enough, especially with the bloody winter that's coming this way."

"Daddy said he would get me one soon"

"Bullocks, by the time he gets paid, you'll have frozen to death."

When they stepped onto their floor Aashi leaned slightly towards Lucy and murmured, "Don't tell anyone about today."

"Why?" Lucy asked bemused.

"Because people might think I'm trying to groom you and I do not need that attention."

"Groom…. Me?"

"Train someone for a…. _particular_ purpose. You'll understand when you grow up, child."

Lucy giggled, "What will you call me when I grow up?"

Aashi cocked a brow, "What makes you think I'll see you grow up"

Lucy looked displeased, "Because…. Because you're my friend"

Aashi halted, "Friend?"

Lucy stood in fornt of Aashi, gripping the front of her coat and looking up at her concerned "Yeah, we're friends. Friends stick together."

Aashi sighed silently and carried on to her own home. When she reached her door, she nodded towards Lucy and disappeared. Just as Lucy was about to reach her own home her father came bustling out. The concerned look on his face intensified when he found her without a scratch.

"Lucy! Where were you?" He crashed to his knees and pulled her over to him, "Are you hurt? Did someone do anything to you?"

Lucy was so overcome with his concern that she almost forgot how to speak, "I'm fine Daddy, I was-"

"**Don't tell anyone about today.**"

"What?" Arthur shook her slightly, "You were what?"

"I was in the park drawing"

"You were…. Lucy! Don't just walk out on me! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

**To be continued…**

**The African woman was based off of Lupita Nyong'o**


	3. Chapter 3: Maternal

Chapter 3 – Maternal

Two months had flown by as winter quickly spread its wings around Gotham. Lucy's daddy had initiated strict rules; now the only time Lucy was allowed her key was when she left for school. When she was at home she had to leave her key in her parents' room.

When she had returned, she had not seen her mother for days. In fact, it had felt like months before she saw her mother again when in actuality it had been near a week. When she did see her again, she had been horrified by Harleen's appearance. Harleen's condition had been so severe she had to visit the dodgy clinics of the Narrows.

Harleen had bruising on the entirety of her left side. It stretched from her eye to her chin; her eye had been swollen and Lucy suspected that it initially had been swollen to the extent where she might've lost her sight in that eye, her lip was swollen and her cheekbone looked like it was broken. Her arms also looked wrong like they had been twisted and contorted into the wrong directions.

Every time Harleen was beaten by Arthur her resentment for Lucy grew ten-fold and it had grown to a monumental size now; each time they graced the other with their presence Harleen would not utter a word to her but she would glare daggers of death at her.

She had made it her mission to end Lucy, and unbeknownst to both Lucy and Arthur, the pit in Harleen's heart had grown to the point of no return. She couldn't love her daughter any more. Not that there was much love to begin with. It was perhaps pea sized, but it had been crushed by the ever mounting pressure of envy and the need to covet everything Arthur gave.

Whenever Arthur was home which was growing less and less frequent, Harleen would make a show of feeding Lucy, never speaking to her, but making it obvious that she was tending to Lucy's needs. However, when Arthur was away Harleen would lock Lucy in her room with every chance she got, but seeing as how Harleen was spending much time outside with her friends it was not an often occurrence.

Nonetheless, it traumatised Lucy – she didn't like being alone, the darkness would creep on her and in the darkness there were monsters that wanted to hurt her and eat her. Worst of all though Lucy's body had become frightfully thin: before she could still argue that there was some fat on her body but now she could see her ribs.

Lucy was no doctor or even an adult but she knew it was bad for people to be alone for too long and to be able to see one's skeleton. That's why whenever Harleen took Lucy's wrist in her vice-like grip, she would kick and scream the best she could. Yet, no one came to her aid and she always ended up in the room alone.

The worst part was that she couldn't even tell her daddy because Harleen promised to lock her up in her room even when Harleen was out and she didn't want that.

School, once a place of anguish, was now a place of solace. Lucy could pig out as much as she could and no one would question her. She had begun to steal people's lunch in school and fish out food from the garbage in the narrows to feed herself. The teachers saw the state of Lucy's body but none wanted to report it to anyone as it would mean attention would fall on them and none wanted that sort of attention in the Narrows. Good people were killed within the moment they revealed themselves.

Her father had, in truth, also began to neglect Lucy in some way as ends became harder to meet so he would have to work himself to the bone just to pay the bills but what he didn't know was that the majority of the food he brought home, which was near to nothing, hardly went in Lucy's stomach as well.

In her last 'time out', Lucy beat the door for hours until her hands were bruised and her ankles were sprained. That was yesterday and unfortunately her daddy had not returned the night before, thus it had been a full twenty-four hours since she was eaten.

It was in this moment of solitude that Lucy finally admitted Aashi was right: Harleen was no mother. It's not like Lucy didn't know this before, but the child within her wanted to deny this fact for as long as possible but that was not an option anymore.

For once, Lucy sat in the middle of her room and gave up – the fight completely left her for that one small moment.

Her body convulsed violently as she cried silently. She was afraid that if Harleen heard her she would come in there and shout at her again, possibly even harm her. Lucy wouldn't put it past her.

However, it was so difficult having to close her heart when it screamed for a release. She wanted a release from this situation. She wanted someone to tell her everything was going to be alright.

She wanted to be happy for once.

A hoarse cry left her lips but she quickly slapped a hand to her mouth. The tears slid over her hand which made it difficult to grip her face to quieten herself. She waited to hear the footsteps and came they did.

There was a bang on her door. The monster had come, "Hey, don't make me come in there to shut you up, huh!"

Fear shot through her and travelled up her spine, but just as the fear began to take hold of her heart and her hope almost distinguished a voice rang in her head. It was a familiar and gentle voice, one she recalled belonging to a particular woman whom she had feared originally '_**So, don't let anyone ever take that away from you. They can take your body, your freedom, your life but they can't take your will to live.**_'

Those words spoke such volumes to Lucy that she suspected that Aashi could see the future or had known a situation like this would arise. Those words were the ammunition for the spark in Lucy to grow again and her anger began to rise in her again. It was not the same type of anger that she felt against Dennis but a type of anger that was etched with suffering. A type of suffering that Lucy hoped no one else would ever experience – the type that made one mature years beyond than what they actually were.

She sniffed and wiped her tears dry. She could still feel the tear tracks on her face but that was ok because today she would break out of here. She would get out of here and she would die trying.

She would have to take action before Harleen left but she need something to help her in her escape because even in her high Lucy knew her body wouldn't be capable of hurting a fly. She scored her room, searching, and she found a bat under her bed.

Her daddy's paranoia finally was beneficial to someone. She crawled over like a dying woman to a lifeline and grabbed the bat and brought it to her chest as if it were her own heart she were cradling. She then shakily got to her feet and slid to the side of her doorframe. Her back was completely against the wall now.

Lucy was so sure in that moment. It didn't matter that she hadn't the energy to fight or that she hadn't washed in forever or that her clothes consisted of just her socks, her trousers and a plain pink blouse. She was going to leave this room.

Aashi spoke to her again, '_**That's why you shouldn't be scared, child, because at the end of the day all the monsters in the world they are all humans**_'.

That's how she would do it: pain. Everyone felt pain, even Harleen, even her daddy.

First she would get Harley into the room, hit her as hard as she could, run to her parents' room, grab the keys and unlock the door. That was all that mattered. She would have to improvise the rest.

She inhaled just like she did that time when she went swimming the first and last time.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're NOT my MOM!" Lucy rattled using her hoarse voice.

"What was that, you little bitch?" Harleen screeched. The locked rattled open and the door swung with such force that it hit the wall and dented the dilapidated thing.

Now!

Lucy swung the bat down onto Harley's knees. She cried out in pain and swiped at Lucy but Lucy moved away quickly towards her bed. Harley followed but Lucy hit her again in the other knee which caused Harley to fall and hit her head violently on the bed frame.

Lucy's heart nearly froze in her chest. She hated Harleen with a passion but she didn't wish her dead and in that moment she looked just like that; especially with the amount of blood spouting from her forehead.

Lucy almost fell to her knees and crawled over to her but she recalled the wise words of Aashi again, '_**humans are cruel creatures**_'. Harleen was indeed a cruel creature so she didn't check if she was alive or not.

Lucy dropped the bat and darted from her room to her parents' room where she practically flew towards the bed. She didn't know where to look first so she rummaged through the desk draws, checked underneath the bed and nearly cried in frustration when her efforts were fruitless.

However, she did not give up. When she flipped around to look towards the ajar door she saw a small wooden wardrobe behind the door.

She used the chair from the desk to access the handle of her daddy's wardrobe and when it did open it did so with a large groan, it was ancient after all, and in the corner underneath the clothes and tin cans of face paint there was a rectangular tin. Lucy snatched it open and found her keys much to her relief. It had taken her too long to find the keys.

However, when she turned to go through the door, she found that it was blocked. Harleen stood there with a promise of pure ferocity and death for Lucy shining in her glossy eyes. Even Lucy's night terrors couldn't conjure up what Lucy was seeing.

The left side of Harleen's faux blonde hair was matted with blood whilst the other was frizzy and looked like it could come alive to latch on to her like how it did in her night terror. Harleen was limping and her head was lolled to one side, regardless she was intimidating with that rusted hammer in her right hand. Her blue eyes looked like they were glowing and her teeth were also stained with her crimson blood making Lucy think she might have been secretly a vampire – it would explain why she was always wearing makeup.

Lucy almost became paralysed with fear.

"Yo-u wan… tha play- li' 'hat?" her speech was slurred almost like she was drunk.

Lucy felt the hammer rush past and scraped some skin off of her ear as she barely dodged it. Lucy scuttled behind her and pushed her but it only worked because of Harleen's head injury.

Harleen stumbled to one knee and Lucy took this chance to make a run for the door. Yet, she knew she wouldn't make it so she ran back to her room for her bat. She thanked whatever Lord that was out there that made Harleen so dim witted that she didn't go for the bat.

She grasped it just as Harleen slumped into the threshold of Lucy's room, "You… you!"

Harleen rushed her again and this time Lucy ducked which gave her time to aim for Harleen's stomach. She took her shot but Harleen took Lucy by surprise when she didn't fall over. Instead she leaned over and brought her hammer down; it caught Lucy on the toes of her foot.

Lucy yelled and stumbled back but she didn't let go of the key or the bat. Instead it drove Lucy to work harder. She took the bat and hit Harleen directly on her head wound as Harleen had fallen to her knees.

That one hit slammed Harleen's face on the floor. Lucy ran with haste out of her room but when she glanced back to Harleen she took notice of how sluggish her movements. This made Lucy slow her pace and shout back to her, knowing full well she was conscious still "You're not my mom! You never were and you _never_ will be! I hate you and I never want to see you again!"

As Lucy finally stumbled towards the door and unlocked it she took one last look down the hall and said just loud enough for Harley to hear, "I loved you".

She briefly saw the top of Harleen's head as she crawled towards Lucy, hammer still in hand, and eyes full of animosity for Lucy.

With one last glance Lucy stepped outside taking only the clothes on her back and her keys. The moment her other foot stepped outside she was sprinting down the hall, down the stairs and outside not noticing the blood trail she was leaving.

When she came out of the apartment complex, she paused and breathed in the polluted air like it was her last breath. She looked to the grey sky which was probably the most beautiful thing to her at that moment. She spread her arms like she was stretching her wings, ready for flight, ready for freedom.

She took a moment and adjusted her footing then bolted off. She didn't know where she was going but it didn't matter because she was free from Harleen. She could go anywhere she wanted, could eat what she wanted and when she wanted, though in the back of her mind a voice whispered to her about all the dangers of the narrows.

What frightened Lucy was that she had no memory as to how she got to the high-street or how long she was even out but she guessed it had been some time considering that it was well past noon. She was in unfamiliar territory though she saw a few familiar landmarks. She deduced that she was in the city centre, near the area where she and Aashi passed when they went to the beach.

The beach, maybe she could go there.

The crowds consumed her soon and few people saw or even gave a damn about the young girl that they were stampeding over. It was painful as people pushed, shoved and budged but then someone yanked her to the side and away from the crowd. When she looked up she saw it was a police officer.

Piggies.

He had brown hair, with kind brown eyes and a funny moustache. He had a pair of glasses tucked in his pocket. He was strange because he looked like he was trying to help which was a bad thing in Gotham. Even Aashi had reluctantly helped Lucy in the beginning.

"What are you doing here? Are you ok?"

Lucy didn't answer him which gave the man the impression that she was either in shock or was a homeless orphan who had been caught red-handed in a mugging as her appearance would support either theories.

He looked over her with gentle eyes and asked her once again her name but she didn't answer him. Her daddy had always taught him that the cops were bad pigs all her life so she didn't trust him despite his kind demeanour.

He took her to his patrol car and sat her in the back with the door open. He offered her a donut but she didn't take it. He offered her bottled water but she didn't take it.

In the end, he resorted to kneeling in front of her and smiling, said "I'm Officer Gordon, you don't have to tell me your name… but I would like to know what happened to you. Your foot is bleeding there and your hands are in bad shape." He pointed and indeed it was.

Lucy lazily looked from her bleeding foot to her bruised hands then to Gordon. She didn't answer him again which made him sigh and turn away from her. He pulled out his radio and called his partner but when he looked back she was gone.

Lucy had taken her chance to run and run she did. She went any way she found and thought few people would go. This landed her in a rather dodgy looking area even for Gotham's standards. When she looked to see what sorts of shops that surrounded her she saw a variety of signs which she couldn't make sense of.

Then she stopped outside of one shop that had the sign of 'TATTOO' whatever that was. Most of the shops didn't even have windows but a few display signs. The shop door opened and a hooded figure stepped out. He was about to walk away but he paused a few feet from Lucy. They both just stared at each other, scrutinising.

The man was short but hench. His clothes were grimy and didn't consist of much only a black hoodie, ripped jeans and a pair of high top sneakers.

The man then grunted as if he had come to a decision but before Lucy could scatter the person had a hold of her. The man reminded her of the man who tried to eat her so she screamed as loud as she could but no one helped.

Lucy had been held under his arm with her face facing the back end rather than the front so she couldn't see much.

She had seen some people idly watch as the man carried her under his arm and they did nothing; this was Gotham but Lucy was still disappointed, this was her neck on the line.

He turned down a narrow street and went through several doors; some were metallic but most were rotten wooden ones. She soon realised that they were travelling underground because with each door there was less light and the man descended further down many sets of staircases.

He brought her deep in the jungle that was underground and passed through a corridor full of open arches and each room was filled to the brim with people. Her screams were drowned by the sounds of cheers and shouts. In the end she had halted her screaming and was curiously looking through each archway to see where he had brought her and she didn't like what she saw.

In one archway, there were people hanging from ceilings with hooks. In another, men were gathered around different tables with chips scattered around the room, some were crying, some were cheering.

He entered one arch way which led to a cave like room where the area was lit by a few spotlights and in the middle there was a ring of sorts; this is what attracted the larger crowds in the area.

There were men and women of all kinds in the area. On the left there were the betting stands and on the right was the bar. In the middle there were two fighters, one man, one woman. Lucy couldn't get a good look but she could tell the man towered over the woman. And was that paint on her face?

Someone was screaming, informing the lively crowd, "Final round! Final round!"

Lucy didn't get to see much before she was pulled into a small room in the corner. After the door was shut a curtain was drawn after it. This did not look good at all.

The man dropped her but held her fast before she could dash off, "Stay" his deep grouchy voice commanded.

Lucy listened knowing that if she disobeyed this man would hurt her. That did not mean she was going to stay in that position forever.

It was in that moment that she got a good look around. The room was small and was cramped. A desk had been shoved into the room which was hidden beneath stacks of papers and behind those papers was a woman. She had her face buried in the papers and was frantically searching for something from the draws of the desk.

Behind the desk were two filing cabinets both were also stuffed to the brim and the one of the right was even leaking papers like a leaky pipe would. Just page after page, the papers fell to the floor.

The walls were painted an ugly yellow which had faded to look like urine. The walls had some graffiti on it but it wasn't as bad as it was out there.

"Aha!" the woman cheered and jumped up from her position, "I found it! She held a sorry looking crumpled small rectangular piece of paper in front of her but she quickly stuffed it into her pocket when she saw the strange man.

"What do you want? I told you not to come in here without permission-"

The woman froze in the middle of her sentence when she Lucy and Lucy almost jumped in relief when she finally recognised the woman. It was Aashi's friend, the friendly black woman, who had tried to assure her Aashi was a nice woman.

The woman quickly averted her eyes from Lucy like she had been stung, "You know that sort of business doesn't happen here no more, not since we got here. What are you doing with the gir-"

"Yeah, I know that, woman. But ain't this the girl that was with your friend. I heard she put the word out to keep an eye out for this kid"

The woman held her breath as the man continued, "Just wanted to know what all the fuss was about, is all."

"Leave the girl and get the hell out of here!" the woman demanded as she closed in near Lucy.

"Nah! I wanna meet her! Right here, right now!" the man clenched his fists and raided them somewhat to frighten the woman but it didn't have the desired effect.

Instead the woman became enraged, "You can't just come in here and demand things, not after you tried to cheat-"

Lucy pressed herself to the side of the wall not wanting to get caught in between the both of them.

"I can do whatever I want, you stupid hoe!" the man snapped, and made to throw a blow on the woman. However, before his fist could even move it had been caught in a deadly grip.

The man struggled to removed his wrist from the perpetrators hand and the more he struggled the more grip intensified like a snake around its prey. The man's anger wilted and instead fear grew as the grip intensified to a painful degree. The man cried as a snap was heard and fell to his knees as the hand let go.

A shadow was cast upon the man as he fell, a towering, dark, ominous figure was above the man ready to eat him alive if necessary.

Lucy gaped at the man who had fallen. Although the situation had transpired in a matter of seconds for Lucy it had been longer for the fear of the unknown was starting to catch up to her.

When she diverted her gaze to the figure she found the dark figure of Aashi looming over him.

She was sweaty, bloody and bruised around the face and torso but otherwise she was unharmed. Her face was clear of any makeup and yet her eyes were the darkest shade of black that Lucy had ever seen before in her life.

Aashi was wearing a black pair of sweats with a black sports bra which revealed the rest of her lean and pulsing body. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun but a few strands had come loose which gave her a crazed look. When Lucy inspected her face again she saw something strange on Aashi's face, something ashy smudged on her jaw.

Lucy was astounded by Aashi's body. Aashi always covered up so she never revealed her body's form and quite frankly it was intimidating. Lucy wasn't even aware woman could have such bodies. Sure, she was no Hulk Hogan or Arnold Schwarzenegger but she had muscles that packed quite the force.

From what Lucy could see Aashi had large arms; her biceps and trapezes as well as her forearms were well defined and large enough to crush her opponent with one strike though not large to the extent where they could rival that of a body builder. Her abdominal was ripped to the point where one could see each muscle contract and relax with each movement. It would also explain why her breasts were near to non-existent. Lucy couldn't see Aashi's body below the waist but she could see the outline of thick thighs.

Overall, Aashi's muscles were nowhere as large as that of some of the male fighters that Lucy had seen outside but she could tell with one look that those muscles were not for show… those were for killing people. Those muscles may not have been bulky but they were lean and packed a lot of power.

It dawned on Lucy that it had been Aashi who had been in the ring. She was a fighter, an underground boxer. She only knew this because her daddy was a fan of such things and often babbled on about these sorts of people.

"Now, now. Let's not act like savages, man. What is it that we can help you with?" Aashi asked in a cold tone that sent chills up everyone's backs.

The man sputtered but was unable to loose coherent words. Aashi picked the man up from the hood, which had fallen from his head, but the man's face was no longer important for the story so Lucy didn't pay attention to it, and Aashi shoved him out of the room, stating "You're drunk, old boy. You should leave."

When Aashi had shut the door and locked it, she had remained facing the closed door until she took a rather large inhale. When she flipped to face the two other occupants her eyes assessed them both. Aashi's eyes fitted over the woman briefly as she was unharmed but when she locked her gaze on Lucy her face became stern.

She did not speak a word to Lucy. She called to the woman, "Asilia, we're leaving".

The black woman, Aashi's friend, Asilia, gathered her things whilst Aashi finally stepped into the room fully. She never moved her censorious gaze off of Lucy. She didn't ask any questions. She just stood there and stared at Lucy pensively.

When Asilia was ready, she began to fiddle with something on the filing cabinet meanwhile Aashi simply held out her hand to Lucy, but didn't say anything.

Lucy brought her hands to her collar bones and looked at the hand hesitantly and with the same amount of reluctance, Lucy accepted Aashi's hand. Just as her small hand was enclosed into Aashi's large bare warm hand, Asilia had managed to press the switch which opened up the secret passage way.

As Asilia took the front she illuminated the way with a torch. Next, Lucy was gently urged forward directly behind Asilia by Aashi. Along the way Aashi had snatched a shawl and perforated leather jacket that was lying around.

It was dark and dank but no one spoke a word. They all just wanted to leave the narrow bricked passage. Lucy's grip on Asilia's coat hardened when a dim light was staring to filter into their path. At the end of the corridor there was a door with a small window that was barred. Asilia managed to open the rusted door after a few budges and when she stepped out, Lucy let go of her coat and began to loiter at the threshold.

She didn't want to go out there. It was the same street where the man had nabbed her. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and saw Aashi's was beginning to wrap Lucy in the jacket; she had taken the Salmon coloured shawl. She looked strange mainly because she wasn't wearing all black.

As she zipped up the oversized brown jacket she whispered to Lucy, "Don't fret, child. I'll keep you safe."

Lucy's lower lip began to quiver. She goggled up at Aashi, who was leaning over her, and began to silently cry.

Unlike Aashi, Asilia was the first to notice Lucy's tears. "Hey, kid. What's wrong? Is it your foot? Don't worry. I'll take a look at it later."

It wasn't her foot. She was just so grateful for Aashi because she had _looked out for her_. Her own mother had tried to just kill her and this complete stranger, who she had befriended in that same year, was now taking care of her like it was no big deal.

Aashi's knowingly looked into Lucy's watery eyes and wiped her tears, "You're not fine right now, but we'll make it alright later, ok, child?"

Lucy nodded and hiccupped, the tears still flowing, she couldn't stop crying and in her shame she bowed her head and pulled her covered hands to her face. Before she knew it, she was lifted onto someone's hip. Lucy didn't look up but she weaved her arms around Aashi's neck; knowing that the woman holding her was going to keep her safe.

"We need to go" Lucy heard Aashi command to Asilia.

The wind rushed against Lucy's face but she took comfort in the arm that was holding her secure against Aashi's strong body. Soon, she found that she could no longer keep her eyes open despite being hungry, injured and cold. However, she was with Aashi and she said she would keep Lucy safe.

;-;-;-;-;

Arthur had returned home that night late for the first time in four days. He had managed to secure enough money to keep his family secure for at least two months. He could take it easy for now but not too long; otherwise he would go soft and he couldn't do that.

He hadn't seen Lucy in a few solid days in the voices in his head were screaming at him, bellowing, that Lucy was in danger and that it was his fault. He pushed these thoughts away, chalking it up to his paranoia, but it was difficult to ignore the voices.

He needed to see her soon or he would go mental.

His mind would often torment him about the poverty he was forcing Lucy to live through and on rare occasions the voices would make him regret his violent behaviour with Harleen. She was the mother of his child after all. Perhaps not now but he did once believed to be in love with her; a sentiment she once shared with him too.

How the years had changed her. He had fallen in love with her because of her positive attitude to life, her bubbly personality and her need to prove herself to her own person rather than the people who surrounded her.

Now, she was self-absorbed, submissive and plain repugnant. The only thing she loved now was herself and she was always trying to prove to others that she was the best, at what he wasn't sure, but he saw her no better than the majority of people.

In his eyes, people were shit, very few people were worth his time. People like Lucy and Bob. They were his family. Everyone else could have been damned to hell and he couldn't have cared less.

The first thing that set off the warning bells in his head was the fact that one of Lucy's pair of shoes (her white turned grey sneakers were missing) and she had only two pairs of shoes, which meant that she was out. That was not normal. No matter how mature Lucy was, she shouldn't have been out. It was way past her bedtime and even though it was the beginning of the holidays, it was late.

Too late. It was nearing two in the morning.

The second thing that set him on his nerves was Lucy's room looked clean. Too clean. The carpet looked like it had been cleaned and it couldn't have been Harleen. She was too lazy. So, who was in his home with his daughter?

The third thing issue was that the entire apartment was vacant. No Lucy. No Harleen. He sieved through the entire house and found no trace of them. Even their clothes were missing.

His thoughts ran amuck.

"Maybe Harley finally someone else!"

"Maybe they both left you!"

"They hate you!"

"Maybe they were kidnapped!"

"Maybe the mob took them!"

"Maybe a psycho ate them!"

"They hated you!"

"It's your fault!"

Just as he was about to throw a fit, he saw a note on the round kitchen table. He rushed over to it nearly ripped it as he shook violently.

It was in Harley's curvy writing, _'Hi Pudding, I've gone with the girls for a trip. Lucy's with a friend. Don't worry, I'll be back soon, KISSES!"_

A vein throbbed painfully in his head. This was possibly the most useless note Harley could have left. It didn't tell him the location of either Lucy or Harley nor did it give him an exact date when they would return. Not to mention this was the fourth time she had pulled a stunt like this; leaving her family for her girls.

Harley couldn't just leave like that! And which useless friend did Harley leave Lucy with? She couldn't have even called him!

He whipped out his Nokia and begun to ring her up but each time it went to voicemail. He called, quite literally over twenty times, but it was fruitless. He almost threw his phone out the window, not that it would have been damaged or anything, but thought against it.

He dropped everything and dashed out of his apartment. As he exited into the corridor, the wind was almost knocked out of him.

At the top of the corridor was a woman at the threshold of her door. Not just any woman though. It took a moment for Arthur to piece it together but he finally recognised her despite having met her the first time.

"_**The scary lady with the all those hoops saved me, Daddy!"**_

Piercings on her ears, some outlandish ones too like the industrial.

"_**She had a lot of these spikes on her clothing!"**_

Spiked collar. Spiked boots.

"_**And all her clothes were black. Daddy! Even her makeup was black!"**_

Black leather jeans. Black slayer T-shirt. Black make-up. Black jacket.

"_**Oh and her hair was SO LONG Dad, it went up to her butt!"**_

Long hair, indeed.

"_**She, uh, she was brown and she was tall like the Green Lady"**_

She was as tall as Arthur himself but that didn't put him off.

That was the woman who saved Lucy.

"Hey, woman!"

The woman was already staring at him, but funnily enough not at his scars but at his person. "Yes, may I help you, sir?"

"You, uh," it was difficult to control his anger but he had to in order to get answers, "You seen my daughter, Lucy?"

The woman looked form his face, to his shaking fists and then swivelled her head to look insider her apartment, "Child, your father is here!"

Arthur cocked a brow at her but he begun to hear small pit-pats. Suddenly, from below the woman's legs appeared Lucy. She wore her PJs and a new set of woolly socks he hadn't seen before. She had a bed head like she had just woken up. No matter how tired she was, it didn't show when she beamed a cheesy grin at him and raced towards him without a care.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

Arthur literally felt the tension leave him the moment he lifted Lucy into his arms, "Heya, you little monkey!" Arthur shouted back.

Lucy giggled, hugged him and whispered, "I missed you, Daddy"

"I missed you too, kiddo" Arthur murmured into her ear.

He didn't set her down so Lucy turned her head to look at the woman, "Daddy, this is Aashi, my friend. Aashi, this is Daddy."

When Arthur looked back to the woman she was directly in front of them a few paces away. They both scrutinised each other, not trusting, not daring to even offer a reply.

"Come on, Daddy! You're supposed to shake her hand!"

Arthur felt his jaw tighten as the woman coolly held out a hand. They shook but both applied pressure into that one shake.

Arthur was judging her on her appearance which he shouldn't but the majority of his anger was towards Harley. She wasn't here so the woman had to deal with his anger instead; although in his professional opinion, Arthur thought he was doing a good job at controlling his anger.

Aashi on the other hand had a pretty good guess as to what Arthur's issue was not just in the current situation but in his life in general as well.

"Pleasure" was all Arthur said but Aashi said something completely different, "You need to feed her more."

Now that she mentioned it, Arthur did recall that it was easier to lift Lucy in recent days. He didn't reply to that and Lucy's smile was slowly wavering.

Aashi looked to Lucy, "Go with your father, Child. I'm just down the corridor." Then she was gone down the hall and like a ghost she left them both stupefied.

"See Daddy! She's not that bad!"

**To be continued…**

**A/N:**

**Aashi is supposed to have a mixture of Michiko Nishiwaki's and Kiran Dembla's body, but leaning more towards Nishiwaki's muscle structure.**


	4. Chapter 4: Coddle

Chapter 4 – Coddle

**Two days prior to Arthur's return **

Lucy was awoken by a gentle slap to her left cheek. She moaned and fluttered her eyes open; she was confronted by the concerned face of Asilia. When Lucy made it clear that she was awake, and she did so by bobbing her head at Asilia, the woman in her sight sighed in relief and slumped back in her chair.

"Oh thank God, you're ok."

Lucy sat up on the couch and looked at the woman, puzzled "Why wouldn't I be?"

Asilia cocked a brow and leaned forward, "Kid, you suddenly showed up at our work place, with an injured foot, barely clothed, and you were with one very _sleazy_ man."

Lucy's temporary amnesia quickly died and she jumped in her seat, "Where's Aashi?"

Asilia smiled reassuringly, "She's here. She's getting some stuff to patch you up with. Say, what was your name again?"

Lucy blushed, "Oh, I, uh, I'm Lucy."

Asilia nodded, "Nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Asilia. I'm Aashi's friend."

"I know. You told me last time." Lucy looked at the Asilia with curiosity, "Where are we? What time is it?"

"You're at my apartment and it is…" Asilia looked around for the clock, "Well, I don't know what the time is but I know its late." Apprehension grew on her face, "Where are your parents? They must be worried."

Lucy frowned deeply, her chin quivered, "My daddy is not home and my, my…"

Asilia was taken aback by Lucy's reaction so hurriedly stated. "Oh, don't worry. You don't have to tell me. It's ok. Aashi said she's going to be looking after you for some time so I was just wondering…"

Lucy sniffled, "Ok. OK" she nodded miserably, "Hey, A… asilly"

"Asilia" she corrected, grinning.

"Asill...ia"

"Yes. Asilia."

"Asilia, why do you sound so funny?"

Again, she was taken aback by Lucy, but she did not take offence in fact it made her chortle, "Oh. Oh. English is not my mother tongue. French is my first language, then Swahili and then English."

Lucy scrunched her brows, "What is Swahili?"

"Swahili is a language spoken in parts of Africa like in Kenya, my home."

"Oh" Lucy understood.

A door was heard being opened and shut, then from behind the wall Aashi appeared. She perked up somewhat when she saw Lucy conscious, "You're finally awake, child."

She then looked to Asilia pointedly, who nodded and took her leave, going to the bedroom.

Aashi set the first aid kit on the coffee table and dragged the chair that Asilia was on forward towards Lucy. She gently grabbed Lucy's left foot and raised it; Lucy hissed as the wound began to throb but Aashi was not deterred. She set the foot on her knee and turned to the box.

She opened the box before turning around and carefully peeled off the now filthy sock off of Lucy's tiny foot. Her toes were bruised and her bug toe was almost black. Lucy began to cry at the sight of her injured foot but Aashi shushed her, "Don't fret, child. It will heal if it is taken care of properly."

She assessed the wound, in which she made Lucy turn her foot side to side, and finally concluded, "It's not broken, fortunately-"

"Why do you always use big words!" Lucy complained.

Aashi huffed, "In this case, fortunately means luckily-"

Lucy interjected again, "So why can't you say that!"

Aashi raised both her brows, "You need to read more so you can learn new words. Now, as I was saying, your foot is just bruised. There are some lacerations, cuts I mean, but they're not to bad."

She set Lucy's foot down and headed towards the kitchen but it caused great distress to Lucy nonetheless, "Where, where are you going?"

Aashi called from the kitchen, "I'm coming!"

Lucy shook as Aashi had never raised her voice, and although she raised her voice now it was not from anger but to ensure Lucy heard her, it still surprised Lucy. When Aashi returned she had a bowl and a small white towel. She set the bowl on the coffee table and took Lucy's foot on her knee again.

She dipped the towel in the bowl and brought it back up, squeezed the excess water and was about to clean Lucy's foot but she flinched and attempted to retract her foot but Aashi had a hold on it, "What are you gonna do?" Lucy asked in a panic.

Aashi replied, coolly "I'm going to clean the wound so I can have a look at your foot properly".

Lucy relaxed momentarily, but tensed again, "Will it hurt?"

Aashi leaned her head to the left slowly, "Yes, most likely, but I will try to make sure it doesn't."

Lucy gulped and gave her permission to continue. Aashi was quick to act on her consent knowing that Lucy might take it back but like she had said, which shocked Lucy to a great extent, Aashi had made sure not to cause Lucy much pain.

There were moments where Lucy hissed in pain but the majority of the cleaning session went by without much pain. It allowed Lucy to examine Aashi up close.

Her sharp brows were furrowed slightly in concentration. Her large almond eyes were filled with what looked to be a great pain that Lucy did not understand completely. It was like her eyes were on the verge of crying in that moment but she was holding back tears which gave them a glassy look. There were also sparks of anger every now and then in her large black eyes but her coolness returned to ensure her anger didn't flare. Her mouth was in a stern line but grew even sterner as more skin was cleaned. It was like she was upset with the wound itself and wanted to make it go away. Her nostrils would flare on occasions as if she was lost in a deep discourse with herself in her mind and she was agreeing with herself.

The light from the attached kitchen had cast a shadow on the right side of her face but instead of creating a monster like it did sometimes in Lucy's eyes, it only confirmed Lucy's image of Aashi: she was a mysterious woman. She was a bit like a superhero to Lucy as she had saved her more than once now and had given more of a damn in those few months than her biological mother ever did.

Moreover, the shadow highlighted how the muscles rippled on her upper torso with each movement. How she had not noticed the muscles before was lost to Lucy though it explained why her shoulder wasn't very comfortable.

There were specks of blood on her, on her nose, her eye lids and some even on her sweaty forehead. Her body was more bruised than it was before; there was a bruise on her left shoulder, large bruises on her ribs and some on her elbows but her face was untouched which was strange to Lucy as she would have though boxers or any fighter would have gone for the face.

Despite all this, being covered in blood, sweat and bruises and having a body Lucy thought only men had, Lucy found Aashi to be one of the most beautiful woman on the earth.

"Aashi" Lucy tapped her hand holding the foot, "Why is your face so pretty?"

For the first time in half an hour, Aashi looked up with mild confusion, "What?"

"Your face" Lucy pointed.

Aashi misunderstood though, thinking that Lucy was asking why her face wasn't bruised, "I protect my face in fights and let my body take the hits more because my body is tough and my face isn't. I practiced Iron Body when I was younger, you see, so I have a lot of stamina."

Lucy was about to correct herself but her curiosity got the best of her, "What's that?"

"Iron body is when you train your body so that your muscles are as tough as metal, Iron, and stamina is how long you can take something. Unfortunately though with Iron Body one cannot feel anything. _Anything_. Both pain and pleasure… so I stopped." Aashi finished cleaning her foot and began to apply a medical glue to the cuts on her big toe.

She continued to let Lucy talk so that she was distracted from what she was doing.

"Isn't that good? That you can't feel anything."

Aashi hummed in consideration, "Not always. My fighting days are over."

"But you were fighting before in that ugly place."

Aashi genuinely chuckled, "That's not fighting, child. At least not real fighting, that was child's play, that's what that was."

"What do you mean?" when Aashi didn't reply soon enough, Lucy tugged her wrist, "Hey, Aashi. Hey"

"I have travelled to many places, child. I have fought many fights and even wars and let me tell you, what I do now, what I do now is nothing like the real fights. It's too easy. If I was serious…" She looked Lucy dead in the eye "I wouldn't even let them touch me. But, like I said… what I do now is not real fighting."

"But… you're not old yet."

"So?"

"So, most people only retire when they become old."

Aashi's eyes clouded over and Lucy didn't like that look on her face, "Hey Aashi". When she didn't even react Lucy took her now bandaged foot off of her knee and put her small hand on her cheek, "Aashi."

Aashi blinked rapidly and then looked at Lucy who was standing in front of her with some effort, "I didn't retire. I just stopped real boxing because it's bad for one's health and I may not look like it but I'm _really_ old."

Aashi stood and looked at Lucy with a look of sympathy, "Your physical age does not mature you but your experiences do. You may not understand this yet but you will one day, child. You are one such person who has aged far too quickly." She affectionately patted her head which made Lucy blush.

No one had shown her affection like that in a while and the only one to have done so before had been her father but he was distant now because of his work. Maybe she might even do what her daddy does sometimes…

Lucy held her arms above her head and pouted up at Aashi who in turn cocked a brow, "No, no. You must walk by yourself so that you don't rely on me too much. Come on, child." She began to head towards the kitchen but paused when Lucy whined "It hurts!"

"Child, many things in life will hurt not just physical wounds but that doesn't mean you should just give up. You should do things by yourself so you become independent and strong. Now come here so we can feed you."

Lucy groaned which Aashi responded to quickly as well, "No, no. No matter how much you huff and puff, I'm not going to help you. You're going to have to do it yourself. Come on."

Lucy giggled slightly at Aashi and slowly limped her ways towards Aashi. Once she was by her feet she pointed to the stools, "Ai, look they're too big for me, and I can't reach."

Aashi gave her a knowing look but lifted her to one of the bar stools anyway which made Lucy smirk in childishness.

By this time Asilia returned, "The guest room is ready!" she said overjoyed at having that done.

"There, you have a bed now too, see everything's going to be better" Asilia exclaimed as she joined Lucy at the island.

Lucy nodded but didn't say anything becoming slightly shy in front of Asilia. Aashi took note of this and asked Lucy, "Child, do you want a peanut butter and jam sandwich?"

"Uh, no. I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" she bounced in her seat at the thought of it.

Aashi gave Lucy a playful angry look, "That is exactly what I said. You Americans" she sighed, shaking her head. "Asilia, I assume you're alright with your left overs?" Asilia nodded.

As Aashi got to work, Lucy asked "Are you not from here, Ai?"

Simultaneously, Aashi and Asilia guffawed, "No, no. Child, I wouldn't even dream of being an American!"

"What? Why? Asilia what about you?"

"No, kid. I'm Kenyan, I've only been in America for about two years but like she said, I wouldn't want to be an American."

"But" Lucy became to stranger noises as she was at a loss of words, "Why?! Where are you from then Ai?"

"I don't consider any country my own nation. I was born in Mumbai, India but like I said, I travelled a lot. As for the 'why', well I don't like any nation but I _hate_ America."

"Why? You can't just hate a whole country like that"

Asilia patted her on the shoulder in comfort, "Oh kid, _everyone_ hates America. We can't help it. I even met some Americans who hate America too so" she shrugged.

Lucy still couldn't process what these woman were telling her, "But why?"

"For so many reasons" they both replied simultaneously. Asilia then was quick to add, "but that doesn't mean we hate the people. Just the country and its government."

"Then why are you both here?"

"Money!"

Lucy looked at Asilia and was about to protest but Aashi set the plate full of three sandwiches in front of her. Lucy's eyes bulged out of her head at the sight and began to stuff herself.

"Woah, calm down, kid, Remember to chew as well!" Asilia nearly shouted when Lucy began to choke. Aashi handed Lucy a large full glass of milk.

Next Asilia's plate was handed to her but Lucy didn't care enough to see what she got – she was too concentrated on what she had on her own plate.

There was some chatter between the two women but Lucy only listened in when she heard Aashi claiming "I won that one. He lost all bets."

"What?" Lucy piped in.

Aashi and Asilia exchanged looks but Aashi gave in, "Tonight's match – I won it."

"Oh yeah, I saw Ai in the ring. How did you do it? That was amazing, that man was so big. Weren't you scared?"

"To be frank, Bane was a worthy opponent but unlike most people I'm not afraid of him despite his… imposing figure. The difference between him and I is that he fights like a young man with nothing held back. That was his mistake and for underestimating me. He was no experienced fighter... but if he trained himself then perhaps he could have a chance in the future in besting me."

Asilia gave her a weary look, but didn't want to speak about her issues in front of Lucy. "Hey, Lucy. I think you should get to bed now, oui?"

"Ok" Lucy slid off her stool and waited for Asilia to lead the way, but Asilia was much more kinder than Aashi and instead took her hand rather than letting her walk all the way. Without a second thought, Lucy asked "How did you become friends with Ai?"

Asilia smiled warmly, and looked ahead "We met in Madagascar briefly and then by pure coincidence we met again. That's when we hit it off-" Asilia abruptly cut herself off but Lucy had already heard, "What does that mean? 'Hit it off'?"

"Uh, we basically became good friends."

"That's cool. It sounds like a movie."

Asilia heard Aashi grunt with mirth at her response so Asilia shot her a look which expressed her need to yell at Aashi to shut up, but Aashi's smug smirk didn't falter.

When they reached the guest room, Asilia rubbed Lucy's back and grinned, "Good night, Lucy. I hope you have sweet dreams" as Asilia left she glanced at Asilia with concern but as they both shut the door Lucy began to whimper.

Aashi waved Asilia off and leaned on the threshold, "What's wrong, child?"

"Can you, can you stay here… with me? I don't like the dark… or being alone." Her hands were trembling and she was sitting on the bed with wide watery eyes.

Aashi left without saying anything that caused the tears in Lucy's eyes to stream down her face and her heart began to palpitate. Yet, just as the dark shadows began to circle around Lucy, a figure emerged from the light and entered the darkness.

Aashi sighed inwardly, stepped inside with a chair but didn't close the door for the sake of allowing the few rays of light to enter the room.

She set the chair beside the bed and sat down with her arms folded but unfolded them again when she saw Lucy's shivering body. She sighed lightly, reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue. She held Lucy's face with her left hand and wiped her face with the right hand.

Lucy groaned and held her left hand. Her eyes scrunched together when the tissue swiped over near her eyes. Aashi then made Lucy blow her nose twice before she was satisfied. She nodded and leaned back in her chair, folding the tissue and placing it on the floor.

Lucy shakily lifted the duvet up to her body but when it kept slipping from her shaking hands; Aashi leaned over and tucked Lucy in and then ran a hand over her cheek, "Relax, child."

Aashi's hand was warm and brought some solace to Lucy. Not only had Lucy feared the dark but now she feared her mother would return in the dark to finish her off. When she was taken by that sleazy man she had not forgotten what her mother had done but she had become preoccupied with the immediate situation, however as the two woman were about to leave, all the worries came back to Lucy. She didn't want that.

She didn't want to be alone in the dark.

"You were right, Ai. Mommy is not my real mommy."

Aashi pitied the child but didn't say anything. She patiently waited for Lucy to finish speaking.

Big waterfalls began to cascade down her face and to her ears because she was lying down facing the ceiling, "Mom- Harleen tried to hurt me real bad. She was trying to do awful things to me. She took a hammer and tried to hit me with it."

Aashi's hands clenched painfully tight but still remained silent. Lucy looked at her then with a desperate look "You were right!"

Lucy blubbered without constraint, pulling the heels of her hand on to her eyes. As her world began to deteriorate there was a sudden warmth on her face and when she had her breathing in control she removed her hands from her eyes to discover that Aashi had put a hand on her forehead.

She was just resting her hand on her forehead, not moving it, just holding it there to anchor Lucy back to her.

When Lucy looked at Aashi's face she nearly choked on her tears. Aashi's eyes, now a dark brown, looked like they were glowing, "Lucy, don't cry."

Lucy sniffed twice, "Ok, ok."

A tissue was on her face cleaning her face again. The second tissue was thrown on the floor as well but this time Aashi did not remain silent.

"Believe me when I say that I know it hurts. You can't change that but that doesn't mean you need to mourn over that loss forever." Aashi closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, "What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't let that pain control you or keep you from living."

Aashi spoke as simply as she could, "The world is vast, it's big, you should _see_ it and who knows you might find a mother. You might even find something what you weren't expecting to find like a friend. Even if you never have a mother, at least you still have a father. He may not be around but he still looks out for you. Where ever you may go he will still be with you." Ironically, he just wasnt there yet.

Aashi paused, "It's your life, Lucy so you decide what to do with it. It's up to you to be a strong person or a weak one. To live or to just survive. To be either lonely or to create your own family. Your life may not have had a happy beginning but you can choose to have a happy ending but that depends on you."

For once, Lucy completely understood what Aashi was saying.

"Lucy, everyone can exist, everyone can die but few people actually live. To live is to suffer, you cannot avoid that in this world, and to suffer is to give your pain a purpose."

Whenever Aashi spoke she always inspired such awe in Lucy. From what Lucy had observed, Aashi was a strong and wise woman. She was strong both in body and mind. Lucy didn't know much about Aashi's life but she had a feeling she had gone through a lot of suffering as well. Maybe that's why she understood Lucy unlike most people.

What she liked most about Aashi though was that she wasn't a bitter or cold person either, and like Asilia said she was just misjudged. It was the little things like the hand that was still on her forehead that truly revealed what sort of person Aashi was.

"So, Lucy, what will you do?"

Lucy sat up so Aashi retracted her hand. Lucy's breathing increased in pace as she came to a conclusion, "I want to be like you!"

Aashi blinked rapidly twice in shock, raising her brows "Like me?"

"Yeah, tough. So I can protect myself and my daddy when he gets old."

Aashi chuckled, her eyes wrinkling, "Alright. You want to be tough? Then I'll help you along the way, child."

Lucy blushed, coming with a thought, "Hey Aashi, can I touch those?" she said pointing to her abs seeing as she was still in a sports bra.

Aashi straightened her back like a board. "Uh, ok."

Lucy poked her upper abs, "WOAH! That feels like a rock!"

Aashi chortled, "They're supposed to be like that. Now, come on, child. Go to sleep, you have a long day tomorrow."

As Aashi moved to stand, a tug brought her back, "Can you stay?"

An affable look set in Aashi's eyes, "Very well, child. If it helps you sleep."

Lucy lied back down and let Aashi tuck her in again; she was not used to it but it was nice. She slept with a smile.

As Aashi heard her breathing slow she took this as her que to leave. She quietly took the chair and left the room with the door still open.

After she replaced the chair, she went to Asilia's room where she sat reading 'A tale of two cities'. When Aashi entered Asilia's eyes slowly travelled up to her body as she closed the door.

She set the book on the side table, and got out of bed. She sauntered up to Aashi and weaved her arms around her neck, Aashi in return held Asilia by the hips, "Asilia, dear. Lucy may be a child but she is no idiot."

Asilia tutted and tried to divert the topic, "Look at you being all motherly, and here I thought you hated children." But Asilia knew she wasn't going to get away with it especially when Aashi cocked a brow at her, "Besides, I doubt Lucy knows about us and if she did I don't think it would be a problem. She seems like a nice kid."

"Even if she did, I don't know how she would react. That girl has only ever seen straight couples and whilst I don't mind her know it would be better if she didn't. She is quite open and like any child she may accidentally let it slip and I don't want it to cause you any problems."

Asilia gazed at Aashi adoringly, "What about you? Wouldn't it cause you problems to?"

Aashi looked to the ceiling, "I can get by and besides I _don't care_ what people think of me. My main concern would be if people begin to terrorise you. You know I won't stand for anyone getting physical with you."

Asilia grinned, "I know. Tonight you almost broke that_ cochon's _hand even though you know you've trained me well in self-defence."

Aashi's right hand travelled from Asilia's hip to the back of her head, "I know you can take care of yourself, but I'd rather take care of you when I'm around so you don't have to."

The gap between the two closed as their lips met but Asilia quickly broke the passionate embrace, "About tonight, Aashi, or should I say _Ai_. Why do you let her call you that anyway?"

"Lucy doesn't just nickname anyone, she wants me to be her friend. That's why."

"Well, about tonight, Aashi" Asilia stepped out of Aashi's arms and left her looking disheartened, "I don't… you knew I didn't want you to fight that man, but you still did."

Aashi tucked her chin to her chest, "I need the money, darling. You know I wouldn't take on an opponent if I knew I couldn't handle them."

Asilia waved her arms around Aashi, "But you have enough to settle and live comfortably! I don't understand" her voice raised, "That brute could have killed you! He was from the _Pit_ you know! From what you have told me they don't just send anyone there! What would I have done if you died? What would…" she trailed off.

Aashi took Asilia in her arms again. She moved towards the bed and sat down with Asilia in her lap, "Sh, sh. No woman, no cry." Asilia stood back and laughed heartily which gave Aashi a chance to wipe Asilia's tears "You know I wouldn't take that risk. I have you depending on me and now the child as well."

Asilia's hands went from her mouth to Aashi's shoulders, "What?"

"Lucy, she needs help. If I don't help her…" Aashi shook her head, saddened. "Then no one will and she will drown. She's all alone on a dingy boat that is waiting to be sunk. I can't let that happen." Aashi then leaned down and looked at Asilia in the eye, "And I never said I needed the money for myself. I need it for you… and now for Lucy as well."

"Me?" Asilia's brows furrowed.

Aashi gently stroked Asilia's face, "Don't think I don't know about your hospital bills… or the fact that in recent times you have been struggling to pay the rent. I've taken care of that by the way."

"What? Which one? When?" Asilia's hands migrated from her shoulders to her face.

"All of the them. So, you don't have to worry."

Asilia laughed hoarsely and kissed her on the cheek in appreciation.

"Come on, let's sleep. I need to take Lucy home tomorrow."

"What is the problem?"

"Her mother is neglectful, abusive and her father is never home and she most probably gets bullied everyday by the whole world." Aashi hesitated, "Her mother tried to kill her today, Asilia, I'm just grateful that she managed to get to me before she was truly harmed."

"Ma chère, you're not going to give her back to her mother, surely."

"No, I'm going to take her with me. I won't let Lucy be near that woman without her father. However, we have to make sure he doesn't find out. He's not all there, you see."

Asilia narrowed her eyes at Aashi, "How do you know so much?"

"Firstly, I'm observant, I'm insulted to think you didn't already know that." She was jesting of course. "Secondly I make it may business to know the people around me."

"So you stole his files?"

Aashi smirked, "I already knew most of what read."

Asilia shook her head, "You're terrible"

"Yet, you still love me." Aashi's lips connected with Asilia's in a harsh kiss.

;-;-;-;-;

The next morning after Asilia helped Lucy around and aided her in getting ready for the morning, she led her back to the island in the kitchen. Behind the island, Aashi was cooking something but Lucy could not make out what it was.

For what she could smell, she guessed it was eggs and toast.

True to her senses, it turned out to be eggs and toast. Lucy got two eggs, both had their yokes perfectly raw and her toasts were buttered and crispy. She was given water initially but Aashi had said after her water she could have juice. Lucy often had cereal for breakfast so she didn't know if she could stomach all this food.

She had finished her eggs and was moving on to her toasts when Aashi said, "Lucy, I'm taking you home with me."

Lucy near choked on that bread when she heard her, "What? What do you mean?"

"You can't go back with that _woman_ still there so you're going to have to stay with me until your father returns."

Lucy looked at Aashi with uncertainty but Aashi ignored it. Somehow, when Lucy was getting ready to leave Asilia came to her with a large pink shiny bubble jacket and a pair of Air forces 1s.

"Aashi got them for you" she murmured in her ear, "But she didn't want you to know."

Lucy giggled, "She's a big softie."

However, their giggling came to an abrupt halt when Aashi stepped into the hall. She had her piercings back on, which she had taken off for the fight since she didnt want a torn ear. Her eyes were adorned with black eyeliner, her lips were painted a deep burgundy colour that neared the colour black and her usual attire had returned.

She was wearing black combat boots, black jeans with the bottoms frayed, an Iron Maiden tank top which displayed their mascot, Eddie, and their band name in their iconic font. Surprisingly, Aashi was not wearing her trench coat but her black leather motorcycle jacket instead. Her black wavy hair had been pulled into a French braid which with her volume looked quite good even though it was somewhat messy with a few strands left to hand over her face.

"Let's go, child." Aashi held her pinkie out for Lucy which Lucy gratefully took a hold of. As they left, Asilia kissed Aashi on the cheek and Lucy on the head.

When Lucy and Aashi were out, Lucy queried "Where are we?"

"Near the bridge which goes to the narrows, it's the only affordable place for working class."

The rest of the way was silent until Lucy noticed they were headed the wrong way. She tugged on Aashi's pinkie, "Ai, the narrows is that way."

"I know but we can't walk through the narrows, it's too... risky even in the morning."

Lucy hesitated, her steps faltering, but she didn't fall because Aashi held her close. Soon after Lucy guessed they were going to a garage however, there was one last hiccup before they reached the garage.

When they turned on to a high street, Lucy had accidentally bumped into a woman who had been walking her Chihuahua. The bleach blonde woman had dropped her coffee and had started to screech but Aashi ignored her and urged Lucy forward.

That woman immediately stopped her obnoxious whining when she saw Lucy was with Aashi, however she then began to follow them. She kept calling out to Lucy, who glanced at her every now and then but didn't answer her, and what made the situation worse was that she was exactly the type of woman that Aashi hated.

The woman's makeup made her look like a clown, her skin was a completely different shade to her foundation colour. She was wearing a white fur coat on top of a red and white bandana top, over white jeans and a pair of ugly cream Uggs. Her sparkly fake nails also rivalled that her beloved dog.

After half an hour, Aashi stopped dead in her tracks and Lucy looked up at Aashi with concern. She didn't turn but when the woman reached them, she didn't address Aashi only spoke to Lucy.

"Hey, sweetie! Are you ok?"

Lucy looked at the woman over her shoulder and replied after a moment of examining her, "Yes." Lucy did not like this woman at all, she reminded her of her mother.

"Are you sure? Where are your parents, hm? Where's your mommy? She must be worried that you're out here alone." She leaned down to Lucy's level and held her dog in her arm which was barking at Aashi.

At the mention of her mother, Lucy became uncomfortable which did not pass by Aashi. Aashi did not lose her temper, she kept quite calm in her situation; she let Lucy's hand go and turned around, cocking a brow at the woman, "What do you want?" Lucy stayed next to Aashi and took a hold of the edge of her coat.

The woman began to quiver when Aashi's hard, cold, gaze drifted over her tiny stick of a body, "Who… who are you? What're you doing with this child?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm a concerned citizen."

"Well, you should take your concern and go somewhere else. The girl is in good hands."

"Yeah, well, I have a funny feeling about this situation. That little girl isn't answering my questions and I don't think she is comfortable with you. I don't know where you're from but here in America we look after each other. For all I know, you could be a stranger to that girl."

Aashi's cool gaze hardened, her brow twitched but remained high in dander, "Where I come from…" she repeated and placed her hands on her pockets, "Tell me, this 'funny feeling' you're experiencing, it wouldn't happened to have been influenced by your bigoted views that your incestuous parents indoctrinated you to believe in? Or is it because you dropped out of high school that you believe that simply because I am not of European decent or do not have fair skin that I am trying to take advantage of this child?"

The woman staggered back in shock and had the audacity to take offence, "Uh, excuse me, but you're not answering-"

However, Aashi did not let the woman finish, she continued as if she hadn't paused, "As for this girl, she was quite fine until you began to stalk and harass us which has caused her great discomfort and distress. _Oh_, and if you're such a concerned citizen of America why don't you take interest in trying to better this city by… helping the homeless" Aashi pointed to a group of hobos near a trashcan.

"Excuse me, but you're being so rude-"

"Perhaps, you don't understand me, ma'am. You are creating an issue when there is none because your narrow-minded beliefs will not allow you to believe that a woman of colour may be the mother or guardian of a Caucasian child. So, your already miniscule brain has led to jump to the conclusion that I have questionable intensions for this child. Now, if you will excuse us, we need to be getting home. Sod off, and do the world a favour by not polluting this world with your disgusting spawn."

The dog began to bark loudly but one growl from Aashi and it began to whimper and attempted to retreat.

The woman snuggled up to her dog and exclaimed, "Ugh, you're so rude. I can't let you take that child. I'm calling the cops. Come here, sweetie."

Lucy hid behind Aashi, whimpering, as the woman reached for her. Aashi grabbed the woman's wrist in her deadly grip and said in a near animalistic voice, "Don't touch her." She then shoved her away and began to walk but the woman persisted.

"Imma call the cops!" the woman called.

Aashi glared daggers at the woman and said in a demented voice, "If you dare cause any more discomfort to this child, I will _kill_ you."

The woman took one look at Aashi and began to cry. She then scattered off with her dog behind her heels.

Lucy looked from behind Aashi's legs to find the woman was gone. She then tugged on Aashi's trousers, "Did you really mean that, Ai?"

"Of course, I don't spout nonsense, child."

They carried on their journey to the garage and when they did arrive, Lucy hid behind Aashi's legs once again in angst. There were terrifying bikers swarming the garage.

There was a common trend among the bikers attire: doc martins' boots, leather black motorcycle jackets, and tattoos.

Aashi glanced at Lucy and patted her head, "Don't worry, they're good people."

After they entered the garage, they were approached by a middle-aged heavy set man. He was bald and had a grey goatee and tattoos on his hands. She couldn't make out what it said on his knuckles but it looked rude.

"Well, well. If it ain't the great Aashi steppin' in to my garage." He cleaned his hands smirking.

"Chuck, it's always a pleasure. You still have my baby?"

"Of course, anything for my good ol' friend." When he heard a scuttle, he found Lucy hiding behind Aashi's legs, "Oh, who is this now?"

"Chuck, this is Lucy. Lucy this is my friend, Chuck. He won't hurt you." Aashi patted Lucy on the head to encourage her.

Chuck kneeled down, "Oh, it's alrigh' little miss. You don' need to come out but it's nice ta meet you. I didn' think you were the motherly type, Aashi"

Aashi grunted, irritated "I'm not!"

"Really? She looks like she takin' a likin' to you."

Aashi huffed and walked off with Lucy running after her, "Ai, wait up!"

Aashi's beautiful baby was indeed in mint condition. It was a great pleasure for Aashi to finally gaze at her Big Bear Choppers Sled 300 prostreet for the first time in a year. Lucy was absolutely gobsmacked. She had never seen such a customised motorbike before and it looked like the ones from those cool movies her daddy watched. The motorbike had extremely raked forks, a long reclined seat and a lot of chrome to show off. It was black with small dark blue waves.

"Your kid likes it, Aashi"

"Well, I doubt any child wouldn't like it, Chuck." She seated herself and the bike purred to life. Lucy stepped beside it wanting to follow but was unsure how to.

"Cute kid you have there, Aashi! Is she yours?" a passing engineer asked.

"What do you think?"

"Well, she's got your passion for bikes!" one joked.

The adults chuckled at Lucy which made her blush and try to hide behind Aashi again but Aashi picked her up and placed her behind her. Lucy hugged Aashi's back so tight that Aashi was afraid the blood circulation in them would stop.

"See ya 'round, Aashi! Lucy, come back to visit!"

Hours after Aashi has sped off, talk of Aashi and Lucy ramained in the garage.

"Hey, so was that really her kid then? I thought she didn't like kids" an older gentleman asked Chuck.

"Lucy probably is her kid. Though she most likely adopted her or something. What I do know for sure is that she likes that kid, otherwise she wouldn't have allowed the girl to come so close to her. Did you see how she looked at Lucy when she held her? I've never seen her look before."

**To be continued…**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy was a quick learner and she knew the moment her bottom hit the seat that Aashi was no gentle rider. Lucy's hair whipped her face whenever she tried to look around so she was had no other choice but to bury her face into Aashi's back.

The ride wasn't long, thankfully, but Aashi took her time parking. She had said that her chopper would have been stolen if she had left it out on the street, which Lucy did not doubt for a second, so in the end it took ten minutes finding the right spot.

The right spot just so happened to be a container near the edge of the port.

Lucy frowned deeply, flipping her head at Aashi and nearly scoffing at her but Aashi hastily explained, "This place is closer to your home than where you suggested, child."

Lucy's frown melted when she looked around. The place did look familiar but she wasn't going to admit Aashi was correct on this one mainly because for once Lucy wanted to be right. She kept looking the other way to Aashi so Aashi shrugged and began to walk off.

Lucy's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Wait up, Ai! Wait!"

Aashi was already chuckling, and her pinkie was out stretched waiting for Lucy to take a hold. Lucy gripped it like a life line through the whole walk which hadn't been too long like Aashi promised. As they closed the distance to the familiar grey, dilapidating, depressing, cramped apartment complex Lucy became anxious.

Memories of the previous day crashed into Lucy's mind like a deer making contact with the windscreen of a racing car. The shock paralysed her on the spot she was in. She dropped Aashi's pinkie thus causing Aashi gander at her. She didn't need an explanation.

Aashi had suspected this would occur even so she was not entirely sure how to coax Lucy into following her. Aashi swooped down to her level so she could look directly into her eyes, "Lucy, I won't let her hurt you. If she even looks at you wrong I will put her back in her place, ok?"

Lucy's eyes fixed with Aashi's and when she saw the determination in those eyes she could not help but trust her. She bobbed her head numbly and took her hand again.

They ambled up the stairs quickly even though Lucy was trying to prolong the moment. As Aashi opened the door, Lucy shifted her sight down the corridor to her own door. She wondered if her father was home and whether he would burst out that door again like last time.

'_Would daddy be angry?'_

"Go on, child." Aashi softly pushed her in. Lucy snatched her gaze back up to Aashi who was patiently waiting.

Lucy was surprised with the aesthetics of Aashi's apartment because it may have had the same layout of Lucy's apartment but it looked like a whole different place. The layout was simple. There was a narrow hall which had two doors to the left, the bedrooms, a kitchen and a tiny living room that was attached to it to the left and a bathroom at the end of the hall.

Whereas Lucy's apartment was simple and had things randomly shoved into it; Aashi was nothing like that. She had a mess, sure, but it was organised Lucy could tell.

Her first bed room was completely black – everything was black. Ok, that was an exaggeration not everything was black. Yet, when Lucy entered the room she was in for a shock. Lucy's own bed was directly left to her door when she entered but Aashi had her bed right smack in the middle which Lucy thought was all wrong because her own single bed had never been in the middle of something and she was hardly in her parents' room.

Her bed was a queen sized bed which was basically three times the size of Lucy's bed. Her bedsheets were black and Sacramento, which did surprised Lucy because she had an inkling that Aashi only accepted black. Her walls were an eggplant purple shade, newly painted, how she got permission Lucy would never now as the landlord was quite the stubborn man. However, even though it was purple, Lucy could barely see it as each wall was adorned with all sorts of things: posters of music bands, traditional masks of all kinds but mainly African and Asian, guitars, animal skulls, swords again of all kinds and a lot of shelves that held a lot of books.

On the right of the bed was a small bedside table which held few items on the inside and on the inside as well which made Lucy question its purpose. There was no vanity table and this was what surprised Lucy the most as she thought all woman had them. In lieu, Aashi had a large full length mirror.

To the left of the room was a small cheap wardrobe and a large mahogany chest draw. The wardrobe was filled with clothes, and not many of them were black; in fact most of them were dark shades of red, green, purple and blue. Very dark. The chest draw was also filled but not to the point where clothes were spilling out. On top of the chest draw were a few circular wooden combs and a lipsticks and eyeliners and eyeshadows – all dark shades of all sorts. There were a few big oil bottles too like avocado and lavender.

When Lucy looked out the small window it turned out the black curtains were so thick that it blocked out any light completely.

Other than that the wine carpet was adorned with sports equipment like dumbbells and a few punching bags.

"You sure do like black, don't you?" Lucy commented.

"Of course, it's a beautiful."

Finally, the time had come where Lucy had an opportunity to ask the one question she had been dying to ask since the beginning, "Ai, is your hair really that long? Daddy said it might be a wig."

Aashi chuckled dryly, "Lucy, this is all natural. You're father just hasn't met a _real_ woman."

"…Oh. That makes sense." Lucy had never seen her father with any woman other than Harleen.

The other room, the guest room, was completely plain. In fact, it only held two basic small single beds and in between them was a bedside table. There was a small chest draw as well but it was empty.

The living room looked like it was the main room for Aashi's work out. There was a traditional hundred pound heavy bag in the middle of the room on a stand which allowed Aashi to move it around rather than let it hang from the ceiling. There was another heavy bag in the corner of the room but it was on no stand rather it stood by itself. Again, this room had excising equipment lying around: nun chucks, kettle bells, yoga balls, battle rope, bar bells, bench press, pull up bar, skipping rope, resistant bands, spin bike and hand grips.

There was a three black seater sofa shoved to the far end of the corner and on the opposite end was a bulky black Panasonic television set with a PlayStation 2 set sitting beside it and a mountain of games.

Seeing the game set put Lucy in a frenzy. Her parents couldn't afford such luxuries but everyone in school talked about these things but just as she was going to grip onto the playstation remote she was dragged back by the collar.

She looked up to see Aashi staring at her expectantly, "You can have all the fun you want, child, but there are ground rules you must know first. First of all, you will take off your shoes at the front and never come into my home with your dirty shoes. Second of all, you must remove your coat and place it up front like you would do in your house. Third of all, treat this environment with respect, you're going to be living in it, so no rubbish."

Lucy saluted her, giving her a cheesy grin, but Aashi's grip still did not loosen.

Lucy groaned loudly, "What now?"

"You're dirty and your clothes are a few days old. You have to clean off. Come on." Aashi began to drag Lucy again and she sputtered "But! Wait! The play! I wanna-"

Aashi finally let her go when she was completely in the bathroom. It was a simple and extraordinarily clean bathroom, Lucy noted, a simple faucet, a tub, a toilet and a…

Lucy tugged on Aashi's trousers, "Ai, what is that next to the toilet?" she pointed to the contraption next to the toilet that looked like a small showerhead.

"You don't know what a bidet is?" Aashi asked, unsurprised.

Lucy shook her head, "No. What is a beeday?"

"A bidet. Hygienic people use it to clean themselves properly with water after they've done their business of relieving themselves."

Lucy was so puzzled, "How? Why haven't I heard of it before?"

"Simple, when you're done, you unhook it, pull it to your genitals and push the button which releases a spray of water. The reason why you haven't heard of it is because… well, its history."

"What do you mean?" Lucy was getting frustrated, no one had ever told her about this invention and it bothered her to think she was not doing something properly.

"Well, for centuries people in the East cleaned themselves with water, so when the Napoleon created his empire, he took this idea and the French created the bidet. Unfortunately, because it was a French invention the British rejected this idea and subsequently the Americans also rejected the bidet." She paused and inhaled sharply, adding with a hint of sarcasm, "Even though the bidet was made to promote hygiene in western civilisation only few European nations actually took it on. The other western civilisations still persist and call it an unnecessary invention."

She then pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered under her breath, "Why must western people be so ignorant? Even people in third-world countries understand the concept of hygiene through water"

"What?" Lucy asked, having completely lost her point, "So what if it's French?"

Aashi looked down at Lucy over her nose, "Basically, the British don't like the French so they didn't like it and because of that Americans also didn't like it."

"Why don't the British like the French? I though they were friends."

"No, child. They hate each other because of their long history of squabbling." She then clapped her hands, "Come now, chop chop, you're having a shower-… a bath. You're having a bath. Don't worry, I cleaned the bathtub."

Lucy had been awkward about undressing. Aashi had excused herself to give Lucy her privacy but Lucy had required assistance, however she was shy for asking Aashi for help because she didn't want to seem weak. Yet, when Aashi figured out she didn't scold her like Lucy had imagined she would.

Aashi took her clothes, helping Lucy undress but avoided looking at her body.

"What's wrong? Why won't you look at me? Is it because I'm ugly?" Lucy asked afraid, her mother had always made fun of her body. Lucy was just learning to take a shower by herself but sometimes her daddy would help her and when he did he would be upset. He never said why he was upset so Lucy just assumed it was because of her body. It was ugly.

"No, child. It's not that, never that. It's because despite the fact that we're both women, I want you to have your privacy and..."

"And?"

"And, I'm saddened child, because I can tell you're ashamed of your body. You should not be ashamed of your body, it's not your fault that your body is like this."

"Like what?" Lucy covered her bare chest with her arms, ashamed and shy.

"Like this" Aashi gestured to her half naked body, "You're nothing but skin and bones and that is not healthy. I don't care what your body looks like. You can be thin or thick and your body would still be beautiful, but if it is not healthy then I will not be pleased because it is not good for you."

Lucy felt uncomfortable in her skin then and there, because she thought Aashi also thought she was ugly.

Just as the tears were springing in her eyes, a warm hand brought her back, "You're a beautiful girl, Lucy. You just need to take care of yourself."

Lucy's anxiety died down somewhat, "You really think so? No one but my daddy has called me that."

"I know so" Aashi playfully tickled her, "Now, give me the rest of your clothes and get in the tub. The water will get cold."

Soon, Lucy found herself in a cloud of bubbles. Whilst she played with her bubbles, that Aashi thanked god for remembering to buy a bottle for Asilia, Aashi sneaked out of her apartment, and picked the lock of Lucy's apartment door.

When Aashi entered, she did so with caution. From what Lucy had described her mother as Harleen was unstable and probably was even more after the attack. She gently shut the door and silently waited in the hall.

Aashi was no superhero but was an experienced individual and she could tell Harley was in her room at the end near the bathroom. Aashi cautiously stepped on the rotten wood and made her way down the hall. Along the way she crossed Lucy's door which was wide open and found dried blood stains on the floor and on the door.

Yeah, she would require the help of her work friends for this. She had a plan on how to deal with this predicament and make arrangements for Lucy but everyone had to play their part perfectly in order for it to work.

Thankfully, the door to Harleen's room was ajar so she pushed it easily away with one finger making no noise at all. Harleen lay on her stomach and had a pillow under her arm, asleep. She didn't look too bad for someone who had been bleeding from the head not too long ago.

'_Perhaps it was superficial?'_ Aashi thought to herself, not that she cared too much.

Aashi scouted the whole apartment and once she was satisfied that she had mapped out and memorised each escape route, each nook and cranny, she went back to Harleen's room. She had even found Arthur's many weapon stashes. Aashi loudly set her boots on the vanity table making it shake and the many makeup items fall to the floor.

Harleen woke with a jolt and when she saw Aashi she began to scream bloody murder.

"Shut your mouth or I'll do it for you, you bloody wretch."

Harleen clutched the sheets to her body, "Who are you? What do you want? My husband is coming home soon."

Aashi stood and purposefully loomed above Harley so as to intimidate her. Aashi was quite aware that her arms were visible in her tank top and some woman loved them, like Asilia, whereas some woman were intimidated and repulsed by them, like Harley was.

"I don't want your money. I'm here for your daughter."

"If you want her, you can have her… for a price though!"

Aashi looked to the ceiling, "I don't want you to sell me your daughter. I want to come to an arrangement."

"What do you mean?"

"I can only assume that you don't want her seeing as you starved her and attempted to take her life last night."

"You, you, you have no proof"

"I have all the proof I need. Now, I'm about to tell you my proposition. You're going to listen, not interrupt me, and then you will accept. You will not tell your _man _about this. I repeat, you will _not_ _repeat_ this to Arthur, understand?"

Harley lost her voice at the dark look Aashi was giving her and gave a meagre nod.

"Good", Aashi took her seat again. "Lucy will from here and on live with me when Arthur is absent. I will feed and clothe her. Her possessions will remain with me and if she brings back any of her possessions here, you will not pawn them off. When Arthur is present, Lucy will be under his care. You are not permitted to lay a finger on Lucy. You are not permitted to speak with Lucy in a negative tone or way. Whenever, Lucy wants to visit me you will allow her to do so no matter what day or time. If I find out that you have broken any of these conditions you will have to answer to me and you will… _feel_ the consequences for life, do you understand?"

Aashi had taken a rather large apple from the kitchen when she sweeped the place ad crushed it in her right hand after her last sentence to get the point across.

Harley had never been intimidated by any woman in her life before but as she lay there she understood that this was no ordinary woman. This was a force to be reckoned with.

"Why do you care so much for my daughter?"

Aashi stood, wiped her hand on her sheets and dusted herself, "Lucy is not your daughter and I have my reasons. Now, we must cover up your tracks. I will contact someone and they will remove the evidence of your assault on Lucy. As for your own injury I would suggest that you find a person or persons who can look at it promptly. Once you do find that person, leave and do not return for at least a week."

Harleen was going to protest but the look of death that was directed by the menacing woman made her shut her mouth.

Aashi called back to Harley as she left, "If you think of getting out of this agreement of ours, I will make you watch as I literally squeeze the life out of your redhead friend, Pamela, before I break all your bones and your spirit."

Harley knew at that moment that she was totally screwed.

Outside the room, Aashi called a good friend aptly nicknamed 'Granma' as that woman never left a mark. On her way out, she took a few of Lucy's items such as her necessary clothes and a pair of her shoes. She quickly made her way back in time, almost a minute or two later Lucy was calling for her.

"Yes, child?"

"I can't reach the shampoo" Lucy called from behind the curtain.

Aashi gave her the bottle and stated just as she was about to leave, "I've left you a towel and fresh clothes. You should hurry as we have places to be."

Lucy was quick to finish and dry off. Lucy did ponder though Aashi had managed to find some clothes that were her size and even looked like the clothes back at home.

When she was out she towelled her hair and began to wander. Lucy entered Aashi's room and saw that she was rummaging through her draw. When Aashi was done with whatever she was doing Lucy tugged on her jeans, "Ai!"

"Oh, good. Let's get your hair done."

"Done? What do you mean?"

Lucy found out quickly what she meant. Aashi dried off her hair and was now moisturising it with something called avocado oil though Lucy knew she didn't like it because of the smell and texture.

"Argh" Lucy complained as Aashi streaked her hair.

"It's good for you, child. You see this?" Aashi held a strand of hair in front of Lucy's face, "You see how it splits at the end? That's split ends and you have a lot. That's bad and you'll go bald early if you don't take care of your hair. This oil strengthens your hair."

Once Aashi had oiled her hair and combed it through with one of her wooden combs, she sectioned Lucy's hair, making a parting in the middle of her head.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm parting your hair so you can braid your hair."

Lucy became abashed, "I don't know how to."

Aashi was quiet which made Lucy even more shy. Finally, Aashi replied, "It's ok. I'll teach you but later. For now, I'll give you two pigtails, yeah?"

"Ok" Lucy covered her face with her hands.

Aashi smirked, "It's fine."

Lucy only relaxed when Aashi stroked her head and combed her hair once more. She then gave her two perfect fish tail braids.

"Woah, neat!" Lucy praised her, "You're really good, aincha?"

Aashi narrowed her eyes at Lucy and was about to correct her but Lucy's face was sparkling for the first time in days so Aashi let it slide this time.

"Where are we going?" Lucy queried as she put her socks on.

Aashi, who stood by the door with her hand on the doorknob, turned to grimace at her, "Shopping."

* * *

Frankly, Aashi hated, no, she despised shopping. The mall was crowded with people, and the whole place just screamed consumerism. Be as that may she was here for Lucy who was equally ill at ease.

Aashi had picked up on a few of Lucy's behavioural patterns; for example, when Lucy was anxious or afraid she would take a hold of Aashi's trousers or coat, that was if Lucy couldn't reach Aashi's pinkie. When Lucy was excited she would try to get Aashi's immediate attention by patting her knee or tugging on her wrist. When she was angry Lucy would stomp her foot or shuffle her feet.

Right now Lucy was gripping Aashi's trousers in a knuckle whitening hold. Lucy would calm down if Aashi patted her head so she did just that and realised that it did in fact work as Lucy eased her grip but did not let go completely.

Aashi sighed gently and offered her entire hand to Lucy and not just her pinkie. Lucy saw her hand and did not hesitate to take her hand, "Ai, why are we here?"

"Winter is coming, child, and your wardrobe is lacking in every way."

"So?" Lucy glanced around as if looking for predators.

"So, if we do not get you clothes soon you will most likely get sick and we can't have that now can we, love?"

Lucy did not answer as her attention had been taken by a mannequin in the display which sported a jean jacket.

That shop was the first one they went to. Lucy was so stumped by the store's name, The Gap, that by the time she stopped asking about it Aashi had already picked out the necessities: a pair of jeans that was covered in cherries (since Lucy had only been interested in those ones), several blouses, two hoodies, a matching hat and gloves, and some underwear and socks. They hadn't taken the jean jacket as Aashi inspected it and didn't like the quality, hence the shop they went to next was simply for the sake of getting a good quality jean jacket.

Lucy was at such a loss as to why Aashi insisted in going to Hollister in particular to get a good jean jacket. As far as Lucy could see, nearly all the stores in the mall had been selling those jean jackets but Aashi had said, "Jean is in fashion so everyone will be trying to pass off something cheap to their customers."

When they got to Hollister, Lucy was quick to pick up the stone washed jean jacket with the pink fleece. When she got back to Aashi from where she had run off from she was dazed to find that Aashi had picked up two more pairs of trousers for her.

When they went to the changing rooms the assistant did a double take at the pair but neither of them cared at that moment and thankfully the woman had enough manners not to say anything. Aashi had stood outside but Lucy dragged her in when she realised that Aashi wasn't going to help her.

"What's the difference between these?" Lucy implored, worried.

"One is relaxed so there is more room in the thigh region for comfort and one is regular so it's not too slim and not too loose."

Lucy shuffled her feet, "Why are they so big?"

"I got a size larger because you'll be growing."

"Oh. Ok. Can, can you… help me?"

She didn't really need to ask Aashi because that was what she intended to do and was already helping her. Lucy used Aashi's leg to balance herself as she kicked her shoes off and then stripped her old jeans off. Aashi leaned down and aided Lucy in putting her feet in the correct holes for each jean.

They were not a perfect fit but Aashi had said that Lucy would get used to it. Aashi had not told Lucy her entire reason for getting a few sizes larger – the real reason was because Aashi knew that she would help Lucy gain weight which hopefully would only take a few months.

The third shop they went to was Adidas where Aashi had gotten Lucy a pair of white high top sneakers with black stripes and a pair of pink sneakers.

The next shop they went to was more of a quick stop as Aashi got her a pair of dungarees and a few striped shirts and sweaters.

The last shop they went to was Claire's where Lucy went crazy and picked up all of the cute butterfly and cat hair clips and bobble hair ties.

As they left the mall, Lucy glanced at the amount of bags Aashi was carrying, and immediately felt regret grow in her belly. She didn't know how much the total cost had been but she had a feeling that it was a large amount. Yet, when Lucy dared a glance at Aashi's face she seemed pleased.

In her experience, when Lucy had spent too much money her mother would become so ferocious and would punish Lucy but Aashi was nothing like that. They quickly clambered into the stolen car they had picked up on the way and whizzed off.

Aashi had flipped the radio on which blasted Lady Marmalade out of the speakers. Aashi sneered at the radio but hesitated when she saw that Lucy was enjoying it. Aashi kept her eyes on the road but every now and then she would catch Lucy staring that her face. Once they were close to their apartment complex they ditched the car and legged it home.

Aashi was quick to put Lucy's clothes in the bottom draw of the chest draw in the guest room much.

"Lulu, come here!"

Lucy ogled Aashi when she came padding in, "What did you call me?"

"Lulu because Lou just sounds too masculine."

Lucy opened her mouth but Aashi hushed her, "Ok, look here now, I'll put everything in the lower draws so you can reach them… What's wrong?"

Lucy scuffed her foot, "How… how much money did you spend?"

Aashi lowered her head, disapproving of Lucy's worry about money, "Lucy, these things we bought today, will you use them?"

Lucy pushed her hair out of the way, and nodded hastily, "Yeah"

"Then the money doesn't matter. What matters is that your needs are met, child."

"But-"

"No buts." Aashi calmly interjected, "The price for your comfort does not matter to me. I'm not Harleen."

Aashi directly hit the mark whether she knew it or not. Aashi had said it had been alright, would be alright, so Lucy put her trust in Aashi.

"Now, let's get you fed. What do you want? I can't make anything because my cabinets are empty."

Lucy hopped her way to Aashi, "PIZZA!"

Aashi staggered back at Lucy's sudden outburst and looked down at the girl wondering where she got her energy from.

* * *

Lucy gasped, "You've never had Hawaiian pizza!"

"No, I'm a vegetarian." Aashi stated putting her jacket underneath her.

"Oh! I know what that means! That means you only eat veggies, like carrots and stuff!" Lucy pointed at her, excited.

"Well, yes. I don't eat meat."

"That's weird. Don't you miss chicken?"

Aashi slumped and smiled at Lucy goofily, "I've never had chicken…"

A gasp again from the girl, "What about beef?"

Aashi shook her head.

"Pork?"

Aashi grimaced, "Never _that_."

"What? Why? Pork is so nice! How do you know you won't like it if ya never tried it before?" Lucy requested from Aashi, banging her hand on the table.

Aashi leaned into the heel of her left hand, "Lucy, have you ever thought about what a pork is?"

"Uh, yeah, it's pig!"

Aashi hummed, "Have you ever seen how disgusting a pig is more than any other animal?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy cocked her head.

"Whilst I am opposed to eating any animal, I would protest against the consumption of pig because that is literally toxic for humans."

"What? That… that's not true. All animals are alike."

Aashi closed her eyes and tutted at Lucy, "Not quite, Lulu. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not against pig because of any religious beliefs. No, no. I'm actually a devout atheist-"

"What's that?"

"I don't believe in God."

"Oh. So that means I'm an athe..ist too?"

"That's your decision, not mine. Religion is personal. It is not something someone can decide for you. They can force you to believe something but true faith is belief you personally choose."

"Ok." Lucy smiled, happily. Aashi knew by now that that specific smile meant that Lucy only understood half of what she had said to her but she accepted it nonetheless.

Aashi chuckled, "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. Pig. I'm against the consumption of pig specifically because a pig will eat anything, _literally_ anything. If a pig is hungry enough it will even eat other pigs or even humans if it can get close enough. It will even eats its own _shit_. It wades in its own filth. The nature of the pig is quite disgusting and I would not willingly eat an animal knowing it is so disgusting, granted all animals are dirty, but a pig especially. Also, a pig's skin holds a lot of toxins which they cannot get rid of because they do not sweat like other animals. Those toxins then go into you. Thus, you're poisoning yourself."

Out of all the reasons Aashi gave, Lucy only understood the 'eat human' part which instantly put her off, but she still protested against Aashi mainly because she wanted to convince herself that pigs weren't that bad.

"But, all animals are dirty."

"I know, I did consider that but unlike a cow or a chicken, a pig is a scavenger. Do you know what that is?"

"It eats dead things?" Lucy asked more than stated.

"Yes." When Lucy was silent, Aashi then said, "People wouldn't eat a vulture so I don't know why they would think a scavenger on four legs is any better."

A look of distraught crossed Lucy's face and Aashi feared Lucy's blue mood so she added quickly, "But, if you want to eat something I won't stop you. It's your choice. I mean, I take the saying 'you are what you eat' literally, but you don't have to do that."

Lucy's crescent face transformed into a cheeky smirk, "So you're a carrot?"

Aashi narrowed her eyes at Lucy when small giggles began to leave her lips. Lucy had already said it so there was no denying it now. Aashi was about to correct Lucy as Aashi had not eaten a carrot in a while but the look of amusement on her face was too good to ruin.

Aashi sighed, "Yes." She paused "I am a carrot."

Lucy burst into a fit so loud that the people in the pizza shop all zipped their heads in their direction. Whilst Lucy was very conscious of these people as was Aashi but the look of satisfaction and adoration on Aashi's face told Lucy that unlike Harleen, the only woman she had went out with up until a few months ago, Aashi didn't care about this attention.

This was because all Aashi cared about was Lucy's joy and happiness and if it meant she would get looks from the monkeys that surrounded them then that was fine by her.

"You're a carrot!" Lucy swung her feet underneath the table in the diner like pizza shop. "She's a carrot!"

* * *

That rest of the day had been spent with Lucy and Aashi figuring out how to play the games on the PlayStation 2. It turned out the PlayStation was not Aashi's but Asilia's who had left it with Aashi so that she could develop some hobbies other than 'training'.

Fortunately, both Aashi and Lucy were fast learners and they both had a ball with it and all the games. Lucy's favourite at the moment was Jak and Daxter: the precursor legacy. Each time one player died they would hand the other the controller. Of course, Aashi was not as interested in the games as Lucy had been so she gave Lucy her turns when Lucy was particularly impatient. Aashi's favourite game had been Devil May Cry but Lucy wasn't amazed after all by the looks of Aashi's room she liked the idea of anything even vaguely macabre or horror related.

Luckily, for Lucy Aashi did not like television. In fact the reason she even had the Panasonic TV was because she used it to keep up to date with the news but other than that she didn't really use it. After a while Aashi had disappeared into her room only to return to the room in her sports where which was not much – just a sports bra and a loose pair of shorts.

Aashi literally picked Lucy up and, Lucy without losing eye contact with the TV as she was so engrossed in Jak and Daxter, set her in front of the TV so she could push the sofa back into the corner and pull over her punching bag.

Before she went to the heavy bag however she stretched for a full half an hour in which time Lucy had paused her game to ogle Aashi and her impressive body. Lucy had been right, Aashi had some thick thighs. She was literally all muscle.

Aashi then began with her core; she did sits ups, v-ups, then did the cobra for her back and then squats. Then she did her arms doing push ups and this was where she included Lucy.

"Lulu, come here."

Lucy, who had the game still paused, crawled to her and looked at her impressive control. "Yeah?"

"Sit on my back." Aashi commanded.

"What? Are you crazy? You'll get hurt"

"Lulu" Aashi gave her the serious look.

Lucy bit her lower lip and slowly lowered her butt onto Aashi's back.

"Lift your legs too."

Lucy did as she was asked and quite suddenly Aashi began her push ups. Lucy was again in awe of Aashi's strength as she had gone a full fifteen minutes and wasn't even out of breath. Frankly, Lucy was fascinated by the way Aashi's shoulder muscles would contract every time she pushed and her attention was only removed from her shoulders when Aashi had stopped, "Alright, child. You can get off now."

Lucy scrambled off of her back, "Wow, that's amazing! I wanna do that."

Aashi sat on her back and quickly glanced at Lucy with a sparkle in her eye. That was it. She could help Lucy gain a healthy amount of weight through training not to an extreme level but it would help give her strength.

"Yeah? Give me one push up."

Lucy's smile dropped, "What now?"

"Yeah. Just one."

Lucy looked at the floor and then back to Aashi. She glanced behind her at her game, "Like now, now?"

"Yes, child."

Lucy rubbed her forearms together, "Ok. Ok."

She got into the plank position like Aashi had showed her and struggled to do a push up. When she lowered herself she huffed like the wolf in the three pig's story and when she pulled herself up she had broken a sweat.

She fell on her back and wooed, "Yeah! I did it, Ai! I did. A. Push. Up!".

Aashi was beside her clapping, "Yes, you did. Well done." She ruffled Lucy's hair and continued with her own training and Lucy got back to her game. Lucy would steal glances behind her and every time she did she was astounded by the woman she saw.

Later, when Lucy sat down for dinner, which was still strange for her as she had been so used to two meals a day, she was given a plate of the same pizza that they had for lunch but she wasn't upset by that. It was a good pizza.

When Lucy had taken her first bite Aashi laid it down, "Lulu, starting tomorrow you're doing half an hour stretches with me."

Lucy slowly lowered the slice from her mouth, after swallowing, she perked her head up, "Stretches? Will that help me be like you?"

"It will be a start"

Lucy nodded, "Okay!"

Lucy was quick to finish her dinner and half an hour later Aashi had practically taken Lucy by the hand to the bathroom.

"Come on, Lulu. Do you want rotten teeth?"

"But I don't usually brush my teeth at night!" she stomped her foot.

"Yes, well you don't need to brush your teeth thoroughly, just enough to get any bits of food out. Ok?"

Lucy folded her arms and stared at her feet, "Fine."

"Good" Aashi patted her head, "If you need help with the bidet, just call."

It was strange for Lucy using the bidet as she had never used anything like it before. She had indeed needed help and Aashi, luckily, did not judge her for it. Whilst Lucy did not like some of the new changes to her life, like brushing her teeth at night or using a bidet or sleeping early or even not sitting too close to the TV, she did understand why Aashi encouraged these changes. They were good for her. Lucy was really grateful to Aashi but she didn't know how to show it. She was too embarrassed to ask.

Finally, the day came to an end and Lucy crawled under the sheets. Lucy had not asked one thing from Aashi but she had offered Lucy so much. So much more than Harleen had offered. Sure, her father loved her but he did not give her the same amount of time as Aashi had did even though he wished he could. Aashi gave Lucy something neither of her parents could give her: emotional comfort. Aashi had even tucked her in.

Aashi, a total stranger, had walked into her life and had outstretched her hand to Lucy in an act of mercy and kindness. An act of humanity. Lucy saw the way people glared at Aashi especially when she was holding Lucy's hand. It was like they wanted to rip Aashi's arm off and feed it to her.

Now, Lucy understood what Asilia had meant by 'tough but soft'. Aashi genuinely wasa pleasant person. She wasn't like other people because she didn't hide who she was. If Aashi didn't like someone or something she made it obvious but she didn't shove it in people's faces. Lucy concluded that Aashi was a good person despite having some dodgy aspects to her like the part of being an underground boxer.

Yet, there was something Lucy was puzzled about – why did Aashi help Lucy and what their relationship was.

Lucy fell into a fitful sleep with these thought in her mind, but she was having nightmares again, only this time it was of Harleen and in those dreams Lucy could not escape her that time. She saw herself almost die at the hands of Harleen. She jolted awake with tears springing in her eyes.

The tears blinded her but she could still see the shadows trying to grab at her. Her heart nearly began to palpitate. She didn't like the dark. She didn't want to be alone but most of all she was afraid her mother was going to get her. She could already see her in the corner of her room.

In a frenzy, Lucy fell out of her bed and hurriedly padded her way to Aashi's room. She struggled to open the door but once she got the door open there was an even greater challenge. Aashi's room was pitch black.

"Ai!" she whispered, afraid the monsters would hear her. "Ai!" she tried again but her mother was after her, she could hear her slurred speech so without another thought Lucy made a mad dash for what she thought was Aashi's bed.

Her hand came in contact with the sheets and she quickly hauled herself up the bed. It was difficult as it was quite high but she managed after the third attempt. She blindly searched for Aashi but found nothing.

She heard a thump on the other side of the bed and froze. There was a blinding light and then Aashi's tired face came into her view. Lucy cried and hugged her neck.

"What's wrong, child?"

"I'm sc- scared, Aashi. She's coming for me." Lucy squeezed her eyes shut so hard that the tears rolled down her face like bullets.

Aashi knew instantly by who Lucy meant by 'she'. She had a hunch that this would happen. "Would you feel better if you slept here?"

Lucy nodded, mutely.

Aashi scooted over and pulled Lucy into the sheets. She laid her down on the far side away from her. She kept the lamp on for her sake but when Lucy continued to toss and turn Aashi threw caution to the wind and pulled Lucy to her side.

Aashi put an arm around Lucy and held her but not tight enough to suffocate her.

Lucy sniffed, "What are you doing?"

"Holding you" Aashi yawned.

Lucy stared at her like she was crazy, "Why?"

Aashi stroked her head, gently. "So if anyone or any monster comes for you, they'll have to go through me because I won't let you go. I promise."

Lucy sniffed, and asked in a childlike manner. "What is a promise?"

"It is a declaration of what one said they will or will not do. A word of honour that you will definitely keep."

"What? That's so confusing. What's a declaration?"

"When you tell someone something."

"So, a promise is when you tells someone you will definitely do something… or not do something."

Aashi nodded, "And I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. I'm a woman of my word; one should never break their word otherwise that person is not reliable."

Lucy gazed at Aashi with a new found adoration like she was her God revealing religious truths to her. Lucy then nodded and laid her head on Aashi's chest but immediately raised it back up.

"Why ain't it soft? Mom- I mean… Harleen's is soft." Lucy poked Aashi's right breast to emphasise.

"Because I train my body" she said as a matter of fact.

"Oh. Is that why it's more like a pebble or a rock?" Lucy gave another experimental poke.

Aashi playfully nudged Lucy's head, who gave a hoarse giggled and laid her head back on Aashi's chest. As she fell into a peaceful slumber this time, she mumbled "Why couldn't you be my mommy?"

And it was quite the sight: Lucy was curled in the arms of Aashi, who had until recently been just a neighbour who had shared an encounter with Lucy, and now the two snoozed away like there was no tomorrow in each other's arms with a promise that changed their fates completely.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6 - The underlining

Chapter 6 – the underlining

**The day before Arthur's return**

"What do you mean _no_?" Aashi's was experienced with kids so thankfully she had a lot of patience.

"I mean no!" Lucy pouted.

"Why? I need to know where your school is so i**f** there's an emergency I know where to go."

"But I don't wanna go! It's the holiday and you're not supposed to be at school during the holiday!" Lucy moaned.

Aashi sighed heavily, "You're not going to school you're just going to show me where the building is and what route you take".

"But I. Don't. Wanna!"

;-;-;-;-;

"Hey Artie! Ya better be care with those lot." Bob warned.

Arthur flexed his jaw in irritation, "I am, Bob."

"N**o**, you're not. I've seen the way you look at them and they way they look at you. It ain't good, man."

Arthur leaned against the chicken-cord fence, "What do you mean 'the way I look at them'?"

Bob crossed his arms, "Like you're laughing at them at some inside joke."

Arthur rolled his eyes but Bob carried on, "And they see it to man. They don't like being laughed at man. They're Falcone's men and he's rising in the ranks lately."

;-;-;-;-;

"Come on, child. You're the leader yet you're lagging."

"I dunno, I just feel ti**r**ed today."

Aashi weighed her choices and opted for the option most beneficial for the both of them, "You need a little motivation. Would you feel less tired knowing that Jak and Daxter will be waiting for you when you get home?"

Aashi literally saw the power surge in Lucy as she perked up and began to hop along, "Really?!"

What a ball of energy she was, "Really, really."

;-;-;-;-;

Arthur grunted, not in the least worried about the mobsters, "What are they gonna do, huh?"

"They could take Harley. They could hurt Lucy. You r**e**ally want that?" Bob's tone was dead serious and the suggestions he just made chilled Arthur to the bone.

"I don't give a damn about Harley, they can take her for all I care. That woman is driving me crazy. Lucy… they won't touch her."

"How do you know?" Bob challeneged him.

Arthur snapped, "'Cuz I'll kill each one of those slick bastards if they did!"

;-;-;-;-;

"**S**o, this is it? I expected worse" Aashi commented, holding Lucy's hand.

"Yeah, it looks worse on the inside. Me and Daddy call it the hell hole." Lucy shuffled her feet, feeling uncomfortable.

"Why?" Aashi stared down at the small girl.

"Daddy says this is where the pigs are born"

;-;-;-;-;

Arthur was kicking the fence so hard, Bob feared it would topple. "Should anything happen to Harley, I don't know what I would do. I mean who would look after my **h**oney bear? Can't just leave her alone, she's just a kid."

"You could always leave her with Shaylee. She won't mind taking care of both our daughters at the same time."

"No, she needs to stay near me!" Arthur banged his hand on the fence.

"I… I don't know then, Artie."

;-;-;-;-;

"Pigs. What kind of pigs?" Aashi queried, oddly eager to know.

"The kind that hurt you b**a**dly." As Lucy whispered this a gust of wind blew which caused her shake violently and gripped harder on to Aashi's hand.

"The kind that hurt you badly…" Aashi repeated.

;-;-;-;-;

"Bob, I **d**read the thought of Lucy being alone. It's not good for her, you know. She hates it. I know. I can see it in her eyes every time I leave."

"What do you mean?"

;-;-;-;-;

"Can we g**o**? I have a bad feeling, Ai!" Lucy wove her hand completely in to Aashi's hand.

;-;-;-;-;

Arthur scowled at the now toppled fence, "Some days when I know I'll be gone for long, she kno**w**s it too… and she gives me this look so I won't go."

;-;-;-;-;

"Yeah. Let's go. Th**i**s place looks like a grave…" Aashi absentmindedly commented.

;-;-;-;-;

Arthur turned away from Bob and brought his hands to his scar, "It's almost like she's about to beg. Beg me **n**ot to go… but the words never come out. She just watches me."

;-;-;-;-;

As they made their way back, Lucy suddenly halted midway. Aashi kneeled down and found she was crying. "What's wron**g**, child?"

;-;-;-;-;

"And I can see it in her eyes; she's about to cry like I'll never come back to her. Like I'm already **d**ead."

;-;-;-;-;

"I miss Daddy!"

Aashi stroked her face, "H**e** will be back."

;-;-;-;-;

"**A**nd… I don't know what to do. How to let her know everything will be alright."

Bob rested a gentle hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Comfort. That's what all children want above all. Emotional comfort from their parents."

;-;-;-;-;

"Are you sure?" Lucy hiccupped several times.

"I know so, Lucy. I've been watching your fa**t**her. He's in a bit of a mess but he'll be back."

Lucy nodded as if convincing herself, "He will, won't he?"

;-;-;-;-;

"T**h**ere's nothing I wouldn't do for my girl but you know I'm not good with stuff like that, Bob."

"You're gonna have to force yourself then man. You have one kid and she's not getting' any love from either of her parents. At least not in the way that she can see or understand."

Arthur was silent, considering his friends' words over. His tongue sneaked out and slithered over his scar, "You're right."

"I know" Bob added, though in this case he was not happy to be right.

;-;-;-;-;

"Yes, he will" Aashi adamantly told her.

Lucy hummed and Aashi was about to reach down to pick her up but Lucy then yelled, "No, Ai!"

"I thought you said you were tired, child." Aashi said with a small smile.

"I know. I am tired, but I'll walk myself" Lucy confirmed.

"Why is that, child?" Aashi raised a brow.

"Well I want to be strong like you. I want to do things myself. The only time you should ever carry me was if I couldn't even stand."

Aashi laughed, proud of the little girl, and they made their way home, both hand in hand enjoying the other's presence.

**To be continued…**

**A/N:**

**This may be a short chapter but it holds a lot of significance as there are a lot of hints for what is to come. There is a lot of symbolism in there too though you will only be able to understand them by the end of the story.**

**For those of you who may not have caught on, the last scene is quite significant because of what is said and because of how many dialogue sentences each character has had as that number will make a whole lot of sense in the end. **


	7. Chapter 7 - Eat Crow

Chapter 7 – Eat crow

Aashi looked to Lucy, "Go with your father, Child. I'm just down the corridor." Then she was gone down the hall and like a ghost she left them both stupefied.

"See Daddy! She's not that bad!"

"Was that your dark knight?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Aashi was the one who scared that big meanie away, remember I told you?"

Arthur crowed, "Yeah you did, I just didn't think you were being serious when you said she was tall as Lady Liberty!"

"I know, it's so fun!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Fun?" Arthur's brows scrunched together. He began to lead them back in to their apartment which was easy as the door had been ajar due to his outburst.

"Yeah, she lets me climb her, Daddy. Like a climbing tree. It's so fun to be that high!"

"My God, you have turned into a monkey!" Arthur jested. However, as he set her down he was surprised to find that he did not recognise the clothes that Lucy was wearing which was strange as he knew most of Lucy's wardrobe. That wasn't an amazing thing though as it just proved how tiny her wardrobe was.

"Hey, Lou. Where'd ya get this?" he pointed to her PJs which were covered in small bunnies and clouds.

"Hm?" Lucy looked down as if releasing what she was dressed in, "Oh this! Aashi got it for me! She said that a bloody winter was coming and I would get sick if I didn't get something warmer."

Arthur's stomach did summersaults, "Did she ask for anything in return?"

Lucy didn't even pause to think about her answer, "No." she shook her head causing her brown hair to get in her face which she blew away "Actually, I told Aashi that I didn't want it because it was too much she said that as long as the money was 'well spent' it would be alright." Lucy had even used the quotation hand gesture to mimic Aashi.

Arthur's scowl withered, "She said that, did she?"

"Yeah, she said money was stupid so I don't need to give her anything." Lucy paused and looked her father over, "Daddy, do you need to eat anything?"

Arthur was taken aback, "Uh, yeah. Why'd you ask?"

Lucy brightened up, "Aashi said she was making dessert. Can we go please, Daddy? Aashi won't mind. She really won't I've been with Aashi for a few days and she's-"

"Wait, wait. Harley left you with that woman?!" Arthur pointed to the door, his temper flaring again.

"Uh…" the way Lucy's mood dampened told him that she had most probably had an argument with Harley, but what he didn't know was that Lucy was also going over what Aashi had told her that very morning: not to tell Arthur about the attack.

Lucy had to settle for a white lie, "Yeah, Aashi takes care of me." Well, it was only half a lie. Sure Harley had left Lucy with Aashi but that didn't mean she did so willingly or even knowingly and Aashi had been taking care of Lucy since the incident.

"Right." Arthur bowed his head which made his hair curtain around his grimaced face. He would have to see what sort of arrangement Harley had made with this woman to see what sort of mess Harley had made.

If only he knew.

"Right, let's go to… Ai? Is that her name?"

Lucy giggled, "Her name is Aashi. _Aah-shee." _She had mimicked Aashi from the first time she had introduced herself.

"Aashi." Arthur bobbed his head rapidly, "Let's go to her place, yeah? So you can have dessert and I can have a nice long chat with her."

"Yay!" Lucy raced out the door faster than he had ever seen her move. He quickly followed her and was disturbed somewhat to know that Aashi lived so close to them seeing as he had never seen her before this very day.

However, as Lucy made her way to knock on the door, she hesitated. She turned to her father and looked him in the eye, "Daddy… Aashi can look a bit scary but she's really nice. Don't judge her."

Arthur blinked at his daughter in shock, "Where did you learn that, to judge someone?"

Lucy blushed, "Because I did that and then Asilia told me not to do that."

"Asilia?" his concern grew ever more.

Lucy nodded, "She's Aashi's pretty friend. She's really nice too Daddy!" Then without any doubt she banged on the door. Once the door opened Lucy dashed in between Aashi's legs like she owned the place. Aashi stood at the door, laughing inwardly, but kept a cool face when she faced Arthur.

She gestured with her head, "Come." She moved inside but called back to him. "Remove your shoes."

From Arthur's perspective, Aashi was not cold but rather she was being cautious so far and from the glimpse he got of her bedroom as the door was ajar, she was like no woman he had ever met before. He was amazed by the amount of training equipment there was in the tiny apartment but didn't comment on it and let himself be led by Aashi.

He entered the living room and found Lucy sitting on a sofa playing on one of those consoles that the children were playing these days. He made to sat on the sofa with her but when he saw Aashi walk further in towards the attached kitchen, he coolly diverted his path towards her like he wasn't about to join his daughter.

He sat at one end of the six seater rectangle table.

"Tea or coffee?"

Arthur almost wanted to mock her Londoners accent but chose to answer her in lieu, "Coffee. Black. No cream or sugar."

When she turned to her cabinets, he studied her: she had taken off the spiked boots and the leather jacket. She was left in her spiked collar, black leather jeans, her Slayer t-shirt, and black socks. He could see that her body was sculpted from the way the jeans hugged her legs, that was the most muscled leg he had ever seen on a woman and because her arms were exposed in her half-sleeved shirt.

He was staring at the piercings when she turned to him with his coffee. He was not ashamed in the least for being caught and he took this chance to study her face more. She had some sharp and striking features but what caught his attention were her eyes. They were calculating, much like his own he would like to think.

She set his coffee down in front of him and took a seat next to him on the side. He was thrown off guard as he assumed she would have taken a seat on the other end but she didn't.

"Arthur, am I correct in assuming you're here in regards to the arrangement made for Lucy?"

"Yeah" Arthur said as a matter of fact and took a large sip of the coffee. "How'd you know my name?"

Aashi quirked her brows, "Harleen. Now, as for Lucy, Harleen has made me… aware that she is unable to care for Lucy in the long term. You are, also, incapable of taking care of Lucy, seeing as you are working yourself like a dog and barely have time for her."

Arthur's cheek twitched when she compared him to a dog but remained silent until she finished, "And, uh, what makes you think you're capable? You don't seem like the type to have… experience-ah."

Aashi was a tough one for Arthur as she kept her cool and didn't let anything pass, "_Actually_, Arthur, I am quite experienced despite not having gone through pregnancy myself. From what I see, I may even be more competent than you as I have fed, clothed, bathed and sheltered Lucy when her two biological parents have failed to do so. So, don't go thinking I am incompetent as Harleen when it comes to the care of Lucy for I am not." She had stated that in such a stern tone that Arthur felt the need to sit back to take a breath.

This woman was not afraid of him, he could tell that much, "What makes you think I can't take care of my daughter? Is it the scars?"

"No, not at all. Whilst I have made a judgemnt of your character, you're physical scars have not influenced my view of you. Don't treat me like an average person for I am anything but. Whilst most would take one look at your face and think you're a violent criminal out only for money, I do not see it as such. Your scars tell a story but not one which I am interested in as it does not concern Lucy; I suspect that you had those scars before Lucy was born so I don't care about them." She paused and a hard look was placed in her eyes like she was directing her fury at him, "It is the fact that she was being starved and you didn't see that."

In that moment, it was like his brain had caught a malware, "What? What did you say?"

"Harleen was starving Lucy. That is the only explanation I can find for Lucy's unhealthy weight." Aashi's face was gradually getting closer to his.

He was in denial, he thought they were getting along better, "No, she wouldn't-"

Aashi was quick to interrupt him, "There are a lot of things that that woman is capable of which you are not aware of. Now, hold your tongue for a moment, and let me finish."

Lucy was right. He liked her. He liked this woman because she got to the point and did not sugar coat things even though she was grating his nerves in that moment.

Aashi had yet to touch her own beverage, Arthur noted, but then again it may have been because she was taking the lead in the discourse, "Lucy has full access to my apartment. When either of you are out, she will stay with me. Here she has access to food, clothes and anything else she needs. She can come here of her own volition whenever she wants. Simple." She finally took a sip of her builder's tea.

Aashi had known of Arthur's temper so she did not include how Lucy was basically in Aashi's custody due to Harleen's violence towards Lucy. It was better this way otherwise, Arthur would go in a fit of rage, most probably kill Harleen and lose custody of Lucy. She would be then fostered where she would be continued to be abused. Aashi would not stand for that.

Arthur took a huge swing of his coffee and nodded, swirling the remnants of his tea in his cup, "And, uh, why would you go this far for my little girl?"

Aashi scrutinised Arthur and leaned even further to him, "You think I'm a child predator"

"Of course!" he exclaimed.

Aashi looked to the ceiling as he carried on, "No one gives a damn in this city about anyone or anything. So, don't give me the BS story of your charitable efforts."

Aashi cocked a brow and Arthur felt genuinely intimidated, "Oh no, this is not an act of charity."

"What do you want from my daughter?"

Aashi stared him down, "To be honest, I wasn't even bothered with her in the beginning but she grew on me. Now, normally, I would not take interest in anyone because quite frankly I hate humanity but Lucy is different. She's a fighter, and I'm just giving her a chance rather than let her be starved or beaten to death."

Their faces were so close that Arthur did not need to look any further as he could tell from her eyes, which were burning so brightly, that she was indeed telling the truth. Besides, he had never heard of a Goth child predator before… though there was a first for everything.

They heard a small gasp from the living room and found Lucy peeking from behind the sofa and when she was spotted she slowly rose and said, "Are you two gonna kiss?"

Instantly, the two adults drifted apart to the other end of the kitchen. Lucy asked again but Arthur replied with a sharp, "No, Lou. We are not gonna kiss. I'm not into Goths, no offence."

"None taken. I'm not into white men."

"What's a goth?"

Arthur took this moment to make a jab at Aashi, "Someone like your friend here, Lou. They wear all black and don't know how to take a joke."

"Says the man that has no fashion sense at all and just follows the herd that is known as _civil_ society" she quipped back.

"Ahem" Arthur stepped towards her though not too close, "Like you know fashion."

"Of course I do, how do you think I get laid and you don't? I mean those popped collars aren't helping you" Aashi smiled at him cruelly.

Arthur flexed his jaw, "Is that why you wear black? To reflect on the outside what's on the inside"

"At least I have substance unlike some people who just mimic what they see in the masses"

Arthur laughed dryly, "You're lumping me with the mases?"

Aashi was about to respond when a small voice added, "I… like Ai's style. It's really cool."

Aashi smirked at Arthur who was looking at his daughter like she was bewitched, "Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's saying" he said pointedly to Aashi.

Aashi nodded, sarcastically. "Of course".

"Ai, can I have that dessert now?"

"Yes, child, you may." She handed Lucy a plate of brownies which she wolfed down instantly whereas Arthur studied Aashi from across the room. When Aashi wasn't looking he stole a few brownies off of Lucy but was quick to deny he took any at all.

He didn't trust Aashi or her intentions. Whilst he believed her when she said she wanted Lucy no harm, his rational mind told him that no one was good enough to look out for a kid, especially his kid. However, for now he had no choice. Harley would not take care of Lucy and he wouldn't be there for a while. He would only hope that Lucy had judged Aashi well.

;-;-;-;-;

"What do you mean a woman has taken Lucy?" Bob screamed over the phone to Arthur.

"There's this… woman across the hall. Lucy was with her for the past few days 'cuz Harley thought she could go out and have a girl's week without telling me!" Arthur equally bellowed back.

"Did she take care of her?"

"More than that! She bought her clothes, and gave her games to play with! Tell me that doesn't sound funny just to me?"

"You're right man. That ain't normal… Did Lucy say anything about her being weird?"

"No, she hasn't. She said she was good to her."

"I don't know man, maybe this chick has taken her under her wing or something. Is she alone?"

"Yeah. No husband. No boyfriend. No kids."

"Yeah, sounds to me this chick has adopted Lucy or something. Maybe she couldn't have her own or somethin'…"

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain why she saved Lucy from being kidnapped-"

"Woah, man. You never told me this! When was this?"

Arthur paced his room, "Like a few months ago, in September or something…"

"Hey, she saved your kid and now she's adopted her. Some weird woman, man! Unless she's trying to get in ya pants" He suggested offhandedly.

"No, I just met her for the first time a few hours ago. She doesn't seem like the kinda woman who wants a man…" he trailed off. "Maybe she's a dyke?"

"What? What do ya mean?"

"She's built like a tank. She's not like Harley at all. She doesn't care about-"

"Look, not every woman is like Harley."

"I know" Arthur stopped in his spot, "But its strange talkin' to another woman like that like she was a man or something. You know, this wasn't no woman to mess with."

There was a pause on the other end, "Are you ok, Artie? You sound-"

Arthur's anger rose, " 'course I am!"

"Alright, alright! Geez, all I was tryin' to say was that maybe you've… been out of the game is all…" Bob hesitatingly informed Arthur.

Arthur flicked his tongue out, smoothing it over his scar. "Bob, are you suggesting that I can't talk to women no more?"

There was a tense pause, "…Yeah."

"Thanks Bob" Arthur sarcastically said. "You're a great help. Maybe I should ask Lucy for tips, huh?"

"You could do that-"

"Bob!" Arthur hollered.

The two men muttered to themselves for a few moments before Bob offered Arthur a possibility, "Artie, has the woman or Lucy given any reason to worry about this… 'arrangement'?"

"The fact that she even concerned about Lucy-" Arthur hastily replied.

"Other than that! Has she given you a reason not to trust her?"

Arthur held a hand to his forehead where the sweat had accumulated, "No. She's alright, perfect almost, and that's what's bothering me."

"So… for the time being maybe we should just let things pan out."

Arthur cracked his neck, "What other choice do I have, right?"

;-;-;-;-;

Honestly, Arthur would say he had earned his week off considering he had enough dough to pay for the expenses for the next two months or so. Yet, here he was with his little girl, when he could have been resting, in the apartment of their 'friendly' Goth Asian neighbour.

"Daddy, come on!"

"What is it, Lou?" he lulled his head towards Lucy who was seated in front of the TV.

"You said you would help! Look Jak keeps dying at this part!" she pointed to the fat TV.

"There's some shark thing in the water, Lou. That's why you keep dying. You keep dropping Jak in the water with the sharks" He glanced around to check for Aashi's presence and when he was sure it was clear he took the control, "See! Like this!"

Lucy shared the triumph with her father but when Arthur repositioned himself on the sofa, he was embarrassed to find that Aashi had been watching from the door all the time, slightly smirking at him.

"Shut up" Arthur muttered.

"I didn't say anything" Aashi coolly replied. "You should have some breakfast by the way, it's not healthy." She pointedly added as she headed towards the table in the kitchen.

Arthur opened his mouth to give an angry retort but before the words could even come out, Lucy was nodding along with Aashi, "Yeah Daddy. Aashi is right! You need food in you."

The concern in Lucy's eyes made him sigh in defeat and head towards the kitchen as well. "Whachya got?"

"Depends, what do you want?"

"I want…" Arthur paused in thought, "pancakes made in my face."

Aashi appraised him, "Good luck. The pans are there by the way."

"Come again" Arthur rested his forearms on the top of one of the chairs.

"You'll need a pan to make a pancake. The ingredients you need are already out; try not to make a mess. Oh, you didn't think I would be serving you, did you?"

"Well, yeah. This is your place…" Arthur bowed his head, looking at her behind his lashes.

"Well, you didn't ask me to serve you. You demanded and I am not in the habit of following other people's demands other than mine." The cool look melted somewhat to reveal another cocky smirk.

"You were the one who suggested I should eat."

"Because I cannot expect you to look after Lucy if you cannot look after yourself."

"You're not her mother, lady."

Aashi's face morphed into one of satisfaction, "No. I am something much more; I am her friend."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at her, but Lucy was already bounding her way towards Aashi, "Ai! You really said it! It's really happening. We're friends." It was Arthur's turn to smirk at Aashi as it dawned on her that she had admitted to being friends with a child.

From what he had gathered in the few hours he spent with her, Aashi was not a woman who liked to share her feelings, though she allowed a few moments for her mask to fade just enough to let the other person know that she did have a regard for the other person.

"Yes." Aashi confirmed with Lucy who had hugged her legs and ran off.

"Aashi" Arthur called her out of her stupor, "I think I'll just have some toast. Would you join me for some coffee?" he asked with a smug look.

"Tea would be much appreciated actually."

Aashi worked on their beverages and Arthur whipped up some toast and they did so in a peaceful silence accompanied but some fleeting glances from Arthur's part. They took their seats as they had last night, only this time Arthur had coffee and several toasts and Aashi had plain mint tea, no sugar.

He found that odd as well about her because as far as he could tell Aashi was actually a healthy eater compared to most people he knew.

"So, I've been thinking, what's with your style?" Arthur pointed to Aashi's face and piercings as he took a large bite from his buttered toast.

Aashi had been leaning back in her seat but straightened her posture knowing this was to come eventually, "Style?"

"Yeah, do you have an obsession with black or something?"

Aashi let a small smile play on her face, "Tell me, do you know what black symbolises?"

"Uh, death" Arthur said as matter of fact.

"Yes, that is the most common theme but it holds other significance as well."

Arthur nearly face palmed himself mentally, thinking she was going to go on a tangent, but remained neutral on the outside.

"Black is associated with formality and elegance, as well as power. In nature black is a mysterious colour often coupled with fear, for example black holes are a phenomenon we have not yet understood despite our technological advancements. Another example would be the night; many people fear it for they do not know what lurks in the dark. It is an intimidating colour because unlike other colours it doesn't express any emotions. In fact, it conceals emotions thus giving the person an air of superiority and sets them apart from others. It creates fear for the people that surround them would, either subconsciously or not, feel repelled from them like a leper."

"So, let me get this straight, you wear black to create fear?" he mocked her.

"I wear black because it is a beautiful colour and because it would keep others away from me whilst allowing me to be incognito."

"Yeah?"

"Of course, it is so extrovert it is covert." She paused to sip her tea, "The majority of people choose their colours quite carefully without even realising it. For instance, those who wish to fit in with the masses will choose colours to allow them to camouflage. Whereas, few people choose their colours intentionally depending on their subtle psychological impact on others."

Arthur was curious, but he was doubtful, "I think you're looking too much into it."

Aashi sipped her tea, looking at him from the rim of her cup, "Is that why you questioned my choice of 'style'? You'll never know until you try"

"Curiosity was the cause. So, what makes you hate people?"

"Humanity."

"What's the difference?" he cocked his head.

"I hate humanity because it's a slaughterhouse disguised as a carousel. However, in this barbaric slaughterhouse there are still faint glimmers of individuals who make the rest of humanity bearable, just."

Arthur genuinely smiled at the notion she just presented.

"And what about yourself?" Aashi implored.

"Hm?"

"Why do you hate people?" She looked at him pointedly.

"What makes you think that?" he took a large swing of his coffee.

Aashi smiled, bitterly almost, and set her cup down. "The way you look at people."

"What about it?" Arthur bit his scar from the inside.

Aashi waved her hand around as if looking for the right word, "You look at people with nothing but pure disdain like you're questioning their worth to you. The only exception is Lucy."

Arthur shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. "You been stalking me?"

"No, I observe."

Arthur nodded his head, dismissive of her response, "You stalked me."

Aashi closed her eyes in frustration, "Please, I don't have all the time in the world to stalk my neighbours."

Arthur held his hands up, "Alright, alright. Humour me."

Aashi nodded at him challengingly, "If you hate 'humanity' so much, why don't you try to make a difference?"

The suddenness of her cackles made Arthur and Lucy jump out of their skins simultaneously; Lucy paused her game and Arthur near on dropped his cup.

Aashi had genuinely found it amusing that the man in front of her thought that people could make a difference in the world. This man, who was just a boy compared to her, made her pity him and want to drop him at the same time.

Arthur didn't like the look on her face at all. A sardonic grin had graced her features and this put Arthur on edge, "A difference, you say, Arthur?"

Lucy crawled to the top of the sofa once more, her curiosity taking the best of her, and gazed at the two adults.

Aashi's coolness returned after she rolled her tongue in her mouth. She grunted and said no more on the matter but unbeknownst to her she had struck real terror in the man beside her.

Perhaps it was subconscious or perhaps she had intended to paralyse him on the spot, but what she could not have known, or anyone else for that matter, was that she had struck a chord with Arthur. In his mind, he mocked her however when he understood her intentions he couldn't help but find the similarities between his own intentions with her own.

She liked to play with people and he was just coming into that business. His many thoughts ran ramped many of which were demanding that he force her down, bound her and beat out an answer his question.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when Aashi passed him and her long open hair accidentally brushed on his knuckles. He knew what wigs felt like and that was no wig.

"How do you stand it?" now his thoughts turned to how black her hair was and many voices concurred with Aashi's notion about black being a fearsome colour.

Aashi set her cup in the sink, "What on earth are you referring to?"

Arthur had yet to move his head. He was frozen in the position he was in, staring at his cup that was held lightly in his right hand while his other hand was on the edge of the table. Only his mouth had the ability to move and even then it did so out of its own volition and not his, "Your hair? Isn't it a bother?"

Aashi pulled her hair behind her, "Sometimes it is, but it's totally worth it."

"Worth what?" finally his head was under his control.

Aashi went to lean against the table, resting her bottom on the table side, "The Hindus believe hair is a gift from their gods that is why they refuse to cut it. I may not be a Hindu but I agree, hair is a gift that many take for granted. Now, if you'll excuse me I must take care of said hair because their length is quite troublesome."

She pushed away and sauntered off to her room leaving Lucy to stare at her and then at her father. She padded over to him and tugged his sleeve, "Daddy" she said in a low voice. "I've never heard Ai laugh so loud. What did you do? Did you tell her one of your jokes?"

Arthur snapped his head towards her, "… yeah. Yeah, I told her about the monkey in the toilet."

"Oh. I didn't think Ai would find that so funny."

"Yeah, me and you both, Kiddo".

;-;-;-;-;

"Why couldn't we go on your cool bike, Ai?" Lucy hopped in step with Aashi with Arthur lazily trailing behind them.

He hadn't planned on this. He did not plan on waking that morning, having breakfast at his neighbours and then going out with them to a movie. He had wanted to lie in bed and bury his head in his pillow or maybe eat some real food for the first time in forever. Yet, here he was, taking his daughter and her creepy friend in his car to the movies.

"Because there were too many of us, child."

"But Daddy hasn't seen it yet-"

"He doesn't need to child." Aashi patted her on the head making Lucy go 'oomph'. "Maybe next time."

Lucy was disappointed but she wasn't going to let this ruin her day. She had been planning this day since Aashi had taken her to her home. She was going to see her film whether the adults liked it or not.

It was only when Aashi was buying tickets that Arthur spoke to Lucy, "What movie did ya pick, princess?"

"SPY KIDS!" Lucy screamed making the other people gawk at them.

"Yeah. Well, it better be worth it, Lou."

"It is, Daddy!" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"If you say so" Arthur turned his attention back to Aashi who was paying the teenage boy behind the till. Since the morning he had been 'observing' her and while he did still think her gothic look was outlandish, he saw it from another perspective.

True to what Aashi had said, when he was not examining her, he saw that people would either shudder or scowl her way, moving out of her way knowing that she would not take 'no' for an answer. Her whole figure screamed authority. When she walked she did it with a purpose, she was poised and ready to strike if challenged, but what he understood now was that she was not afraid.

She could do anything she wanted and no one could stop her. She didn't give a damn what people thought of her.

She wore platform black boots which made her around 6"3 that made her tower even over Arthur. Her grey trousers were not popular with the youngsters of today and her black and maroon layered tank top was getting more than a few glances. She had tied her hair into a French braid again and her piercings were out in display once. She went natural face but Arthur was sure that she was dying to-

"Oh my God, I can't wait to see A Knight's Tale!" a girl behind them squealed. Arthur had half a mind to turn around and scold those stupid teens about interrupting people when they were talking to themselves. However, instead of causing a scene and ruining his time with his daughter he breathed out heavily and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He wanted a fag so badly at that moment.

"Daddy" Lucy nudged his foot with her own, "Doesn't Aashi have the same hair like that lady?" she muttered, pointing to a poster on the wall.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the poster. The image was mainly of a woman, Angelina Jolie, in a tank top and shorts holding twin guns. 'Tomb Raider' the title read. Just as Lucy had said, she had the same hairstyle as Aashi only in his opinion it looked better on Aashi maybe because her hair was darker and shiner. Aashi pulled it off better with style as well.

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?"

"Does what?" Aashi appeared next to them making both father and daughter jump in surprise.

Arthur nodded towards the poster and Lucy pointed to it, "There" they both said.

Aashi slowly turned to the poster and her face stretched in astonishment, "Great. Now people are going to think _I'm_ trying to be Lara Croft."

"Aw, don't be shy, you look fantastic…" Arthur paused for effect, "Croft." He sniggered.

Aashi narrowed her eyes at him, "Better to be a bad ass sexy woman like Angelina Jolie than a wannabe knight" she jerked her head to a poster on the other side and snickered herself.

Arthur whipped his head to the poster. 'A Knight's Tale'.

He turned back to Aashi, vexed, "I do not look like that nobody surfer boy."

There was a loud gasp, "Daddy, look! You're in a movie… why are you blonde?" she looked up at him expectantly.

Arthur scowled at Aashi, "Aw, it's ok to look like-", she checked the poster again, "whoever that is. I'm sure he would be flattered to look like the father of this beautiful girl, Lucy".

Arthur's cheeks tinged red with irritation and a blush crept up on Lucy's face. She was still not used to Aashi's complements.

"I got the tickets. Lucy, you want any snacks?"

Lucy sucked on her lips and shook her head timidly.

"No, then why are you staring at the popcorn? You want them salted or sweet?"

Lucy looked to her father for advice but he grinned at her and nodded his head, giving the green light. "I want salted."

…

Aashi took a seat at the very left end, Lucy sat in the middle and Arthur sat on the right. Lucy was handed the giant popcorn bag and a bottle of coke was placed in the cup holder for her. Arthur was already munching on a few jelly beans by the time the movie had even begun. Lucy was so ecstatic that she bounced her knees making the popcorn bounced and fall to the ground.

Since the movie had begun, Lucy had barely blinked and Arthur had dozed off. Occasionally, the voices in his mind made a few comments here and there about the foolishness of the film; however, his mind was redirected to reality when Aashi began to rest her hand on top of Lucy's seat.

Arthur paid particular attention to how her fingers twitched every few moments later like she was anticipating attacking something or someone. Aashi was aware of Arthur's hot gaze but paid it to attention. She was actually anticipating his reaction soon.

She was rewarded by a sharp inhale, "Look at that" he whispered, leaning towards Lucy, speaking over her head. "Do people really idolise a life like that?"

He was referring to how the father, Antonia Banderas, was fantasising about being a hero to his son but wimped out.

"No, but they can relate to that: people are disappointed when they realise that reality and fantasies are so far apart. So, they turn to the entertainment industry, like movies, where they can make themselves believe that what they see is true or lose themselves in it. It's similar to when people realise that the American dream is as true as Santa Clause but they only understand when it's too late so they carry on like nothing has changed." Aashi leaned towards him as well motioning to the screen wildly.

"Everyone knows the American dream is a lie." Arthur growled, bitterly.

Aashi slumped in her seat somewhat, "You would be surprised by how many naïve and hopeful people come here in search of just that then."

Arthur turned his head completely to Aashi, who fixed her own gaze to the playing screen.

She had a sardonic grin etched on her face, "America was built on the backs of slaves, prostitutes and genocide, so in order to woo people in they made the American dream which only reeled in more victims for America to thrive on. Just look at the Mexicans; they come here seeking for a better life and yet some self-entitled twats think they're allowed to abuse those Mexicans despite working themselves to death."

Arthur sneered at her, "You don't seem like the type that would sympathise with the suffering."

Aashi grunted, "I don't. It just proves my point that people are shit."

"Language!" Arthur nearly barked, "Lucy shouldn't hear or use such language."

Even at the mention of her name Lucy did not tear her attention away.

"Why is that? Because it's not age appropriate or because it reflects the notion that one does not have a large dictionary and resorts to vulgarity?"

"The latter." Arthur shook his head, "I didn't take you the type to-"

Aashi interjected, hastily. "Sometimes vulgarity is necessary to get the point across."

"…not with me." Arthur stared at Aashi with an expression akin to ecstasy.

"Why is that?" he watched the way her lips pressed together gently at the end of her sentence.

"Because I can actually relate to you." Arthur licked his scar, "Whether either of us likes it or not, you know too, that you're just like me-"

He paused when Aashi shook her head slowly, "I beg to differ."

"Hey" Arthur whispered harshly, "Let a guy finish."

Aashi's shoulder's tensed but let him continue.

"I can take one look at you, and I can tell you're not like most people. Not because of this" he gestured to her attire. "Most people are dreaming… but not you. You're wide awake."

Aashi's eyes flickered to his gleaming one. "And you're loving every moment."

Aashi shrugged carelessly, "Of course. I don't like to sleep walk."

Suddenly, Lucy was patting her knee. "Ai, look!" she pointed to the ongoing movie.

Aashi glanced to Lucy but returned her gaze to Arthur, "What about you? You had once dreamt too, not anymore, but enough to remember the bitter taste it left on the tip of your tongue once you awakened."

Arthur lulled his head in the opposite direction to Aashi. "I hate being… awake. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Aashi's eyes softened, "I understand."

They fell into silence but Arthur initiated discourse again half way through the film, "Did you believe?"

_Did you believe in the American dream?_

"Never" was her curt response. "I assume you once did." His silence was the only answer needed.

"I don't blame you. You may have been raised in Gotham but it is a part of America; a nation that indoctrinates its children as soon as they can tell from up from down."

"Hey" Arthur added joyfully, "You hate America too."

"Don't get it twisted. I do not favour any nation. Why do you hate it, though?"

Arthur looked around the dark room with a faux dumbfounded look, "What's to like about it?"

"I don't know. You people are always boasting that you have 'freedom' even though over a hundred other nations do so as well."

Arthur's lip curled, mockingly. "Freedom… these people, do they look free to you?"

Aashi fleetingly glanced towards him, "Only a true nihilist is free. Everyone else is shackled by their fears and morals." She quoted the 'morals'. It was like she was against the very idea of morals.

Arthur laughed darkly causing many heads to turn their way including Lucy's who held a very vexes expression.

"Daddy! I wanna watch!" she whispered harshly.

Arthur choked down his laughter. "Sorry, princess." He patted his chest down and turned to Aashi who stared right back at him.

Aashi licked her lips and Arthur mimicked her before imploring, "And what do you fear? Seeing as you don't hold much morals yourself."

Aashi did not respond immediately and it did not escape Arthur how her eyes flickered to Lucy's glittering face and back to his own burning gaze.

"I have principles."

"What, you don't fear anything?"

Aashi's left brow twitched up and fell. "A man with nothing to fear is a man with nothing to love."

Arthur gave a faux gasp of shock. "You're a man? I knew I had a funny feelin' 'bout you!"

A small smile graced Aashi's face. "Please, I don't need a gender to be great. Man, woman or nither, I would still be great. Not the same, but great." She jested.

"Geez, you got something against men and women?"

"I told you – I don't like humanity."

"I know" Arthur smiled warmly at her. It was strange, he hadn't smiled this long in a while.

A few moments later Aashi abruptly asked, "What makes you think we're alike?"

Arthur pondered over it, but not for long. "People like us" he pointed to the both of them, "can recognise each other."

Aashi raised a brow, "People like us?"

Arthur's face clouded over, "those of us who are lacking sanity."

Aashi leaned her head on the heel of her left hand. "No one is truly sane. Sanity is defined as one being sound of mind, but if you look at how these people lead their lives…" she glanced at a couple in front of their seats who were forced to be together for the sake of their two children. "There is nothing sound about it."

She held her hand up so as to indicate that she was going to carry on, "Take western society for instance. Children are born then they're forced to go to school where they do not truly learn but memorise knowledge which is not truly complete: then, if they have survived until then, they are required to go to university where they rack up a debt for a piece of paper. This piece of paper is needed to satisfy their future employers whose integrity is as thin as said paper."

Arthur listened, mesmerised, and leaned further to her.

"They get a job not because they are hard workers but because of connections and that is if they get lucky. In that job they are belittled and degraded but they put up with it in order to gain money." She spat the last word like it was poison, "money is nothing more than paper and pieces of metal that humans have given value to over the centuries. They will keep doing this over and over again until they are either so poor they have to choose between death by starvation or hypothermia… or they will be so rich they won't know what to do with so much money and will hoard all that power to themselves and make everyone else miserable to make themselves feel better and gain more power."

She inhaled like she was in pain, "These people are not free." She iterated, "The world has rules not for the sake of order but to enslave us: it would explain why the 'justice' system is so broken because there was never the intention to dish out justice. The fear of breaking these laws and going against the norm has created a world of mindless apes who are just cogs in the machine of the powerful who want to exploit and recycle them as best as possible. Once man realises that these shackles can be removed if only they grew a backbone they wouldn't hesitate to rip each other apart but…"

She paused and Arthur felt his lungs burn from lack of oxygen. Arthur's eyes were as wide as saucers and he fed on her every reaction. The way the corner of her darkened lips twitched down, how her sharp brows lightly scrunched together and how her ample black eyes glazed over with a look of pure spite. Finally, after what seemed like hours she gave him relief.

"Man has been without true freedom for so long that if it were given to him he would go mad."

Bursts of colour were flaring around her face now. Arthur couldn't tell if it was his twisted mind or reality either way it was quite fitting given how he had just seen Aashi in new light. He was totally breathless by the time she had finished and he had wanted to reach over and grab her head in his hands so he could truly look at her.

Yet, he did not. He could not. Lucy was just between them and he didn't want anyone else to be there when he shed her layers. He wanted that experience to be private so that other people couldn't see how great she truly was in fear that they may try to take her away from him.

He had to take it _all_ back. Every criticism, he had to take back. This woman was something else. Then it hit him like a tonne of bricks: she was too big for him. The only reason why he could understand her was because he wasn't normal so his wavelength was similar to hers to some extent. However, her wavelength still far exceeded his own.

She was on another level completely and he was to be the low humble man who would worship the ground she walked on.

He couldn't wait…

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8: Bridges

Chapter 8 – Bridges 

"Theeeeee circle-allll of lifeeeee!"

Lucy sung at the top of her lungs, her vocal cords stretching as far as they could, whilst she stood on top of her bed in the guest room with her stuffed monkey in the air. The position perfectly mimicked the opening scene of Lion King.

An amused snort caused her to tumble over some of the lyrics.

Aashi chuckled from beyond the threshold while nursing her cup of mint tea. She called out to Lucy, "You really like that film, don't you?"

Lucy peered at her with a goofy grin stretched across her small face, "Yeah, I love the songs. They're awesome!"

Aashi swaggered into the guest room, the bland walls and furniture defaced to leave Lucy's mark on the room, and she locked Lucy with a sarcastic grin. "Honestly, that film is rubbish."

Lucy frowned at Aashi, a small scoff leaving her chapped lips. "No! That's not true! Lion King is the most bestest movie ever!"

Aashi curiously raised a brow, "There is no word such as _bestest_…"

"But, but Simba-"

Aashi waved a hand at Lucy and then laid it on her shoulder, "You're entitled to an opinion, child. However, if you saw that film from a realistic perspective, it shouldn't work; that was my point."

Lucy pouted, "It's not for old people that's why."

Aashi smiled warmly, a shine in her eyes; she set her cup on the tableside. "Oh, I wouldn't know about that… who do you think owns those Disney DVDs?"

"Why, you do, don't you, Ai?"

The look in Aashi's eyes swelled and Lucy swore that she could feel the warmth in Aashi's eyes. "No, they belong to our darling Asilia."

Lucy cocked her head, curiously asking herself, "Darling?"

Aashi glanced down at Lucy in muse but didn't reply. Lucy's curiosity was only fuelled more by her silence and avoidance, "Huh? Ai, what do you mean darling?"

Aashi took her cup and walked off, patting her thigh to indicate to Lucy to follow her, and Lucy slid off her bed with her orange and brown monkey clutched in her arms.

"Do you like Asilia, Lucy?"

"Mm" Lucy scratched her chin with her smooth digits, "yeah, she's cool, why?"

"I like her too, so I use 'darling' as an endearment." Aashi stated as she cleaned her cup.

"What's a endearment?"

"An endearment" Aashi reflexively corrected. Aashi squeezed her eyes and sighed, "It is a name you call someone you love. A pet name, if you will."

Lucy's eyes widened, a childish glee taking over her. "Love? You love Asilia, huh, Ai?"

They were in the kitchen now, and with the cup in the sink, Aashi digits gently gripping the edge of the large sink. The tap was leaking, _drip, drip, drip, _and the refrigerator emitted a buzzing sound that replaced the tense silence. Aashi had a distant look to her.

The impregnate silence was broken when Aashi shuffled a few steps back, turned sharply, then suddenly dropped to her knees. Aashi looked to the ceiling then looked at Lucy dead in the eyes and Lucy felt like she had just been drenched in cold water suddenly.

Lucy didn't like this reaction. She didn't expect this and it was scaring her.

Aashi took a shaky breath in and ducked her head. She nodded and looked right back at Lucy. "What do you mean by love?"

"I, uh…" Lucy felt a toad become stuck in her throat. She felt like she was being tested here and for some reason, unlike the case of her biological mother, she didn't want to disappoint her real mother: Aashi.

"It's a, uh, a feeling" Lucy felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Her answers were basic so far and she wanted to give a satisfying answer, "It, it's when you feel, uh, feel like you really like… _like_ someone. You wanna help them and…" she looked down at her socked feet "You want to make them happy."

Lucy felt her stomach drop and her palms became clammy. She didn't know such an innocent question could elicit such a reaction and she held her own breath; awaiting, fearing. Yet, she was needlessly worrying and felt her anxiousness dissipate when a warm sturdy hand was gently place on her chin and lifted.

Lucy eyes that were filled with uncertainty, widened at the presence of Aashi's hearty smile. "It's more than that."

Her right hand stroked Lucy's cheeks and the other took her hand. She wordlessly guided her over to her own dark room to her wardrobe. Lucy watched meticulously as Aashi drew her clothes to the right which revealed a hidden shoebox in the left corner. The box itself was tattered and fall to pieces – it looked like what Aashi called 'rubbish'.

Nonetheless, Aashi handled it as if it were a new born baby. She lifted it from the bottom and rested a hand on the lid as she brought it out. Lucy mimicked Aashi when she sat Indian style.

However, when Aashi set the box down she stared at it stoically for a few lengthy moments. Lucy innocently pulled at the fabric of her navy shorts "Ai? Aashi?" Lucy could become really impatient when she was curious or scared, but who else wouldn't?

Aashi softly took her hands and returned them to Lucy's lap before she gently pulled the worn lid off. Lucy gave a short squeak not expecting much inside the box. Inside was a red photo album with faux gold trimming along the edges: it was small and concealed by long rosary beads.

Small it may have been but it was thick and clogged with memories.

Aashi lifted the photo album and flickered it to several pages inside – Lucy just managed to make out a few faces, many of which belonged to men, but other than it was just a flicker of pages.

Finally, Aashi halted at one particular page and Aashi's eyes lit up with pure adoration and veneration and instantly Lucy knew why. One those two pages there were only photos of Asilia. There was no one picture where she was absent.

Lucy's hands shook when Aashi handed her the album, afraid, afraid because she never seen Aashi so still. Yes, Aashi could sit in on place like a gargoyle for hours but one could still see the cogs moving in her head but not here, not now. Her mind was focused on one thing and it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was: Asilia!

There were three small pictures on the left page. The one at the very top was of both Aashi and Asilia. Aashi was facing someone off the side of the camera and Asilia was beside her about several inches away facing the camera; she looked pleased but her eyes relayed that she was lonely. Aashi looked comfortable but from Asilia's body language Lucy assumed they had recently met. It was dark wherever they were. It looked like they were at some festival as there were many people behind them as well. It looked like they were some place hot.

In the second one, it was sunny and they were in a garden together. This time they were dressed somewhat more formally and both of them were looking directly at the camera though in this picture neither looked quite as relaxed as they were in the last one. On Aashi's arm was a small woman whose face was flushed whereas next to Asilia was a man with quite a mean face. Lucy could already picture how Asilia slowly shuffled closer to Aashi to get away from that man.

In the third picture, right at the bottom, Aashi's hand was on Asilia's hip and they were standing together as a new found couple would, curious but hesitant. They were alone on a balcony both moon gazing, or so Lucy assumed, and on both their faces there was a content smile.

Lucy traced their figures but was pulled from her trance by Aashi's light voice, "When you truly love someone you feel as though they are an essential part of your life and you wouldn't think twice to make life-changing sacrifices for them. You want to help change them for the better, not to meet your own needs, but to make them a stronger or better person. You would give anything for their happiness, give anything to make sure they're safe." She paused briefly, "Life without them wouldn't be the same or even possible because they are a part of you."

Lucy's wide eyes clashed with Aashi's deep searching ones. "So, if that is what love is… then yes. I love Asilia."

Lucy's mouth fell agape by the smouldering intensity of Aashi's eyes and it flapped in an effort to loose some words but nothing came out. Lucy shook her head and cleared her voice, timidly asking "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Aashi's eyes fell on the pictures and her eyes softened again, "Because, child, you might tell someone else. That would create trouble for us."

Lucy sucked on her lips in frustration. Now, Lucy was offended by Aashi's lack of trust but she had to admit that she did have a tendency to blab things out so she couldn't really blame her. Lucy looked at the right page of the album, studying the pictures, "But what's so wrong with you loving Asilia? She's a nice lady."

On the right page there were two large pictures. The first was a close up shot of just Asilia staring out a clay house window. The photographer had angled it to the right of her face so the sun hit her face just right and accentuated her beautiful features and added a shine to her face making her seem holy.

A bitter chuckle strangled its way out of Aashi's stern lips, "Because people can't accept two woman being in love, especially as their dirty minds can't conjure up how the sexual relation would work out."

A small angry flame rose in Lucy's chest. Again, she didn't understand what she meant by the sexual relationship but she understood people were butting in the two woman's lives, "What? But that's not their business who you love or not!"

The second picture was perhaps the sweetest so far in Lucy's opinion. They weren't anywhere fancy and their clothes were simple but they looked the most joyful in this image. Asilia was standing in front of Aashi who had her arms cradled around Asilia's torso. Asilia's hands were on Aashi's forearms and it looked like they were there to stroke Aashi's forearm lovingly. Asilia was laughing zealously, showing off her white teeth and tongue piercing, whereas Aashi was staring at Asilia in absolute worship with a small curl on her lips indicating a smile. They looked like they were in their own world.

"My dear Lucy, when something goes against people's philosophical or religious beliefs they will do anything to burn it out. Homosexuality has been shunned by the western civilisations as their religion dictates it is not natural. Due to that longstanding belief, many believe that-"

"What's homosexuality?" Lucy accidentally slipped up and smacked a hand on her mouth.

Aashi didn't mind and she let Lucy know by ruffling her hair, "Homosexuality. Homo meaning the same and sexuality is a person's sexual preference. Sexual means relating to sex or the sexual organs like the vagina." She said pointing to her nether regions.

Realisation crossed Lucy's face, "OH! So that's what that's called. Ok, so homosexual means… what?" she repeated shyly.

"When someone loves someone of the same gender. So a man loving another man, or in this case, a woman loving another woman. People like that would be called homosexuals."

"Oh. So, you're, like, a homosexual too."

Aashi shook her head, "No, I'm bisexual. That means I can love both men and women."

Lucy bobbed her head in understanding, "Why haven't I heard these words before?"

"Because you're young… and because people don't like to talk about them"

"Why?" Lucy's brows furrowed "Look! You and Asilia look so happy, happy and… and be- beautiful"

"Because, say if you're father said to you since you were born that, I don't know, _cats_ were bad, yeah? And everyone else said cats were bad too even though they exist as much as you or any other person does, you would believe cats were bad, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know… maybe" Lucy scratched her head, "Yeah, but… cats aren't bad."

"What if your father told you that cats were bad and they hurt you and your community? But, because you've never seen a cat with your own eyes, you believe all the fake stories your father tells you and because everyone else says so too."

The frustration was beginning to build up and tears were watering her gaze, "B- b- but you're not… hurting anyone."

Soft hands gripped Lucy's small form and gently pressed her to Aashi's chest. She gently cooed to Lucy until she calmed down.

Once Lucy had calmed down Aashi pulled away and rested a reassuring hand on her cold wet cheek. "Lucy, you can't tell anyone, not even by mistake otherwise they'll hurt Asilia, ok?"

Lucy nodded with vigour, and inquired "Will you still stay with Asilia though, Ai?"

Aashi leaned back with a reassuring smile, "You know what they say; Till death do us part."

Lucy knew that phrase sounded familiar but she didn't get a chance to respond as Aashi was already up, saying "Now let's turn that smile upside down."

;-;-;-;-;

They had gone to Amusement Mile to see the theme park and small circus. Lucy had a ball seeing as this was an entirely new experience for her. It had taken them some time as it was literally at the edge of the north most island of Gotham but time flew for Lucy because she was enjoying Aashi's smooth yet swift driving and the prospect of going to the place where 'normal' kids went was quite exciting.

Apart from the thrilling rides, there were also mini games, food stalls, acrobats, trained animals, dancers, tight rope walkers, jugglers and best of all – clowns.

Lucy had dashed straight for the carousel once they had entered. It was bright and glowing like it belonged to a fairy tale and shone like a beacon to Lucy in the evening orange baked landscape. She had chosen one of the black horses. Its face was strange and didn't resemble a horse at all, or so Aashi had jested, but it didn't stop Lucy from planting her butt on the golden painted saddle.

Aashi didn't take any seat, she just leaned against the horse next to Lucy's, and crossed her arms as everyone waited for the carousel to begin circling. Lucy admired Aashi as the woman studied a couple behind them with a grimace as they were being 'lovey-dovey'. This setting, Lucy thought, suited Aashi well.

The soft yellow glow made Lucy think that Aashi had a halo above her head accompanied by two white miniature angels on her shoulder. The lights of the carousel also made Lucy realise how beautiful Aashi was in her eyes at least, even though others seemed to keep throwing glares at Aashi. Her hair was pulled back in a fish tail braid which didn't hide her piercings as she purposefully tucked her hair behind her ears. Her face was free of makeup except for the plum coloured matte lipstick.

Lucy had learned early on that Aashi did not care for make up like Harley did. Aashi actually had some acne scars on the sides of her cheeks near her cheekbones but she was never self-conscious of them; Lucy understood that when Aashi did put make up on, it was like a look for herself rather than a second skin so she didn't care to put on makeup all the time.

Aashi was wearing a tight fitted cherry red blouse with a wide keyhole neckline. The cuffs widened slightly which resembled the Victorian style balloon sleeve shirts. The cleavage which it exposed was covered with lace and she wore this below her leather biker jacket along with slate grey frayed trousers and a black pair of Doc Martins. She ditched her jewellery, apart from her ear piercings for tonight.

It was one of the first times that Lucy had seen Aashi in anything that wasn't black and whilst Lucy did like her in black, she was ecstatic to see her in other colours as well.

The lights highlighted how big and shiny Aashi's eyes were as well as it caused them to flash like headlights. Those ample eyes soaked in everything around them and at times Lucy thought Aashi may have been omniscient.

"Hang on" Aashi murmured, pulling Lucy from her daze. True to the children's words at school, the carousel was indeed fast, it wasn't at all slow like Harley had said it might have been.

The world around Lucy became a blur and the one thing that remained clear in her line of vision was Aashi's face. She was facing the children in front of them and was making sure the two idiots wouldn't accidentally hurt Lucy in their stupidity. Her long hair was wrapped around her neck now and small baby hairs stood up around her face something which Lucy was raptly paying attention too. It was like Lucy had HD vision when she was goggling Aashi and she couldn't get enough – this woman was her inspiration.

Aashi was a woman Lucy was proud of. Everything she had shown her to be was so true to her nature, she was a genuine person; strong, independent, beautiful in character, honest and under that tough exterior she actually cared.

Aashi's face then sharply turned to Lucy who came out of her trance like state and realised she had reached out for Aashi's face.

The ride had finished so Aashi misunderstood and thought Lucy had been reaching to her to help her get off so she took Lucy by the waist and rested her on her hip much to Lucy's surprise.

Lucy looked at Aashi bewildered, '_Is she really holding me? I thought she didn't like picking me up!_'

Lucy didn't want Aashi to put her down so she didn't speak her mind. Lucy led Aashi to a gaming stand now. Lucy wanted to try her hand at shooting at the bowling pins to win the giant pink monkey hanging at the top. However, after her third try she began to kick the stall. Lucy loved monkeys but she never had any real stuffed toys because her parents couldn't afford them. The monkey she had before was one that was handed down to her by her father and it was old and suffered a lot of wear and tear.

She pouted when she saw Aashi shift, thinking she was going to give Lucy an earful for wasting her money, but surprisingly Aashi had a go herself. She shot the bowling pins down with such intensity that the man behind the stall was gawking at Aashi and shakenly gave them their price. It had taken her under thirty seconds flat to get Lucy her prize and Lucy was overjoyed. She hugged Aashi's knees when she had given her the monkey and what made it even more tender was that Aashi actually picked her up again instead of pushing her away.

They then tried the roller coaster but Lucy hated herself for choosing it after the first loop-the-loop as her monkey almost flew out of her hands and the only reason why she still had it was because Aashi held onto them both securely.

"I feel sick and I think Mr Bubblegum feels the same." Lucy gagged later.

"Mr Bubblegum?" Aashi cocked her head, puzzled, rubbing Lucy's back.

"Yeah, Mr Bubblegum, see!" Lucy held the giant monkey which was nearly the same size as her "Because he's the same pink as Bubblegum!"

The beady eyes of the stuffed monkey stared into Aashi's soul with a sinister shine but Aashi didn't mention it. Just smiled and nodded. Aashi took them to the circus afterwards where Lucy wowed and awed at the performers. In truth, Aashi didn't think Lucy would have this much stamina so she took Lucy to the circus to calm her nerves and to rest up but Aashi knew immediately that it was for nought as Lucy was almost jumping alongside the acrobats themselves which spilled half of her popcorn everywhere.

It brought a warm feeling to Aashi's heart to see Lucy so blissful and chipper. Even the odd few people who did a double take at the two of them couldn't ruin this. She saw one man even spit her way to which she gave him a snide sneer and yet her mood wasn't ruined as she was still blessed to see Lucy's broad smile.

When the elephants came into the ring, Lucy nearly hopped into the ring herself, so Aashi kept a lean and secure arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, Ai!" Lucy tugged on Aashi's hand back towards the rides after the circus ended just as the sun was setting, "Just a few more"

"Very well, child" Aashi hid a smirk. Usually Lucy may have been irate at Aashi referring to her as child but today was different. She just giggled at the older woman and nearly dragged the woman to the gyro tower. Lucy had been so sure of this one but when the seat began to rise she clutched Aashi's hand tight to the point where her knuckles turned white.

Her fear immediately turned to dust when Aashi clearly pointed to the centre of the city, "Look, child. See that large bright tower?"

"Wayne?" Lucy read loud, and Aashi grunted in response. "That's Wayne tower. I suppose they made it to remind people who's in power." Aashi laughed to herself. "That's the city centre, so where do you think your home is?"

Lucy's eyes scattered to each end, searching, scanning the city. It was like a giant bulb in the night's darkness and Lucy marvelled at the clear view she saw, "There! Wow, I never knew Gotham was so prett-" before she could finish they violently plummeted and Lucy's scream was lost in the chorus of yells.

When Aashi brought Lucy away from the ride she had to stifle a hearty laugh at the pale white look on Lucy's face. To cheer her shaken person up she took her to the more kid friendlier rides – she couldn't go wrong with the swing carousel or 'Chair-O-Planes'.

Lucy was a bit hesitant at first but gave in and soon was holding her arms out like she was a plane as they were swung at great heights and speeds. Lucy kept glancing towards Aashi's way on the particular ride as she had let out her hair and she looked like she was having quite some fun herself. Whenever their eyes locked Aashi would grin, showing off her straight teeth, or she would wink at Lucy or make some other funny face. At one point she even pretended to be a plane alongside with Lucy.

Lucy couldn't stop guffawing and tugged Aashi along to more rides despite her protests that it was getting late.

"But, it's so pretty! Look it's so bright! And we haven't even been on half the rides!" Lucy argued.

"Alright, one last ride, then we're going!" Aashi sighed.

"Yes!" Lucy didn't even have to think twice about her last choice, "The FERRIS WHEEL!"

As they made their way to the giant flashing wheel, they passed a candyfloss stand, which Lucy stared at longingly. Lucy didn't ask for it but Aashi bought her a bucket of pink candyfloss regardless and Lucy had finished half of the bucket by the time they were seated in their tiny carriage.

As soon as they were up in the sky, Lucy discarded her candyfloss bucket to the side, and stared out the bars. Again she was met by the breath-taking view of the city again. She stared at the flickering lights of the city and she flipped over to Aashi to comment on something but the words died in her mouth when she looked over at the woman.

Aashi was gazing at the city on the other side of the carriage and was absentmindedly doing up her hair again. However, what Aashi didn't know was that she effortlessly looked divine in Lucy's eyes at that moment. Not necessarily someone to be worshiped, per se, but she was indeed a woman to be praised.

Half her hair was still left out and her baby hairs on her forehead and the bottom of her skull had curled. Her eyes, just like her naturally jet-black hair, were curled as a touching and warm-hearted look encompassed her ever glowing face. Bits of her face were darkened as the shadows encased her sharp features and yet Lucy could still see the halo shining brightly above her head.

Aashi lips were moving slowly, barely so, like she was singing but Lucy couldn't hear anything. Lucy had stared for so long that Aashi had finished braiding her hair and was now prodding at Lucy.

However, it was like she didn't even notice, Aashi's fingers tapping. She was still stuck in her deep muse.

Aashi had given everything Lucy had wanted in the past few months that she had wanted her whole life and best of all she did one thing unintentionally.

'_**But, above all, a mother loves their child unconditionally and wouldn't think twice for making huge sacrifices for their child.'**_

She clearly recalled Aashi's words from that day and couldn't help thinking wild notions. Lucy realised there, watching Aashi that this woman had done so much for her. She looked out for her wellbeing going as far as to take her in, clothed her (the very evidence was the jean jacket on her back), fed her, and spent so much time, effort and _money_ on her. She even let Lucy take her around this amusement park at Lucy's own leisure rather than her own.

The best thing Aashi had done for Lucy was that she had given Lucy a taste what the majority of her classmates had: a mother.

Sure, Aashi was strange, dark and mysterious. She was, to some a social menace, and to others a freak who needed to be locked away never to be seen again but to a few fortunate people she was tender, compassionate and reliable but most importantly she was Lucy's mother now.

Lucy sputtered and quickly hugged Aashi's waist who was left stunned. Aashi hesitantly began to rub her back and pat her head. This was a habit now, to pat her head, as it served to calm her down and to show her that Aashi was pleased with her.

Although Aashi was quite well at reading Lucy she hadn't a clue as to why Lucy was crying so she silently waited and when Lucy came around she faced a great shock.

After Aashi dried Lucy's face with a tissue, Lucy squeaked clearly, "Thanks… mummy!"

Aashi froze and her soft look evaporated which created a sinking feeling in Lucy stomach.

The only sound that filled the carriage was their short breathes and the white noise of the other visitors. A stern look was present on Aashi's face; her lips pursued in a straight line with brows furrowed and her big eyes were slits.

However, after a few tense moments, her features relaxed and a hand was on top of Lucy's head.

"You're quite welcome, daughter mine".

If there was ever a tender moment between Lucy and any one of her parents, it was this.

Lucy hugged Aashi's waist harder than she hugged Mr Bubblegum who was watching the scene from the other end of the carriage. Aashi may not have been outwardly smiling, but her mental grin matched that of Mr Bubblegum.

Leaving the carriage, Lucy thought she was invincible at that moment because of the way Aashi made her feel yet she was proven wrong. Aashi had paused to receive a call, so she turned her back to Lucy, who was about a few inches away.

Aashi was holding Mr Bubblegum because Lucy wanted to hold Aashi's hand without her other arm getting tired but now Lucy was jumping around a little farther away from her. The moment she heard a snigger behind her she knew instantly that something bad was going to happen.

Just as she was about to hop over a mud puddle someone shoved her forward. Lucy fell into the puddle. Lucy frowned and a feeling of disgust washed over her as she felt the mud squelch under her hands and knees. She staggered onto her feet and found that there was mud on her hands and on her knees. Some even managed to get on her face.

She heard a chorus of laughs and knew it was Dennis and his thugs. She turned around, on the verge of tears, and glared at the brats.

"Hey freak, I didn't know you liked Mud pies so much!" Dennis held his stomach as he laughed.

Lucy looked at her hands and let out a sob. There were a few splatters of mud on her coat, the coat that Aashi got her, and she didn't want that. She didn't like that, not one bit, but she couldn't do anything.

The boys roared louder at her tears which caused Lucy to blindly attack the three boys. She got Dennis in the face and managed to get some mud on him, "Argh, you stupid idiot!" Dennis screamed and one of his friends pushed Lucy into the mud again.

Lucy cried louder and Dennis laughed, pointing at her tear streaked face. Lucy looked down in shame but she heard Dennis' laughter abruptly halt and was replaced by a choking noise. Lucy opened her eyes lethargically and found that Aashi was holding Dennis by the scruff right up to her face.

Dennis' face was deathly pale and he was shaking so badly he couldn't get a grip on Aashi's wrist. Aashi said nothing because she knew this boy was just like the man that had chased Lucy when she had first encountered her.

"W- w- who ar- are y- y- y- you?" Dennis stammered, finding some nerve to talk but that was until he realised his friends had legged it without him.

Aashi coolly replied, "Lucy's mother."

If Lucy thought Dennis was pale before then he had practically become a ghost now. He opened his mouth to say something but he only choked on his words and it brought great satisfaction to Lucy. Aashi shook her head and let go of him.

When Dennis got up to run Lucy smiled a watery smile when she saw that his entire front was covered in mud, from his head to his toes, but it wasn't enough to lighten her mood completely.

She was still covered in mud. Aashi leaned towards Lucy, who was babbling apologies. Much to Lucy's horror people were staring at her muddy appearance which made her flush badly and apologise further.

"I- I- I'm sorr- sorry!" she cried, looking at her feet through tears.

Aashi sighed, and calmly said, "The only thing you should be sorry about is not putting up more of a fight." Aashi pulled out a tissue and cleaned Lucy's face but Lucy was still conscious of the looks she was getting. She didn't want Aashi to be embarrassed of her and Aashi knew exactly what Lucy was thinking.

"Lucy"

Lucy propped her head up towards Aashi with shock, "No, mommy, what are you doing?" she screamed as Aashi took some mud and splattered it on her cheeks and forehead.

"Now, they'll look at me. Yeah, so don't worry. Come on, take Mr Bubblegum's hand and let's go." Aashi chuckled.

Lucy was amazed. She had never seen anyone act so bizarrely. Lucy was hesitant to sit on Aashi's bike but she wouldn't take no for an answer. When Aashi walked back on the remaining journey with Lucy on her hip, she tried to cheer her up by tickling the life out of her, her screams and cheers echoing throughout the street.

When they reached their hall they got a surprise.

"Well now, by the way you're-ah screaming, sweet pea, I thought someone was tryin' to nab ya again!" Arthur leisurely made his way to them. He frowned when he saw the state of them, "what were you doin'? Rollin' 'round in the mud!"

Unbeknownst to both females, they were covered in more mud than they had anticipated. What they didn't realise was that as they jogged back to their ride and they slipped a 'couple' of times they had become more caked with mud.

"Daddy! You should come with us next time! Mommy took us to the carny place at the other end of Gotham! It was AMAZING! She even got me Mr Bubblegum! HE'S SO FLUFFY!"

Arthur's brows scrunched even further, he turned to point at his own door, "But, Harley was…" he trailed off.

"No, not her!" Lucy giggled, "Aashi is my mommy" Lucy hugged Aashi's neck, lovingly.

The two adults exchanged looks but didn't speak a word.

Aashi rubbed Lucy's back but kept her eyes on Arthur, "Lucy, let's go clean-up."

As they passed Arthur, he locked his eyes on the back of their heads and wordlessly followed them. Lucy had sped off to her room once Aashi had removed her shoes so that she could show Mr Bubblegum his new home.

Meanwhile, Aashi readied Lucy's clothes and other items; during Lucy's stay she had accumulated many items which helped her settle down in Aashi's home and customise her space. Thus, she now had her own white fluffy towel, a bottle of 'No tears' strawberry shampoo and a blue toothbrush.

Just as Lucy was stepping in the bathroom, she heard her father make a strange sound, which even Aashi heard from her room where she was collecting the dirty clothes for washing.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Lucy asked as she padded towards the white tub.

"Wha's that?" he queried, pointing to the bidet. Lucy smiled up at her father, proud, knowing she could answer her father, "Oh, that! That is a beeday. It's French."

"A what? Arthur rose his brows to his forehead,

Aashi called out from behind him, correcting Lucy, "It's a bidet." Her tone and smile becoming increasingly sarcastic, "You know, that thing you use to make sure your clean yourself properly when you've done your business rather than just spreading all that urine and faecal matter with some tissue." She was nodding by the time she finished and was stifling her chuckling.

A perplexed face turned to Aashi, "What? How do you use it?"

"I'll tell you later, for now, leave Lucy to shower"

"But she needs me-"

Lucy shook her head, "No, Daddy. Imma a big girl now. I can clean myself."

This did not ease his concern, and after a hesitant pause, he said, "If there's anything you need, anything, just holler."

Lucy smiled and shut the door. Arthur sighed and moved into the living room, "My little girl is growing up fast".

"Good" suddenly Aashi said from behind him in the connected kitchen which gave Arthur a fright. "The quicker she matures and becomes independent, the greater her chances are at survival." Aashi travelled inside towards him and seated herself on the floor whilst he was on the sofa.

Arthur pouted to himself, "You don't get it. She's all grown up and just yesterday I was holdin' her hand when she first learned to, uh, walk. Next thing I'll know she's gonna be bringing back boys…"

"Don't be stupid. Lucy's still young… besides she's not that type of girl." Aashi had cleaned her coat and her hands and face. She just needed to wait for Lucy to finish.

"How do you know? She ain't your kid." Arthur mumbled, as he played with his hands.

"Firstly, there is no such word like 'aint'. Secondly, whether you want to admit it or not, you cannot deny Lucy has taken me on as a mother, not that I mind."

Arthur was stumped. He couldn't deny facts. He had seen the two girls interacting together and he had never seen Lucy smile so hard before or interact with a grown woman like she did with Aashi. Usually, Lucy hated woman but with Aashi she was more than open. He didn't know Aashi too well but he could guess that she was no motherly woman… or even a people person. Yet, here she was, looking after Lucy like she were her own.

"So, was this your plan the whole time? Lookin' afta Lucy to get in my pants." Arthur released a throaty chuckle which grew into a hearty laugh when he saw the grimace on her face. He was joking of course, but Aashi always had to respond.

"Never. Need I remind you under what circumstances Lucy and I met? I thought not" she quickly finished when she saw Arthur's eyes widen. "Besides men rarely succeed in holding my attention."

Arthur's eyes crinkled in another jest, "What happened? Did the British put you off from _living_?" his laughter softened when he saw her expression, "What?" he murmured,

Aashi's lip curled unintentionally in amusement, "Honestly, if you ever saw the Brits, you would understand why they're all depressed." She shook her head and mumbled more to herself, "A bunch of bigoted, anti-social, constipated, conservative, twits with a pole stuck up their arses."

Arthur rolled his tongue on his lips, then slowly up his scar, "Hmm."

Aashi caught his eye sharply, "What?"

Arthur shook his head, with his eyes closed and his mouth still open in a smirk as his tongue continued to wet his mouth in a circle. "Nothing…" he paused, "I just, uh, assumed that you would have jumped at the chance to defend your nation but it seems you hold, uh, no love at all for it."

All amusement fled her eyes and was replaced with a look of deep muse, "I am a woman of no nation."

Arthur snapped his eyelids open and stared at her broodily.

She continued, "My loyalty is only to myself and those whom I hold a deep regard for,"

Arthur opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a vibration coming from Aashi. She reached into her trousers and pulled out her phone. She scanned the screen rapidly and whatever she had read caused her face to become stony.

She got up quicker than Arthur could even blink, muttering to him. "I have to go." Leaving Arthur frozen on the sofa.

Aashi grabbed her own crimson towel and rushed into the bathroom. She passed Arthur who yelled, "Hey, where are you goin', woman?"

Lucy, who was struggling to reach the shampoo on the shelf flipped around and screamed, covering her body when the door rushed open and slammed closed.

When she saw Aashi she gasped in relief, "Oh, it's just you."

"Lucy, I was going to wait for you to finish, but I'm afraid I need to go somewhere so we'll have to share, ok?"

"Ok, I was gonna call you anyway, I can't reach the shampoo." Lucy looked Aashi up and down, suspiciously.

Aashi removed the shampoo from the shelf and handed it to Lucy. She then stepped back and stripped her blouse and jeans which left her in only her black plain briefs. Yes, Aashi didn't wear a bra.

Lucy froze and cocked her head, "Uh… Mom, what… what are those?" Lucy pointed to Aashi bare chest as she removed her panties.

Aashi glanced down, "Hm, these? These are my boobs. All woman have them although they vary in size depending on your diet and genes. Now move over."

Lucy slid over to the side and Aashi hopped in and turned the showerhead on. Aashi gasped when the scalding hot water hit her head and changed the temperatures to suit her.

"No, mom, I meant those" Lucy pointed again.

Aashi switched the showerhead to the tap, "Oh. Those are nipples. You have them too, see" Aashi gestured to Lucy's flat chest but looked away wanting her to have her privacy.

"Yeah… but yours are, uh, different."

Aashi began to lather up and said to Lucy, "Lulu, you need to finish with your shower and the reason why they're like that is because I'm a grown woman."

Lucy, with her hands on her chest, exclaimed, "Does that mean they'll turn brown, too?"

Despite the tension in Aashi's shoulders she couldn't help but laugh at her ignorance, "No. Mine are like that because of my genes. Now hurry up and wash your hair."

Lucy looked at the bottle of shampoo, "I don't know how much you're supposed to put on." She whined chewing her lower lip.

Aashi shook her head and showed Lucy how to do it, using herself as an example with her own unbranded shampoo, which Lucy mimicked to the point.

As Aashi pushed Lucy forward underneath spray of the water there was a couple of bangs on the door, "Hey, what's going on in there? Lou, you ok?"

Aashi paused in the middle of scrubbing and shouted back at Arthur, "Calm down! We're taking a shower! Don't worry, I didn't do anything, if that's what you're thinking!"

Lucy also yelled, "Yeah, dad. I'm fine. Mommy is just helping."

Once they were both clean, Aashi slipped out and grabbed both their towels. She immediately covered herself and began to dry Lucy who was laughing, "Mom, that tickles!"

"Come on, Lulu." Aashi said taking her hand and leaving only to be confronted by an enraged Arthur. When the two girls first stepped out of the steamy room, Arthur halted mid-step as he saw their towel-clad bodies but after he initial shock and ushered Lucy into her own room as Aashi went to her own.

Aashi hastily dressed, stuffing a pistol in her pockets, and dried her hair with the hair dryer until her hair wasn't dripping. After she deposited her dirty clothes in the hamper she got ready to leave but Arthur blocked her path.

"What the hell were you doing?" he snarled at her but Aashi didn't back down. If anything, it amused her but she was in a hurry.

"Like I said, we were just showering. Ask Lucy yourself if you want. Now move." She calmly replied.

"No, you don't do that. Not even normal people do that-"

"What would you know what normal is, huh? Unless you haven't noticed, I'm no normal person, and I don't care what you think. I did not molest her, I helped her. Now move, don't make me repeat myself again." Aashi got right into his face so he could see the simmering anger in her eyes.

He must have seen something as he did move. Arthur may not have dropped the matter but he could see she was in a rush and by the way her muscles tensed under that black T-shirt of hers he could see how much power they held and he knew if it became physical, he was ashamed to admit, that Aashi would win.

She whizzed past without another second and he was left in the hall staring at the space she stood in. He returned to Lucy's room (which he shared with her occasionally) and found she was now brushing her hair.

"What's wrong, Daddy?"

Arthur sat on her bed, his face pensive, and his shoulders tense. "I think you should stop seeing this woman-" he was interrupted almost immediately.

"No! I like Mommy! She's nice to me. I mean at first she was very mean, but now she's really nice. Right, Mr Bubblegum?" Lucy turned to her monkey.

"Lou, she might hurt you-" the tension in his shoulders was increasing to the point where even the voices in his head were complaining about it.

"No, she said she wouldn't!" Lucy's brush lay forgotten now as she stood in front of her father.

"And you believe her?" Arthur calmly tried to reason with her.

"…Yeah" Lucy stared at her father hard, "Ai is not my… my birth mummy but she's my mummy because… because she cares. Mummy never sh- shout- shouted at me. Mommy never got an- angry at me, even when I mes- messed up, she- she- she- is nice to me. Aashi is my mommy now!"

Lucy held her father's hand, "Please, Daddy." she whispered, "Aashi can be weird sometimes but- but she's a good person."

Arthur exhaled heavily, like the world was on his shoulders, and pulled his crying daughter to his chest.

;-;-;-;-;

Aashi's bike hadn't even come to a full stop before she burst into Asilia's apartment. She madly searched the apartment and found Asilia in the kitchen with a tear-streaked face, swollen eyes and a frown which stabbed Aashi in the heart like a dagger.

When Asilia saw Aashi she dropped the letter and rushed into her open arms. She hugged Aashi's neck and dropped to her knees in exhaustion. She sobbed in her arms and thanked God that He returned Aashi to her.

As Aashi soothed the crying woman in vain, her eyes caught the letter that had fluttered to the ground; her heart almost stopped beating in her chest and her arms tightened around Asilia.

The threat was as clear as the words written, '_I will return once I have my strength: then we will see who the true fighter is – BANE'._

**To be continued...**

**I have almost completed this story, however I wouldn't mind a little feedback as well :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"No, ma chère, I don't want to chain you to myself."

A warm hand stroked Asilia's face that was nestled on Aashi's shoulder. Both were now relishing the high that had passed over them half an hour ago but, unfortunately, reality was sinking in fast again. It had been a month now that Aashi had been with Asilia: she never left her side since she had arrived that night.

Aashi hadn't even gone back to bring her own artefacts, not that that was a problem though seeing as there were already items at Asilia's apartment which accommodated her.

It was now nearing the end of the year, Christmas was days away, and Lucy had been frantic that whole month. Of course, as Aashi did not leave them with any means of contact, Lucy had actually wrote to Asilia. It was quite cute had the message not been so disheartening.

'_To Miss Asilla,_

_Sorry I don't know how to write your name properly and daddy doesn't know how to write your name too.  
I just wanted to know where my mummy went? Do you know where she is? She left without telling me or telling daddy. And daddy doesn't know how to call her which is crazy because daddy can talk to anyone on the phone.  
If you see my mummy could you please tell me._

_Here is my daddy's phone number so you can tell us (Arthur's phone number) if you see mummy. But if you do see mummy, and she doesn't want come back. That's ok. Tell mummy that I love her and I miss her and if she went away because of me then tell her I'm sorry because I don't want to make mummy sad. _

_Mummy should not be sad she should be happy (smiley face). I hope mummy can come home for Christmas because I has a present for mummy._

_Bye bye, _

_Lucy.'_

That letter had arrived two days ago and Asilia had selfishly kept it to herself but she kept reading it over, over, and over again and every time she read the word 'mummy' she felt her heart swell with pride yet with dysphoria as well. She was proud that her significant other took it upon herself to raise a girl, however, Asilia was pained at the idea that she kept a mother away from her daughter.

She didn't know the details but she knew that Aashi and Lucy had some sort of connection: one that went deeper than blood.

She caved and revealed the letter to Aashi. She had watched Aashi carefully as she had read the letter – had she been a stranger, Asilia would have thought that Aashi was impassive to Lucy's dismay but that wasn't the case. Aashi's eyes sparkled the moment she read the first sentence and if Asilia was correct, Aashi had read the letter thrice before responding to Asila.

Surprisingly, she was not angry with Asilia; actually Aashi had just stared at her, enraptured.

Aashi had taken a few steps forward and took a hold of her hips, and sighed. "I don't want to leave you…"

"But you should live your life – you shouldn't have to live for me" Asilia added, trying to convince Aashi to return to Lucy.

Asilia's heart fluttered when Aashi stepped even closer, her grip increasing, her lips hovering over Asilia's and their breath mingled. "Do you really think I would leave, just like that, *_Jaan_?"

The atmosphere changed instantly. The tension had been building for a few days now and they were both on edge now. Both woman had been on their nerves after the letter from Bane and Aashi's presence was a great comfort, and not just during their nightly tumbles, but also during the day when Asilia felt particularly vulnerable.

'_Just like that, Jaan?'_

Asilia shuddered at the thought of those long lean arms closing around her, holding her, anchoring her to a certain woman.

Asilia's hooded eyes flickered up between Aashi's own black smouldering eyes. "I… I just assumed…" Asilia trailed off, not finding an appropriate retort herself.

Aashi's eyes glittered again, "_Darling_, even after all these years, you still don't know me." She didn't mean it in a harsh way and Asilia understood that.

"Well, bébé, you have thick walls. What can I say?" Asilia whispered, as Aashi peppered kisses on her neck. Her kisses migrated from her neck to her jaw and when she reached her lips Asilia took her time to prolong the heated kiss. Aashi leaned back to say one last thing in a thick voice, "Don't break my walls with words then."

Neither of them remember how they got to the bed so fast or even where their clothes fell but in that moment it didn't matter. The world around them didn't matter anymore because they just depended on each other now. They were each other's raft in the vast open lonely ocean. When Asilia's back met the soft mattress she entangled her hands in Aashi's free flowing hair and as Aashi went down on her, Asilia accepted her fate; the red silky ribbon which was her life was hopelessly knotted together to Aashi, tightly.

There was no escape.

Sure, they had declared their love for each other but none could have predicted exactly how deep his relationship could have gotten. Now, after all this time, Aashi (a woman who often minded her own business to avoid trouble) chose to stay with Asilia despite her financial issues and even after the threat Bane threw at them, she did not run. In actuality, if Bane's intention had been to force them apart then the threat had done the contrary.

Asilia's hips bucked when Aashi's tongue hit a soft spot. A chorus of moans followed when Aashi's hands pressed harder down on the sensitive nerves. Asilia thought she would go crazy as Aashi would remove some pressure and slow down only to increase the speed of her fingers and her tongue became more feverish. Coupled with Aashi's own groans sending lovely vibrations across Asilia's sensitive body and she climaxed in no time.

Her chest heaved as Aashi brought her face back to Asilia's. She smirked slyly and her eyebrows bounced suggestively, "I get the rainbow strap on this time".

Hence, after an hour, the two women were trying to catch their breaths in a warm embrace and softly attempting to figure out what to do in response to Lucy's letter.

"You're not chaining me to yourself. I decided to be here, remember?" Aashi rolled her head towards Asilia's and nuzzled the top of her head.

"I've made up my mind, Ai" Asilia said as she sat on Aashi waist with her hands on her shoulders. "You're going to return to your daughter and spend the best goddamned Christmas with her while I go and visit my brother in Kenya, ok?"

Aashi swept her hand over Asilia's afro and to her neck, her thumb stroked her pulse, and finally concurred. "Very well, as long as you return to me."

Asilia bit her swollen lips, "always."

;-;-;-;-;

Lucy was furiously button mashing to the point where the PlayStation controller looked like it were about to break. Arthur sat behind her on the couch and constantly checked his phone in anxiety. Every now and then Arthur would take over for Lucy when she couldn't continue in the level and with this technique of theirs they manged to complete over half of Jak and Daxter.

Yet, despite her progression through the game, Lucy was not pleased. She was literally counting the days that Aashi had been missing from her life and frankly Arthur was slightly alarmed by the changes in Lucy's behaviour; for example, he caught her several times staring at the front door in the middle of the night or the early hours of the morning. After a week when Aashi had failed to return Lucy began to live in Aashi's apartment much to Harley's irritation as Arthur went with her as well.

Harley's behaviour was also flashing red flags in Arthur's mind. Like the note had said, she had returned soon after Arthur had returned but it had been too long in Arthur's mind.

'_How dare she leave without leaving Lucy in proper care? How dare she not tell me before? She thought I would let her off for leaving Lucy alone without my knowledge! No way. Not a chance.'_

He had already planned out exactly how he would deal with her however when he returned with Lucy that night to their apartment and saw the state of Harley that plan went completely out of the window.

The thing that stole Arthur's attention was Harley's head injury: she tried to cover it up a lot as if she felt… guilty.

There were so many things wrong with this whole situation. Harley had suddenly disappeared and left Lucy in the custody of their strange neighbour (who had no qualms with taking Lucy in). Lucy completely trusted Aashi suggesting that they had shared an experience which helped them bond quickly. Then his apartment looked like it had been cleaned by an expert forensics team and when Harley finally did show (which by his calculation she had been gone for a week) she did not immediately start blabbing to him about her time with her girls and she had a suspicious injury, which when asked about she would completely clam up about.

Most disturbing of all, Harley left Lucy alone. Harleen no longer showed any animosity towards Lucy; she didn't call her names, she didn't raise her voice at her, she didn't give her the evil eye, she didn't even nag her anymore. Actually, she didn't look at her or talk to her at all unless it was necessary like when she served food. Actually, she even started to feed her and occasionally asked how she was.

This would have, should have, warmed his heart as Harley was acting more motherly as she could but the voices in his head constantly told him otherwise.

It was too fishy.

Harley seemed afraid which was shocking as Arthur had been under the assumption that Harley only feared his wrath and the prospect of not pleasing him. When Harley was around Lucy he would sometimes spot her shaking. She shook like those men who Arthur held at gun point before he blasted their brains out.

Arthur had, in turn, been more loving to Harley than he had been in the last few years. When he would return from wherever he had gone off to he would attempt to spend time with Harley like they did in the early years. They shared a drink, talked about their favourite films and artists, cuddled at one point but Arthur drew a line at intimacy mainly because he literally couldn't get it up for Harley because of her treatment of Lucy. The voices brewed doubt in his mind that this was all an act, but to what end he didn't know.

He was also deeply suspicious of Aashi even though he acknowledged his affinity to her. Arthur was apprehensive of Aashi as she looked like she was loaded with money yet she didn't fit any of his criteria's: not a lawyer, definitely not a prostitute or stripper, not working for the mob, possibly a hitman?

'_She would definitely fit that role' _

Also, he didn't like the amount of interest she put in Lucy. Even if they weren't in Gotham, it was not normal by his standards for a person to care so much for a child that wasn't their own. Yet, he couldn't see how she benefitted from anything she did for Lucy. It was like she actually cared… which was completely out of character. He could tell. That didn't make him any less grateful, after all, she had protected Lucy on several occasions.

He was wrenched out of his thoughts when the front door creaked lightly. He tilted his head slowly toward the threshold which led to the hallway and tensed when silence echoed. He reached for his knife in his jean pocket warily and just as his hand grazed his trouser pocket Aashi popped in the threshold of the door with a sassy cocked brow.

He sighed loudly, relieved, which made Lucy glance back absent-mindedly. As her eyes landed on Aashi's tall frame in the room, she dropped her controller, completely forgotten, and rushed towards her. Lucy padded towards her with a tear streaked face and her arms raised above her head.

"Mummy, mummy" she kept repeating even after Aashi hoisted her to her hip and hugged her. Arthur stood and swaggered towards her trying to conceal a small smile but failed. He admitted privately to himself that he had missed the company of this woman, no matter how shady or mysterious she was. He also realised that if he did forbid Lucy from seeing Aashi it would have rather catastrophic effects.

Never keep a child from their mother.

Aashi put Lucy down but she instantly magnetised herself to Aashi's left leg. She innocently smiled up at Aashi. Aashi shook her head and tossed her leather biker jacket on the sofa before picking her back up. Lucy snuggled her neck and a content smile spread on her face, "Mummy, can you not go away again?"

Aashi patted her head, "I won't go away. Now, let's go plan our Christmas, yeah?"

Lucy gasped, "Really?! Yay! A Christmas with a daddy and a mommy."

"Have you eaten yet?" Aashi asked.

"Daddy gave me cereal"

Aashi slowly turned to Arthur with a brow raised once again, "Cereal?"

Suddenly, Arthur felt like he was on the spot, he shrugged, "Yeah, it's what all kids have for breakfast."

"Cereal is not a proper breakfast" she stepped forward and nodded at him "It's full of sugar."

Aashi stepped away leaving Arthur alone staring at her back and Lucy giggling at him.

After half an hour of arguing with himself he went to the kitchen to grab a snack but when he spotted the perfect toast on a lonely plate, he made a mad dash to nab it, but just as his hand grazed it and his tongue popped out to lick his lips a hand faster than lightning slapped his hand away.

A faux gasp was released, "Oh Artie" a mocking voice said, "You wouldn't be trying to steal Lucy's breakfast, would you?"

Arthur turned his burning gaze to Aashi's face, "No." He sharply responded "I was just checking you didn't burn it, I mean, a manly woman like yourself, you don't seem like the type to be able to make edible food." He casually leaned back against the desktop.

Aashi titled her head curiously, "Manly? What makes you think I'm manly?"

Arthur shrugged, "I don't know where to start; your body, your posture, the fact that you look like you could murder someone just by looking at them-"

"My posture?" Aashi asked, folding her arms.

"Look you're doing it now! The way you fold your muscly arms and stand with your feet apart."

"I think Mommy" Lucy interjected "is the most prettiest woman ever!" she started to blush when all eyes were on her.

"Thank you, Lulu." Aashi spoke to Arthur again, mockingly. "So, you're implying that men can't cook? That I can't cook because of the way my body is, because of the way I stand. Wow."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue but Aashi cut him off, "Lulu, do you want turkey or duck this Christmas?"

Magically, she materialised a worn, dog-eared book in her hand (War and Peace, Leo Tolstoy), and from it she pulled a scrap piece of paper on which she began to jot down a few notes: a list.

Lucy paused from spreading chocolate on her second toast like Ai had shown her, "Uh, Turkey! Because everyone has turkey!"

"Alright, that's a large turkey, along with mashed potatoes, lamb sausages, vegie gravy, roasted carrots, steamed asparagus, beetroot salad with feta and pear, baked squash, and chocolate fondant with some tiramisu." Aashi looked up from her list, "Do you want something, Arthur?"

It took a while for Arthur to respond as he was amazed by the longevity of the list, "Yeah, I, uh, want some sprouts."

"Really? Sprouts?"

"No, I absolutely hate sprouts." he abruptly stated "Could you roast baby carrots instead? I mean, who are you making all this food for, yourself?"

"It's Lucy's first Christmas lunch" Aashi said as a matter of fact, "and since you'll be there I decided to treat you too" she paused, "You are going to be there, right?"

"Oh, will you, daddy?" Lucy asked through a toast full mouth.

Even if he did have plans he instantly cancelled them when he saw the look on Lucy's hopeful face, "Of course. I'll make sure of-"

There were three steady raps on the door. Arthur licked his scar and rolled his gaze to the hallway, "I'll-"

"Arthur, there's the bread, butter and pan. Make your own toast while I get the door." Aashi sauntered away without another glance. There was some chatter between Arthur and Lucy as Aashi got the door and her mood instantly turned for the worst for when she opened the door, there stood a maggot: Harley.

Harley paled when she looked up. She gulped and shuffled her feet, "Is- is Arthur here? I need ta ta- tal- talk to him?"

Aashi replied by placing one hand on the threshold a little over here head and the other hand on her hip, "He's with his daughter, what do you want?"

Harley clutched her cardigan around herself and looked over Aashi. Her dark hair had been pulled back in a low loose ponytail but a few strands were hanging over her clean face. Her whole body was tense and she could see this as her black turtle neck top clung to her body like a second skin. Harley took one look at Aashi's spiked boots behind her and regretted coming to the devil's door, "Like I said, I need ta-"

Aashi shoved her face into Harley's "What. Do. You. Want?"

Harley timidly tucked her chin to her chest, "I need money."

Aashi folded her arms and raised her chin, "What for?"

"Some… Christmas shop-"

"Is it for Lucy or Arthur?"

Harley licked her lips nervously, "No-"

"You can't have it" she slammed the door in her face.

There were few encounters between Harley and Aashi but they were ugly. Aashi was always crass and scrupulous with Harley and Harley would either shrink in on herself or she would try to stand up to her. It never ended well. When Harley demanded to let herself in to Aashi's home once, Aashi shoved her away but when Harley tried again, Aashi grabbed her by the throat and 'escorted' her out.

Don't misunderstand. Aashi was gentle to those who she cared for, like she treated Asilia like a Queen, but those who she viewed as scum or garbage were treated as such. Man, woman or child. In general, she took no bullshit from nobody.

"Who was it?" Arthur asked, preoccupied with trying to save his toast from burning.

Aashi shrugged, "Oh, the usual – bloody garbage."

;-;-;-;-;

It was the day before Christmas and as Arthur had cleared out his schedule for the whole week, he decided to take Lucy to the ice ring in the mall in the better parts of the city. Aashi wanted to spend more time with Lucy so she tagged along and also it would give her a chance to get some of the ingredients she needed.

They decided to take the 'burrowed' car that Arthur had brought back the other day and went to the ice ring first. As they were putting their tacky skates on Aashi noticed Arthur shaking but said nothing of it.

He shouldn't have been cold. He was wearing several sweaters, a thick brown waxed cotton jacket and thick socks in his Adidas sneakers. He even wore a scarf, hat and gloves seeing as the snow was reaching above their knees now. Lucy was also wrapped up warmly – Aashi made sure of it. Lucy was layered under her shiny bubble coat, thick cotton scarf, mittens and woolly hat as well. She looked like a chubby little ball with legs that Arthur and Aashi both proudly chuckled between themselves at how cute she looked.

Aashi had subconsciously even taken care of her own clothing. She wore layers under her black sweaters, wine coloured velvet trousers and she wore thick socks under her leather covered feet. Her trench coat kept her warm so she didn't bother with a scarf although she took her plum leather gloves which Arthur had suspiciously eyed with too much interest.

Meanwhile, Arthur was unsurprised when he saw past Lucy's stumbling body that Aashi had perfect balance while he and Lucy were struggling to get on their feet. He found that Aashi could basically do anything and secretly dubbed her a 'wonder woman'. He was no longer amazed when he found out that she could do something he couldn't.

He gazed with awe as Aashi straightened both of their tumbling bodies with ease and led them in a large circle around the ring once. "See, it's not that hard, is it? *_Bandar_? Artie?"

"Bun-dar? What does that mean, mummy?" Lucy smiled a pearly smile up at Aashi.

"_Bandar_! It means cheeky monkey"

Lucy snorted in jest, "But I'm not a monkey, mummy!"

"Yes, you are, see! Look at that cheeky smile there!" Aashi squeezed their hands. Arthur who was on the outer side of the ring felt his breathing constrict as his clammy hands clenched around Aashi's. He vaguely heard the Frank Sinatra song fade into white noise as his concentration was solely on Aashi's hand. Even the people faded from his view.

He hadn't had human contact, real contact, with another person in so long that it felt foreign. Harley didn't count simply because he had labelled her as less than human and because she was familiar to him by now. He couldn't lie to himself. He really liked this humanly contact – it reminded him that he was human too and that he also needed this contact with this world that he had been cut off from for so long.

The fact that it was Aashi made it so much better. Sure, he was suspicious of her but he was suspicious of everyone. She was 'wonder woman'. She was on a God level and she thought it appropriate to hold his hand. It made him feel better about himself. This God had bestowed this gift to him, _him_, such a lowly creature.

He swallowed thickly and glanced up to her face. She was speaking to Lucy so she didn't notice him watching her. He took this moment to study her face. There were very few lines on her face and admittedly he couldn't believe it when Lucy had told him that she was thirty. Her pores were quite large but she didn't care. He also noted how her eyes would change in intensity when she felt certain emotions. Her large eyes transformed into black pools of tar when angered but they would change into a light coffee colour when she was feeling pleased. Her lips were always moisturised, possibly because she always applied medicinal creams to her split lips. He also noticed a small faint scar on her nose suggesting she had once broken it.

When he looked back down to their hands he swore he saw a red silky ribbon woven between their hands which bound their hands together but within the blink of an eye it was gone.

His eyes flashed back to her face and was startled when he saw that Aashi was facing him with a questionable look. His jaw flopped for an explanation but just as he found his voice there was a scream and a dull thud of bodies falling on ice beside them.

"Lucy!" a childish voice called. "We missed you so much!" rather two childish voices called.

Both adults looked down to their feet and found Lucy covered by two small fiery redheads. Whilst Arthur relaxed, Aashi did not – she furrowed her sharp brows before she pulled Lucy back to her feet. The other two girls, twins, immediately shied away from Aashi.

Aashi scrutinised them and stored them in her brain. They were smaller than Lucy (who was four foot five) they were possibly four foot three, the both of them, and they looked slightly younger than Lucy but not by much. Their red hair curled uncontrollably around their skulls which held their blue eyes. One sister had her hair up to her shoulders much like Lucy but the other had her hair cut to her ears. Their button small noses were red due to the cold and their small pink lips were cracked. Their soft eyebrows were low with worry and they held each other for safety.

"Kate! Katherine!" a masculine voice from behind bellowed. Aashi swivelled to find a man, their father, skating in their direction. He skid to a stop in front of Aashi and held out his hand.

"Hi there, Bob Kane, father of these two and friend to Arthur Fleck." he flashed her a million dollar smile but he was not amazed when she wasn't affected at all. From what little Arthur had told him of Aashi she was a woman made of diamond and it would take more than a smile to get a reaction out of her.

Aashi studied him like he was bacterium under a microscope. His blue eyes were shining with anxiousness, which he tried to hide by running a hand over his short black hair. He flexed his strong jaw when Aashi refused his hand, and his nostrils flared when she looked him over so quickly. Her eyes didn't wander at all. His reactions made Aashi chuckle inwardly.

It was only when he dropped his hand that Aashi replied, "Aashi Jaya Patil. It is a great displeasure to meet you, friend of Arthur".

Lucy tugged Aashi hand, "Mummy, what do you mean-"

Arthur snorted, "Bob, good to see ya." He grabbed his elbow and pulled him in for a pat on the back "Ai here just doesn't socialise well-"

"Oh no, I am well educated in social etiquette, however, I choose when I want to follow such principles which is very rare." Aashi proudly declared.

Arthur nodded both abashed yet also proud, "Yeah."

Down below the little girls began to whisper to each other. Kathrine, the one with the short hair, bravely whispered from behind her father's legs, "Hey, Lucy. Who is this lady? Why did you call her your mom?"

Even though Lucy wasn't shy of anyone there she decided to whisper so as not to disturb the adults. "That's my new mommy, Ai. She's really nice. And super cool! She has this really cool bike"

Katherine pipped up, "But where's your real mom?"

Lucy cocked her head, "Ai… is my _real_ mom."

"What about Harley?"

"She's not my mom. She never was" Lucy nodded which made the other two girls nod too "oh" they said simultaneously.

Back to the adults, Arthur was muttering to himself as Bob and Aashi were exchanging small talk.

"So, Aashi, how long have you been with Arthur and Lucy?"

Aashi appraised him which made Bob squirm. It was astounding for Arthur considering Bob was a highly experienced lawyer and barely flinched with cases that threatened his life constantly and now here he was having trouble with one woman… well, to be fair he was up against a very powerful goddess.

Aashi smiled eerily and replied, "You already know that, Bob. Why do you ask?"

Bob shifted, and put his game face on. "Come now, I just wanna know that I was right."

Aashi's gaze flickered between the two men, "Almost three months or more. I don't keep track. Now, if you'll excuse us, the girls and I are going to go for a few laps." Lucy gleefully grabbed Aashi's hand and dragged the other two.

Aashi jested without facing them, "We'll leave you two to your bromance." They girls left the two men, obnoxiously whizzing past people.

Arthur whispered to himself, confused, "Bromance?"

Obviously, it was louder than a whisper because Bob then said in a thick voice, "I don't know what that is, man, but I do wanna ask ya?"

Arthur watched him from his peripheral as he was turned to face the inner ring and leaned back on the barricades, "Wha-_t_?" he popped his 'T'.

Bob appraised Arthur warily before he spoke, "You hittin' that?" he nodded towards Aashi, who was at the front of the line and skated away with the girls in a line behind her clutching her coat.

Arthur inhaled sharply and felt his stomach churn and the worst part was he couldn't comprehend the reasoning behind it.

As he pondered over Bob's question his anger levels began to rise. He may have not been married to Harleen but he had promised to be faithful to her, thus he was trapped in 'monogamy' because he always kept his word. However, he was in no way intimate or tender with her – it just couldn't happen with her anymore. On the other hand, Aashi was perhaps the first woman in years to get a rise out of him despite being surrounded with opportunities to hook up with other women.

He was frustrated that he couldn't decide exactly where he and Aashi stood although to be fair she had been gentle with him because she never brought up this subject. In fact, it was like a silent agreement between the both of them that they wouldn't bring this topic up as it would be awkward for the both of them. He was also ashamed to admit to himself that he didn't know much about Aashi, like if she was even single. He just assumed most things about her.

However, as he thought about it more, his anger was directed from himself and unto Bob. Arthur couldn't believe his friend, nay, his brother had the gall to ask if he was with the woman that was raising his child. Bob knew exactly how Arthur felt about his situation with Harley and Arthur even felt hurt that the same person he voiced his opinion to about Aashi was now asking if he was with her.

"Why do you, uh, ask, Bob-ah?" Arthur reared his scornful gaze to Bob, no longer watching Aashi and Lucy, but analysing his friend.

"Well, if she's free…" Bob glanced heedfully towards Arthur, "then I could have a chance, ya know? You don't get women like that a lot these days: strong, independent and authoritative. I can't lie, it's a turn on. I mean, I do prefer redheads and brunets but I'll make an exception for that one."

Arthur felt his mouth become bitter and his lips scrunched down. He looked back towards Aashi and fixated his eyes on her swaying form. True, he was possessive of things he held dear, both inanimate objects and people, but logically, what right did he have on Aashi? That was her beauty for no one or thing had a claim on her. He could tell, even if she was not single, she would not give anyone the right to anything.

In that case, he was not worried about Bob _trying_ to hook up with her (because he knew that he had no chance and) as he knew that Aashi was not an ordinary woman but the idea of anyone, especially those close to him, trying to go after his idol did not settle with him well. Just as Arthur had no right, Bob, too, had no right.

"Bob, why don't you ask her yourself?" Arthur smirked, condescendingly.

On the ice, Aashi dismissed the men from her mind but she had not taken her eyes of them. She watched as Arthur followed them with his eyes and she didn't miss how he had a crescent face.

She didn't mention this to Arthur, but she had picked up the art of lip reading during her travels, and she may not have been great at it but she got the gist of what Bob said.

"Mummy, can you go faster?" Lucy exclaimed.

"No, you'll hurt yourselves when we stop!" Aashi did not take her eyes off of Arthur when she replied to Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy. You're mom sure is tall. She's as tall as my dad." Katherine tried to murmur to Lucy but had to half shout it over the laughter of the surrounding children.

"Yeah, I know! It's like she's a giant. It's really fun when she gives piggyback rides." Lucy laughed.

"Do you think she'll give us piggyback rides? It sounds fun." Shyly, Kate implored.

Lucy looked over her shoulder, "I don't know. Maybe! Mummy doesn't like to pick me up a lot. She says I have to do things myself so I can be in-da-pen-dent. But maybe if you ask nicely she might do it!"

"What's indie- indadpendent mean?" Kate and Katherine simultaneously asked.

"I think it means that I can be strong when I grow up."

Kate's and Katherine's eyes met, silently they agreed, and then they both yelled to Lucy, "We wanna be strong too!"

"Okay. Mommy is helping me become strong so just copy me."

"Okay!"

"Girls, this is the last spin from me, yeah?" Aashi interrupted their fit of giggles.

"WHAT?" Lucy screamed, not hearing her.

True to her word, it was the last round from Aashi, she then made them hold hands and tried to make them balance themselves. Lucy clutched Aashi's trousers while her left hand held on to Kate who then held Katherine.

The girls managed to balance themselves but just by luck because the moment Aashi made Lucy let go of her hand they all began to wobble. So, Aashi crouched in front of them with ease and held out her hand a few inches away from them. Naturally, Lucy went for her hand first, pulling the other two with her. Slowly, Aashi pulled her hand back so that Lucy had to reach further.

The girls whined when they shook but they slowly skid forward thanks to Lucy's guidance. When Lucy almost fell face first on the ice Aashi caught her hand. The girls let out a shout of victory and Lucy hugged Aashi's neck. Aashi patted her head and stood again making the girls watch her with admiration.

"Lucy's mom, how do you do that? How do you stand so well on ice?" Kate, who had fared better out of the three, asked with sparkling eyes.

Aashi's eyes swivelled towards the twins and replied humbly, "Balance. I'm a fighter, I have to have great balance otherwise I wouldn't win often."

Katherine nearly jumped forward, "You're a fighter! Liker military? Dad has a friend, not Uncle Arthur, but another friend who is military and I wanna be that too. Can you help me?"

Aashi chuckled, "I'm not military but I can help you if you want."

Katherine cocked her head at her suspiciously, "How are you a fighter then? And how can you help me?"

"I'm a… independent fighter, so I fund myself. As for how I can help you, I can help you get ready for the military because I have friends in military too."

"Really?" all three girls asked with owl eyes.

"Really really", Aashi smiled warmly at them.

"Wow, Lucy! You were right! Your new mom is so cool!" Kate and Katherine simultaneously exclaimed.

Lucy proudly grinned, "I know!"

"Alright girls, let's go see what the boys are doing, huh?" Aashi asked patiently.

"Okay!" they said, still buzzing with excitement over the new revelation.

As Aashi led the way, Katherine whispered to Lucy, "What does fund mean?"

Lucy shook her head, "I dunno."

When the girls reached the men, they straightened themselves and Arthur gave Aashi a tight smile, "Shall we go, girls?"

Aashi gave him considered look and nodded, "lead the way."

Arthur rose his chin and exited with the girls. Bob lagged behind when Aashi stared at him. He got nervous but he kept up the arrogant façade. Aashi faked a smile and backed him against the barricade.

Bob smiled back and put his hands up, "Hey, if you want some-"

A sharp grasp left him when Aashi grabbed him from the balls aggressively. She leaned towards his ear and it wasn't hard as they were practically the same height, although, Aashi liked to believe he had shrunk in on himself at that moment. "Look, mate. I'm not interested. You're just not my type. Got it?"

Bob, who was leaned over her, strangled a small yes and nodded with vigour. Aashi smiled harshly, "Good, now let's crack on, yeah?"

Arthur noticed their lack of presence as the girls took of their skates and glanced back to find Aashi walking towards the girls while flashed him a reassuring smile and Bob, who lagged behind, had a wounded look on his face.

Bob and the twins parted ways with them shortly after and on the ride home (after their shopping) Arthur kept glancing back at Aashi through the rear-view mirror. Whenever they rode in a vehicle, if there was no space for three at the front Aashi would sit in the back with Lucy, or more dangerously on rare occasions, she sat at the front with Lucy sitting nicely in her lap.

When they arrived Lucy made a dash for the PlayStation taking Aashi with her, which was just as well, for Arthur made a quick call to Bob to find out what the hell happened between Bob and Aashi.

"What do you mean she grabbed you?"

"I mean, she literally grabbed my balls and basically told me to back off!" Bon near shouted "I couldn't tell if I was in pain or getting a really hard boner."

"Bob!" Arthur warned.

"Hey man, if you wanna go after her then make your move 'cuz a woman like that ain't gonna wait for your ass." Bob offhandedly told him.

"Don't. _Talk_. About. Her, like _that_!" Arthur advised him, darkly.

Sighing in resignation, Bob added "Look, I know you're a man of your word but… whose it gonna hurt if you try to get with her, hm? From what I've seen and heard so far, she's the woman you should've been with from the start! Lucy loves her and you seem to be trippin' over your own balls-"

"Whatever, I need to go." Arthur stuffed the phone in his pocket and exited the guest (now Lucy's and his) room.

He had also acclimatised himself to Aashi's home by taking up the last bed: when he stayed the night he would take the second singular bed in the guest room. He also added to the Lucy's _artwork_ on their walls. Lucy had drawn a variety of things on her plain wall with paint, crayon and pen from animals to action figures. Arthur helped Lucy draw Jak and Daxter on her walls.

Lucy had drawn Daxter, her favourite character out of the whole game, almost to perfection whereas Jak looked like he had been drawn by a toddler. Much to both of their surprise, Aashi had also helped by drawing Keira, a few power-cells and a few Easter head statues. Both father and daughter had thought that Aashi would be opposed to them drawing graffiti on her walls but she had been quite relaxed about it.

When Arthur passed into the living room he spotted Lucy sitting right in front of the TV. Arthur chuckled to himself as he could already see Aashi scolding Lucy for sitting that close to the TV, speaking of Aashi, he couldn't see her. He turned to the kitchen but she wasn't there either.

He felt hands on his back, giving him a slight shove, and… he found Aashi raising a brow at him, "Why don't you move your skinny arse? It's blocking my way."

Arthur stifled a chuckle, "What? You don't like my skinny 'arse'?" he mocked her.

Aashi sighed sarcastically and then grabbed his shoulders and said, "You really don't want me to use force."

Arthur licked his lips, smiling, "What if I do?"

Without warning Aashi gave him a push and he fell on his back, dazed. He heard Lucy laugh and Aashi walked over him with a coy smile.

Aashi was putting up the last of the Christmas decorations but it wasn't much. She didn't like decorations so she put up a few lights to please Lucy. Arthur shared her dislike of decorations as well and Lucy was excited at the idea of celebrating Christmas so she didn't care too much about the decorations so everyone was happy.

Arthur shook his head with a smile and then crawled over to the music player. He turned it on and it began to burst with a very shrill sounding Slipknot song. He quickly changed it from CD to radio and changed it to his favourite channel. The Jazz Channel – he absolutely loved Jazz because his mother had loved it, or had she? He couldn't recall but it didn't matter because that time had passed and right now he was enjoying Hot Liquorice by Dick Walters.

Lucy quite loved Jazz as well and those two had listened to it so much that Aashi didn't mind it now. She had said as long as the singer had talent and the beat was good then she didn't mind it. Arthur tapped his foot and shimmied his shoulders. He made his way to Lucy and they both started to dance in their own idiotic way.

Aashi watched them with mild humour as they kicked their legs out, twisted their bodies and waved their hands in the air. Arthur smirked at Aashi deviously and muttered something to Lucy, who turned her whole body to Aashi and tried to drag her in, "Come on, Mummy."

Aashi stood like a statue and shook her head, "You two can dance like the _bandars_ you are, but I will not."

She turned to leave but stopped in her tracks as if a thought came to her, "If you two play Jazz tomorrow, I swear I'll…" but the two monkeys didn't hear the rest as they danced the night away.

;-;-;-;-;

**The next day (Christmas)**

Aashi had just put the turkey in oven when her anger reached its peak causing a vein to throb in her forehead.

While daughter and father had spent the night before laughing and dancing, Aashi had prepared the Christmas dinner so that when the time came next morning she just had to stuff everything in the oven. However, even in the morning when she thought those two had had their fun, Lucy and Arthur tip-toed into her room early morning.

They awoke her and insisted that she play with them. Aashi humoured them by playing with them, watching something called Scooby Doo and Tom and Jerry Christmas specials, and even pulled a few crackers with them. They didn't have a Christmas tree so instead of putting the star on the tree, Aashi pulled out a surprise: she crowned Lucy.

Aashi had pulled out a pure silver pearl drop tiara from her room and crowned Lucy the princess of Asgard. Lucy hadn't understood what Asgard was but she did understand what a Viking Princess was and she was thrilled. Aashi had noted over the months that while Lucy was more boyish than most girls, choosing a car over a doll, she did still like some girlish things like pink. It was such a relief to Aashi (she couldn't stand a girl being too _girlish_).

When Arthur saw the tiara, he curiously questioned where Aashi had obtained such an item and as usual Aashi shrugged it off and replied with '_I have friends'. _Soon thereafter Aashi left Arthur and Lucy to their own devices so she could prepare the Christmas lunch.

They started to play Jazz at the highest volume her music player could go up to.

After Aashi cleaned up, she walked up to them with her hands on her hips. They both grinned at her sheepishly. Aashi tapped her foot impatiently, "What did I say about the Jazz?"

Arthur snorted and Lucy giggled slightly.

The song turned to the next one: it was another favourite, '_Sing, sing, sing_' by Benny Goodman and his orchestra.

The drums started and Arthur took Aashi's hands. Then the trumpets started tooting and Lucy began jumping again. Then the whole orchestra joined and Aashi was suddenly moving with Arthur. He swayed her body and moved her about in a jittering movement. Lucy was hopping in circles around them meanwhile Aashi was mildly glaring at Arthur. However, as the song was progressing with its bouncy beat and rhythm Aashi couldn't help but crack a smile. Arthur was trying his best to make her 'dance' to the rhythm and Lucy was acting her age; making faces, screaming randomly in joy, laughing and giggling.

Nearing the end of the song, Arthur dipped Aashi until her head almost touched the ground. Aashi's hair, which was now open from its loose braid, curtained down and splayed on the floor like giant black paint splatters. Arthur gave her a billion dollar grin and bounced his eyebrows, but Aashi wasn't going to let him have all the fun.

She pulled herself back up and twirled them. The two adults shared a laugh but as the song came to a halt so did they. They stood, noses nearly touching, and eyes gleaming, Arthur's with adoration and Aashi's with vivacity.

Lucy watched with sparkling eyes and crossed her fingers hoping they would kiss. She had completely forgotten that Aashi was partners with Asilia. However, as Lucy released a small gasp Aashi stepped away leaving Arthur still panting and pining.

About an hour later, the oak rectangle table (which Aashi magically teleported in the kitchen, replacing the small table) was stuffed to the point where the food almost looked like it was about to fall off and Lucy couldn't get enough. In the background Aashi had let the radio run with classic Christmas songs droning on, like 'Let it snow' by Dean Martin.

'_Oh, the weather outside is so frightful but the fire is so delightful'_

The large turkey sat proudly in the middle, its crispy skin calling out to be eaten, and its stuffing almost spilled out. The steam that drifted from it seemed to turn into hands and enticed anyone prowling too closely and pulled them over to the table.

'_And since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow'_

The bowl of mashed potatoes sat shining like a fluffy cloud right next to the gravy boat which was filled to the brim and awaiting its next consumer to relief it of the hot liquid, still bubbling softly.

'_Man, it doesn't show signs of stopping, and I've brought me some corn from poppin''_

Fresh off the pan, the sizzling lamb sausages were waiting in a militaristic line, ready to march into the bellies of their consumers, each cooked to perfection.

'_The lights are turned way down low, let it snow, let it snow'_

The roasted baby carrots were in a tight bunch, huddled together awaiting their new home as well, hoping to make friends with the steaming asparagus' that lay stacked next to them. The bright orange carrots stuck out like a Rudolf's nose in the middle of the night, only these carrots were planted right next to a forest of asparagus'.

'_When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate goin' out in the storm, but if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm'_

The beetroot salad with feta and pear was tucked snuggly near the back of the feast where Aashi knew no one else but she would touch. The red pears contrasted starkly with the deep red beetroot and the cubes of feta looked like small stars in the middle of all the chaos of green and pink.

'_And the fire is slowly dying and my dear we're still goodbyeing, but as long as you'd love me so, let it snow, let it snow'_

The shining golden baked squash had been set near the mash which made it pop. It had been spiced and sliced and put in a brown wooden bowl, making its home on the table near Aashi's seat. Whilst many hated squash Aashi was not one of those haters though she did have to admit it was an acquired taste.

'_When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate goin' out in the storm but if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm'_

The chocolate fondant sat chilling in the fridge jiggling and waiting to set to perfection as it definitely would be so because it was made with love by Aashi for Lucy. Lucy rarely ate real chocolate so Aashi had acquired the best Belgian chocolate she could find and made it thinking of what faces Lucy would make when she finally got a taste of a real fondant.

'_Oh, the fire is slowly dying and my dear we're still goodbyeing, but as long as you'd love me so'_

The chocolate fondant's neighbour, the tiramisu, had been there for hours already and was dying to see the world outside of the fridge and to finally let its smell of coffee and cream carry through the room and to make anyone near the vicinity come running so it could fatten them all up.

'_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.'_

Lucy sat at the head of the table, a fork and knife in her hands, and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. Aashi had braided her hair into twin Dutch braids but her beautiful brown hair didn't seem to want to obey Aashi, and defiantly, a few strands stuck out as if to spite her. "Mommy, are you sure you made all this?"

Aashi looked up from cutting off a leg for Lucy and smiled, almost proudly, "Of course I did. You saw me, child."

Aashi placed the leg on Lucy's plate next to the sausages, mash and baby carrots. She placed the plate in front of Lucy and brought the gravy boat over.

"What's that?" Lucy looked at it curiously.

"It'sa graby boa" Arthur said, through a mouth full of turkey.

Aashi did a double take, she didn't recall giving him any turkey, and noticed in horror that he had cut himself a leg and wing from the turkey. Aashi gave him a sharp look and Arthur sheepishly ducked his head. He knew she had wanted to serve everyone but he had still helped himself.

"A what?" Lucy asked, again.

"A gravy boat, darling, here." Aashi poured some on her own mash to show her how to do it.

"Oh!" Lucy pointed to the gravy boat, "My turn. Mummy can I please have a turn now?"

Aashi lovingly stroked Lucy's head, "Of course."

Lucy squealed when she showered her entire plate with the gravy. Aashi and Arthur shared an amused glance when Lucy poured too much gravy.

Aashi then set a can of ginger beer next to Lucy, who was in the middle of downing a spoon full of gravy covered mash, she looked to the can and back to Aashi. "What's that?" Aashi then placed a Yorkshire pudding in her plate too.

"What's that?"

"Ginger beer, its bubbly, you'll like it and that is a Yorkie pudding." Aashi nodded as she opened a can of ginger beer for herself. She then filled her plate with more mash, squash, beetroot salad, carrots, and asparagus'.

"Mummy, here!" Lucy gave Aashi her half-eaten turkey leg when she saw that she had no meat. Aashi almost protested but when she saw the look on Lucy's shining face her protests died in her mouth. Arthur then piped in by slapping a few fresh sausages into her plate as well.

Aashi sighed through her nose and tucked in. Arthur, who sat on Lucy's left and opposite Aashi, smiled despite having so much in his mouth. He had taken half of the turkey's breast, a couple more sausages, carrots, mash with gravy and asparagus'.

He kicked his feet like a child and whined, "Now, where are my sprouts?"

"I didn't make them. They're, like you said, an abomination." Aashi replied as she was stuffing her yorkie pudding with mash.

"Aw, man. Ai, you should've made sprouts." Arthur pouted though his look was ruined as mash was stuck to the edge of his mouth.

Lucy tilted her head at her father, "Daddy, you should be happy, mummy made so much food for us. She made a perfect Christmas!"

"Yes, Artie, you should take a note from Lulu's book." Aashi rose her brows. Arthur was about to make a quirky comeback but paused, as did Lucy, when Aashi took her first bite of the lamb sausage. Aashi made a sour face.

"Mummy, don't you like it?" Lucy asked, worried.

Aashi sipped her ginger beer and peeked over the brim of the can. "No, it's ok, Lulu. I just haven't eaten meat in such a long time."

"How long?" Arthur implored after a sip of his coke.

Aashi looked to the ceiling, "Hm, seven, perhaps ten years. I can't recall-"

"TEN YEARS?!" Lucy and Arthur yelled. So stunned Aashi was, she didn't respond, letting George Michael's 'Last Christmas' fill the silence for a few moments. For the first time, it was Aashi and not Arthur who was surprised, "Yeah, why?" she said almost defensively.

Arthur leaned towards her, "How can you live without meat for so long?"

"What did you eat?" Lucy asked astounded, also leaning in.

Aashi shrugged, "A variety of vegetarian dishes _and_ there is more to food other than meat."

Arthur whipped his head towards his daughter and found Lucy mirroring the same amazed look on her face. They whipped their heads back to Aashi.

"But-" the both tried to argue but Aashi wouldn't have it, "No. There are some places in this world that do not have a meat based diet. Like when I went to China-"

"You've been to the land of the china?" Lucy jumped in her seat.

"Well, yes. I told you I travelled." Aashi said as a matter of fact.

"Where?" Arthur and Lucy said simultaneously.

Aashi leaned back, "China, Singapore, Indonesia, Spain, Italy, Nepal, Brazil, Mexico, Peru, Britain, Romania, Russia, Kenya, Tibet, France, Germany, Canada, Congo, Madagascar, Libya, Iraq, Venezuela-"

Arthur interjected, "Anywhere in the states?"

Aashi looked to the ceiling again, "The US, yes, I have actually. Washington, New York, California, Ohio, Iowa, Texas, Florida-"

Lucy interrupted this time, "Florida?! Have you been to Disneyland then?"

Aashi stared at Lucy, her eyes flickering towards Arthur, who was also taken back by the question. She looked back to her, "No, but I have passed it."

"Oh, how was it?" Lucy leaned forward, almost forgetting her food.

Aashi sipped her ginger beer, "It was… big… and bright."

Lucy sighed longingly but Arthur switched the topic again. "So, Ai, how comes ya travelled so much?"

Aashi beamed, "Underground boxing is very popular."

Arthur's eyes nearly popped in their sockets but luckily the girls didn't see as they returned to their food. He swallowed but coughed regardless, "You're a… boxer?" He had figured she hadn't been in a legal career but it shocked him to see her being so open about her work.

"I was once, full time. Now, I'm not serious about it. I'm a computer '_programmer'_ first and a boxer second."

Lucy inserted herself back in the conversation, "But you're still good, Mummy. You took down that really big mean looking guy easily."

Aashi chuckled, "I've taken on bigger fighters than him. He was just a young man who got too cocky. He barely was a good fight although he fared better than most."

"Wait" Arthur narrowed his eyes on Lucy, "Little monkey, where did you see this fight?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you, daddy?" Lucy nervously shifted in her seat. She may have been a child but she knew she couldn't tell her father about Harley trying to kill her – Aashi had warned her about this. "It was ages ago." She looked towards her mother for support and Aashi jumped in when he could.

"Arthur, you wanker, you're about to drop the gravy!" Aashi scowled at him.

When he fixed the gravy boat in a more secure location, Aashi began to tell a tale of her many travels. Thankfully, the topic of conversation had been directed elsewhere but Arthur did not forget, he merely stored it someplace in his mind to bring it up later.

After they wolfed down their lunch, they wrapped up warm and went out to play in the snow. There was still daylight out and a lot of snow. Thankfully, it was like all of Gotham felt festive that year as even the criminals and scum just spent their day with their loved ones so there was a lot less dodgy people out on the streets.

Many people also opted to stay inside so Aashi, Lucy and Arthur had a whole patch of snow to themselves in the park with a few odd couples passing by. When their privacy was interrupted they often got stared at: Arthur because of his scars and Aashi because of her imposing aura and dark choice of fashion. Even with snow up to their knees, Aashi still wore black and other dark colours which contrasted in the white winter wonderland.

Finally, after the third couple who stared at them, Arthur felt a frown tug on his face. He stood back, hunched, and his hands in his pockets as a young woman openly stared. Aashi's sharp eyes caught Arthur's foul mood and left Lucy, who was making a snow angel, to join Arthur a few inches away.

"Arthur" Aashi's clear voice broke him from his violent voices and turned his eyes to her from the couple.

He noticed curiously that she was holding two snow balls in her plum gloved hands. "Hey, you look like someone stole our candy, don't tell me you're bothered by them?"

Arthur, shifted his feet, "They're lookin' at me like I'm an animal in a zoo".

"Yes, they are. But, are you really going to let those ignorant fools ruin your time with your daughter? She's not going to be a child forever"

Arthur looked at Aashi's face and found that her eyes were stern. That made him pause.

"Look, Arthur, do you know those people?"

Arthur was going to give a sarcastic retort but she beat him to it.

"No. Are they physically getting in your way and preventing you from having fun with Lucy? No. Are they going to create an issue in your line of work? No. They're just a bunch of bloody idiots who are staring at you like entitled little knob heads. So, by you taking notice of them and allowing them to ruin your precious time, you're being a bloody idiot. If you don't give a damn what people think of you then I guarantee you, your life will be so much more easier. Trust me, I've lived for much longer than you have and I'm more experience in life."

Arthur shifted his head to look his snowy shoes as Aashi continued, "You shouldn't care what people think of you. There will always be someone who will disapprove of you. There will always be two-faces trying to take an advantage of you, regardless of how you look, where you come from or what you believe in, so why should you care? It's in human nature to be cruel. So, instead of giving in and conforming to what they say about you or think about you, defy them, make them see that you couldn't give a damn."

"About what?" Arthur raised his head, hopefully.

Aashi smiled at him, knowingly. "About all of it."

She placed the second snowball in his hands and then turned her whole body to look at the couple directly, "If you don't have the balls to approach them, then I'll just tell them to piss off so you can be at ease."

She then threw the snowball with great accuracy at the woman's face. She yelled and stumbled back. Arthur laughed and threw his snowball at the man, who was helping the woman stand back up, they both fell in the snow.

Aashi turned back to him, "You worry too much, Arthur. You should try living for once. Move away with Lucy where there's greenery. It'll be good for her." She nodded at her small form.

Arthur gazed at Aashi for a moment too long, and a warm feeling engulfed his heart. "Will you…" the words lodged themselves in his throat. _Will you come with me?_

Aashi glanced from Lucy to him and back to Lucy, "I will help you if you need it. Look" Aashi gestured to the couple.

Arthur laughed heartily when they ran away with their tails tucked between their legs but that warm feeling he just felt lingered in his heart. Lucy waddled over to them through the snow as it reached her shoulders almost. "What happened?"

"I showed your father how to get rid of his Dennis. Anyway, let's go, it's getting dark". Aashi stripped her hands of her gloves and gave them to Arthur, who refused them but Aashi took out a pair of black leather gloves, and led the way back home while Lucy took Arthurs hand.

Lucy tugged his hand and smiled reassuringly, "Daddy, if you need anything, Mummy will fix it. Mummy can always fix things, she's like a super lady."

The amount of trust Lucy had in Aashi made Arthur believe that Aashi could, indeed, do anything. He smiled back down to his daughter, "Yeah, she is, ain't she?"

When they got back, they snuggled onto Aashi's three seater sofa with their chocolate fondants and hot milks and watched The Grinch Who Stole Christmas. It had come out the year prior but Lucy never got to saw it.

'_You're a mean one, Mr Grinch'_

Aashi's crinkled eyes looked to Arthur when Grinch made a face in the mirror.

'_You really are a heel. You're as cuddly as a cactus, and as charming as an eel.'_

Arthur gasped and held a hand to his chest when Aashi nodded and looked directly at Arthur.

'_You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel'_

Arthur pointed at Aashi warningly.

'_Just face the music, you're a monster, Mr Grinch! Yes, you are.'_

Aashi held her fingers to her own head to symbolise horns on her head.

'_Your heart's an empty hole'_

Aashi held a hand to her chest and both parents nodded, agreeing in jest, that Aashi was heartless.

'_Your brain is full of spiders, you got garlic in your soul, Mr Grinch. I wouldn't touch you with a 39 and half foot pole.'_

Aashi nodded at Arthur, holding her nose, like Arthur was emitting a disgusting smell.

'_I asked for three-quarters not five-eighths, stay focused!' Grinch said to the dog._

Lucy laughed out loud while Arthur nodded at Aashi now, who looked the other way.

'_You know if you asked the Who of whoville…. No one wold deny it!'_

Aashi continued to nod so Arthur stretched his arm over to Aashi and squeezed her shoulder in a mock warning. She slapped his hand but he didn't remove it, he kept it there, savouring the touch.

'_Air bags are a little slow' the Grinch moaned, the bags deflating too late, 'but that's what these tests are for!"_

Aashi leaned over Lucy, "You're sleigh needs more work, Arthur" she pointed to the screen.

Arthur retorted, "Only because I had your help. Look, there you are!" he pointed to the barking dog.

'_You're a vile one.'_

Lucy giggled and cuddled more to her parents who held her closer.

'_Mr Grinch, you have termites in your smile'_

"EWWW!" Lucy cuddled more to Aashi, making her wrap her arms more around her face.

'_You have all tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr Grinch! Given the choice between you I'd take the… seasick crocodile!'_

"I'd choose you" both adults said to each other.

Before, Lucy was watching quite aptly but near the end she had fallen asleep.

Aashi had just cleaned the kitchen and put the left overs away when she returned with a blanket and cocooned both Lucy and Arthur in it. Lucy had snuggled up with her father and fell asleep on his lap. He moved her so that Aashi could sit down. Even though the adults had expressed how boring the film was they watched it despite Lucy having fallen asleep.

The Grinch was clutching his heart, as his heart grew three times its size, and Aashi jested, "Look, Arthur. You're actually feeling."

Arthur chuckled softly, "Yeah, at least I'm not-"as he lulled his head to look at her, his breath was caught in his throat. The lights were off and the only source available light source was the TV which cast a shadow over Aashi's face. It highlighted her sharp features and brought certain features to detail.

Her large eyes seemed larger now as they reflected the light and her cheekbones were more prominent though not in a sickly manner. For some reason, one he did not know, it made her look like a warrior goddess to him: one that was wise, experienced, strong and unrelenting.

'_**You don't get women like that a lot these days'.**_

At that moment he knew exactly what Bob had meant earlier. He shuddered despite the warm feeling returning as he watched Aashi.

"Not what?" Aashi asked with a smile, but it turned stoic. "Are you cold? I have more blankets".

Arthur licked his lips, "No, I'm just tired."

Aashi shook her head, "Then why do you not go to bed? Here, I'll help you."

He observed with soft eyes as Aashi helped Arthur stand with Lucy cradled in his arms. When they reached her room, she refused to let go of Arthur. Aashi sighed, "She didn't even brush her teeth. Here, you can sleep in my bed, its large enough for the both of you."

Arthur settled down in the bed, and he felt like it was about to swallow him. He laid Lucy's body beside him and relaxed himself. Aashi tucked them both in but when Arthur saw Aashi move to leave he grabbed her by the wrist. "Where are you going, woman?"

Aashi raised a brow, "To sleep on the sofa."

"Why?"

Aashi appraised him, "You want your privacy, do you not?"

Arthur swallowed thickly, "You… you're family." He admitted.

Aashi slowly retracted her hand and appraised him once again, which made him nervous. The light outside cast a shadow over her so that her whole front was missing from his view. It unnerved him that he couldn't see her face entirely but from what he could only assume she was scrutinising him.

After a moment, she said "Very well."

She closed the door which shrouded the whole room in darkness. He heard clothes rustling and could only assume she was changing. The bed dipped which alerted him to the fact that she was in the bed now too.

Arthur felt at ease for the first time in a long time, but that did not completely create silence in his head. He settled with stroking Lucy's face lovingly as he pondered over what happened in the past few months. The voices were not so loud now that he thought about it but they were hiding in the corners of his mind, whispering, telling him, and warning him that he was a fool to think he was safe. They always made him feel like he was in danger, that there was some massive conspiracy against him.

However, when he heard a soft sigh, the fact finally settled that he and Aashi were in the same bed and that Lucy was the only thing between them.

"_That and my idiotic fiancé, Harley!"_ he bitterly reminded himself.

But the very thought of being on the same bed with Aashi made the voices calm down. He was with his daughter and with Aashi right now, two girls he held dear to him whether he admitted it out loud or not, and it was perhaps the best moment of his roughly two decade existence.

Everything Aashi had did for him was more than he expected and she struck chord with him because she… she understood. She didn't sugar coat things – she said it how it was. She was not like the others, she wasn't like normal people, and he liked that very much. In return, he had to tell her the truth.

"_**Don't do it!"**_

"_**She'll run away!"**_

"_**She'll tell! She'll tell!"**_

He opened his mouth but, again, the words would not come out. He closed his mouth and turned his head to the wall but much to his surprise Aashi's clear voice rang out, "What is it, Arthur?"

"I need to tell you… something" he swallowed still looking at the wall.

"Look at me then." She replied curtly.

Again, she continued with surprises.

He obeyed and rolled his head towards her, "I… I-"

He was grateful that Aashi was patient. She was the complete opposite of Harley. While Harley would have suffocated him by hanging on his every word, Aashi was calm and gave him and space to get out what he needed.

He bit his scar from the inside of his mouth, and he physically shook when he revealed, "I'm- I'm a paranoid schizophrenic and- and when I'm… stressed I… see things." The cold sweat on his brow irritated him but he daren't move a muscle.

There was a tense pause of impregnated silence. Arthur cradled Lucy to himself for comfort when Aashi coolly replied, "Thank you, although you did not have to force yourself to tell me. It is not my business, after all, but thank you regardless, it is… reassuring to know that I have your trust."

Arthur ground his teeth in anxiousness, "Is that it?" He said, expecting a worse reaction.

He heard her shift and he assumed she was looking at him, "What? Did you expect me to go running to the hills?"

"Yes" he frowned.

"Clearly, you do not know me well enough, Arthur. Ordinarily, people would shun you, but I am not normal either. People fear what they cannot comprehend or what they refuse to understand. When people do not think logically then their emotions, such as fear, blinds them. For example, your schizophrenia, normal people have never experienced anything like it, so society will automatically fear you. Then they create a stereotype of people with schizophrenia which will reinforce their fears of them."

She continued, "Naturally, due to a lack of understanding, sympathy, and clemency schizophrenics inevitably fall into those stereotypes which makes society shun them even more; creating outcasts. Instead of helping those people they look out for themselves, which I do not blame them for, it is natural for humans to be selfish but that lack of effort in not even trying to show some understanding is what is wrong."

"What those people fail to realise, however, is that despite their ailments and flaws they are still human, a creature which is deeply flawed by nature no matter how normal they may be, and that lack of humane treatment only worsens their health as it would anyone else."

Here she paused, "The idea of normalcy is relative to each individual. Tell me, Arthur, do you think I like the standards of this society?"

Arthur brooded over it, "No."

"No, thus I reject all standards of normalcy. Moreover, I am a logical being. I know that the manner in which you have behaved with me in the time I have known you is how you behave with other people too, and this means, that your actions have been, inevitably, influenced by your mental state even before you had revealed it to me. Will you treat me any differently from the way you did before?"

Arthur did not even think before answering, "No"

"Hence, you revealing your schizophrenia to me will not change your behaviour in any way and I do not see an immediate fault with you behaviour which would cause me concern. However, don't misunderstand. I am aware of the dangers that people pose but you are not a danger to me, even those with health problems. If you were a danger to me, I wouldn't have associated myself with you."

"So… what does that mean?" he hesitated. He often didn't like to talk about his mental health directly or even acknowledge it, so it was amazing he hand ran out that door yet.

"It means I will not cast you out, Arthur."

Silence, once again, there was complete silence between them. Just as Aashi was drifting off she heard a soft murmur from Arthur.

"Thank you"

;-;-;-;-;

Lucy was devastated when she awoke. She kept wailing, "We forgot them!"

Aashi, who was fish braiding her own hair, looked at Lucy who was on the sofa beside in front of her having already braised her hair.

"Forgot what?"

"The presents – you gave me my present but I didn't give you or daddy your presents."

Aashi tied her braid off and sat beside her, "its ok, besides Arthur isn't awake yet, maybe you could surprise him then."

"Yeah, but it won't be a surprise for you, mummy." Lucy looked at her with puppy eyes.

"You can surprise me next time"

Lucy still sulked away to her room to ready her presents. Aashi shook her head and went to her own room. It was still pitch black due to the curtains but she didn't mind. She could navigate this room without much trouble even in the dark. She went over to her bedside and checked her phone. She had a few messages from her business partners, something about New Orleans and Orlando.

She set her phone down and traced her way to the curtains, she then flung them open. Groaning, Arthur woke up, and squinted at Aashi's figure. He rolled on his stomach and held the pillow to his head.

She sauntered over to him and ripped the pillow from his grasp but he used his hands instead to cover his face. Aashi raised a brow and then tackled him, trying to force his hands away, and she did succeed.

"You're lacking upper body strength, core strength and leg strength."

Arthur raised his head so that his nose was touching hers, "That's basically my whole body, babe"

Aashi jerked back, "What did just you call me?"

"Babe" Arthur sat up, his pointing in all directions.

Aashi grimaced, "Don't call me that" she coolly stated.

Arthur cocked his head, "Why?"

Aashi retreated out of the room, and without looking back she informed him, "It makes you sound sleazy".

Arthur made no comment, in fact, he was still musing over the decision he made about Aashi. He had made up his mind: he was going to pursue and attempt to woo Aashi, but first he had to cut off the pest that was Harley. Aashi inspired him to be a better father to Lucy and that meant getting rid of the extra baggage.

He started towards bathroom and briskly got ready for the morning. As he put the bidet back in the holder and wiped himself clean, he wondered how it was that he hadn't come across people like her or how he hadn't heard of her before. She knew an awful lot of people, far more than he did, and he made a note to put himself in her circles.

Then after having brushed his teeth, he was shaving carefully around his scars with the straight razor when a thought came to him, one that put a wrench in his plan. He also didn't know how he would split with Harley. Not to mention, he didn't know if Aashi was single or not and he doubted she was either – people like her were very attractive. That meant one thing: reconnaissance.

He glanced at his straight blade and said to himself in a bored manner, "I need to get a new one".

When he left the bathroom, Lucy bombarded him and dragged him to the living room. There Aashi sat on the sofa with a book, Crime and Punishment, in hand and a shoe box in the middle of the room. Aashi looked up from her book when Lucy seated Arthur next to her even though she sat right at the end.

"Daddy, Mummy, I have your presents! Sorry I couldn't give them to you yesterday." She drooped her head but a chuckle from the adults made her feel hopeful.

Lucy opened the shoe box, embarrassed, she whispered, "I couldn't really wrap them."

"It's ok, child. If you want I'll hand my presents out first, ok?" Aashi put her book aside and speed walked to her room. She came back with her hands behind her back.

"For Lucy" she handed her a large rectangular wrapped parcel, "and for Arthur" she handed him a large cubed box.

Arthur took it with raised brows and Lucy was puzzled, "But, mummy, you already gave me my present."

Aashi sat back with her book, "That was just the first one." Aashi may have just returned from Asilia's place but she had stored these gifts away for a while now.

Lucy went first and unwrapped the parcel. A small box that was the size of her palm fell out from the parcel. Lucy opened it to find an amethyst necklace. Her eyes bulged at it. She wrapped the golden chain around her hand and cradled the purple stone in her hand. She rubbed the smooth surface of the circle stone, "Wow" she whispered. She jerked her head towards Aashi, who was watching her carefully over the top of her book, and Lucy ran up to her and hugged her, "I love it, Mummy!"

Aashi's book fell to the ground but she didn't mind. She wrapped her arms around Lucy and queried in interest, "Do you know what that stone is?"

Lucy looked at the necklace, "Uh… no" she giggled, sheepishly.

"It amnesty" Arthur informed her, leaning forward to get a better look, "And it looks real".

"Of course it is, Arthur." She grinned at him sideways, "Do you think I wouldn't get my daughter the best of the best?" she looked to Lucy, and patted her cheeks "Amnesty is supposed to develop your intuition and awareness. It also helps facilitate meditation, calmness and tranquillity. Now, open the rest of your presents."

"There's more?" Lucy asked in a quiet but excited tone.

After a confirming nod, Lucy shredded the rest of her wrappings to find a large and packed skilled painting set with colours that Lucy didn't even know existed, underneath the set was something book like. It turned out to be a copy of Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carol. Lucy wouldn't stop crying for the gifts Aashi got her for at least half an hour.

Impatient, Arthur tore into his present and was pleasantly surprised with what he found. A new pair of brown brogues, a pair of leather purple gloves (not dissimilar to Aashi's own pair), a new straight razor with expensive looking shaving cream and his two personal favourites: a 1918 US Knuckle Duster Trench Knife and a raw aquamarine stone dagger necklace.

Just like Lucy, he immediately linked the silver chain around his neck and brushed the edge of the dagger with is forefinger.

Lucy ceased playing with her necklace and crawled over to Arthur's knees, "Oh, daddy, it's beautiful."

"It is, indeed." His face split in a grin, "So, what does this stone do?"

Aashi regarded him like she knew some joke he didn't, "That is aquamarine. Now, bear in mind, I acquired this months before you told me about your… health, this stone is supposed to encourage the expression of one's truth and reduces fears and mental tension."

Arthur burst into a fit of joyous laughter, "And, what made you think I needed something like that?"

Aashi shrugged, "You looked like you were stressed, besides… don't you like the colour green?"

He did actually. He was even more set on pursuing Aashi now because her choice of gifts only proved his point more – Aashi was perceptive. The little things that needed to be replaced or things he had complained about on the odd occasion when he thought no one was listening…. Well, Aashi had been listening and she picked up thing without any help. Her gifts were thoughtful and practical and thankfully none of them were 'cute' gifts like Harley had gotten him in the previous years.

Arthur weighed the black knife in his hands and genuinely smiled at Aashi, "How'd you know?"

Aashi picked up her book that had fallen, "You're experimenting with clothes right now and you lack proper shoes. You can't go wrong with brogues. You also kept nicking my gloves so I would get you a better pair (mine are old). Your straight blade was also old and though it could be in worse condition, I thought it was time you got a new one. As for the knuckle duster blade, I noticed you favour knifes over guns, and I was getting a stone necklace for Lucy so I got you one to match."

Arthur and Lucy shared a cheeky glance and they both rushed her. Aashi went into a defensive pose but froze as the two hugged her. Lucy had jumped on the sofa's hand rest and hugged her neck with both arms while Arthur side hugged her with his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his side and laughed into her hair.

Lucy joined in with her father but Aashi stayed sandwiched between the two and waited for them to finish.

"Ai, there is something you must know" Arthur said looking dead serious.

Aashi coolly replied, readying herself, "What is it?" on the inside she prepared for him to reveal something life changing but he merely choked back a chortle and said "I didn't get you anything."

Aashi's shoulders slightly slumped in relief though they didn't notice. "I know, I didn't expect anything, you should use you money wisely and you most probably would've gotten the gift wrong anyhow."

Arthur nodded at how spot on she was but his smile faltered when he saw Lucy sniffle, "Hey, Lou. Whasmatter?"

"Mummy, I don't have a good gift for her"

Aashi kneeled to Lucy's level and petted her head, "You won't know that until I see it."

Lucy shook her head but with a little encouragement from her parents she eventually gave in. From out of her the shoe box she pulled out a HipZip and a few disks. She held it out to her father, "Uncle Bob helped me get this. Now, you can listen to your favourite songs wherever you go."

Arthur gushed over his daughter for a full half an hour, telling her how cute it was that she thought of him, and Aashi swore she saw his eyes literally sparkle when he looked at Lucy. Then Lucy held her breath and held a piece of paper out to Aashi.

Truth be told, Aashi didn't want anything, she didn't expect anything from anyone. Yet, here her daughter was giving her something. She took the folded paper and opened it.

Aashi's eyes scanned the paper and her eyes widened with overwhelming emotions. Lucy couldn't see Aashi's face from her angle but when she saw no positive response she began to quickly tug in Aashi's wrist.

Even Arthur's interest was piqued, Aashi was not a woman who was taken by surprise easily. Lucy pulled Aashi's hand so that the paper was levelled to Lucy's face. She frantically pointed to the three figures. "Here, mummy! That's you" she pointed to the tall tree like figure with lengthy black hair that seemed to be coming to life. It was not perfect, the eyes were too circular and Aashi's eyes were the largest of them all, but it was quite good for a six year old. She pointed to the small figure who was at the feet of Aashi's figure "that's me and that's daddy!" she pointed to the tall brunet at the end.

The figures were holding hands and were standing together in what looked to be a field of flowers. Above them were the words in bold, "Family!"

Lucy gulped as Aashi slowly set the paper on her knees and observed her.

"Do you not like it?"

Aashi reached over for Lucy and pulled her in for a hug. There was something different in Aashi's expression and demeanour. She looked calm on the outside, pleasantly pleased with the gift but Arthur felt he saw hints of sorrow in her eyes.

"I love it".

**To be continued…**

**Jaan – literally meaning life, but is used as an endearment in parts of Asia as a way to say love of my life.**

**Bandar – means monkey, is used as an endearment in Punjabi for children, especially the mischievous ones. **

**Comic book fans, you may or may not have noticed the little Easter eggs I dropped in this one. Also, I don't know if you've noticed this but those of you who are old enough may. I have tried to dress Arthur and even Lucy to the fashion standard of the early 2000's.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Arthur hadn't seen much of Lucy and Aashi since Christmas as he was working again. In fact, the only person who he had actually seen was the last person he wanted to see… Harleen. He liked to think that he always had Aashi with him and the reminder of this was the raw aquamarine that sat snugly on his chest. The only time he took it off was when he took a shower otherwise he never took it off.

He had gone to Aashi's apartment but the girls were usually asleep. When he got really lonely, he would lay on the other side of Aashi's bed, especially when Aashi was sharing her bed with Lucy. He would stretch his hand over towards Lucy and rub her head.

He would have some written contact with Aashi through the notes she left to him on the kitchen worktop next to his meals. She would comment on something such as her day, what Lucy did, sometimes what came on the news and occasionally she would leave a few jokes for him.

However, the reason why he saw more of Harley was because she would wait for him at the top of the stairs at night to try and coax him into going 'home' with her. Since Christmas she had become more of a pest as she became more persistent on trying to maintain their bond.

Tonight was one of those nights. Arthur had trudged up the stairs begrudgingly, cursing the landlord for not fixing the elevator, when he tripped over something on the top step.

He cursed under his breath and found Harley half asleep on the stairs. She moaned and whined but the second she recognised Arthur she was on her feet, "Puddin'!"

In all honesty, Arthur did love Harley when he was young and naïve but he had fallen out of love with her since Lucy's birth. She didn't understand that, it seems.

"What do you want, Harley?" he spat at her in disdain.

"I just wanted ta give ya some company, yaknow?" she twiddled her hands.

"_**Still hasn't changed since high school**_" Arthur thought to himself.

"I don't _want_ your, uh, company, Harley." He narrowed his eyes at her then clicked his tongue, "Look, Harley, Harley, Harley. Ya still got tha' ring I gave ya?" he queried, holding her shoulders.

Harley's eyes widened with delight, "Sure do, Puddin'!" she held out her hand to show the small ring on her finger.

He remembered the day he got that ring and exactly how much he spent on the little silver ring. He scolded his younger self for spending so much money on something so trivial when he could have saved that money for Lucy. He rubbed the ring and slid it off her finger for which Harley began to tremble and whine.

"I'm gonna have to take it back, Harls."

"But, why? Why, Puddin, why?" she held his forearms to keep herself up.

"Harleen! Get a hold of yourself!" he harshly pushed her away, but he calmed himself and simply said, "It ain't workin' out, Harls." He licked his lips.

Harley's cries died down and her ugly rage surfaced, "It's that woman, ain't it? That gothic… _freak_! She took you away from me, didn't she?" The words were literally on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to tell Arthur that woman's deepest secret which she foolishly told Lucy. Lucy, a little girl, who spoke to herself about Aashi and 'the love of her life'.

Arthur worked his jaw, closed his eyes and shook his head, "Don't call her that" he whispered.

"Why? Ya know what she is, do ya? Do you know what I heard about her, huh?" Harley tested his patience, and stretched it further by half-heartedly pushing a finger to his chest, "Do you know what type of person you've let your daughter near, do ya? That bitch is-"

Arthur growled and grabbed her by the throat, shoving her to a wall, and cackled manically. The dim lights made his eyes look even more sinister than they already were, "You." He laughed and shook his index finger at her, "You just couldn't let it go, could you?"

Harley's chest heaved and her hand came up to try and slap him away. Brashly, her hand landed directly on his scar which triggered an uproar in his head. He lost his self-control and squeezed. Harley struggled and her body jerked, trying to fend Arthur off, to breathe in the oxygen her body needed. Her eyes rolled back into her head before Arthur finally let her go.

Harley fell to the ground and coughed like she had lung cancer. Her entire face was red and her watery eyes were zipping in every corner without focus. Arthur took one last glance at her and stalked away, however, as he was leaving he heard Harley cry to herself, "He left me for the fag!"

That made him hesitate, merely because he wanted to know where Harley came up with that assumption, but he thought better of it. Harley was not trustworthy and he knew she was in the habit of lying to get what she wanted.

When he entered Aashi's apartment, he kicked off his shoes and shrugged his jacket off. The weather was still bitterly cold but this year he didn't feel it as much thanks to Aashi buying him more clothes and giving him tips on how to stay warm. He sluggishly made his way in the kitchen and found the note he was craving to read.

'_Artie, _

_I made potato and lamb curry since I know you can't live without your daily meat consumption. I know you can't handle your spice so I brought it down a bit today, but not by much, otherwise it would be bland and I refuse to eat bland food. I also made the Persian rice since I know both you Bandars love so much. Just heat it up and you should be ready to go. Be careful not to choke on anything since I know you eat without chewing when you're really hungry._

_Did you know, if you're choking in a restaurant, you can just say the magic words, 'Heimlich manoeuvre' and all will be well. Trouble is, it's difficult to say 'Heimlich manoeuvre' when you're choking to death. (Smiley devil face)._

_Just shout if you need anything – even company._

_Your sugar mama, Aashi'_

Arthur chuckled to himself. This woman really knew how to make him laugh and he loved it. He need a good laugh. He ate his food in relative silence with a few odd voices commenting on things he noticed today. He praised Aashi for her cooking skills, as per usual, and cleaned up after himself. He noticed that thanks to Aashi both Lucy and he had gained an appropriate amount of weight to the point where they didn't look like living corpses. Even others were beginning to notice the change in behaviour in Lucy as school as he half recalled an old teacher complementing Lucy for her kindness when he went to collect her on his day off.

The cold finally reached his spine so he decided to turn in for the day and half dragged himself to the corridor but just as he was about to go to his room, he paused outside of Aashi's room and stared at her door.

He shook himself and continued to his own room. Lucy was sleeping away in her bed for once which was rare nowadays, with her arm dangling outside of her comforter and her mouth openly drooled onto her pillow.

He blathered to himself at how cute she was and put all her limbs inside of her comforter so she didn't catch a cold. Then he quickly changed his polo shirt and jeans for a pair of sweat pants and a large thermal shirt which was baggy on his lanky form. He dropped onto his bed and tried to get some shut eye.

It was working until he recalled Harley clearly saying, '_**He left me for a fag**_'. Arthur buried his head into his pillow and tried to argue with the voices but the idea that Aashi was a homosexual brought him nothing but a deep sense of anxiety and loss.

It wasn't that he hated gays, on the contrary he didn't care about gays, but it mattered to him in this case because he would either have to turn into a woman (which was impossible) or he would have to convince Aashi that she was not gay: both prospects seemed dismally unsuccessful.

It hadn't even occurred to him that Aashi may not have even been heterosexual but now that he factored that into his equations he didn't know how to approach Aashi. He didn't want to face her rejection but on the other hand he didn't want to let her go either – she was too perfect.

He recalled the encounter Bob had with Aashi and groaned in mental anguish. Bob had said that she had clearly told him to back off, when both of the men knew that this had never happened to Bob before as he was successful with woman, which made Arthur subconscious of himself.

If Aashi rejected Bob, who was drop dead handsome to the woman, would Aashi even consider Arthur who had terrible facial scars on the right side of his face?

Arthur shook with worry and after what seemed to be hours, he practically ran to Aashi's room, and tip-toed into her bed. He knew he must've looked like a creep but he needed this. He slid into the other side of the bed and just stared at Aashi. She slept on her back almost like a soldier, stock still, in one straight position.

Just as his hand grazed her cheek, Aashi's hand gripped his and she twisted it, and then straddled his waist. Just as she was about to land a punch, Arthur's soft cry alerted her exactly who it was and she froze.

Even in the dark, he could see her confusion as her brows furrowed and she stared at him, puzzled, "Arthur?" she brought her hand back.

"Tiger, you're crushing my hand", he chuckled and breathed out painfully.

She quickly let go of his hand but didn't get off him, and she leaned down until her face was right above his, and she sighed.

"I'm lonely" Arthur quietly admitted.

Aashi's hair curtained around his face, and he felt like he was transported someplace else, "I know" she muttered. She got off his waist and laid back down next to him.

Before Arthur could make a joke to release the tension, Aashi spoke quietly, "What happened?"

Arthur nearly choked, "What?"

"You're more tense than usual" she stated, bringing the covers up to his shoulders before getting comfortable herself.

Arthur pursued his lips in a thin line. What was he supposed to tell her?

"_Oh, Tiger. My ex won't leave me alone and I worship you and want all of you even though you're gay?"_

He decided he would begin his recon mission then and there, there would be no other greater opportunity. He looked at her, "Can I- can I hold your hand?" Frankly, he had yearned for the moment when Aashi would help bridge him to normal human interactions. He had got a taste of what it meant to be connected to another human being and he couldn't get enough.

Aashi was silent, making him think that he had said something wrong, but then, "If it puts you at ease."

He notice she was hesitant to have contact with him which could've been considered intimidate which made his stomach drop, "_She's not single, is she?" _he thought to himself. "_Or is it because I'm a man?"_

His hand slightly tensed over hers as he wanted to squeeze her hand but refrained. "Harley just won't let go." He paused, "What did you do when your exes refused to let you go?"

Aashi took her time, but she thought it over, and advised him, "People like Harley, they're like a thorn in your side, so it is best to remove them before they cause some damage whether they intend to or not. I've rarely been in these types of situations but what I used to do was that I would tell it to them straight: leave me or be my enemy. That usually did the trick."

Arthur hummed to himself, '_She does have experience but how deep did it go'._ Arthur caught himself getting jealous of people he hadn't even met or known.

He sighed regretfully, "She would rather be my enemy than see me leave."

"Then that means you are a coward." Aashi coolly told him like she was speaking of the weather.

Arthur's hand gripped hers tighter, "Wh- what?" he felt his body go numb even in the warmth of the bed.

Aashi lulled her head towards him with her eyes closed though he couldn't see, "If your relationship has gotten to the point that she is willing to be in a toxic relation that means that the both of you are no longer compatible, however, that fear of loneliness caused you to wade through the poison along with her. I say this, not to offend you, but to give you another perspective from someone who knows that facts."

Arthur burned holes into her head, but funnily enough he did not let go. "What do you know?" he tried to defend himself, hastily.

Aashi's large eyes stared right back into his soul, "Both Harley and yourself are young adults, though Harley seems to be a girl in a woman's body, and you are the only one who was providing some form of income through illicit means. Thus, a few facts stick out by themselves. One, Lucy was born when the two of you were still teens. Two, you both foolishly thought you could provide for yourselves and Lucy by your own. Three, Lucy is fond of you and has no love for Harley, which suggests that Harley reluctantly birthed her and stayed to be in some fantasy relationship with you."

The pent up stress began to spread its roots of poison through his entire body and mind, suffocating him, killing him. In the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a grey hand reach from underneath the bed for him. Instantly, he was shaken to the core, the hallucinations were kicking in.

Arthur squeezed his eyes in irritation, and the voices began to alight again in his mind, even as Aashi continued. "This can lead one to other assumptions as well. Like, you only remained with Harley because you could not provide for Lucy fully and assumed that Harley would also work to provide for Lucy. However, Harley couldn't give a damn for Lucy and _that_ is a fact. Also, since Harley was your teen heartthrob you most probably realised that you did not actually love her after the responsibility fell to you to care for Lucy. Another thing one could assume is that due to your young age and no doubt record, you were unable to find gainful employment and in this city young people are hunted like mindless wild boars, so you got tangled with the mob. Hence, you were either faced with the choice of raising a young girl by your own or stay with the woman you fell out of love with if it meant that there was some semblance of your daughter having a better life and you having to avoid trouble. In your fear, you chose the easier path, so please…. tell me if I was incorrect in any way."

Funnily enough, he had not snatched his hand away from her yet and she had it the bullseye. He squeezed her hand and let out a sharp gasp. He felt tears brim his eyes as he acknowledged his situation for the first time in his life.

Aashi sat up, concerned, and reached for his shoulder with her other hand. Arthur snuggled his face into her hand trying to hide his face. He felt so humiliated as a sob tore through his throat and he openly cried in front of Aashi, but she did not belittle him. The stress that had accumulated over the years was finally taking its toll. Suddenly, there were several grey hands reaching for him and he shook in fear as those hands pulled out several torsos from beneath the bed: they were the victims he had taken care of for the mob. They looked exactly like they did when he killed them.

He lethargically sat up with the help of Aashi and had he been not so overwhelmed he would have complemented her strength. Much to his horror, he shook and wailed like a new-born and in retrospect it was amazing Lucy had not awaken. Aashi slowly let his hand rest on his lap as she sat him up against the pillow and headboard. She ensured he could stay upright and patted him, reassuringly, on the head.

She then reluctantly ran out of the room which made Arthur's stomach fill with dread. His God had abandoned him because of his weakness. This night couldn't have gotten any worse. He was cold and he couldn't imagine the warmth anymore in his mind either. She left him.

The closest corpse to him reached for his wrist. It took a hold of him and he could feel the slimy skin stick to his own sweating one.

'_**She left you because you're weak'**_

'_**A woman like that wouldn't stick around a wimp like you'**_

He recognised the man holding his wrist. He was the man he killed at the docks: he had begged, for the sake of his wife and child, to let him live. He could still see the bullet hole in his forehead and when the corpse turned its head to growl at him he could clearly see half of his exposed brain.

'_**She's gonna take Lucy with her'**_

'_**You deserve it'**_

'_**You should do something about it!'**_

'_**Don't let her take Lucy!'**_

'_**Kill!'**_

He snatched his hand away from the ghoul which made it groan and reach for him more. Arthur continued to swat at ghoul half-heartedly. He felt a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that none of this was real but the screams were deafening and the scrapes and scratches of the corpses were too realistic for him to deny their existence.

Had he never hallucinated before like this he would have fallen into another panic attack. Alas, that was not the case but he was still somewhat frightened of the capabilities of his mind and what it made him see.

'_**Don't kill her. Don't you touch her!'**_

'_**Kill yourself.'**_

The corpses were closing in on him and he developed a sense of claustrophobia. Lucy's face flashed in his mind and he sputtered in grief. He held himself and self-pity began to claw at his mind, however, just as the talons of sickness sank into his mind completely, he saw a white shimmering light from the doorway. His head rose and his chest heaved for his mind and body sensed salvation.

The light intensified as it neared him and he felt he was about to blinded by it. Even the corpses began to shy away and attempted to shield themselves from the light using their rotting arms. The light stretched into the entire room filling every corner, purifying everything, and when it finally entered the doorway, Arthur noticed it took a shape of a person. Flashing, the light became dim and from the light Aashi came speed walking in to the room. Remnants of the light still clung to her face creating a halo on her head.

He hiccupped as he tried to silence himself but failed. His eyes trailed over her body, assessing her, wanting to know what she wanted from his pathetic self. Her dark grey sweatpants hung loosely below her hips and her bleach white wife-beater was tucked into her sweats which clung to her every muscle. She was tense, he could see, and he didn't know why. Her shoulders were slowly but surely hunching with anxiousness and her abs looked like they were constricted as if she were holding her breath, like if she even breathed too loud it would set him off.

His self-hate was fuelled even more at the thought of causing Aashi stress because of his weakness. Another sob raked through him when Aashi set glass on the bedside table and pulled him to herself. She held him to her side and made him drink the water. It was freezing cold, no doubt from the bottle she left in the kitchen, and strangely it calmed him. As if the water he just downed put out the raging fire that caused havoc inside of him.

She pulled the glass away from his jutting mouth and pulled a tissue from the draw. She dried his eyes and with great care she dried his face, even patting in between his scars and mouth to remove any excess moisture.

"_She noticed" _he absently told himself, that she did notice that because of his scar, small amounts of liquids spilt from his mouth. Not too much though.

The corpses no longer surrounded him and he noticed even the room seemed less bleak and dreary. Aashi discarded the tissue to the side and whispered to him so as not to startle him, "Have you calmed down?"

He was no longer on the verge of a fit, so yes, he nodded but his eyes were still filled with tears though he didn't dare shed a tear.

'_**See, she didn't leave us'**_

'_**She would never leave us'**_

'_**Not our Aashi'**_

Arthur gave her a watery smile and laughed out a breath but half way through it he choked on it. Aashi rubbed his biceps and instructed him to take five deep breathes. He did and it lifted some weight off his chest but not fully.

When he began to sob again, Aashi brought them both back so that they sat against the headboard. Her long steel like arms encased his shivering form and a warm hand began to rhythmically stroke his head. It calmed the voices creating a silence he hadn't heard before. She didn't speak until he calmed down again, and he was grateful for it.

He buried his head into her shoulder and it hit him there as to why Harley used to love snuggling to him: it was so comforting to have such strong arms secured around oneself. It anchored him to Aashi, a temple which protected him against the tempest, and this made him clutch onto her body even more.

He was silently crying but he managed to find his voice again, "You're…. uh, right." He sniffed and looked at her face. She had a stony expression on her face but he saw a glint, of what looked to be, concern but it passed and she grunted as if to concur with him but didn't need to say it out loud.

He looked down to her hips because he couldn't look at her face directly, ashamed. The hand that stroked his head halted.

"I'm…" he closed his eyes and his brows were creased as if her were in pain, "I- I'm _pathetic_!" His grip on her increased, "It- it's like you said, I… couldn't even… give Lucy her basic nee- needs."

'_**You deserve to rot' **_the voices chanted.

There was a catch in his throat, "I… deserve-"

Before he could finish two forgiving hands latched onto his face and raised it so that his forehead connected with Aashi's forehead. Arthur felt that his mind was now literally connected with hers and she filled his chaotic mind with a tranquillity he recalled from childhood.

She was staring into his soul again and her large eyes were so magnanimous. His tears instantly ceased and a breath was caught in his clenched throat. All he could see were her two large brown eyes, "You forget, Arthur, that you are human."

His gaping mouth shut itself when he swallowed thickly.

Her hand stroked his scar free cheek whilst the other remained on his scar on the right side of his face, "You have made mistakes, as does every other creature on this earth, but you would be a fool to wallow in self-pity over those mistakes rather than learn from them."

He stopped shivering and the warmth that radiated from her body brought him back to the land of the living and he greedily hooked on to it.

Her eyes sparkled with sympathy which prompted him to croak out, "But, my daughter, _our_ daughter" he corrected, "How can she ever be happy with a father like me, weak? I _always_ ruin everything… the stress is _astounding_."

He wanted to close his eyes for he felt vulnerable with his soul exposed so boldly but something made him look on. He could literally see the wall crumble slightly as Aashi's eyes softened, "You men always think that openly expressing your emotions is a sign of weakness when it is the opposite. You just openly admitted the truth to yourself and that takes a _very_ brave person to do. You also forget that I'm here now, Arthur. I'll be there to make sure you get back on your feet every time you fall."

He couldn't believe his ears, "Every… time?"

Aashi still nodded even though her forehead was still connected to his, "_Every _time. As for Lucy, that girl loves you because you're her entire world, and she loves you despite not having her every need met. That love is what has kept her happy all these years and as long as she has her father, she will remain happy." She warned him in a soft voice, "_Don't take that away from her for that is what would destroy her_."

When he stared at her, inspired, she told him clearly and wisely, "Just because your life begun with tragedy, does not mean that you should end it with tragedy."

His mind that was once filled with screaming voices like a raging typhoon was now a still lake as Aashi's words sent a ripple effect through his entire body and brought tranquillity and peace. Her welcoming hand anchored him even more to her. She laid him back down, still holding him, easing him and he fell into a calm slumber. A final thought lingered in his mind.

"_I would do anything for this woman"_.

;-;-;-;-;

The next morning was like being reborn. For the first time he felt like he was actually breathing. Even his eyesight seemed more vivid. Aashi was not there when he awoke but her heat drifted around the sheets that were wrapped around him.

After he recalled last night he flushed but then another person filled his mind: Lucy. He shakily got to his feet and madly barged into her room. She was in the process of waking up when he tackled her into a bear hug.

"What? Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked with a sleepy smile.

He held her at arm's length, and he took a deep breath in, "I love you, Lucy."

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes but then an equally wide grin split on her face, "I love you too, daddy" she hugged him around the neck and he sniffled.

"Daddy"

"Yes, sweet pea?" he mumbled in her neck.

She pulled back with a cheeky smile, "You need ta brush your teeth because your breath smells ewey!" she laughed, pinching her nose.

Arthur grinned back at his daughter, "Oh yeah, yours is worse, you- you- you _bandar_!"

"Hey" Lucy laughed, "That's mummy's thing!"

"Bet you can't brush faster than me!" Arthur dared. Lucy ways loved a challenge and they both raced to the bathroom. Arthur kicked the plastic foot stool out of the way knowing he would win this way.

Lucy grumbled, "Hey! You're way taller than me! You can reach the brush and I can't! You know I need that, daddy!"

Arthur's crinkled eyes flickered to her and scooted over briefly and Lucy jumped at the chance. She pulled the stool back to sink and began to savagely brush her teeth. Arthur grinned showing Lucy his light yellow teeth, and was about to run off when Lucy grabbed his wrist.

"Daddy, you didn't wash your face or go to the toilet?"

"Nah, I don't need to do tha-"

"Yes, you do" Aashi demanded, directly behind Arthur. He jumped and flipped around to find Aashi in a 'Kiss the cook' apron.

Arthur stared at Aashi for several moments and lost himself in her expansive eyes. When he continued to stare at Aashi, Lucy glanced at her Mother, who raised a brow at Arthur. Finally, she patted his cheek gently and he stumbled back and pouted, "But, I don't, uh, need-"

Aashi resolutely told him, "Yes, you do. Go" she pointed to the bathroom and left. Arthur watched her leave and turned to look at Lucy who had washed her face, "Come on, Lou. I wanna use the toilet."

After they bickered who would use the toilet first, Lucy shut the door, did her business and left to change. Arthur quickly relieved himself and washed his face then sauntered into the kitchen where he leaned on the threshold and examined Aashi from tow to head and stored it to his memory.

Her feet were bare, except for the simple gold bells anklet she wore.

"_How did I not hear that?"_ Arthur wondered.

Her wine coloured harem pants didn't give her muscular legs any shape but he supposed that she was going for comfort. Her light grey t-shirt was baggy but still gave him a vague outline of her lean torso. It was strange her torso was a combination of a rectangle and an inverted triangle. She was busy but relaxed, at ease, going about her business. Her hair had been pulled into a single French braid but a few curly baby hairs stuck out from her forehead and sideburns. Her many earrings would flash as she would turn her head occasionally and they would catch the sunlight that was beaming at her single form through the shutters.

"You haven't changed your clothes yet which means you haven't combed your hair either… or rather you haven't gelled it to the point where you will begin to bald prematurely." She stated without looking at him and continued to chop some peppers.

Arthur unfolded his arms and sauntered towards her. He jabbed her in the ribs in an attempt to tickle her but instead he hurt himself, "Ow, what did I just poke, diamonds?"

"Muscle" Aashi smirked with humour, "I know you don't have any, doesn't mean others don't."

Arthur licked his lips, "what if… I wanted to, uh, also have a bod like you?"

Aashi paused chopping her peppers, and then she slowly looked at him, "Eat healthy and start with cardio and your core strength."

Arthur nodded and stepped toward her, "How do I do that?"

Aashi looked him up and down, "I'll make a routine for you which will best suit your body and your normal schedule."

"Cool" he then pointed at the chopping board, and abruptly asked "why are you chopping peppers early in the morning?"

Aashi raised both of her brow in minor surprise, "Early morning?"

Arthur's eyes flickered around the room looking for a clock, "Yeah?"

Aashi nodded and handed him the knife, "Here you go."

Arthur pouted and began to chop the red pepper until a hand stopped him almost immediately, "You're doing it wrong, like this…see." Aashi positioned herself behind Arthur and took his hands into his. He tried to keep his focus on Aashi's hands, however, his mind drifted onto the proximity between his body with Aashi's.

His heart was like a hummingbird in his chest and he wondered if Aashi could feel the way his heart was hammering so violently in his chest. He could feel her breath on his neck and the hairs on his forearms began to stand with anticipation.

However, just as he was about to incline his body more into hers, she moved away and he felt her desirable heat shift away from him. A poorly repressed shiver travelled up his body which caused Aashi to gently hold his elbow and she gave him a questionable look.

Arthur released a titter and nodded then he continued to chop peppers. When the coast was clear, Arthur peered over his shoulder to spy on Aashi who set two plates down on table and slid two toasts and a few eggs onto said plates.

Once she had the table set she jogged back to the sofa and continued her programme. Arthur, having finished with the peppers, washed his hands and picked up one of the plates and stood behind the sofa staring at the back of Aashi's head.

He felt his Adam's apple bob in his throat when he swallowed but his gaze was interrupted when Lucy bumped into him from behind with her own plate, "Ugh! Daddy, your fat butt is in the way!"

Arthur clicked his tongue and whined, continuing towards the sofa, and sitting down. "Why do you girls have a problem with my ass?"

"Because it's always in the way!" both girls simultaneously answered.

He glanced at them both and grumbled under his breath, and fixed his eyes on the TV. Lucy sat on the other side of the sofa while Aashi sat in the middle for once with a splitting grin on her face.

On the TV there was some woman, Janet, was crying about how cold, wet and scared she was. Then she turned towards the elevator and screamed, fainting.

The elevator revealed a heavily caked man, smiling. The music started to bring the character to life.

"_How'd you do? I… see you've met my… faithful hand-y man."_

Arthur saw Aashi lift her legs to the sofa and she held her ankle, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"_**Strange, what's got her so happy?**_" Arthur nibbled on his last piece of toast. He had wolfed his breakfast down so quickly that he had almost snatched Lucy's breakfast.

"_He's just a… little brought down because… when you knocked… he thought you were the ca-ndy man" the man walked off the elevator, no, no. He strutted off. "Don't get strung out… by the way I look! Don't judge a book by its co-ver! I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one he-ll of a lover!"_

"Oh yes, you are!"

Arthur whipped his head towards Aashi, who didn't realise that he had heard exactly what she had said, and he felt something grow in his belly. Aashi was now smirking, teeth and all, and was biting her index finger with a look of absolute delectation.

Arthur looked back at the TV, captivated, and watched as the man flung off his black shiny cape to reveal his pearl necklace with his skimpy corset, belt, stockings and garter. Arthur almost gagged with shock.

"_I'm just a sweet transvestite… from trans-sexual Transylvania, haha!"_

His makeup really mimicked that of the flappers from the booming '20s. The man's face was completely pale with his face powder. His eye brows were drawn over in a thin line and his lips were a dark crimson shade.

"_Let me show you around, maybe… play you a sound. You look like you're both pretty groovy!"_

"Mummy, who is that and what is he wearing? And is he wearing those shoes, aren't they for girls?"

"_Or if you want something visual, that's not too abysmal, we could take in an old Steve Reeves movie."_

"That, _Darling_, is a man who knows how to get my attention and he's wearing something _hot_."

Aashi had no idea what sort of ideas her words were putting in Arthur's head. He was a man ready to go to lengths to get this particular woman's attention even if he didn't like some of his own ideas. He was inclined to believe that any man wearing make-up, let alone a corset and garters, was not really a man thanks to his upbringing. However, he was open to broaden his views like Aashi had already helped him to do so, even if unintentional, on some matters.

"He is wearing woman's _underwear_, Lou." Arthur nodded at the screen with a frown.

"_Well, you got caught with a flat! Well, how 'bout that? Well, babies, don't you panic! By the light of the night, it'll all seem alright. I'll get you a. Satanic. Mechanic."_

"Why?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"Because he's awesome" Aashi replied, not even having to think about it, or even who she was speaking to.

"_I'm just a sweet transvestite… from transsexual Transylvania, haha! Why don't you stay for the night?"  
"Night!"  
"Or maybe a bite?"  
"Bite!"_

Arthur was so perplexed when he saw Aashi rub her thighs together, and hugged herself.

"_I could show you my favourite… obsession"_

Arthur saw Aashi mouth these very words and wished that moment that he was her obsession like she was his.

"_I've been making a man, with blonde hair and a tan, and he's good for relieving my… tension"_

When the man bounced his brows like that he suddenly questioned momentarily if he was heterosexual. Yet, when he looked at the woman beside him he knew he could be anything for her. He then saw Aashi snap back to reality when Arthur shifted back into the sofa and snapped at the two calmly, "Have either of you noticed the time?"

Lucy's eyes locked with Arthurs and they both made for the kitchen to drop their plates off before running off to their room. They barricaded themselves inside. They heard a soft patter of footsteps outside the door and Aashi called, "It's nearing noon and you two think you can get off that easy, making me do all your work? No, no. You will do it. I'm going to do what I fancy, yeah? You two are on your own."

The footsteps receded but when Lucy heard the jingle of Aashi's keys, she didn't think twice of running out to stop her, and much to her surprise Arthur was hot on her heels.

"Wait! Mummy, don't leave!"

"Wait! Ai!"

When they opened the door Aashi stood in front of them with a raised brow and her hands on her hips. They scuffed their feet on the carpet in defeat but secretly they were happy that Aashi had not left. Lucy was afraid that if Aashi left she would not return as she would no longer want to be her mother. Similarly, Arthur was getting more paranoid that Aashi would leave him for her lover, whoever that was, and he would be left in a pit, unable to take care of himself let alone his daughter.

"You both of chores to do, go!" Aashi pointed to their plates. Their shoulders slumped they grumbled to themselves.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arthur's forearms burned as the lactic acid built up but that didn't stop him from pushing his torso back up. Finally, after reaching fifty push ups he rolled on to his back and inhaled as deeply as he could. His sweat clung to his entire torso and even behind his knees: he was dripping with sweat and he had a feeling Aashi wouldn't approve of her floor smelling of odour but he didn't have the strength to move himself.

He was embarrassed of his own limited strength for Aashi could do a hundred push ups easily without breaking a sweat and despite going slower for his sake, he still finished after her, winded. She even managed to complete her entre workout in the time it took him to do fifty push ups.

His train of thought was interrupted when a pair of cream smelling feet came to a stop above his head and then Aashi's head came into his view. He gave her the sauciest smile he was capable of to which she laughed at softly and crouched down. She prodded at his left smooth cheek with her index finger, which Arthur nipped at, but Aashi continued to poke him, "Are you done?"

She asked not to mock him but to find out if she could continue with the rest of her day. After all, Lucy was still asleep and she needed to wake her up before she could do anything else. Water droplets dripped from her forehead on to Arthur's face. He blinked as one droplet fell close to his left eye. He used to his forearm to wipe the sweat off his brow and reached for her face. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Sure am, Tiger".

Aashi sighed, rolling her eyes, and then told him plainly, "Why must you insist on calling me that?"

Arthur wheezed as he was still winded, "Cuz' Tigers are the strongest of the big cats and you, Darlin', are downright feral."

Aashi stood to her full height holding the towel tightly around her torso, "That's your opinion."

"No, no." Arthur struggled to stand on his feet so Aashi helped him up and he continued, "I know that ain't-"

"Ain't isn't word" Aashi rose a brow.

Arthur continued like Aashi hadn't said anything, "ain't my opinion! Just the other day you almost bit that woman's hand off."

Aashi coolly justified herself, "That woman was accusing me of being an immigrant who kidnapped Lucy to use her as a hostage to negotiate her safety for a green card."

"Oh, then if that's the case you should have slugged her harder" Arthur nodded with a wider smile.

"Yeah that's what I thought too" Aashi concurred nodding along, "Anyway, strip."

The deadpan tone in which she told, ordered, Arthur to strip made him look at her like she grew three heads. He shrugged and began to take his shorts off.

"Woah!" Aashi took a hold of his wrists, "I meant your shirt."

Arthur's eyebrows bounced suggestively, "Oh, of course."

Aashi crossed her arms and laughed through her nose as Arthur removed his shirt. Aashi took her time in scrutinising his body and Arthur did the same for her.

Aashi's eyes slowly trailed from his neck down to his chest, where she took her time to see how and where exactly the muscles formed, then to his arms where her eyes focused on his forearms and triceps. Then she looked at his hips and noted with fascination how quickly his hip flexures were showing. She circled him and studied his back muscles and how the small amounts of fat refused to melt off from his shoulder blades. She skimmed over his butt as it clearly needed more work and examined his thighs, calves and finally his feet.

Arthur followed her with his own laser like eyes. He didn't even need to ask to know that her muscles, despite not looking like the bulging types that most men tried to achieve, had a lot of power in them. He hadn't seen her in a real fight but he had seen her workout routine and he grew green with envy.

Her neck was not thin like most woman had but it wasn't a stump either. Her collar bones were quite prominent and when his eyes followed the end of those collar bones he saw the lean and stringy bicep and triceps muscles which were connected to an equally mean looking pair of forearms.

He couldn't see her breasts or abdominals due to the towel but even her chest looked like it was more muscle than fat as it was small and he could even make out a few ribs below her collar bone. Her hips didn't add much curves to her body, in fact, they actually looked square like indicating that there was little to no fat there too. Her thighs were quite thick too and his suspicions were proven correct. Her thighs were well defined and he almost mistook her calves for those of a swimmer. Interestingly, when she waked he could see every tendon connected to her toes move and shift in her foot.

He felt a chill go up his spine when his eyes slowly trailed back up and he noticed two bumps on her chest through her thick red towel. He presumed that they were her nipples, which were erect due to the February cold but he wished that he was also the cause but he doubted it because she showed little romantic interest in him.

She nodded and paused, mulling over a few suggestions, "You've trained before, haven't you?"

Arthur licked his scar and cocked his head, "What makes you, uh, say that?"

Aashi smirked, raising a brow impulsively like how Arthur licked his scars, "Men naturally gain muscles faster than woman, but you developed your muscles much faster than normal, and your stamina also developed faster than average as well. Your body adapted well to your training and it's not because you're a man but… because of your memory cells."

Arthur eyebrows bounced and his smile stretched across his face, and his scar on the right side of his face made him look even more cocky, "Gosh, Ai! I knew you were a fan but please!" he pointed to her own body, "If anything you should be praised over your own body. I can't imagine it would be easy maintaining those muscles, especially since you're a lady."

Aashi eyes narrowed at him but he flashed her a charming look. It didn't work so he took her by the shoulders and laughed lightly, "Come on, Ai."

Aashi folder her arms over her towelled chest, "You were in the military, weren't you?"

Arthur became jittery and to throw her off, he abruptly asked the question that had been on his mind for a month, "You're into women, ain't ya?"

They both stood in stunned silence for a while and Arthur patted himself on the back mentally from stopping Aashi in her tracks. Though, it wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Another name which he and Bob had come up with for her had been Iron Maiden as she rarely showed her true emotions. She guarded and veiled her emotions well as was the situation now.

Her eyes were stony and her mouth was pursued in a blank line. She stood her ground and even though she was a foot shorter than him Arthur felt a spike of fear in his heart when her commanding aura consumed his entire form.

He yielded, "Yes, I was once military." He was curious regardless, "What gave it away?"

"Your ease and knowledge of weapons (which is not just something anyone can get), your knowledge and style in disarming and self-defence, your body, your OCD needs, your idiolect, your defence stances, the list could go on."

"When did we ever go near any weapons?"

"Remember when that man tried to mug us with the revolver on the way we went to go get Lucy from school, and you disarmed him the way soldiers do?"

He squinted at her, "I did?"

Aashi gave him an obvious look which jogged Arthur's memory immediately and he corrected himself, "I did! I did, now stop avoiding my question. You owe me that much."

Aashi sighed and looked to the ceiling, "I owe you nothing. How did you find out?"

Arthur began to fidget and looked at his feet so Aashi grabbed him by the adam's apple which brought all of his attention to her and ceased his fidgeting.

"How?"

"I, uh, found your, uh… _toys_" Aashi released him and he gave her a meaningful look, "I was impressed by" he cleared his throat "the _variety_." He licked his scars.

Aashi folded her arms, "I hid them thoroughly."

He abruptly added, looking past her head "I did a thorough search but to be fair I didn't even know what I was looking for until I found them."

"So, you somehow got past the tripwire without triggering it, then you picked the lock of the box which was hidden underneath in the floorboards of my _large_ wardrobe, and then got past the lock inside that box itself which was made to look like a makeup box and put everything back into place exactly how you found it?" she tapped his bare chest with her index finger rhythmically.

"Like I said, I did a thorough search" he still didn't look at her, knowing he would get the disappointed look.

"Of my room or the entire apartment?" she asked frankly.

"I had already done the rest of the apartment, your room was the only one left and the opportunity arose last week when you went to visit your friend." He gave her a charming smile and finally looked her in the eye.

She was not happy at all so he jumped closer to her and tenderly took her hands, "I'm hurt, Ai. You didn't tell me about your-" he struggled to find the correct words and as he didn't want to acknowledge his own defeat, "-preferences even after everything I've told you."

Aashi snatched her hands away ad ignored the hurt look on his face, "It is not a _preference_! Preference suggests it is a choice and it is not a _choice_! And you kept your secrets too" she didn't raise her voice but it would've have been just as bad.

Arthur tried to reach for her but thought against it when Aashi shot him a sharp look. His hands fell limply to his side and he nodded, "Yeah, I kept it from you because… because I wanted ta keep that part of myself… hidden and buried." He hesitated and like a reflex he stepped closer to her for comfort, "I'm ashamed of it."

Aashi's eyes softened slightly as she took in his vulnerable state of being. She paused and side hugged him. He leaned into the hug and buried his face into the crook of her neck until Aashi questioned him, "Why did you invade my privacy?"

Arthur flushed and turned his back to her. He muttered under his breath which Aashi didn't question so she leaned closer to his back to the point where she was resting on his back, "What was that?"

"I didn't have the balls ta ask ya if you were gay."

There was a pause so Arthur glanced back to find that Aashi was attempting to stifle a laugh.

Arthur looked around the room like there was some explanation hidden there, but his eyes focused back to Aashi's shaking half naked form, "What?"

She shook her head and doubled over in uncontained laughter, "You think I'm gay!"

Suddenly, the weight in his shoulders that weighed on him for months was lifted, "what?"

Arthur's eyes flickered to her chest but he averted his gaze feeling guilty for disrespecting her and knowing if she caught him there would be consequences. Aashi stood back up and collected herself, "I'm not gay".

His brows shot up in shock, "You use those on men?! You sodomise-"

"Arthur" she grabbed his chin, "I'm not gay but I didn't say I was hetero either."

He licked his lips and ducked his head to level with her, "So, you don't sodomise men?"

"That's not the point, Arthur. You were stressing over something which is not true."

Arthur blinked, "So, you're not gay… so what are you? You're not straight."

"I'm bisexual" she stated, and Arthur literally fell to his knees. He hugged her knees and laughed hysterically. Aashi's brows scrunched together, "Arthur, what are you doing?"

"I still have a chance" he said to himself.

"What?" Aashi lifted him to his feet.

"I still have a chance!" he shook her shoulders lightly and ran off. Aashi was left puzzled, alone, in the living room. She mentally thanked herself for hiding her precious shoebox in a better place which resulted in Arthur not finding it. She sauntered to her room and found that Arthur had rushed off to the bathroom leaving a bit of a mess in her room and waking Lucy.

She was rubbing her eyes and yawned. Aashi rubbed her head, "Morning, child."

"Good morning, mummy" Lucy smiled sleepily.

Aashi grinned and turned away to dress. Somehow, both Arthur and Lucy would find excuses to sneak into Aashi's room to share her bed with her. Recently, they had begun to amplify their efforts to stay with her the most they could even when they were unconscious.

Arthur was the one who came up with the excuses while Lucy was the one who tried to buy her way by using her cuteness to her advantage. Like last night Arthur had said that the wind was too strong which created a whistling sound that scared Lucy, and he didn't want to be alone because he couldn't see well in the dark and he said there was a danger that he would've cracked his head open by trying to navigate the room himself so he tagged along.

It's not that Aashi minded sharing but she didn't like the idea that they were becoming dependent on her.

Aashi could feel Lucy's eyes burning a hole into her back, "what is it, Lulu?"

She heard Lucy's small feet padding her way towards Aashi and paused behind her, "Mummy, what's that?"

"What? Aashi peered over her shoulder to see Lucy pointing to her lower back dimples. "Those are Venus dimples. They're normal."

"Oh." She walked back to the bed and sat down, "Mummy, can you do my hair?"

"Ok, but you have to do the other braid, ok?" Aashi pulled her black poncho over her black camisole and dark leopard print harem pants. Aashi snatched the wooden comb from the chest cupboard and crawled to Lucy on her bed. Lucy giggled when Aashi ran her hand in Lucy's mousey brown hair. Aashi spread her legs to a 'V' shape and Lucy sat in the middle with her back to Aashi's front.

"What do you want today?" Aashi combed back Lucy's hair.

"Hm" Lucy put her hand to her chin in thought, "Twin Frenchie braids"

"Twin French braids coming up" Aashi split her hair in two and proceeded to gently do Lucy's hair. Every so often Lucy would reach up to see what her braid looked like but Aashi would slap her hand away.

"Mummy, I like it when you do my hair" Lucy informed Aashi softly as if she spoke too loudly she would break the spell.

"I know" Aashi bluntly replied but so absorbed she was in doing Lucy's hair that she forgot Lucy was supposed to do the other half herself. Aashi combed back Lucy's hair from the hairline to the braid to uniform the braids more.

"There" Aashi patted her back.

Lucy rose her hands t her hair and gently patted her braid, "Thanks, Mummy!" she rushed to the mirror and complemented Aashi's work, "It's beautiful, Mummy."

Aashi chucked when she twirled around which caused her PJs to flare as well. Lucy ran back to Aashi and sat down next to her and tugged on her wrist, "Mummy, do you think I can have hair like you?"

"Like me?" Aashi questioned.

Lucy nodded, "Your hair is really long and it's really pretty, and it shines!"

Aashi laughed heartily, "I didn't know it shined, but if you take of your hair very well" Aashi traced Lucy's hairline. "If you moisturise your hair and tie it up then your hair can grow as long as mine."

"Yeah?" Lucy's eyes sparkled with hope.

"Yeah"

"So" Lucy hesitated, "you don't use magic to grow your hair?"

"Yeah, Ai!" Arthur surprised them from the doorway, "You don't use magic?" he mimicked Lucy. His hair was still dripping and he had his arms folded to keep himself warm as he left his towel on the floor in his room.

Lucy pouted but then looked away quickly, "Ew, daddy! Put some clothes on!"

Aashi gave him an amused look, "Arthur, do you really want to scar your daughter by walking around in just your boxers?"

"Puh-lease!" Arthur sniggered to himself, "you're no better. You sometimes walk buck naked around Lucy when I'm not looking."

"I'm a woman." Aashi said pointedly, "She will have a body like mine one day."

"Maybe not exactly like yours" Arthur muttered under his breath and trudged away to find some clothes. Aashi told Lucy it was safe to look when a thought came to Lucy, "Mummy, can I do your hair?"

Aashi blinked at Lucy, "Very well, let me dry my hair first."

"Dry mine too, Tiger" Arthur rushed into Aashi's lap moments later in a loose navy tracksuit when Aashi sat down with the hair dryer in hand. Aashi sighed at his childishness but complied knowing by the time their little argument would be over their hair would have dried by itself.

Arthur's eyelids fluttered shut when he felt Aashi's hand gently weave through his hair and suppressed a groan when she accidently tugged on a few strands. When it came to Aashi's hair though Lucy and Arthur had a tug of war, arguing, exactly who would be more able to deal with Aashi's waterfall of hair.

Finally, Aashi had enough and decided Arthur would hold the hairdryer while Lucy would move Aashi's hair and find the areas that were still soaking. It took a while as Lucy and Arthur squabbled and because of the length of Aashi's hair.

Much to Aashi's amusement when it came to moisturising her hair with avocado oil both Lucy and Arthur backed away immediately, complaining about the smell and how it looked strange. Yet, after when Aashi finished oiling her hair and tried to comb it they both jumped back in. Arthur won as he snatched the comb and held it above his head so Lucy couldn't even reach for it.

Lucy sniffled in defeat so after Arthur's hands were away from her hair, Aashi punched him in the shoulder and roughly took back the comb, and gave it to Lucy who perked up immediately. Arthur pouted childishly and sat next to Lucy who combed Aashi's hair but grumbled in defeat.

"Daddy, could you comb the top of Mummy's hair, I… can't reach" she looked at her lap while she held the comb up to her father.

"Ha! I knew it!" Arthur pointed at her, accusingly. He took the comb and combed back Aashi's hair in awe, "Are you sure you don't use magic, Ai?"

"Yes, though I do have a secret" Aashi mysteriously told them.

"Really?" they both leaned towards her but were disappointed when Aashi then told them, "But I'm not going to tell either of you".

"Mummy, please!"

"No" Aashi said it in a tone which suggested that they would not be continuing that conversation.

"Wait, what am I supposed to be doin' here?" Arthur interrupted them having split Aashi's hair in two.

"Let's keep it simple: twin French braids"

"Frenchie braids it is" Arthur nodded arimitively.

"Ah so she got it from you" Aashi realised.

"Wha-_t_?" Arthur had honestly not heard her.

"I said not to pull my hair out" Aashi lied. Arthur nudged her with her elbow, "Hey, woman. When I'm done you'll be begging for more from these magic hands" Arthur licked his scar, pleased with himself.

Aashi exhaled sharply, "Please, Artie. Keep your Richard to yourself in front of Lucy."

Aashi was not a fool. She saw the fleeting looks that Arthur gave her and she saw the desperation in his eyes, and she couldn't lie to herself as she indeed felt an attraction, but did she want to be involved with him? No, not exactly. Asilia had allowed Aashi to have polygamous relationships but they were with the consent of all parties and rarely with other men (least of all with men like Arthur) and it had been a while since Aashi had taken on more than two lovers.

Not only that, but she noted that Arthur was very… adhesive with her. She had a feeling that he would get jealous very fast, no matter who she was with or what her relationship was with them, and she didn't want that right now. He didn't need that. She didn't need that.

Also, she didn't want to complicate her relationship with Arthur seeing as he was the father of her daughter, and he was still legally with Harleen. Maybe if Harleen was out of the picture and Asilia didn't mind then she might take him as a partner. She knew deep down Lucy wanted them to be a couple as she thought it brought greater stability and, bless, she wanted their happiness. If only it were that simple.

Aashi was pulled out of her thoughts when Lucy gasped, "Oh no, I'm late for school!"

Lucy padded away quickly to the bathroom and Arthur clicked his tongue, "Do you think we should tell her that it's President's day?" he continued to braid Aashi's hair.

"President's day?" Aashi whispered to herself. The date was Monday the eighteenth of February. Oh, it clicked in Aashi's mind, "Isn't it when you Yankees celebrate Washington's Birthday?"

"All president's birthday" Arthur informed her but then he was quick to add in a sardonic tone, "As if we need to celebrate the _great American presidency_" he paused, "rather we should neutralise it."

Aashi hummed, "And here I thought all Americans were insanely patriotic. Tell me, was it the war that turned you?"

Arthur was silent and as her back was turned to him she couldn't even see his face. "It was more than that", his voice was gruff and hesitant. "President's day is a" he struggled to find the words but he came around, "A reinforcement of all the _excessive_ power and celebrity the presidents have acquired over the decades."

Aashi was silent and allowed him to continue, knowing she should be patient with him, "This country is… is-ah way i-nnnn over its head. _Democracy_" he scoffed, "there is no, uh, such thing-ah. People have just been given the illusion of choice when they're just toolssss. The, uh, Oval office and it's _great_ people need to be, uh, knocked down a few notches. People need to be less respectful, and there needs to be less, uh, _unfettered-ah_ authority exercised."

Aashi agreed, "Without regard for rule of law"

"Or common decency – that's what the, uh, Oval office needs. Not some bozos re-enacted how those fat cats got in power in the first place. "

Arthur exhaled, and released Aashi rom his hold. He skimmed her over while she checked her hair with her hands. "Nicely done… for a man", her eyes crinkled as a smile stretched in her face. "How did you learn?"

Arthur licked his scar and looked out the doorway then back to her. He leaned toward her as she sat back down, "That would be tellin', Tiger".

Aashi leaned towards him as well and stared right back into his black pools. Her eyes were like an abyss and he got lost in them quite easily. He leaned further in and just as his nose grazed hers Aashi put her forefinger on his lips, interrupting him.

Aashi was about to pull away but he took a hold of her wrist and kept her there, "Ya know, Lou, told me somethin' interesting 'bout your name."

"Yeah?" Aashi humoured him.

"Apparently, Aashi means to smile. Tell me, Ai, what does the rest of your name mean?" his eyes bore into her own.

"You don't know my name" she esily challenged.

Arthur's forehead gently connected with Aashi's, "Oh, Tiger. But, of course, I do. Whats'matter? Did ya think I forgot when you introduced yourself to dear Bob, huh?" he chuckled lightly.

Aashi's eyes flitted across the room when she heard a creak but she focused back on him almost immediately, "Go ahead, let's see if you do remember, bandar."

His dark eyes swirled with excitement, "Aashi Jaya Patil. Now, we know Aashi means to smile, so what does the rest mean?"

Aashi narrowed her eyes and took her hand back and took a hold of his collar, "Jaya means victory".

Arthur smirked, "Wouldn't mind havin' that name."

"Right? It's a shame that many people, especially in the West, can't appreciate it." Aashi looked to he ceiling but then back to him, "And Patil… means head or chief: it was used as a title."

Arthur stroked her cheek, "Some name ya got there".

Aashi suddenly said to him, "What about your name, Arthur Fleck?"

Arthur leaned back finally, "I don't know, my mother chose it," he cursed himself when he let that slip.

Aashi laid down on her back and closed her eyes, "Arthur means courageous… not quite sure about Fleck though."

"See, I have an awesome name too" he pointed at her in victory. Aashi smiled humourlessly and quietly told him, "Did you know _Harleen_ is also a popular name in Punjabi? It means one with God".

Arthur opened his mouth to retort but Lucy came rushing in, "Mummy, can you help me, pweaze?" she tugged at Aashi's hand but Aashi gently patted her on the head, "Child, you don't have school. It's President's day."

Lucy slumped onto Aashi's hard stomach, "Oh, thank you".

After a short moment, they all burst into uncontrollable laughter.

;-;-;-;-;

Aashi mirrored the wry face that Arthur was pulling at the decorations around the city centre. Lucy asked them what the fuss was many times over but she wouldn't understand any of their answers.

They were currently at a diner for breakfast much to Aashi's dismay. As they entered Aashi called Arthur's name expectantly, hesitating to sit down but when he didn't catch along Aashi shook her head reluctantly sat down.

Something had put Aashi on alter and Arthur was scrambling to find out why.

"It's so American" Aashi's coolly let Arthur know why she didn't like dinners.

"They're wholesome" Arthur larked.

Aashi raised her brows in mock surprise, "Wholesome, you say? They're greasy and shoddy".

"I like them" Lucy gave her two cents. Aashi gave her a light smile and sighed away her complaints, "Very well, child." She looked outside the large window and studied the people walking by like they were insects. She sat in the booth that was nicely tucked in a corner and could easily see anyone who entered or left the diner. Lucy and Arthur sat opposite of her.

While Aashi brooded over whatever it was bothering her, Lucy and Arthur ordered their food: Lucy had pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream and milk and Arthur had the fried egg sandwich. Originally, he was going to have the fried egg and cheese with meat sandwich but Aashi had influenced him to eat healthier. She was right. He ate too much meat, he realised.

When the lady served them Arthur had to do a double take. She was a middle aged portly woman with greyish blonde hair.

"Happy President's day!" she served Arthur and Lucy with a strong smile but just as she turned to leave, she paused and then her fat face clouded up with antipathy. Arthur's finger itched to grab the cutlery and stab her in her chins at the way she was looking at Aashi.

Aashi, who had a hand covering her mouth, halted bobbing her knee and looked at the woman with harsh black eyes. "Do you have an issue with me, ma'am?"

The woman's eyes narrowed at Aashi, "Yeah, why don' you take your coloured ass outta of my diner if you're not gonna hav' anythin' ta eat!"

Arthur tried to diffuse the situation, his own brow twitching at the woman's words, "Look, now let's, uh, calm down."

Aashi lowered her hand and her face settled into haughty look, "Well, I usually wouldn't set foot into a pig sty such as this one, however, my daughter here wants to enjoy this pathetic excuse you serve as food. So, instead of antagonising me, why don't you waddle along and serve your other customers, you chuffed chav?"

"Ai!" Arthur whispered, warningly.

The woman looked gobsmacked and even took a few steps back with her jaw hanging open, "What did you say? That's your daughter?" she pointed at Lucy, astonished.

Lucy had been tucked into her pancakes enthusiastically when the plate was set in front of her but now she had completely forgotten it even as a pancake piece slid out of her hands. Her eyes were filled with worry as she thought it was her doing that caused this scene, after all, the woman was pointing her sausage hand at her.

The fat lady chuckled with disbelief, "Her? Your daughter? She's too much of a sweet pure White Christian American to be _your_ daughter. Just looka her and look at yourself! Have you looked in a mirror, you devil worshiper? I don' know what y'all doin' with her but she ain't _your_ daughter."

Arthur's jaw tightened and he swallowed a scream.

Aashi's face didn't indicate what she was feeling and her stony face moved ever so slightly as she demanded with dark eyes, "Don't point at my daughter." Meanwhile, Arthur who sat closest to the woman ground his teeth and also demanded, "Don't just, uh, go on to _presume_ things, lady!" he licked his face and turned completely so that the fat lady got a good look at him.

"Ugh" she exclaimed, "No wonder you settled for her. Look, I know you're not good lookin', son, but I'm sure there are good Christian woman out there for ya. Just think of you littl' one" she pointed again at Lucy and this time Aashi stood up abruptly.

Her trench coat swished as she walked toward the fat lady and Arthur noticed how the small baby hairs fell onto Aashi's forehead. She had taken her time in doing her hair up into a single French braid with not a hair out of place and now it was slightly ruffled: she was not going to be happy later.

Aashi got in the woman's face and hunched down so that her face was levelled with hers, "Don't _point_ at my daughter."

The fat woman gasped sharply and stumbled back until her fat ass planted on the table behind her. The customers immediately began to protest angrily as the fat lady literally sat in their food. The attention was deflected away from Aashi and her family and they quickly settled down. The fat lady apologised profusely to the customers and with a tear streaked face, she was dismissed. Arthur barely touched his food and Lucy was struggling to finish off her pancakes.

After a minute of pushing around her pancakes, Lucy squeaked in a high pitch voice, "Mummy, I don't wanna be here anymore."

Aashi turned away from the window and her eyes softened, "You haven't finished you food, child."

Arthur swallowed, "Ai!" he said gruffly, "I think we're done here. Let's go."

Aashi's eyes flickered between Arthur and Lucy until she came to a decision. She pulled out her black leather wallet and was about to pay the bill but Arthur insisted he paid. When Arthur stood and turned to leave his eyes caught what had been bothering Aashi: above the kitchen of the diner was a small confederate flag.

He closed his eyes cursed at himself mentally for being so oblivious. Aashi nudged him forward gently and they left without a word. Lucy tugged at Aashi's coat sleeve once they were in a secluded area, "Mummy."

Aashi halted and knelt in front of Lucy on one knee. She took out a handkerchief and wiped off some cream from the corner of her mouth, and then nodded, "Yes, daughter, what's the matter?"

"Mummy, did I-" Lucy began to stutter and her eyes watered. Arthur rubbed her head, "Sweet pea, whasmatter?"

Lucy looked at her shoes, and then her watery eyes looked back at Aashi's soft black eyes, "Mummy, did I do something wrong back there? Did you get in trouble 'cuz of me?"

Aashi shushed her when she began to cry and Arthur also kneeled down, wiping her face with his sleeve. Arthur glanced at Aashi but she was concentrated on Lucy.

"No, no." Arthur paused to lick his scar, "It's not you, princess."

Lucy bowed her head and cried into her hands, and the parents strained their ears to catch what she said into her hands, "Then why do people always pick on Mummy?"

Aashi lowered her hands from Lucy and inhaled deeply. She raised her head and looked down at Lucy through her lashes, "Lucy."

The tone in which Aashi addressed Lucy made her tears stop and even Arthur gave her his whole attention.

Aashi's eyes were no longer soft and understanding. It was like a wall had been erected. "Why do you blame yourself, child?"

Lucy licked her lips and her mouth gaped but no sound came out.

"Close your mouth" the curt tone that Aashi spoke in was not to be challenged and even Arthur stayed silent. Lucy's mouth slammed shut.

Aashi stood tall her face stoic, "Tell me, child. Every time when someone is going to pick a fight with myself, your father or yourself, are you going to just kneel over and cry? Did you not say you wanted to be strong?"

Realisation hit Arthur like speeding car and he kneeled back giving Aashi permission to dish 0ut her little lesson.

Suddenly, a look of anger flashed on Lucy's face her tears completely dry now, "What? No. No! That's not what-"

Aashi interjected, "Then why do you let it affect you so?"

"Because I…" when Lucy trailed off Aashi took a step back. Her spiked boots clicked against the ground which alerted Lucy again. Lucy's eyes trailed up Aashi's form timidly. She was reminded of the moment when she first ran into Aashi.

Her boots looked meaner than before though and even her ripped jeans looked scruffier. Her forest green thickly stripped t-shirt also made Lucy dizzy. Her spiked choker looked like it was ready to wrap itself around Lucy's own neck to squeeze the life out of her. However, as her eyes trailed up more she admitted that Aashi's thick eyeliner made her even more intimidating. She looked like the Aashi from her nightmare in that moment.

"Because you what?" her tone now stern, "What is your answer? How will I know if you never complete your sentences, child? Do you not know how to speak?"

Lucy looked away to her father but his eyes were on Aashi, "No, I- I know- I-"

Aashi pushed her more, "Tell me, how am I to get an answer out of you? Why do you let people get to you? Answer me! Do you know how to answer me?"

Lucy stomped her feet aggressively, "Because I love you!" she yelled on the top of her lungs, "And- and I don't want you to leave me again."

Lucy rushed towards Aashi and hugged her legs. She tried to control her tears but she couldn't stop her voice from breaking, "I don't want you to leave, Mummy! _Please_! I don't want you to leave because I made trouble for you! Please, don't go!"

Aashi's eyes softened and her hands tenderly took Lucy in her arms, kneeling again at her level. The moment Arthur saw the wall break in Aashi's eyes, he leaned into the hug as well. Aashi held Lucy's face in her hands and wiped away her tears again. Smiling, Aashi told Lucy, "I'm not going anywhere, child. Why on earth would I leave such a loving daughter?"

Aashi kissed her forehead and held her again. Arthur gave Aashi a meaningful look and smiled softly, "Oh, so you're staying just for Lucy? Where's my love, huh?"

Aashi chuckled, "Sorry, all my love goes to Lucy."

"All of it?" Arthur suddenly asked in a dead serious manner.

Aashi paused and was dodge the question but Lucy beat her to it, "And Asilia!"

Lucy beamed with pride having remembered Asilia's name for once but it caused Aashi great problems. Arthur's eyes sparkled with this new found discovery.

"_Ai didn't like that. Lucy just let me on something I wasn't supposed to know. Lucy knows. She's probably met her if she knows her name." _Arthur spoke to himself mentally. "_Asilia. My new rival. Intruder."_

Arthur licked his scar, "Asilia? Who's that, Lou?"

Lucy's smiled and pulled out of Aashi's hug completely, "She's mummy's-"

Thankfully, Aashi's phone blocked out Lucy's voice as it rang loudly. Aashi sighed in relief to herself and stood to her full height. She took one look at the phone screen and declined the call. She looked at the both of them expectantly, "We must go."

;-;-;-;-;

Aashi had been in and out of their home which made Arthur question as to who needed his Aashi during the public holiday. He and Lucy had played a few board games and when Lucy tried to go for the PlayStation Arthur would drag her back to another game.

It was nearing dusk when Arthur finally texted Aashi (she had given it to him during Christmas for emergency's sake). She had left hours ago and had not been back yet. She hadn't eaten or taken a rest since that strange call.

No reply.

Lucy had tired herself out emotionally so they decided she would go to bed early. He tucked her own bed before he went to Aashi's room. Whilst he awaited Aashi's reply he brewed over what he had found out.

"_Aashi was bisexual. Asilia sounds like a potential lover. Asilia is most likely a woman."_

"_Asilia" _he rolled out her name mentally to help himself to picture a face.

"_**If you kill her, you can have Aashi to yourself**__" _a malicious voice suggested.

"_But… does Ai love this woman?" _Arthur asked himself.

"_**It doesn't matter. She deserves better." **_A second voice said.

"_**We're better" **_A third voice declared.

"_**We're better for Aashi!" **_Another voice.

"_**We deserves her!" **_Then another.

"_If we kill this… Asilia woman, and if Aashi finds out… what will she do?" _Arthur worried his lips between his teeth.

A softer voice said, "_**She will leave you, of course."**_

"_**She will leave just like that." **_The malicious voice returned.

"_**You'll be alone" **_Another one added.

"_**Alone again" **_another voice repeated the last.

"_**Do you really want to be alone again, Jackie boy?" **_the malicious voice mocked him.

Arthur gripped his head as he rolled in Aashi's bed. He felt like he was choking so he struggled to his feet and ripped the polo shirt off of his torso and threw it against the wooden chest. He held his neck as he heaved and sucked in as much oxygen as he could.

The voices were screaming and chanting that he would be alone for eternity. He couldn't see straight anymore and was sure that his dinner was traveling back up in his gullet. He stumbled around in circles until he felt something grip his ankle.

He looked down and saw tiny naked grey demons smirking up at him. His heart almost stopped in his chest. They had horns, ugly wrinkles on their tiny faces, sawed teeth, and devil like tails which they shanked him with. He cried and fell back, fortunately, into Aashi's bed.

The malicious voice returned, _**"But… if you get rid of the competition properly, without leaving a trace, we could keep Aashi to ourselves. Forever!"**_

"_No, she'll be hurt" _Arthur argued with himself.

"_**She'll only find out because you'll mess it up!"**_ the malicious voice snapped back.

Arthur crawled to the head of the bed and as the demons began to surround him he buried his head into the pillows. He couldn't see anything but he could feel their tiny grubby hands probing at him. He shook as the voices became louder but as quick as the demons came, they vanished. He was too afraid to look though.

A hand was on his head.

It was larger than the hands of the demons and he didn't know what his mind would conjure up so he hesitated. He didn't want to be a wreck when Aashi came back and he didn't trust himself to be around Lucy just yet so he had to wait it out.

When the hand ruffled his short greasy hair, he begrudgingly shifted his head to find Aashi above him with a look of concern.

He let out a relieved gasp and pulled her into bed. Aashi unwillingly laid on top of him but whenever she tried to move off of him, thinking that she was crushing him, he would keep her there.

He was in a fragile state and Aashi did not want to use force in fear that it would hurt him or cause some misunderstanding so she didn't move again. It was an awkward position, or so Aashi thought, but he seemed content so she stayed that way.

After a few moments Aashi patted his sides, "Arthur, let's get comfortable and then you can hold me all you want, yeah? Let me change and you can go under the covers."

Arthur let out a strangled breath, and moments later replied, "Yeah, yeah." He let her go and she moved to change. Arthur moved to help, "Here-"

Aashi gently pushed him back down, "No, no. It's ok. You just wait here."

It was dark and her back was to him but he still took this time admire her body. It wasn't that Aashi didn't have shame. She thought that Arthur's vision wasn't as good as hers in the night and she was confident in her body so she didn't see a reason why she couldn't change her attire in her own room.

That's what he loved about her the most: she didn't feel the need to fit social norms or to the standards of others. She was confident in herself exactly the way she was.

He admired how her muscled arms pulled the baggy thermal over her torso and how her thick thighs moved as she pulled her long shorts up. She strolled over to the chest draw and opened her hair and combed it through. She then hurriedly snuggled into the sheets and unravelled.

He could see the way her muscles relaxed as she let out a few more breaths. His fingers curled and relaxed as he itched to hold her again. He really didn't mean to vex her but he had to hold her if he wanted to have a peace of mind.

Mustering up the courage, he stretched his hand over to her and felt for her hand. When he found the shape of her hand he intertwined his fingers with hers. She responded by holding his hand gently. His breathing became heavy and then he pulled her over to himself.

He heard grunt but she didn't fight him. Both of his arms wrapped around her and he let her have this peaceful effect over him. He shook as a sudden coldness travelled up his spine but he did not stop shaking even as it passed.

Aashi's left hand awkwardly weaved around their bodies and went to the left side of his cheek and stroked it reassuringly, "It's alright."

The voices had faded but the fear of loneliness was still there so he muttered to her, "Don't leave."

"I'm right here" her deep voice lulled him into a net of safety.

"With me?" he was desperate.

"Yes, I'm right here with you. I won't leave you." Her voice was so clear that it cleansed his mind.

He shook one last time before he relaxed and held her to himself. "Stay with me" he muttered to himself.

The rhythmic strokes had such startling effects especially as it was instantaneous. Yet, he didn't want to go to sleep. He turned more to his side so he could nuzzle his face in her hair, "Aashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you?" he sounded almost hurt.

Aashi tensed and she opened her eyes but did not look at Arthur. Arthur cracked his eye open slightly and though he could not see anything but her long inky hair.

"Out."

Arthur quickly reminded her, "Your hands are swollen."

Aashi didn't answer him. He rubbed his head on the side of her forehead, "You were out lookin' for a fight, weren't cha?"

"No, _they_ were looking for a fight, I was just coming home."

"And who might 'they' be?" he repressed the urge to lick his scars.

"I don't know, some bratty kids. They're getting worse these days…" She huffed like just thinking about them made her tired.

Arthur sat up and leaned over Aashi. His aquamarine necklace slipped out of his shirt and dangled between them. The small specks of moonlight reflected off it thus giving it a strange glowing aura. Aashi's gaze flicked to it and then back to his eyes, "You shouldn't wear that to bed. You might hurt yourself."

Arthur ignored her, "Come on, let's get you some ice."

"No" yet despite her answer Aashi still allowed Arthur to peel the duvet off of her and took her to the kitchen. Both of them blinked rapidly as their eyes adjusted to the blinding lights. He held her hand gently as he led the way and only let go to open the freezer.

"C'mere" he took her hands in his own and as he was about to put the ice on her red irritated knuckles, he sarcastically quipped, "What were you doin'? Practicing your bare-knuckle boxing?"

He had led her to the sofa by the time she retorted in all seriousness, "Please, they were just child's play. Real bare-knuckle fighters have sturdier bodies. They have to in order to stand the real deal."

Arthur's grip slackened as he looked at her with wide eyes, "You… box bare hands?"

Aashi blinked at him nonchalantly, "Yes, I thought you already knew. How do you think I broke my nose so many times? Have you not looked at my hands before?"

Arthur licked his lips and thought to himself, "_That explains the scars on her face. But her hands?"_

For the first time perhaps, he looked at her hands and scolded himself for not realising how scarred they were.

He shook his head and then looked at her with a grimace, "Tiger, you're something else. How'd you end up in this industry?"

"I beat my first manager's son to death but he was so impressed he introduced me to the industry."

Aashi laughed as his face of disbelief flashed before her. Arthur then left her momentarily leaving Aashi confused on the sofa but returned shortly with a bowl of water and a cloth. He removed the closed ice pack from her hand and began to clean the small flecks of blood.

It wasn't her blood but she was somewhat touched by the gesture anyhow considering Arthur rarely showed such concern openly.

"I can do it." Aashi reached for the cloth but Arthur held it close to his chest, "No."

As Arthur cleaned her hands, he shook his head and muttered to himself, "Gotta look after my woman."

Aashi felt like the oxygen in her lungs had disappeared suddenly. She watched him wide eyed, "What?"

Arthur's concentration broke, and he hurriedly looked up from her hand before carrying on with her hand, "What?"

Aashi could tell he didn't even realise what he had said but he had said it to himself so many times now that it completely slipped off his tongue without so much of a second thought of the repercussions.

Aashi watched him as hi tongue came out to lick his scar again, "Just now… you called me 'your woman'?"

Arthur paused and swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. He had just recklessly outed himself. Begrudgingly, he rose his eyes to Aashi's cool kohl ones and saw not one speck of empathy in them.

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Funny, her hand was still in his but by the tone she just spoke with him, one cold have thought she was miles away from him sitting in an ice throne while he grovelled at her feet.

He rubbed her hand and looked down at it as he answered, "I… I just-"

"Don't stammer. It's unbecoming of you." He couldn't see her face but he could imagine it.

Clearly, his head rose and with his eyes boring into hers, he announced, "I want you."

Aashi's face was unchanging and Arthur could feel the voices grow louder as the stress mounted on. Aashi then removed her hand from his hold which made Arthur drop his head. However, just as the tear began to cloud his vision a hand on his scar made him snap his head back.

Aashi eyes sparkled as she failed to choke back chuckles, "Was that so hard to say?"

Arthur's eyes scanned hers to find any deceit but all he saw was genuine joy.

"What? You mean you-"

Aashi held both of his limp hands firmly in both her hands, "As long as you have the consent of your…" she paused to find the correct word "…your current partner or you somehow become single, then we can be an item. I'm not opposed to polygamy."

Arthur looked around the room in hock. What Aashi just said made him want to dance in victory but also rip his hair out. While on one hand he could easily break it off with Harley and be with Aashi (if he wanted to be with Aashi peacefully he would have to move somewhere far away). On the other hand, Harley would _never _give him consent to be with anyone else but Aashi was willing to be with him as long as it was with consent.

Lying was out of the question. He could never lie to Aashi about getting consent from Harley. Also, he couldn't just up and leave from their home just yet: he didn't have the money and he didn't know if Aashi did.

This was going to be difficult.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 115

Chapter 11 ½ - the babysitter

Lucy kicked her feet and held Mr Bubble-gum in her lap. "How long do ya think she'll take before she gets here?" she curiously asked the stuffed monkey.

The monkey's eyes sparkled as the rising sun's rays shot through the blinds and refracted off his eyes but he did not reply: at least not in any manner an adult knew of.

"Yeah, I give her five minutes too!"

Aashi was out because her client had requested the information directly from her and Arthur was out on another hit, so that left Lucy by herself with Mr Bubble-gum. Whilst Lucy was a very independent child, Aashi still decided to call the babysitter, though she would later question why she decided to call the girl that was in a woman's body to look after the girl who she shared the same mental age with.

The five rhythmic raps followed by the last two raps informed Lucy that her sitter was finally there. She rushed to open the door and hopped in her spot trying to reach the door handle. She huffed and glared at the handle like it had purposefully positioned itself out of her reach.

"One sec!" she roared before she ran off for the plastic stool. Finally, once she reached the handle she stepped away and pulled the door open.

Asilia's face brightened with a large smile when her eyes landed on Lucy, "Hello, mon petit chou"

"Hi Asilly!" Lucy beamed back an equally bright smile.

Asilia chuckled lightly and stepped in. Lucy was already babbling to her about how speedily her parents took off in the morning, making such a ruckus on the way, while Asilia took off her pea coat and hung it and took off her black ankle boots.

Lucy paused and examined Asilia's attire. Black skinnies with a baggy mustard sweater which reached a little past her hips. Lucy smiled politely and remarked exactly what she thought. "I really like that colour. It suits you really well."

Asilia blinked at Lucy in surprise.

"What?" Lucy held Mr Bubble-gum closer, fearful she had said something wrong.

Asilia's mouth moved slightly like she had little control of it. "That's exactly what Aashi said."

Lucy's fear fled and in place a completive mood came in. She held her chin and looked at her feet. "That's because Mummy doesn't, uhm, follow today's fashion." Lucy's eyebrows scrunched together, "At least that's what daddy says."

Lucy noticed how Asilia's smile wasn't as bright before at the mention of Arthur. Lucy felt guilt begin to fill her heart and tried to change the mood. "Do- do you like what I'm wearing? Mummy got it for me recently! Do you think it's pretty?"

It was a butterscotch apron dress and upon its arrival it was a great surprise to everyone since all knew of Aashi's distaste for dresses as she deemed them too 'girly'.

An audacious smile stretched over Asilia's face, "That must have been difficult for Aashi to get."

The hints of amusement on Asilia's face told Lucy her plan had worked. "Oh yeah! Mummy wasn't happy when she gave it to me. But when she saw how much I liked it, I think I saw her smile a little."

"Oh, you're good. Use that to your advantage! I like that!" Asilia chortled and Lucy joined her.

"Even Mr Bubble-gum was surprised and nothing surprises him!"

Asilia cocked her head, "Mr Bubble-gum? Is that your little friend there?" she pointed to the monkey in Lucy's arms.

"Yeah, he's my best friend. Mummy got him for me!" Lucy held him above her head much like the baboon did with Simba.

"Yeah? When?" Asilia moved them to the sofa and got comfortable.

"When me and mummy went to Amusement Mile! It was an amazing day!" a faraway look came into Lucy's eyes.

_**Again. Lucy's breath was stolen from her as she was met by the epic view of the city again. She stared at the flickering bright lights of the city in the calming inky darkness of the night. She flipped over to Aashi to comment on something but the words died in her mouth when she looked over at the woman.**_

_**Aashi was gazing at the city on the other side of the carriage and was absentmindedly doing up her hair again.**_

_**Aashi lips were moving slowly, barely so, like she was singing but Lucy couldn't hear anything.**_

_**Her eyes, just like her naturally jet-black hair, were curled as a touching and warm-hearted look encompassed her ever glowing face. Bits of her face were darkened as the shadows encased her sharp features and yet Lucy could still see the halo shining brightly above her head.**_

_**Lucy realised there, watching Aashi that this woman had done so much for her.**_

_**Lucy sputtered and quickly hugged Aashi's waist.**_

"_**Thanks… mummy!"**_

"_**You're quite welcome, daughter mine".**_

"I'll never forget that day…" her eyes trailed over to Asilia. "That was the day I found my real mummy" her voice caught in her throat.

It dawned on Asilia in that moment just how big of an impact Aashi really had on the girl. She leaned back in consideration, "Yeah" she said softly. "She has that sort of effect on people. She helps the lost be found."

Lucy's eyes widened at the thought of finding out more about Asilia and Aashi. She really loved these two woman, especially Aashi, but she knew so little of them, and her curiosity got the best of her. "What do you mean?"

It was Asilia's time to be dragged to the past while her mobile body lay on Aashi's sofa next to Lucy. Asilia toyed with her hands but suddenly looked at Lucy, "I- really needed help a few years ago. You see when- when I younger I got in a lot of trouble." A pained look crossed her soft face, "I didn't know what to do with my life and then… and then Aashi came. Out of nowhere" she laughed dryly. "And she saved me."

Asilia's eyes twinkled, "and she told me I was beautiful and I knew then… I knew what I wanted to do. What I had to do."

Asilia looked to her left. "That's what I love about that woman. She's something else. She can act like she doesn't care but she really does. She is a very strong woman and… Life has been hard to her but she still has so much…" she searched for the right words. "She has so much _life_ in her and it is infectious."

Lucy nodded, understanding, "That's what I love about Mummy. She can look really mean sometimes… and she can say weird things but she is actually very nice. It's like you said when we first met."

Asilia frowned ad tried to recall their first meeting.

_**Asilia leaned towards Lucy ad revealed the biggest secret ever. "She may look big, mean and tough but once you get to know her, she's a big softie"**_

Asilia's face brightened again. "Ah yes. See, I was right!" she nodded.

Lucy snorted, "I thought mummy was a monster but she was just a carrot!" she fell on her back and lost herself in a fit of laughter.

;-;-;-;-;

A few miles away, Aashi stifled a sneeze. Then another. Then finally she sneezed the third time.

"Are you ok, Miss Patil?" the lawyer, her client, asked.

"Yes, I am." Aashi shuffled a few files and slapped the piece of paper in front of her client. "These are the pigs he made a few dealings with but most probably failed to mention to you."

He smoothed his brunet hair back and leaned forward in the leather coach to take a better look.

As he skimmed over it Aashi absentmindedly thought to herself, 'Someone must be thinking about me. Maybe its Asilia or Arthur… he can't be up to any good.'

Then after a moment her face darkened as another thought came to her, "Or someone has turned me into a carrot!" Knowing full well there was only one person, or rather a child, who would dare do that.

"Excuse me?" the man questioned, perplexed.

She shot her client a dark look, "Do you want that or not?"

The man choked on his own spit.

;-;-;-;-;

"Don't ever say that to her, mon chou, she-"

"Oh I already did" Lucy suddenly told her. After a silent pause they began to giggle again.

When they calmed down, out of the blue, Lucy then inquired. "Hey, Asilly. You said you love my mummy, right?"

Asilia's eyes softened. "Of course."

Lucy sat closer and her wide eyes stared right into Asilia's which made her uncomfortable. Asilia shifted in her seat and popped her lips as she waited.

There was a strange look in Lucy's eyes. Her eyes were wide, and strangely calculating. Where had Asilia seen this look before? Lucy's eyes creased ever so slightly and her pupils shrunk as if she had finalised something and was steeling herself to do something brave.

Then it hit her. The look in Lucy's eyes was an infantile version of the look Aashi had when she was illuminated to a new revelation.

Finally, Lucy opened her mouth but Asilia was not prepared. "What is my mummy to you? I know she's special to you but is she like your sister or more like your wife?"

Asilia felt her blood freeze. She didn't know how much Lucy knew but one could tell Lucy knew that their relationship was definitely a taboo and unconventional.

Her words failed her, "she- uhm. Uh."

Lucy's brows rose at her reaction but she did not judge. Asilia made her mind then: if this was Aashi's daughter then she would most certainly not judge. She would tell her the truth.

Asilia cleared her throat, "No, she is not my sister, but she is not my wife. We are not married. Aashi has never been married and doesn't want to marry, ever."

"Yeah, but you don't have to marry someone for them to be your wife. It's …" Lucy was frustrated herself as she didn't know how to convey herself. "It's a feeling not a thing."

A cordial smile etched her face. "In that case, you could say she like my wife then."

"Oh" Lucy whispered something to Mr Bubble-gum and pretended to listen to him. She then looked at Asilia with a bit of mirth in her voice, "Does that mean you're my mummy too?"

An awkward atmosphere dropped on Asilia, "I'm… not too sure."

Lucy held her chin in one hand, "I wonder what Daddy would think about having too mummies?"

Asilia's eyes nearly bugged out. "Wha- what do you mean?"

Lucy kicked her feet as she spoke in a casual tone. "Daddy can be a bit weird with people. Like when he first met Mummy he didn't like her, but now he really loves her. I can tell."

Asilia bit her tongue to the point where she almost drew blood. Aashi had been very open about her, thus far, friendly relationship with Arthur. She did show some interest and Asilia had even given her consent to be with Arthur but Asilia didn't like it.

Aashi liked her polygamous relationships and though Aashi always strived to please Asilia who was her main lover, Asilia felt bad for wanting to deny her that pleasure of free and casual multiple relationships. However, she could not deny that over the years Asilia was starting to lean more towards monogamy when it came to Aashi.

She was very curious about this Arthur character.

Asilia cocked her head and a green look filled her eyes but it went unnoticed by Lucy. "What's he like?"

"What? Daddy?" Lucy exclaimed with an incredulous tone. "He's smelly, and hairy. He can be very loud when he's happy. He likes to dance a lot. He has a lot of good jokes. He's really funny, my Daddy" she sounded so proud.

;-;-;-;-;

The smoke billowed and danced in swirls as it escaped the barrel of his dessert eagle.

Arthur appraised his work with a critical eye. Licking his scar he spoke to himself, "Stupid bum, did he really think he could-"

He was interrupted by a large sneeze. Then he sneezed a second time. Then a third.

He licked his lips and scar in irritation before a peculiar look set on his face. "Someone is, uh, thinkin' 'bout me." He smirked, "Is Ai swooning about me?'

He laughed to himself. 'No, 'course not. My woman doesn't swoon."

He took one last look before he left the rest to the 'garbage' man. As an afterthought he told himself, "Ai is such a pervert. She's probably thinkin' about how I look naked, ain't she?"

;-;-;-;-;

"He has cold hands but warm hugs. Sometimes he looks so sad but then when Mummy comes he's so happy. Daddy is really nice to me and Mummy. And Daddy is only nice to me and Mummy. He wasn't even nice to Harley – he used to hit her when she made him mad."

This caught Asilia's attention. He was abusive to woman. She pried more even though she shouldn't have tried to gain info through a child, but she loved Aashi too much and she was alarmed by what Lucy had just told her. "And how is he 'nice' to Mummy?"

Lucy frowned and looked at Asilia like she was an idiot. Like it was so obvious what she meant. "Uh, Daddy gives Mummy hugs even when she doesn't want them. He always gives her company when she looks lonely. He tries to do everything with me and Mummy. He likes to hold her hand a lot. You know, stuff like that. I've never seen Daddy angry at Mummy. He's always smiling with her but with Harley he was always mad."

"Has he ever… hit mummy like he hit Harley?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she shook her head like Asilia was some blasphemer, "Oh no! No! Daddy would never do that!"

Asilia appraised her and cautiously mentioned, "Yes but… how do you know?"

"Because I know my Daddy" Lucy clutched Mr Bubble-gum closer to her torso. "Daddy really loves Mummy. I can see it. When Daddy is with Mummy, he's different. Daddy would never hurt her. It would be like Daddy would be hurting himself if he hurt her."

If a child could come to this conclusion then what was the true nature of their relationship? Asilia perused her lips in deep conflict. What was Aashi to Arthur then? A lover or… an obsession?

A tug of her sleeve brought her back to reality.

Lucy let go of her sleeve once she got her attention, "By the way, what does Mummy do? Where is she? Is she fighting?"

"Huh? Oh no, Aashi doesn't just box. She's into computers and stuff" Asilia blindly answered.

"Like the one in the library?"

"Uh, yeah. Sort of. She's a hacker. So, she can find things on the internet and-"

Lucy's cocked her head, "What's the internet?"

Asilia was stumped. She didn't know how to answer that after all it was new technology and all. "Uh, let's just say that Aashi finds things for people on the computer."

"Oh" Lucy didn't really understand but she was satisfied. Her eyes caught one of her latest favourites of the Disney film! And was she going to torture Asilia with it. She scrambled to get the disks and almost caused Asilia to have a heart attack.

"Hey, do you wanna watch Emperor's New Groove and Mulan?!"

Much to Lucy's surprise Asilia sprung to her feet instantly with a smile reaching from ear to ear, "Of course I do!"

;-;-;-;-;

Aashi was the first to return, just like she predicted, and had also knew she might have stumbled on the scene she did. She crossed her arms and leaned against the threshold taking it all in, calmly.

"KUZCOOOOO!"

Lucy had Mr Bubble-gum dangling in one arm and the TV remote control in the other, using it like a microphone, and Asilia was on the sofa with a banana in her hand as her substitute microphone. The pillows of the three seater were on the ground. Blankets had been thrown on the floor to make a pathway. The TV was at a strange diagonal angle. Strangely, there was toilet paper thrown everywhere and on the floor was an odd piece of clothing like a sock or a boxer brief.

Lucy froze in the middle of her bouncing and dropped the remote as she caught Aashi's eyes. Asilia quickly followed Lucy's gaze and when she faced Aashi she smiled much like Mulan did when the general caught her cheating in her archery and shooting the pomegranates.

Aashi stepped forward and stood in front of a rigid Asilia. The Kuzco song continued to play as white noise in the background. Asilia looked at her feet in shame but Aashi took her chin and raised it to her level. She have her a quick but heated kiss and then patted Lucy on the head.

"Let's clean this up before Arthur gets back."

;-;-;-;-;

Asilia had left long before Arthur had returned; she failed to ask Aashi about Arthur's abuse of Harley simply because she knew Aashi would not stand for it. Aashi would never let anyone, least of all a man, take advantage of her least of all stay in an abusive relationship.

Thankfully, Arthur didn't suspect a thing about Asilia being over. In fact, the first thing he did after removing his shoes was to go up to Aashi and asked with a smirk, "Did you think about me today?"

He leaned against the table and crossed his arms smugly. He licked his scar and waited knowing what her answer would be.

Aashi gave him a look over with faux suspicion just as she set Lucy's dinner in front of her, "Yeah, did you think of me?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Yeah."

Unbeknownst to each other the same sentence rung in their heads.

'Knew it!'

Arthur followed Aashi over to the stove where she took a huge bit of the pasta bake. When he just stared at her with his arms still folded and that same smug look, she took bowl out and held it to him, "Come on, join us instead of gawking at me."

He intentionally brushed his fingers against hers and stuck his chin out, "And what did you-ah think about me, hm?"

Aashi cocked a brow and joined Lucy at the table. When Aashi scrapped her chair out Lucy looked up with engrossed eyes from her bowl with a string of cheese hanging out of her mouth with a piece of pasta dangling at the end.

Aashi blew on her spoon before she retorted with a question of her own, "What were you thinking about me?"

There was a click and Aashi shut her eyes in irritation knowing Arthur had switched the radio to the Jazz station.

The sweet voice of Ella Fitzgerald filled the warm little apartment of theirs, followed by the soft chorus of the sax, drums, and then the deep tones of Louis Armstrong was introduced. Eventually, the voices coupled together and created a relaxing atmosphere.

Lucy bounced in her seat. "Oh I love this song! Dream a little dream of me!"

Arthur joined them soon after with a brazen look. "If you insist, Ai!"

He shovelled a whole spoon in his mouth and burned his mouth but showed little reaction. "So there I was" he gestured wildly, "just finishing up the, uh, job-ah. Then I got a real itch to sneeze so… I did!" he rose his eyebrows. "then I remembered you said" he pointed to Aashi, "That if you sneeze a lot someone might be thinkin' about ya."

He licked his lips insistently and nodded. "So I thought maybe ya would be thinking about me- swooning!" he giggled and for whatever reason so did Lucy with more cheese hanging out of her mouth.

Aashi sighed and leaned towards Lucy. She swiped at the cheese hanging from Lucy's mouth and then cleaned her mouth with a tissue. Lucy smiled in thanks and continued to shovel food in her mouth much like her father.

After a rather large gulp Arthur then continued, "But then I thought, not my Aashi" he stared at her with soft eyes "she wouldn't swoon."

Aashi's eyes trailed over to his face at a snail's pace and a tenderness came over her which she knew Arthur shared with her. Aashi's chest bounced as she chuckled lightly.

"I was in a similar situation" Aashi pushed food around her plate, "And I thought you were up to no good"

"You got that right!" Arthur displayed his teeth.

"But then I thought" Aashi peered at Lucy "that someone turned me into a carrot."

All eyes were on Lucy, who grinned with cheese hanging down to her chin again.

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harleen picked her nails nervously. She had seen the change in Arthur since the day he met _her_. She had seen the change in Lucy when she met _her_. Arthur had stopped looking at her entirely. Lucy stopped talking to her to all. It hurt. It hurt that her lover and father of her child didn't even care that he existed.

At least he had acknowledged that she existed before. Now, she was just dirt for him. Frankly, it also hurt that her daughter, whom she had birthed and raised, no longer even thought of her as her mother. She had sacrificed everything for that girl and this is how Lucy repaid her. This is how the both of them repaid her.

They left her to rot, alone. They _left_ her.

Harley shifted in her vanity chair. She rolled her eyes up so that he could see her reflection. Her dishevelled appearance repulsed her and she honestly couldn't believe this was what had become of her.

She gave herself a watery smile in a poor effort to cheer herself up. She let laughed a broken laugh and wiped her tear away with the heel of her palm which smudged her eyeliner and mascara. She broke down in tears when she looked at herself again.

She looked like the hookers off the streets.

It was her fault: Aashi. The bane of her life. She shakily got to her feet and started towards the bathroom. She sniffled and wiped her mucus on her forearm. Stumbling, she entered the dingy bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. She started the bath and waited for the tub to fill.

Harley practically fell into tub when it began to overflow. It was like dropping in a pool of all of her whirlpool of emotions: grief, rage, and anxiety. A poisonous combination if left untreated, and for Harley her medicine was long overdue.

Her grief. Well, even a blind man could see that she was completely infatuated with Arthur and for so many years she tried to make it work but he just lost interest. The only love of his life was Lucy. Lucy, since the day she was born, she had been estranged by her. Perhaps, it had been the fact that she favoured Arthur to hold her, or that she had stolen Harley's love without putting any effort into receiving it or maybe even it was because she hadn't cried immediately the moment she was born and only showed signs of life a minute later. Lucy made Harley grieve for her since she was born because in Harley's eyes she never lived since the moment she came out of her body.

Her rage. Naturally, for all her efforts she got nothing and that sowed the first seeds of hate. She moved in with her high school sweetheart at a young age despite her parent's wishes and suffered their anger. They disowned her. Unsurprisingly, she quickly found that her sweetheart was always preoccupied with something other than her, and didn't return her affections as passionately as she did. Always obsessed with the unconventional he was. Soon after, she found out she was pregnant and much to her horror, he wanted her to keep the child. Deep down she had always knew she shouldn't have had the child; she was too young and she didn't even know what she wanted with her future. It was a miracle she even got to go to university. Estranged, Arthur became distant from Harley and his inner conflict began to rise after Lucy's birth. Then by sheer dumb chance he was diagnosed at eighteen thus alienating him even further from Harley and society: her dream of living happily ever after was flushed down the loo. He only showed affection to Lucy and Bob. She desperately made herself believe that she still held a place I his heart but it was an eye-opener when she noticed that his affections stretched over to Aashi. She destroyed her entire world within a few months.

Her anxiety. What was to become of her future? Aashi had shaken the foundations of her world so Harley's fragile plan for her future quickly met its cataclysm. Harley no longer had the best bargaining chip: Lucy. She could not negotiate anything with Arthur and by all means he had no use for her either. Whatever it was he felt for Harley when he was younger, it was evidently dead or shrivelled to the size of his heart anyway. In fact, it was as if he couldn't stand the sight of her anymore. As if he couldn't wait to get rid of her. A memory flashed in Harley's mind which made her violently flinch.

'_You just couldn't let it go, could you?'_

The way he looked at her was as if he wanted to… kill her.

And for what? Because she was going to tell him what he didn't want to hear about Aashi. She couldn't begin to understand what he saw in Aashi. That woman was a menace. She used intimidation to get her way. Her body looked like it belonged to a wrestler and her fashion sense was horrible; so dark and gloomy. Then a thought struck Harley.

She glared at the ceiling, her brown brows creasing with anger, "It's her fault."

She sat up in the tub and gripped her hair, "That woman. That… _fag_. She's the problem, that _poof_."

An animalistic sound clawed its way through her throat as Harley struggled to get out of the tub. She limped to the mirror and frowned at her image and growled to herself, "I need ta do somethin'. I need to get rid of that woman. If she's outta the picture then Puddin' will come back to me."

She then tilted her head, still staring blankly in the mirror like she was in a daze, "But… I hav ta get a feel of how things are first."

;-;-;-;-;

Arthur grumbled furiously as he finally reached the top of the stairs, however, much to his revulsion Harley was bobbing on the heels of her feet waiting for him, no doubt.

However, his mind quickly changed when he recalled Aashi's deal, "Harleen".

"Puddin'!" she skipped over to him, her now natural brown hair bouncing as she got closer.

She froze when he stood his ground like an ogre getting ready to charge. "Harley, it's over. I don't want you."

Her eyes widened in fear, "Wha- what are you sayin' Puddin'?"

An ugly scowl crossed Arthur's face, "What I'm saying is that I'm leaving you!" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her like it could go through thick skull, "I don't care about you anymore. I don't want to see your face anymore. You don't love Lucy and if you can't accept her then you can't accept me!"

"No! Puddin'! I can learn ta love her-"

"It's been six, nearly seven years! You haven't learnt to even be civil with my daughter!" his black eyes narrowed at her.

Harley smiled weakly and her voice cracked, "But our daughter-"

"NO!" Arthur's demonic voice reverberated in the hall, "She's not your daughter!"

Harley shook her head, "I'm her mother-"

"No! No, no, no. _You_" he stepped back and pointed a her, "You're not Lucy's mother. You never were! Never! I'm a fool to have believed you could _ever_ be her mother! I've seen the way you look at her! Her mother is Aashi – that woman, who you hate so much, took her in even when she didn't have to. She didn't even know who Lucy was, damn it! She had more of a heart than you ever did."

Harley babbled something unintelligible before she stepped forward bravely, "No! You can't do that! She is my daughter, not hers! She came from me!" she poked his chest with her forefinger, "You're just with that-"

Harley started screaming when Arthur grabbed her finger roughly and twisted it the opposite way. Arthur released her finger when she fell to her knees and began to beg.

As Arthur stalked away he growled at her, "You'll never be on the same level as Aashi."

When Arthur entered he heard Lucy grunting like she was grunting in pain.

"Again" Aashi instructed in an authoritative tone.

Arthur removed his coat and shoes hurriedly and curiously barged into the living room. The sofa was pushed to the side and Lucy was standing in the middle with Aashi standing a few feet away. Lucy was in a pair of pink shorts and a white vest which was probably done for the best as she was pouring sweat from every pore. Whereas Aashi was in a pair of black harem pants and a black vest. She was barely breaking a sweat.

"Mom, could you how me that last one again?" the two hadn't noticed Arthur yet.

"Alright, come at me." Aashi unfolded her arms and took on a defensive stance. Lucy shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and then swallowed before she charged at Aashi. She tried to punch Aashi's stomach but Aashi grabbed it and pulled her forward as she shifted her torso sideways, hence Lucy fell forward and tripped as Aashi's foot stuck out and Lucy no longer could control her momentum.

"Wah!" Lucy fell face first and coughed when she sat up.

"You need to move your trunk swiftly and use your opponent's momentum to fling them aside." Aashi's eyes railed up from Lucy's body on the floor to Arthur who was leaning against the door frame.

"Oh good, we have another partner to practice with." Aashi calmly grabbed Arthur's wrist and brought him over to Lucy.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Arthur asked puzzled, but instead of answering him Aashi nodded at Lucy who nodded back.

Lucy had recovered from Aashi's move and was now racing towards Arthur. She jumped and grabbed his neck in a choke hold. Arthur genuinely was taken by surprise and fell to his knees. He coughed when Lucy let go. Aashi rubbed his back soothing him, "Alright, I didn't think you would be so unprepared. Why don't you go fill your belly, Artie? There's already a plate ready."

"Yeah, yeah" Arthur waved her off, still rubbing his throat, "Just make sure you don't make our daughter into another you."

Aashi raised a brow in challenge, "What was that? Here I thought you wanted me-"

"Ai!" Arthur scolded her quickly, "Not in front of Lucy."

Aashi smiled and began to rub his shoulders when he sat down. He groaned as he destressed, "Right there, baby."

Aashi continued to massage his shoulders, "Who would've thought pain would help relieve pain."

Arthur chuckled and rubbed Aashi's hands to let her know it was enough. She left to go train with Lucy some more while he ate and watched them to entertain them. Lucy had gotten so far thanks to Aashi. He watched Lucy with a critical eye.

Her body had become stronger because of the diet Aashi had introduced whereas her small lean muscles had become taut. She was more aware of how the world worked. He also noticed that she was becoming more self-assured and independent of them both in things which she usually needed help with.

Lucy whooped in victory, "Yes, I did it! Dad, look!" she pointed at Aashi who was on the floor with a small smile.

Arthur smiled, "course you did! You're my little girl!" he knew Aashi had gone easy on her.

"Alright, off you go to the shower, Bandar" Aashi clapped her hands and Lucy ran off giggling.

Aashi pushed the sofa back and slumped down and was followed by Arthur who slung an arm around her shoulder. Aashi groaned to him, "She has a lot of energy in her. That'll be useful for her."

"Oh yeah? What about you, Tiger? How much energy do you have left in ya?" Arthur nudged his nose with hers.

Aashi sighed, "Not much, to be honest."

"C'mere" Arthur took her by the shoulders and tried to carry her bridal style but Aashi quickly went to her feet, "No, no. You need the special treatment. You went to work today."

Arthur squawked because of the abruptness of Aashi's actions. She picked him up bridal style and took him to her room.

Arthur pretended to sigh dreamily, "Oh you're so strong, Ai"

Aashi smiled, "I should be with my workout".

They shared a laugh but were interrupted when Lucy cleared her throat, "Um, mummy what are you doing?"

"Carrying your father to bed. He's tired. What are you doing? Have you taken your shower?" Aashi put Arthur on his feet.

"Yeah, I only took ten minutes, just like you said. Can you dry my hair?" she pulled a dripping strand out to show her point.

"Ok, child. Let's hurry. It looks like you just climbed out of a river."

As Aashi left the room with Lucy, Arthur turned to the bedside table to drop his gun and knife in the draws but the top draw already held Aashi's belongings like her wallet and keys. Before he closed it, something caught his eye, something was sticking out of Aashi's wallet lightly. He would have missed it like any other person but he rarely saw Aashi with her wallet and his curiosity got the best of him.

He found a small rectangular photo like the ones on passports. He held it closely to his face and inspected it: the woman was beautiful, he would give her that, but who was she and why did Aashi have a photo of her?

The African woman had a large afro, large brown eyes, a Nubian nose and full lips above a small chin. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow which revealed her pearly white teeth. However, it was the look in her eyes that he recognised.

It was the same look in Aashi's eyes when she let her mind wander on private matters, or when she gazed off in the sunset: the same look Arthur wished she would direct at him with.

Was this woman her lover?

;-;-;-;-;

Harley watched them all leave from a distance outside. Arthur kissed Lucy on the forehead and then waved goodbye as he went left. Aashi ruffled Lucy's hair and she heard her call Lucy 'child'. She then went the opposite way and Lucy went straight.

It was a spring's morning. Dew made the sparse grass glisten. There hung a curtain of thin mist over the horizon which made the continuously flowing canals look eerie like a scene from a murder scene. The thick trees that lined the path that led to Lucy's school allowed a few rays of yawning sunlight to filter through. It wasn't long now. She just had to exit the forest and go a few yards left.

Lucy liked to think that the mist was actually caused by a giant water serpent that would wake up and breathe the mist out after a long map. She came up with fantastic theories for other things too. Like the forest was actually a hiding a beautiful city that's why the trees were so thick so they could block anyone's way. You just had to find the hidden gateway. The dew was caused by water fairies who visited the little colonies in the grass.

Lucy sauntered down the pot holed path with care but the child within her urged her to play hop-scotch. Her shining brown hair was pulled in a double Dutch braid thanks to Aashi and she watched in wonder every time she jumped her hair would flick her face. She could actually start seeing the bridge that crossed the canal. Unfortunately, she did not notice Harley following her.

"Lucy!"

Lucy froze in her tracks. She turned sharply and gripped her bag straps to the point where her knuckles turned white. Her blood turned cold and she glared at the woman before her.

Too late it was though. Harley charged at her and held her hands out. Lucy's mind panicked and fear paralysed her body to the spot. Had she remembered her training she could've easily taken Harley down, however, her mind wasn't ready for a situation where she had to make decisions in an instant.

Harley shoved Lucy, hard, and the breath escaped her lungs instantly. The world spun at a dizzyingly rate and an icy feeling encompassed her entire body from head to toe. It was when her eyes stung and the water filled her lungs did she realise that Harley had pushed her into the canal. The ice cold water froze her body and she instinctively screamed.

This didn't help as the water rushed into her lungs faster. Her arms reflexively flapped. Her chest became painfully tight and Lucy feared her ribcage would shatter from the rapid beats of her heart. She thought she saw the blurry outline of Harley watching her sink to the bottom of the murky canal before she looked to her left and ran off to the right.

Lucy's vision began to blacken and her body no longer responded. She could feel the pressure getting to her head. Oddly, as her vision blackened she thought she saw a flash plash above her.

A last thought came to her, "_Mommy, Daddy, I wanna see you."_

;-;-;-;-;

Arthur held his side as a stitch formed but he didn't stop for anything. He banged his body against the door as he skidded to a stop. His hands fumbled for his keys and he cursed mentally when the keys fell to the ground. As he bent over to pick up the keys, he heard a door open and footsteps approaching him.

When he stood with the keys, he absent-mindedly looked to his left and growled when he saw Harley saunter over to him.

She wisely chose not to touch him, which was for the best, for Arthur would have smashed her face in.

"Puddin'! I heard about what that woman did to Lucy!" her voice wavered when Arthur gave her a dark glare.

"What do you mean, _Harley_? What woman?!"

Harley gulped loudly, "Tha- that woman!"

Arthur took a slow step towards Harley, "You're telling me… that Aashi tried to hurt my Lou?"

Harley gave him weak nod and squirmed underneath his hateful gaze. He stepped in the apartment without another look.

"Dis moi quelque chose!" Aashi was ordering someone furiously on the phone. She was in the hall, outside her room and quickly ended the phone call when she heard the door close.

She waited for Arthur to approach her before she spoke solemnly, "She's unconscious and has a very high fever."

Arthur stiffly turned his head to peer through the ajar door to get a glimpse of Lucy under the thick covers. Pain shot through his head and a hand rubbed his temple in an effort to ease the pain. He turned back to Aashi, "what happened?"

"One of my guys pulled her out of the canal near her school." She paused and her fists began to tremble, "He managed to resuscitate her in time. I took her to a doctor who examined her and said that the cold water saved her from the effects of oxygen deprivation but… it has also caused mild hypothermia. We just need to keep her warm and give her warm liquids."

Arthur looked at Lucy one more time and almost burst into tears, "How- how-"

Aashi gently put a hand to his shoulder, "Breathe."

Arthur quivered and exhaled like it took too much effort. Aashi grabbed his elbow softly and lead him to the living room and sat him down on the sofa. She proceeded to take his shoes and coat off, and then brought him a glass of water. Arthur struggled to down it but Aashi dried his face of the spilt water and his tears.

When he composed himself, Arthur abruptly made for Aashi's room and sat in the lime cotton bergère chair on the right side of the bed. It was warm: Aashi had watchfully sat her for hours before he arrived, no doubt. Aashi silently pulled another arm chair on the other side of her bed and sat down.

It could have been hours maybe before Lucy awoke. Nevertheless, they both stayed vigilant and whenever Lucy whimpered in pain they were on their toes ready to accommodate her. When Lucy woke up hazily she managed to mutter one thing hoarsely, "Wa..ter."

Aashi was out the door before he even turned his head to her. She returned in haste and with Arthurs help (with cradling Lucy's head), they gently fed her. He gently laid her head back down and sat back with a deep frown.

"How long till she gets better?" he asked, gruffly.

Aashi paused, and then sighed, "I don't know. Her fever is really high, until it goes down there won't be any change." Abruptly, she stood and made for the door.

Arthur panicked, "where are you going?"

Aashi paused at the door. She held the doorframe with her left hand and looked over her shoulder, "I'm going to get the bastard that did this. Lucy's in good care, just make sure you don't leave her unattended."

Aashi left shortly and didn't return for a whole day.

;-;-;-;-;

It was in the early hours when Arthur got an urgent phone call himself. A deal had gone wrong and like always they called the bogeyman, so he stalked off, begrudgingly leaving his delirious Lucy and his bone-weary Aashi.

Fortunately, and by pure coincidence, it was this time that Asilia decided to visit. When the door swung open though, she was not expecting to be confronted by the enervated form of Aashi – she rarely showed any signs of fatigue.

Asilia stepped in and immediately cupped Aashi's face, "Ma chère, what happened to you?"

Her clothes were crumpled, there was a strange smell being emitted by her, Aashi's hair was greasy and her face looked slightly sunken.

Aashi took her wrists in her calloused hands and lowered them gently. "I'm just-" she sighed, "I'm worried about Lucy."

Asilia bit her tongue. It was the very reason she was here: Lucy's condition. When she had received the small call from Aashi about Lucy, she felt her own heart plummet into her stomach at the thought of Aashi's bubbly daughter fighting for her life.

Asilia leaned forward and pecked Aashi on the lips. "Ma chère, I know you've taken care of Lucy very well, but you need to take care of yourself too"

Aashi's sharp eyes caught hers when their foreheads connected. Aashi stared her down but Aashi could never say 'no' to Asilia and conceded, "Very well. Keep watch while I…"

Asilia couldn't hear the rest of Aashi's sentence because she had walked off to the bathroom and because it seemed as though Asilia's hearing failed her when her eyes landed on Lucy's prone body on Aashi's large bed.

Asilia made herself home and took a seat in one of the arm chairs. It was warm and it smelled like Aashi. Another pang hit her heart when it dawned on Asilia that Aashi had most probably stationed herself beside Lucy and hadn't moved at all.

It felt like mere moments but it had been a good half an hour since Asilia had taken her seat. She had, at one point, even nudged a few mouse brown stands out of Lucy's face and yet she did not stir. Aashi returned but said not a word. She only took the other armchair.

Asilia snapped out of her daze and started towards Aashi, "What did you have to eat just now?"

When Asilia's hand came on Aashi's shoulder, Aashi didn't take her eyes off of Lucy but turned her head towards Asilia. "A bit of fruit."

Asilia winced, "You need more."

Aashi finally looked at her with an expressionless face, "Jaan, I can't stomach anything."

"Please" Asilia implored, she was deeply concerned by Aashi's drowsy movements.

Again, Aashi conceded but it took her a while to follow Asilia out of the room. Aashi started to make herself a tortilla but Asilia calmly took over for her. Aashi's eyes bored into the side of her face which made Asilia flush a little.

Asilia focused on the task at hand but almost dropped he items in her hands with a loud gasp when she felt Aashi pepper kisses on her neck. "Thank you, Jaan" Aashi's deep voice reverberated in her mind.

Asilia said nothing when she felt two steel like arms wrap around her waist and Aashi's lean torso met her soft back. Aashi didn't need words right now, though not that she particularly minded, but what she needed was comfort something which Arthur could not provide at that moment.

"I'm here, ma chère. I always will be."

A tremor shook through Aashi's chest, indicating to Asilia that Aashi was holding back a laugh, "I would like to think that's a fact."

Asilia knew that Aashi didn't mean anything negative per se by it, however, the pessimist and nihilist within Aashi kept poking holes through Asilia's idealism. Aashi never believed anything was set in stone (other than the notion that humanity was a plague on this earth) and so Asilia's dream that they would be together forever seemed somewhat absurd and childish.

Aashi would probably call it 'rubbish' or a load of 'tosh wash'.

Anything could happen that might threaten their relationship: one of them could die due to natural or unnatural causes, they could be separated due to societal norms, they may even go their separate ways due to a conflict of views. Truth be told though, the last one seemed highly unlikely. A near impossibility.

Asilia had decided to make herself a bit of grub to eat and Aashi, being the gentlewoman as usual, took the plates into her own hands and led the way. Asilia heard Aashi mutter under her breath "What a load of rubbish."

Despite it all, Asilia hid a big smile, satisfied that she could predict the very words Aashi would say. They ate in a comfortable silence, and once Aashi had some food in her she reverted back to her usual self.

As Aashi cleaned up by herself (because she insisted) she turned her full attention to Asilia. "How was your day yesterday?"

Offhandedly, Asilia replied, "Oh you know. It was the same as always, ma chère. My co-workers were bitches and my boss was an ass. He thought he was complementing me when he said I made a surprisingly good secretary and he had half a mind of giving me a pay rise. He almost sounded genuine but then I saw the look he gave to the other secretaries."

Her tone turned sarcastic, "Who would have thought a black woman would be so good at being a secretary? Speaking of which, that stupid white boy made me stand on feet all day because he wanted to display the 'diversity' in his company to some of the board members of that Wayne company that came over. My feet still ache."

"You mean Wayne Enterprises?" Aashi added nonchalantly.

"Yes, that one. And it was just so degrading, you know-"

It took a while for Asilia to spew out the stress of the day, but Aashi quietly and patiently listened to it all. Finally, when they retired back to Aashi's room to watch over Lucy, Asilia was baffled when Aashi sat near her feet instead of sitting in the opposite armchair.

Aashi kindly took Ailia's small foot in her hand and began to massage them. She did such an excellent job that by the time she was done Asilia felt like her feet were a completely new set. Asilia left soon after but not before she gave her farewell. As Asilia was about to step outside the threshold, she hesitated and looked back to Aashi who was pouting like a child. "You could stay longer, Jaan."

Asilia speedily embraced Aashi's waist and was pleasantly satisfied when Aashi gave her a large warm bear hug. Asilia nudged Aashi's chin with her nose and when Aashi's calm face came into her view, Asilia couldn't resist but give her another passionate kiss. "I wouldn't want to impose, ma chère."

;-;-;-;-;

Lucy felt the sweat drip from her brow and down to her ear. She twitched as the few shreds of consciousness began to liven her again. She inhaled deeply feeling as though it was the first breath for the first time in her life.

She struggled to open her eyes: it burned! She blinked spastically but her eyes just hurt too much so she had to squint. She groaned loudly, and turned her head to the right. There was an empty chair next to the bed but on the top of the chair was her father's gloves that her mother gave him for Christmas.

Struggling, she lulled her head to the left and found Aashi with her eyes half-closed, "Mummy". Lucy barely recognised her hoarse voice. It was disturbing to say the least, but thankfully it didn't last as Aashi's eyelids flapped open and her pupils shrunk instantly. Her eyes locked on Lucy's face and Lucy thought she saw her eyes widen in relief.

Lucy felt something twist in her stomach. Something bad must have happened for Aashi to show so much concern: Aashi didn't show emotion so openly, it just didn't happen.

Aashi came forward and moved a few small strands off of her forehead, she put the back of her palm on her head.

"Your fever has finally gone down, but you're still a bit under. Here", Aashi reached for something on the bedside table and sat on the bed. "Eat, they're good for you."

An apple slice was put in her mouth.

"Be sure to chew properly. You haven't had solid food in a few days."

Lucy would've choked if she had the energy, "Few… days?"

Aashi twisted around without giving an answer. Lucy couldn't see what she was doing but she heard her shuffle a lot of things. Aashi turned back and began to clean her forehead with a cold we towel, "The first day you didn't even stir, and then the next two days you would wake up to ask for water and spoke gibberish."

She swallowed the last piece of apple and froze. Three days. She had been out for three days. Lucy felt her lips tremble as she sobbed. She couldn't remember exactly how she got here and her scattered memory wasn't going to help her situation. She felt so useless. She felt so sick and weak.

"Don't worry. We kept you hydrated and fed you a liquid diet. I also stretched your limbs so they wouldn't be stiff."

Aashi wiped her tears, "Don't worry, child. I'll take care of everything, ok. You just focus on getting better." Aashi paused like the words got stuck in her throat. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, "If you have any worries, you tell me and I'll take care of it, ok?" she stroked Lucy's cheek.

"Mhm" Lucy nodded, the tears going down her cheeks and wetting her nighty. "I need to pee", Lucy suddenly told her. Aashi gently cradled her to her torso and carried her to the bathroom. Lucy hugged her tightly and laid her head on Aashi's shoulder.

When she set Lucy down in front of the toilet, Lucy gasped as the tiles were so cold. She struggled to stand by herself.

"Actually, mom. Can you help me take a shower too? I feel really icky."

Aashi ruffled her bed head hair, "Anything, child."

Arthur returned shortly after Lucy awoke.

He had been in the middle of hanging up his coat when Aashi stepped into the hall. She was smiling amiably at him and had her arms folded. Her hair, that was open and damp, was slowly sliding over her shoulders towards her chest. He noticed the oddest things about her, the little things normal people wouldn't notice, or maybe they did? He doubted it though.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked tiredly.

"Sleeping beauty woke up today"

Lucy stepped out from behind Aashi, "Daddy!" she waved at him.

Arthur's shoulders slumped and he practically ran to her with open arms. He hugged her tiny body and continuously kissed her head, "Thank God you're alright!" he murmured to himself. He rubbed his head on her head which made her giggle, "Daddy!" she whined. "Now my hair is all fuzy even when mummy made it look like hers."

Arthur laughed heartily, "Why do you want your hair to be like Ai's?"

"Because it's beautiful."

Arthur sat back and chuckled breathlessly, "Oh, babydoll. Mummy sure is pretty but…" Arthur saw Aashi give him a pleased smile knowing where he was going with this, "You're so much more beautiful."

Lucy flushed, "You really mean it, daddy?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"No"

Arthur hugged her again and Lucy hugged him back happily. Arthur looked up from the hug and smirked, "C'mere Ai"

Aashi rose both of her brows and in a bored tone said, "No."

Lucy pulled out and said with puppy dog eyes, "Come on Mummy!"

Aashi looked to the ceiling before giving in, "Fine."

She knelt to the ground and held her arms out but before she could even shuffle forward, Arthur had pulled her to their group hug, and Aashi despite her huffing, was quite happy to be included in the group hug to the point where a small smile graced her lips.

"I see that" Arthur taunted.

"And I see that" Aashi referred to his tears.

"No shame in it" Arthur remarked.

"Never aid there was" Aashi patted him on the back.

"Daddy, Mummy, I can't breathe."

Aashi and Arthur quickly retracted and Lucy stumbled back with a giggle, "I love you guys".

;-;-;-;-;

Harley fell to her knees as a hissy fit started to build up. She had failed. Not for one minute did Arthur even believe that Aashi was the one who caused Lucy's 'accident'.

Her hopes of getting back at Aashi was slowly but surely dwindling. Tears of frustration began to well up in her closed eyes and they spilled down her face. She cried her heart out.

"Why don' you want me, Puddin'?" she rolled on her bedroom floor, wallowing in self-pity. "I's do anythin' Puddin'!"

As she rolled around she hid her head on the foot of her bed which furthered her frustration. She held her head as it throbbed but as her cried died down, something caught her eye, there under the bed. There was something lying there gathering dust.

Hesitantly, she reached for it. The cool metal was unpleasant to her hands, but she pulled it out: it was Arthur's .99 calibre. Clearly, Arthur had forgotten to repossess a few things.

She held it in her hands like it was going to explode but as she gained confidence she weighed it in her hand. She examined it and tinkered with the safety. She stood with the gun tucked in her palm and aimed at the vanity mirror. A smirk stretched on her face.

A cruel plan had just hatched in her deranged mind.

Quite unfortunately, Lucy had no yet seen the end of Harley's psychotic ways.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Twas Friday the fourth of April.

April was a special month for Arthur, Lucy and Bob were born in that month. Lucy was born on the first of April in 1995. Whereas Arthur and Bob's shared birthday was on April fourth. Both were born in 1979, so they were now twenty-three and Lucy was seven.

"Can you believe it, man?" Bob slapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"What? That we're twenty-three?" Arthur retorted off handily.

Bob shoved his shoulder lightly, "Twenty-three and with children."

"Uhh, yeah. Just 'cuz we reached a certain number doesn't make it any more impressive" Arthur gave him a ludicrous look.

"Daddy" Lucy tugged on Arthur's sleeve, "when will mummy be back?"

"She'll be back when she gets your cousin Kate and Katherine." Arthur nodded at her and guided her to the large kitchen in Bob's apartment.

"Woah, that's a big cake" Lucy commented, pointing at the cake that was almost as large as the width of the table.

"It should be! I paid good money for the cake" Bob remarked as he set a few more glasses on the table. As Arthur and Lucy sat down between their conversation, Bob heard caught wind of their conversation and rebutted, "What do you ma it won't be as good?"

Arthur chuckled when he saw Lucy look at Bob like he was an idiot, "Mummy didn't make it, so it won't be as good."

Bob pursued his lips in a thin line, "Artie, are you not tellin' me something?"

Arthur connected his fingers behind his head, "Hm, I may have, uh, forgotten to mention that my woman can cook up some good grub."

Bob stared him down, "And you didn't mention this before because?" Bob knew what Arthur was doing here. He was still upset that Bob made a pass on Aashi.

"It must've slipped my mind-ah" Arthur stretched his arms and leaned forward on the table with his forearms. That caught his attention though it was not Arthur's intention.

Bob looked him over in surprise, "Hey, Artie. Since when did you start goin' to he gym? You're less…"

"Fat." Arthur grinned, showing his mildly yellow teeth, "Yeah, well I got someone to impress now, yaknow." That was not the complete truth but Bob could figure that out himself.

"Me too, me too" Lucy piped in, excited. "I'm gonna be like Mummy one day."

A smug look crossed Bob's face, "So… how long it's been for ya, Artie?"

Arthur's smile fell slowly, "what do you mean?"

Lucy looked between the two adults, confused.

Bob leaned on the table on his palms, "You haven't been laid in a while, have ya?"

Arthur's eyes closed and he sighed through his nose, "Bob, not now!"

Lucy's brows creased and she patted Arthur's elbow, "what did Uncle Bob say? What does that mean?"

"Come on! How long?" Bob urged him to answer.

"Bob!" Arthur warned.

"How long?"

"BOB!"

"HOW LONG?" Bob wouldn't let it go.

"FOUR YEARS!" Arthur banged his fists on the table which made Lucy jump in her seat.

There was a pause and then Bob leaned back and shook his head, "Damn, son. How have you been living these past few years?"

Arthur licked his lips and shot him a warning look, "Do not tell another soul or I'll-"

Bob's face lit up in amusement, "Yeah, yeah."

Arthur's eyes wandered around the room and they fell on Lucy. Oh. "Lou, just pretend none of this ever happened, yeah?"

"But, daddy… what did Uncle Bob mean?"

"Basically, Lou" Bob quickly inserted himself in, "Your dad hasn't seen any love in four years."

Arthur stood and smacked Bob's shoulder but Bob just laughed it off.

"Daddy, I love you." Lucy near shouted.

"I know you do, baby doll. But not in the way that Uncle Bob means."

"In what way does _Uncle_ Bob men then?" Aashi asked standing a few feet away.

Arthur whirled around with a hand on his chest, "Jesus, woman. Have a care!"

Aashi side stepped him, "Whatever you say. Come on, girls! Get ready!"

"But we just came back from school!" the twins groaned from the entrance doors.

The girls continued to whine but the moment they saw Aashi's stern gaze they shut their mouths, immediately.

"Damn, girl" Bob said having caught that, "Teach me that too."

Aashi handed him their school bags forcibly and retorted, "Sorry, you need to have a pair of balls to do that."

She passed by him with a smirk and Bob's eyes flashed to Arthur, who shrugged at him. The girl were speaking amongst themselves rather rapidly whilst the adults continued to ready the kitchen for the celebration.

As Arthur set the plates, Aashi set the cutlery while Bob went to look for the wine. Arthur glanced at Aashi several times before she ordered, "Spit it out, Arthur."

Arthur toyed with the plate as he continuously corrected its position, "Why don't you, uh, become Lucy's mother…"

"I am" was her curt answer.

"In the papers." He left the plate and held her shoulder's, "I can vouch for ya. Make it permanent, before it comes to bite ya in the ass. Legally, become her mother."

Something changed in Aashi's face. He saw he drastic change in her eyes as her gaze slowly turned hard and her body tensed, "Why? What do you mean by that?" He messed up and her defences were now alerted.

Arthur's hands flinched away like they were on fire. "You know what I mean…"

They had a stare down. In all honesty, he had only meant well but now he knew he should have considered his words better. Now, he has given her the impression that he thought it wasn't safe for Lucy and Aashi to be together outside for people would misunderstand. If something happened and it wasn't in the system that Aashi was her guardian, it could become really ugly. This showed how his faith in her was not complete. He knew that she knew exactly what he had meant to say.

But, her eyes suddenly softened and she patted her chest, "It is better this way, there's less of a hassle. What matters the most is that _Lucy_ knows I'm her mother." He sighed a breath of relieve. She had forgiven him.

Arthur stared at his feet and thought to himself, "_Don't screw this up, you idiot._"

Meanwhile, Katherine rushed Lucy about her lessons with Aashi. "Do it again! Do it again!"

Lucy did a few more push-ups and then stood to her feet, proudly. "See, mummy made me strong."

"Yeah, you're strong like a boy! That's cool!" Kate commented.

"Hey" Katherine gestured to her, "Did your mummy teach you anything else?"

"Yeah, she taught me, uh, self… defence, I think"

"Ooh, show!" the twins said simultaneously.

"Ok, I need one of you" Lucy nodded and immediately Kate stepped towards her, "Me! Me! In ballerina class we're learning flexibility" she stuck her chin out with pride.

"Mummy's teaching me that too" Lucy rushed to add. "Oh, ok" Kate said, her pride deflating a little.

"Ok, here I go" Lucy warned and twisted her arm slowly to her back.

"Wow" Katherine said after Lucy let go, "Wait, do it again, so I can do it too!"

Lucy looked at her and nodded proudly, "Okay!" Then she took Kate's hand and twisted it around her back, "Ha!"

Unfortunately, she did it with a bit too much force this time, "Argh! Ow! It hurts!"

"Don't be such a baby, Kitty" Katherine chastised, "Your arm is pretty flexible anyway because you're a ballerina."

"I'm training to a ballerina!" Kate sniffled and wiped her tears with her sleeve. Lucy touched her wounded arm, "Sorry".

Kate sniffled again and looked at Lucy's sincere face, "its ok. Just don't hurt me again, ok? I don't like it and you're really strong."

Lucy nodded before she turned back to Katherine, "Mummy taught me a lot of things but I can't show you all of them! Just some of them."

Katherine gasped, "Why not? You promised you would teach me!"

"Yeah, but… Mummy said I can only do them on bad people who want to hurt me-"

"You promised!"

"But, it is really dangerous-"

"You PROMISED!" Katherine kicked her feet and it accidentally hit a toy nearby, so a shot of pain travelled up her toe which she clutched. "Owie!" she began to cry.

Lucy tried to calm her, "It's ok, it- it's just a scratch"

"No, my- my- my toe really hurts… and it's all your fault. I'm gonna tell your mummy!" Katherine balled up hr hands, closed her eyes shut and tried to walk away.

Kate took her arm, "No, please don't cry, Kathy- when – when you cry, I… cry!" Then the tears began to stream on her face too.

"Kathy, don't tell my mummy, she'll get angry" then the third girl's water works began again.

All the wailing got the attention of Aashi and Arthur. Arthur hurried over but Aashi walked over in her leisure, knowing well what happened.

"Shhh" Arthur waved his hands in a gesture to calm them but they didn't lessen their cries, "What happened?"

The girls began to ramble in between their cries and none of what they said was comprehensible, which frustrated Arthur to no end. He looked helplessly behind him where Bob had joined Aashi and were a few feet away from him.

Bob did the same exact thing Arthur did, "Girls? Girls! What happened?"

There was another chorus of gibberish which confused Bob. The men shifted in their spots uncomfortably. Suddenly, there was a large snapping sound. That ceased everything. The girls were silently crying while the men gave Aashi the floor. She stepped forward with a blank face, and looked at each face before she commanded, "Sit."

Lucy sat down immediately and the twins followed suit. They were each handed a glass of water, "Drink."

Once their glasses were empty, Aashi knelt down and cleaned each of their faces and made them blow their noses. She then looked down at Katherine who was holding her toe, "What happened?"

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but Aashi quickly stated, "When one person speaks, the others listen and do not interrupt until the person speaking has finished. That's basic manners."

Katherine glanced at her father, who nodded, then looked either side of her to Lucy and Kate, "I… I got hu- hurt."

Arthur cleared his voice and looked at Aashi meaningfully, and she realised she may have been intimidating the girls. So, she unfolded her arms and said in a gentler voice, "Where?"

Katherine held out her toe. Aashi held back a grimace at the thought of having to be motherly and picked her up but she instantly handed her over to Bob, "Take care of her foot."

Bob almost stammered but walked off with Katherine.

"And you?" Aashi said to Kate, who swallowed and answered in a squeaky voice, "I was- I was sad"

"Why?" Aashi quickly asked.

"Because my sister was sad" Kate wiped her nose with her sleeve. Aashi knelt back down and patted her head, "Then go make sure she's alright, ok?"

Kate swallowed and bobbed her head dumbly, "Ok. Ok" she then made her way to her twin who was in the dining room. Finally, Aashi turned to Lucy who was looking pale.

Lucy knew she couldn't lie to Aashi, she would see right through, and then be in even more trouble.

A look of concern flashed on Aashi's face but just as quick as it came it was gone. Aashi sat down and held her arms out, "What's wrong, child? Are you sick?"

Lucy crawled to Aashi and hesitantly sat in her lap.

"Lucy" Arthur had also knelt down and was staring at her concerned. "What's wrong, baby doll?"

Again, Lucy opened her mouth to answer her parents but her mouth went dry, "I…"

"Are you hurt?" Aashi looked her over.

Lucy looked between her parents and her tears began to well up, "I- I…"

Her tongue rolled in her mouth in anxiety. She was so afraid to get her mother angry, so much so that her parents could see it in her eyes. She bowed her head in shame.

Arthur put a hand on her head, "Lucy, what's wrong? Just tell us."

Aashi eased his hand away and she cupped Lucy's right cheek, "Lucy, look at me."

When she looked up more tears fell down her face. She got a clear view of Aashi's face but was surprised to see that she wasn't angry.

"Lucy, I won't be angry, just tell me what happened? Did those girls hurt you?" Aashi wiped away her tears.

Finally, Lucy answered, "No. I… did a bad thing, Mummy."

They patiently waited for her to finish, "I… hurt… Katherine and Kate."

The stress visibly left Aashi and Arthur's bodies. Arthur exhaled and Aashi closed her eyes, "Lucy, its ok. It was an accident. Accidents happen." She rubbed Lucy's arms to warm her up, "Hey, it's ok, yeah?" she kissed her forehead. Then she pulled her into a warm hug.

Lucy hiccupped so Aashi rubbed her back while rocking the two of them, "shhh." She looked back to Arthur and gestured with her head to join them. Arthur smiled and joked to Lucy, "Here we thought you were gonna say you lost your toes, sweet pea."

Aashi gave him a sharp look and he chuckled dryly in response.

"No, daddy! Don't be silly!" Lucy chided him.

Arthur responded by going off topic and gasped in exaggeration, "What was that? You don't want any of your own birthday cake? Fine, I'll have it"

"No! That's my cake!"

A few hours later the girls were asleep on the sofa, and the adults were around the bomb site of a table. Bob was swirling some wine in his glass, Arthur was poking the cake on his plate and Aashi was shuffling cards randomly.

Arthur dropped the spoon suddenly and his eyes became dark, "Kids are outta the way now, so it's back to business."

Bob paused but Aashi calmly continued to shuffle the cards.

"We need to find the guy that went for Lucy! I think it was tha' same guy who tried to nab her last year!" he bared his teeth savagely as he spoke.

Bob set his glass down and questioned Arthur, "Yeah, but why? If he tried to kidnap her last time why did he try to _kill_ her now? Doesn't make any sense."

They both turned to Aashi expectantly but she was still shuffling the cards slowly.

"Ai." Arthur called her, "You're silent even though we're trying to protect _our_ daughter."

Aashi set the cards down and folded her hands on her lap. She looked at the men with imperturbable eyes, "Now, don't get agitated…"

The men seemed to lean towards her, expecting a revelation.

"I know who attacked Lucy but we mustn't act in haste." She turned her needle like gaze towards Arthur particularly. She was ready to pin him down if he acted rashly. "Harley pushed Lucy in the canal."

A screeching sound filled the room as Arthur stood abruptly and his chair fell over. Bob stood, guarded, as Arthur stared Aashi down. "How long have you known?"

Aashi calmly looked up from the table to his face, "A few days after the incident. I gained access to the security cameras near the apartment complex and just followed Lucy's trail."

Bob concurred, "It does make sense. She never did like Lucy-"

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Arthur gratingly demanded from Aashi.

"No" she coldly replied, "Because you do not think before you act."

Arthur clenched his fists but suddenly calmed himself and sat back down. Bob followed suit not long after.

After a moment of tense silence, Arthur looked towards Aashi, "So, what now?"

As much as he wanted to argue with Aashi: she was right, when it came to Lucy he didn't strategize his next move like he usually did.

"Simple, we take you two far away from Harley. To a place where I have more eyes and ears. She won't be able to be within a yard of Lucy without my say so."

Arthur was a bit nettled that she had acted without informing him, however, something else caused him to panic.

"Two?" Arthur looked at Aashi with confusion.

Bob looked at him strangely but Aashi knew what his issue was, "Yes, you will move with Lucy to the city centre and I will stay at my apartment. That way she will presume that I am no longer in contact with the two of you."

Arthur glared at his hands that lay in his lap intertwined. She was not telling the whole truth – there was another reason why she didn't want to leave the narrows.

"You picked a place yet, Ai?" Bob offered, "I know a few people if you need anything."

"Actually, I have" Aashi's voice sounded like it was under water, blurred and far away.

Arthur's mind delved into the darkness as the thought of leaving Aashi hit him. No, she was leaving him. Leaving him for that _woman_, he was sure of it, and he didn't like it, not any of it.

;-;-;-;-;

He became obsessive in his pursuit. For the rest of the weekend he had poked and probed at Aashi, urging her to tell him who her lover was, but Aashi was an intelligent woman and not once did she reveal anything, not once did she slip up.

What Arthur would do once he found that woman, he did not know himself, but he was sure that he would remove the competition. Then, on a Sunday night, an unknowing opportunity fell in his lap.

Arthur was helping Lucy prepare for school next morning, a habit which she picked up a few weeks after she moved in with Aashi, and just as Lucy was about to put her school bag away, a quick succession of the tell-tale three raps on the front door brought their attention away.

"Daddy, look, I made this picture of a tiger at school, 'cuz you always call mumm-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Arthur, who was sitting on the bed opposite Lucy's, raised his head to the door with narrowed eyes.

"Daddy, someone's at the door." Lucy whispered, and even being a child, didn't make her ignorant of the dangers of Gotham especially at night.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The three impatient raps echoed in the whole home this time. Arthur reached for his gun, tucked in his back pocket, and slowly stood to his feet.

"Lou, go to mom."

Lucy didn't hesitate as she ran off to Aashi's room where she was mediating. She was sitting on the floor in a lotus position in deep concentration when Lucy's entire body rammed into her torso. The abrupt intrusion snapped her out of her meditation and she looked at Lucy with a blank gaze though her tone did reveal a slight vexation, "What is it, child?" Though Lucy did not notice.

Lucy put her hands on Aashi's toned chest and looked at her frightfully, "There's someone at the door. Didn't you hear?"

Aashi's face did not change and she stood to her feet promptly, "Stay here and don't move".

Lucy began to trail behind Aashi but she ordered again, "_Stay_ _here_."

Lucy faltered but quickly turned and jumped into the large bed behind, hiding under the covers, and waited.

Aashi entered the hall and stopped Arthur who was peeping through the hidden spy hole. She gestured to him to stand back and he obeyed albeit with slight discomfort. Aashi spied through the hole but immediately opened the door with haste.

Arthur tensed at, what he thought was her careless, actions and aimed the gun. However, the figure quickly rushed forward and charged at Aashi. Aashi grabbed the person who had almost toppled her and embraced them with passion. Arthur lowered his gun and took a step back in shock. Aashi never acted like this before.

When the small figure stepped back Arthur nearly spat the blood out of his mouth. It was the woman from the photograph and in a jolt he bit his tongue to keep himself from bursting.

The woman had grasped Aashi's face in both hands and looked at her like it had been years, "Ai, I have to-" she halted when she saw Arthur. A tense atmosphere brewed as Asilia scrutinised Arthur while he openly disapproved of the intimate hold Aashi had on the woman.

Asilia's eyes trailed up and down his body and fixated on his scar, and without taking her eyes off of him she spoke to Aashi, "Who is this?"

Arthur smirked cruelly, "Tiger, why don't you introduce us to this _beautiful_ woman?"

Lucy had been peeking curiously from the threshold of Aashi's room but before any of the adults could react, Lucy was storming down the hall and laughing, "Aunty Asilly!"

Arthur bit back a growl of frustration as he realised Lucy not only recognised this woman but was familiar with her as well. Lucy hugged Asilia's legs which made the two woman separate much to Arthur's satisfaction.

"Daddy, daddy!" she looked up at him from her position, "This is aunty Asilia, mummy's friend, and she's really nice! Aunty Asilly, this is my Daddy" she patted Arthur's leg to indicate to who she was referring to and puffed out her chest like a proud cockerel.

Asilia looked at Aashi funny when Lucy persisted on calling her 'Asilly' when she just made it clear she knew exactly what her name was. Aashi shrugged and closed the door, before leading her in. Arthur shoved the gun back in its position and watched with folded arms as Aashi made her at home. He snarled quietly when Asilia held Aashi's hip and led her inside to the living room.

Lucy followed them enthusiastically and Arthur faintly heard her exclaiming to Asilia how brilliant the Disney and game collection was.

Arthur stormed off to Lucy's room to tidy up, but once he was done his anger had transformed from a blazing fire into a simmering match stick. He pushed aside his irritations and joined them in the living room. He was going to take a page from Aashi's book and observe his rival before he decided to strike her down.

He sat by his solitary self in an armchair, which had been dragged there a few days ago, with a devious sneer directed at Asilia's slumped form on Aashi on the three seater sofa. Aashi glanced at his sneering face dubiously, but was directed back to Asilia's conversation.

"-and then my papa took me to see The Little Mermaid, and I fell in love with Disney completely."

"Yeah, she's alright, but I like Bell better!" Lucy eagerly turned to Aashi, "what about you, mummy?"

Asilia winced knowing where this was going.

Aashi leaned back with an earnest smile, ready to express her draconian views of Disney, "I don't fancy any Disney film! As for your-"

Asilia covered her ears with both her hands comically. "No, Ai! Don't do it!"

Aashi continued regardless, "-Little Mermaid, she was turned to suds and bubbles after the prince married someone else. And what on earth does Disney think it is doing! Romanticising Stockholm Syndrome in Beauty and the Beast!"

Lucy cocked her head in puzzlement, and asked with a hand on her chin, "What is stock… home syndrome?"

Asilia's eyes widened and urgently looked at Aashi for back up. "Oh, it's nothing, kid."

"Stockholm syndrome is when someone starts to empathise with their kidnapper-" Aashi was interrupted when Asilia hurriedly clamped her hands on her mouth. Aashi's eyes crinkled with a warm smile.

Asilai scolded her, "Ai! You don't tell kids _things_ like that!"

Aashi tried to speak but as both of Asilia's hands were on her mouth none of what she said was comprehensible.

"Wait! I wanna know!" Lucy complained.

Asilia faced Lucy with a stern look, "No, it's nothing, kid."

Lucy was about to begin a tantrum but a strict look from Aashi made her close her mouth obediently.

Arthur tapped his left hand on the arm rest (to catch their attention) and bowed his head with his eyes closed, "So, Asilia" he rolled out her name to test it. "When d'ya meet Ai here?"

A serene look settled on her face. A strange silence was cast upon them and even Lucy patiently awaited without making a peep. Asilia may have been looking at Arthur but she didn't look like she was there in their tiny apartment situated in the Narrows at all. Slowly, her eyes began to sparkle with sentiment and a tenderness he had seen in Aashi's eyes on occasions.

Asilia leaned back, looked at Aashi, and weaved her hand into Aashi's hands. "We met in Madagascar during Alahamadi Be… seven years ago".

Lucy tugged on Aashi's black shirt. "What's that? Alaheemahdi bee?"

Asilia didn't elaborate and a pained look crossed her face. Aashi glanced at her questionably but didn't say anything about it. Aashi turned her attention to Arthur and Lucy, "It's their traditional New Year. I was there for a few matches and I decided to taste a bit of the culture when Asilia literally ran into me."

Aashi chuckled which snapped Asilia from her deep thoughts. "Yeah, I was chasing the… the pickpocket when I thought I ran into a wall. It turned out to be Ai."

Asilia nervously laughed, but she clamed up, hugging heArself and abruptly near out ran out the room. Aashi's concerned eyes followed her until she disappeared from her view completely.

Arthur felt the frustration rise in him as he finalised in his mind. _"Yeah, they're together."_

;-;-;-;-;

Aashi had been adamant on escorting Lucy to school. She had been uneasy with letting Lucy go by herself even with all her training and even with the taser stuffed in her pocket.

For whatever reason, Asilia had tagged along with them which left Arthur by himself in the early morning. He watched with interest as they got ready for the short journey. He had a mug filled with black coffee and did he need it.

Due to their 'guest' Arthur had slept in his bed, which put him off his usual routine, as he was used to sharing a bed with Aashi. He had argued with himself for hours until exhaustion took over and he was in a haze of unconsciousness for a few hours until six in the morning.

He recalled that at near two in the morning he had been tempted to barge into Aashi's room and tell Asilia to hit the road. However, just as his hand met the door he hesitated. He didn't want to disrespect Aashi in anyway, not after everything she had done for him, so he was about to make his way back to bed but he heard it.

"What do you see in him?" Asilia demanded, but it was barely over a whisper.

Arthur froze in his spot, his hand still hovering on the door, and his foot strained as stood literally on his toes. He needed this. He needed to know what Aashi saw in him. He had asked himself this from the very beginning.

Asilia added, as if an afterthought, after Aashi didn't answer. "It can't be his looks, and besides you're not into white men either."

Something dropped in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't be so _shallow_."

The tone Aashi used with Asilia was one she used to reprimand the children with.

"It's true, I don't like men, least of all white men, mainly because they're usually unhygienic, privileged, uncultured, ignorant bigots who usually only court woman of colour to use them as trophy girlfriends or to 'sample' something exotic."

Again, something heavy was placed on his shoulders and the salt on his brow was becoming more prominent as his fear began to rise.

"But…" Aashi voice rung out in the lonely night. Arthur released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "… not all white men are like that. Just like how not all black people, or Asian people live up to the prejudices that the world creates of them. More importantly, however, not all men are like _him_"

The venom that came with her final word suggested that the man, whoever he was, was vermin who deserved to rot in hell. She most definitely wasn't referring to Arthur though, that much was clear.

There was a sound of cloth moving and shifting. He suspected that the two woman were lying down together in bed, and Asilia had moved to get a better look of Aashi.

Aashi's solemn voice started again. "No one thinks they are to blame for all the wrong in the world and when they accuse each other they deepen divisions whether it may be through gender, race and even age. But what they fail to see, _darling_, is that when we bleed we bleed the same."

Arthur couldn't see her face but he knew that Asilia had a look of shame on her face.

"Tell me, Jaan, if we hated every white man we came across simply because of the colour of his skin or because of the parents he was born to, then how would we be any different than those people who discriminate people of colour simply because of the way we were born?"

Arthur heard someone lick their lips, or maybe it was him?

"Yes, there is racism in the West and people of colour have suffered for generations and continue to suffer because of it. However, that does not mean we should wrong innocent people that we meet on the streets. Racism is due to ignorance and you can find ignorant people in every corner of the world. This does not mean you can kill bigotry with more ignorance. That only creates more problems."

Asilia retorted hotly, "No! You don't get to say that! Do you know how many jobs I've lost because of my hair? How many times the white chic got the promotion and not me? How many times I've been pulled over by the pigs for driving in a car because it doesn't look like it belongs to me? How…"

Asilia trailed off, now her voice calm, she murmured to Aashi. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out on you."

Aashi was quick to rebuke her apology. "No, your anger is justifiable. I didn't deny there are economic, social and political systems in place that prevent black people and other ethnic groups from advancing in life. My point was, dear, that you cannot fight fire with fire because it only fuels the flames."

There was a pause and then there was a kiss. Asilia sighed regretfully and there was more shuffling of sheets.

Aashi's voice was closer to the door this time but Arthur didn't move. "Don't ever be ashamed of who you are. You're a bright and beautiful woman, Asilia. From the curls of your hair to your calloused toes."

The tensions seemed to ease as Asilia poorly stifled a laugh. "Don't! You know I hate my feet."

"But why?" Asilia asked in a mischievous voice. "They're beautiful, and cute." Aashi's voice retreated back to, what Arthur assumed was, the bed. There was a soft thump as Aashi laid back in bed.

"Why do we get so philosophical over the simplest things?" Aashi sighed in exhaustion. "To answer your question, Arthur may be a white man, and yes, he may not be attractive in the physical sense but you, of all people know, I am attracted to personality and he has this juvenile charm to him."

Asilia pointed out with hints of anxiety in her voice. "But, he is so green-eyed, not to mention insensitive, cruel, and… feral looking."

"Yes, he can be jealous and cagey, but who isn't? He is insensitive, yes, and he most certainly is not altruistic but those who are close to him he is thoughtful and tender to. As for the scars…"

Aashi paused but she didn't hesitate. It was like she had dove into a deep thought and was struggling to vocalise that muse. "They say a lot about him. They are a part of him, they tell a story about him, and I wouldn't have him without them because he wouldn't be the man he is without them. They are a testament to how he has soldiered through life and I can appreciate that."

Arthur's brows furrowed in concentration as he strained his ears further. He vaguely noticed the moon light filtering through the door he left ajar to Lucy's room. It rose up to his feet and he shuffled closer to the door to stay hidden in the shadows.

When Aashi spoke again, it was done so tenderly and it was just below a whisper. "He is… bitter with life, but you cannot blame him. Life gave him the wrong deck of cards but he still finds a way to laugh. He's strong-willed though and he troopers through all that life throws at him for the sake of his daughter. That is something I respect thoroughly. And you know, I really love intellect and he has more than he knows how to handle."

Asilia finally spoke, "You can relate to him."

He was hurt that Asilia probably held a deeper position in Aashi's heart than he did. He didn't blame her though: Asilia had been in her life for much longer than he had. Yet, he now knew that he, too, had a place in Aashi's heart which was a feat in itself.

"Arthur?" Aashi's voice brought him back to reality.

He jerked away which caused some of his coffee to spill on his chest, staining his wife beater, and burning his chest. He hissed and his eyes focused on his injury. He dabbed it with his hand but he was stopped by Aashi.

He slowly looked up to her and found her worried eyes concentrated at his chest. She used a damp cloth to clean his chest. "I see Lucy is not the only clutz."

"We'd ya think she got it from, Tiger?" Arthur's voice hitched when Aashi raised his wife beater from his hips to his shoulders to clean his bare chest. When the damp cloth made contact with his chest he was afraid she would feel how hard his heart was pounding. His eyes wandered from Aashi's face to Asilia.

She was standing a few feet away and was watching them like they were committing an act of treason. Her eyes flickered from Aashi's hunched from and locked with Arthur's. In that moment they both communicated most effectively than before. 'This was war'.

He gave her an evil smirk.

"I plan on winning"

Aashi came in his vision again. "Win what, Arthur?"

Arthur stared at her stumped. "The, uh" he licked his scar, "The lottery."

He could see from the look in her eyes that she wasn't convinced. "Alright, keep a sharp eye out. We'll be back soon." She patted his chest and took off.

As soon as the door shut, Arthur took out his Nokia 3310, and dialled Bob.

"What's wrong, Artie?" his voice crackled over the phone.

"Aashi's… with…". Hesitating, he knew that by revealing this secret which Aashi hadn't explicitly revealed to him that he would be betraying her trust. Yet, he had trust in Bob not to make her life hard.

"With?" Bob encouraged him.

"Aashi's gay."

There was a strained silence on the line. "What?"

"How am I supposed to get with Ai if she's not even into men?"

"Woah, woah. How do you even know, bro? I know you're a bit rusty but it can't be that bad-"

"She's sleeping with a chic", he said bluntly.

"Damn. I mean, she does… sort of look like the type-"

Arthur snarled lowly. "Bob, best choose your, uh, words very carefully." He licked his lips and scar compulsively.

"Look, I've never met a dyke before and I don't count Ai 'cuz I didn't even know she was one before I met her." He stopped short quickly. "Do you even… want to be with-"

"Yes! What sort of question is that?!" Arthur inhaled sharply, before he opened his eyes with a look of determination "My glamourous drought is coming to an end soon!"

"Look, you haven't been with a real woman in years, maybe you're looking into things that aren't there, maybe you should take it slow."

"Slow? What do you think I've been doing all this time? All I need to do is get rid of that seductress somehow." Arthur chewed on his scar. "And I'm not making things up, Bob. She-"

Bob interjected. "Is a lesbian. Have you ever seen or heard of her being with a man? This changes everything."

"No" Arthur licked his scar, "It doesn't."

"Why else do you think she rejected me?"

Arthur swallowed. That was a low blow but whether Bob meant it like that intentionally or not, Arthur didn't know. "Maybe 'cuz she ain't a shallow woman and knew despite appearances you're always lyin' outta your ass all the time!"

"Artie, I didn't mean it like that" he sounded low and regretful.

Arthur toyed with his tongue in his mouth before he answered. "Just…" he exhaled, tired. "Just help me win her over."

Meanwhile, at Lucy's school, Asilia waved her off while Aashi just scanned the place over with her hawk like eyes. Asilia slapped her arm lightly and censured Aashi. "Bébé, at least give your poor child a smile if you're not going to kiss her."

Aashi slowly turned her eyes to Asilia. "Infantile behaviour will not help her in life."

Lucy stood by the gates with her hands on the straps of her bag. She had an awkward wry smile and looked to be waiting for Aashi to give her a proper farewell.

Aashi sighed in resignation. "Come here, child!"

Lucy bounced from her position and hugged Aashi's knees, "Bye Mummy, have a nice day!"

Asilia awed at the sight whereas Aashi looked to the heavens before she ruffled Lucy's hair which tussled her braids slightly, but Lucy didn't mind. "Mummy" she tugged on her trench coat flap indicating she wanted Aashi to level with her.

Aashi kneeled and was surprised when Lucy placed a small warm kiss on her cheek. "Love you, Mummy."

Aashi stared at Lucy flabbergasted but she composed herself quickly. "Take care, child. Do not let your guard down and if you see anything suspicious run away from it fast, understood?"

"Mhm" Lucy nodded, grinning.

"Good, now go."

Lucy gave her one last hug which Aashi returned to Asilia's shock. Then, Lucy ran off like a speeding car into the building and disappeared. When Aashi stood again she noticed Asilia dragging her feet but said nothing of it as they made their way home through the forest.

However, as they were passed the bridge and walked along the very canal where Lucy almost drowned, Aashi's brows knotted together at the sight of Asilia's cheerless smile and a tear in her eye.

Aashi wanted to wipe her tears away but she was very much aware that they were in public even if they thought they were alone. "What's wrong, Jaan?"

"Who would've known?" Asilia's voice cracked terribly. "And here I thought you hated children."

"I do" Aashi was quick to tell her. She knew where this was going and didn't like it.

"Then, is Lucy not a child or is she just special?"

"Obviously, albeit unintentionally, she's my daughter."

Asilia stopped dead in her tracks. Her tears cascaded down her face like two fresh streams, sparkling and rich, packed with enough sorrow to bring Aashi to her knees. "What about my daughter? What about the children I wanted?"

Like a snake suffocating its prey, Aashi's heart constricted as she stared into Asilia's bitter and unsatisfied eyes.

Aashi appraised her and approached her slowly like one would with a dying animal. "We've been over this, darling-"

"Don't _darling_ me!" Asilia snapped. Aashi backed away and gave her the space she needed. Asilia was an injured dog backed into a corner with no escape, and Aashi did not want to be the one who got bitten by said dog. She wanted to assure her but how… Aashi knew only one thing could appease Asilia but it was not possible.

"You told me…" Asilia's wobbly voice echoed in her mind, "that you were not the motherly type and I adhered because I understood." She pointed to Aashi's person, "I understood but… how could you do this to me?"

Aashi's eyes widened with guilt as she was finally illuminated to the extent of Asilia's burdens. Aashi's face remained impassive but her eyes revealed the stormy like emotions whirling around in a chaotic resonance. As another bullet like tear fell from Asilia's pleading eyes, the more the storm grew with ferocity.

Asilia's hand rested on her chest, directly on top of her humming bird of a heart, and she clutched it as if she was suffering a cardiac arrest. "How could you have a child all to yourself, but deny me the pleasure of one?" She beat her chest, "You never even wanted a child, you detested them so badly, and you were so adamant in not wanting to have any children."

Aashi's brows knotted together and a hollow ache blossomed in her chest. As each syllable flew from Asilia's lips, razor sharp daggers moulded by her affliction, and pierced Aashi's heart.

"So, tell me why, bébé, why must I suffer while you can experience the joys of parenthood?" she croaked, her eyes bloodshot and there was not a part of her body that was not quivering as her misery took its toll.

Aashi took a slow step toward her but Asilia took a step back simultaneously. Aashi silently shook her head in confusion, "You had so many beaus, why did you not ask them of a child?"

Asilia's lips creased downwards further. "Because…"

She struggled to find the words but she knew exactly what she wanted to say. She had never met anyone like Aashi before: so accepting, considerate, patient, perceptive, sympathetic, unintentionally heroic, fearless in whatever the world throws her way. Similarly, Aashi could be cruel, mysterious, cold, selfish and standoffish. However, Asilia could understand why she was like that. So contradictive in nature.

Her best quality, of all perhaps, was that she was understanding and never judged. She could seem callous most of the time but Asilia knew it was because of the way the world treated her, and the most tragic thing was, that Asilia could be so open hearted: she would take the entire weight of the world on her shoulders if it meant the world could be a better place. The thing that held her back though was her intellect. She was too rational for her own good. She saw things for the way they were, so she closed her heart, knowing that being a decent and honourable human being never did any good.

However, this came at a huge price and burdened Aashi's being too. Her unfiltered vision made her age decades beyond her age. Decades. She was the most experienced and mature person she had met. She was wiser than people who had lived more than a hundred years. Due to this she could never enjoy the ignorance or naivety children had. Yet, despite everything, she tried to live life to the fullest. Never letting anyone rain on her parade.

Still, putting all those things together and Aashi was her gallant knight. She was an amalgamation of perfect. How could anyone ever choose a shallow, uncultured, cowardly, witless, low-life over Aashi? It would be nothing less than an insult.

"Because… they were not you." Asilia hugged herself. "How could I leave you?"

Aashi grimaced, "Because, I could never bring a life into this world, no matter what. I told you this, Jaan, when you first brought it up."

Aashi took several hesitant steps towards Asilia and rubbed her arms, "How could I bring a child into a world like this? Where mothers sell their daughters to the highest bidder? Where fathers kill their children if they bring dishonour to the family name? Where rich nations create war and chaos in other poorer nations, in entire continents, to keep their power at the cost of millions of lives? Where every person is given a monetary value depending on their level of sex appeal and efficiency rather than their character?" There was a faraway look on Aashi's face, "_Where siblings would kill their own blood if it meant they could further themselves in life?_"

Aashi withdrew from her. "I could never bring myself to create life if it meant they had to struggle so much only for them to live out such pitiful lives and de like dogs on the streets." It was Asilia's turn to gaze at Aashi with guilt growing in her chest.

Aashi staggered back, inevitably showing the impact Asilia's reaction did to her even if her poker face blocked Aashi's true emotions from leaking out. "I could never forgive myself. I would never stand for it."

It clicked in Asilia's mind. _'She could never see her child suffer for it would kill her. She wouldn't want them to go through what she did.'_

Asilia's tears now fell for Aashi, who was now facing the path they were on.

"I know, we could have adopted, but I am not someone who should be around children. I can be selfish, impersonal and distant. My 'career' is too violent. I didn't think any child would've wanted that. I don't think..."

Aashi looked at Asilia, the faraway look still on her face, "I don't think any child would have understood why they would be discriminated against because they had two mothers."

She was right. Everything Aashi had said, Asilia had over looked, but now that they had been voiced Asilia knew why Aashi was so hesitant. Though, that did not deter her.

Asilia sniffled. "You always said, change only happened when a few brave people stood up and challenged the conventional."

Aashi muttered underneath her breath, "I'm not brave."

Asilia rushed to cup her face, craning her face so she could see Aashi's face completely, "Yes, you are! You are so…"

Asilia trailed off never finishing her sentence as she became overwhelmed by the mere sight of the war in Aashi's eyes. Aashi looked like she wanted to tell her so much, but her pride kept her from it or perhaps she thought it would weigh down on Asilia's mind.

Whatever it was, Asilia didn't know for sure, especially since Aashi rarely shared anything from her past but what Asilia was sure about was that it was slowly killing her. But, she was trying. She was really trying to show how much Asilia meant to her.

Asilia choked up. In the seven years she had known Aashi, she had never seen her cry, Aashi has always been so strong and Asilia didn't know how she could be so strong for so long without having a break. She had always taken such great care of Asilia. She must've been exhausted with everything by now… and here Asilia was asking something from her that she knew Aashi couldn't give her.

Asilia wept and pulled the lapels of Aashi's trench coat to bring her face down on hers. Aashi grabbed Asilia's waist by both hands to steady herself but her brows were crossed like she was in pain. The terse kiss held so much passion, so much love, so much promise. It restarted the water pipes in Asilia's eyes knowing that she had almost broken their brittle relationship.

Aashi held her down, breaking their connection, "If you want to leave then I won't hold you back. You deserve better… but just know that Lucy was never intentional and I only stayed because… she needed me" she told her firmly, her voice didn't waver not once.

Asilia muttered under her breath cursing her timing. "I don't- I don't want to… leave you. But, I need to go back home, to Kenya. My brother-"

Aashi breathed in sharply and looked off side.

"-my brother called. Father is ill again."

Aashi sharply looked at Asilia and scoffed when she mentioned her father. "You are leaving."

Asilia sighed regretfully, feeling like absolute crap.

"It's why you rushed over last night." Aashi finished, nodding with clear comprehension.

They stood in the pregnant silence for a few moments before Aashi pulled her into a warm hug, comforting her even after all this.

"Go, but be sure to come back to me."

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – calamity collision

Arthur nudged Lucy, hard, with his hand. "Hey, little bandar, did you do your _homework_ yet?"

"Dad!" Lucy moaned, but when Arthur kept nudging her she finally caved. "Alright! I didn't do it! Daddy! Come on!"

"Arthur! Stop harassing Lulu!" Aashi called from her room, a book (Brokeback Mountain, Annie Proulx) in hand.

"Yeah, Daddy! Listen to Mummy or she'll beat your ass" Lucy cheekily laughed to herself.

Arthur pouted, "What was that little girl?"

Lucy shied away, slightly, with a smile. "Nothing."

"Arthur" Aashi started towards him blindly, eyes still glued to her book, and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, attentive, with endearing eyes, "Tiger?"

Her voice echoed in his head _'His scars… they are a testament to how he has soldiered through life and I can appreciate that.'_

Her hand trailed from one shoulder to the other languidly, as she walked across the back of the sofa, and sat down next to him. He slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her so that they sat hip to hip. Aashi pulled her feet up and absentmindedly placed her free hand on Arthur's knee.

Time seemed to slow for Arthur as a near silent, slow, sweet tune began to play in his mind. The dim lights in the kitchen cast gentle shadows in the room and from Lucy's angle the light's faint glow created a halo around her parents, just like they did in the old renaissance paintings for holy creatures, and the like. Arthur's hand played with Aashi's loose hair which had fell out from her limp bun.

The atmosphere became warmer despite the chill outside and Arthur felt his heart begin to slow while his mind began to relax. He felt the tension in his body slowly flow out with every breath he took. His eyes shimmered when his hand cradled her neck and he belatedly noted himself, "_I feel like I'm floating in the clouds"._

He studied her face all the while stroking her neck. A slight twitch down from the corners of her mouth. A minor furrow of her brow, almost unnoticeable, but in a few days it would turn into a full blown scowl if it went untreated. Her eyes were squinting gently. Something was bothering his Aashi – maybe it was her lover who disappeared that morning? But, Arthur knew Asilia would return because she left her possessions there and only took the basics. He should tell her that to put her nerves at ease.

Suddenly, he was stumped as he realised one thing else. His heart had slowed… for it had synchronised with Aashi's own warming pulse which was thumping away underneath his hands. His stare rolled from his fingers to her large universe-like eyes and entertained the idea of stealing a kiss.

"I need you to do something for me." Aashi pulled him out of the slow revere.

"Anything" he muttered against her ear.

Aashi's eyes halted skimming the page and blinked. Then blinked again. She faced him with a dumbfounded look. "What?" she cocked her head at him. In all honesty, it was not what he said but the sultry tone he had used and his smouldering eyes further stopped her heart.

Her voice echoed in his mind again. '_He's strong-willed though and he troopers through all that life throws at him for the sake of his daughter'._ Aashi had, unknowingly, tied the red silk thread around their hands tighter. Her words touched Arthur and he wasn't just going to let her go.

He chuckled to himself in a slow manner. "_I guess there's more than Lucy in my life now and I ain't gonna let this one go"._

Aashi's response was so abrupt even Lucy paused her game to witness what had happened. "What?"

Lucy and Aashi shared a questionable look as if asking each other 'did you see that?'

Arthur's gaze didn't lift off of Aashi, "What's that you said, Tiger?"

Aashi dog-eared her page and closed it. "I need you to go speak to this man." She handed him a scrap of paper with a name and address. He memorised it and stuffed it in jean pocket.

"When?" he licked his lips.

"Now, preferably."

"Woman, you're not worried that you're sending me to _Ace Chemicals_ at this time of hour."

She smirked, "Why, here I thought the big bad wolf was safe to go by himself."

"Well, what's in it for the _big bad_ wolf?" he leaned further.

"Stable hours, good pay, paid sick days. It's better than what you're doing right now. Plus, you'll be able to see Lucy and pursue your passion." She spoke as if it were the weather and flipped another page over in her book.

Arthur leaned back, his smile gone, "What?"

Aashi glanced at him from her book and Lucy was creeping her way towards them, "What's this?" Lucy asked herself when she saw the look on her father's face.

Aashi turned a page. "You just have to meet a friend so he knows what you look like and can set you up for next to next Monday. Mind you, he is a bit of a tosser but I doubt you'll get the wrong side of him. Maybe, he'll have a chat and get to know you a bit. But, it's up to you in the end. If you don't want it, just tell him that."

Arthur wanted to kiss her at that moment but he didn't want to disturb her reading for he knew she was particularly keen on finishing this book.

Lucy looked between her parents unsure, and spoke up. "What's a tosser?"

Arthur enthusiastically leaned forward to answer but comically frowned in lieu. "Uh… Ai"

She detached her eyes from the pages again, "Hm?"

"What is a tosser?" both father and daughter asked.

"It's like saying he's an arsehole."

Arthur stifled a laugh and gave Lucy his signature cheeky grin. He leaned in towards Aashi and Lucy ran off for cover knowing full well that her mother would not be too pleased with what her father was going to do.

He licked his lips in anticipation and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Don't you mean 'asshole'?"

There was a stern pause.

"ARHUR!"

Both mischievous father and daughter bounded off giggling, hand in hand, to their fort so that the tiger would not devour them for correcting her despite knowing that where she came from certain words were pronounced in a different manner. Aashi had made a conscious effort to pronounce certain words like the yanks did: but on occasion she did slip back to her original accent and Arthur made a habit of constantly correcting her, which was not necessary and as you could see it infuriated her to no end.

;-;-;-;-;

Asilia sat across Lucy with a grin that could have matched the devil's own. They had stretched some newspaper all over the dining table and were rolling playdough into all types of shapes and sizes.

Aashi was out and Arthur had gone to his 'interview' at Ace Chemicals. Somehow, Arthur had managed to convince Aashi yesterday to push the interview to today. Fortunately for Aashi, Asilia had returned last night, so she was on babysitting duty.

Asilia felt horrible though. She was going to leave soon without so much as a goodbye, and usually Asillia told Aashi everything but she did not this time. She didn't tell Aashi how she had secretly met with her brother, Gatimu Nuru Emese, to discuss her father's illness and how they would get back home.

While she was deeply relieved to see her brother for the first time in the years they spent apart, a twinge of paranoia crept up on her which told her to be cautious, perhaps it was the effects of staying with Aashi (who was the most distrustful person on earth). With every sentence that came out of his mouth, it only served to fuel her cautiousness.

Yet, even if there was a semblance of truth in his words, then she had to go for sure. Asilia may not have been close to her father but she still had a care.

Aashi trusted her (which was a miracle in itself) and Asilia knew Aashi never trusted her father, least of her brother, and Aashi's misgivings deepened when she learnt that Gatimu was a politician.

Aashi would be against it. She would tell her to 'look for their ulterior motives'; to stay open to possibilities that they would be working against her; to not trust them simply because even family could betray her.

Much to Asilia's guilt, Aashi did not question Asilia because of her trust in her. She had only wanted to know about her health when she returned: did you eat well? Are you tired? Do you want anything to eat or drink? Do you ache anywhere?

Asilia was going to risk that for a father, who had near abandoned her, and so that she could uphold the respect Asilia had for her parents.

"Asilly, where's the cat gone?" Lucy ripped her out of her thoughts.

"Cat?! I thought it was supposed to be a dog?" Asilia exclaimed.

"No, silly! It was supposed to be a cat 'cause it would look better in the jungle house with the monkeys! You don't see any dogs in the jungle do ya? Hm?" Lucy discreetly laughed at the woman.

Asilia pouted. "That… urgh!" she squashed the dog in her hands which made Lucy gasp shockingly. Asilia looked up, puzzled, "What is it, ma chou?"

"You killed the dog!" Lucy pointed a slim accusatory finger at Asilia. She looked at the mixed playdough in her hand sheepishly and then smiled at Lucy guiltily, "It, um, it was not good. Can you ever forgive me?"

A thought struck Lucy, so she stuck out her chin and stood up to gain some sort of authority but that was dampened by her cuteness. "I'll forgive you, _IF_ you tell me when Mummy's birday is?"

Asilia put a hand to her mouth lightly to hide her laughter, "You mean birthday?"

Lucy pouted with a frown, "You know what I mean!"

Asilia frowned slightly, "I believe she was born on the eighteenth of June Nineteen-seventy-one." She stared hard at Lucy suddenly, "Why do you want to know?"

Lucy sat down with a sly smile, "Uhm, Mummy did a lot for my birday so I wanna do something for her birday." Then Lucy paused and a look of shock passed over her, "wow, Mummy is really old but… she doesn't look like it."

Asilia shook her head with pity, "No, ma chou, Aashi she- she doesn't like to celebrate her birthday."

Horror warped on Lucy's face, "What? Why not? Does that mean Mummy never got presents or cake on her birthday?"

Asilia bit her lower lip and shook her head.

Lucy stomped on to her feet, "What?! Why not? Mummy should get a cake!"

Lucy made to get the equipment she needed but Asilia managed to prevent her from going further in her little mission, "How about we make a dummy cake?"

"Huh?" Lucy cocked her head with a scrunched up face.

"We could make her a… colourful cake out of this" she pointed to the playdough.

Lucy beamed at the idea but her face dropped quickly, "But… Mummy won't be able to eat it. And- and playdough doesn't taste nice. I know, I tried."

"It's the thought that counts besides I don't know if Aashi would eat cake." Asilia patted her on the head. Reluctantly, Lucy began to make Aashi's cake with Asilia's help with a few mutters from Lucy saying 'it's not fair'.

Now that the thought struck Asilia, she had never seen Aashi eat cake before, but she was not going to tell Lucy that, it might out her even more down. To be frank, the only reason Asilia stopped her was because neither Lucy nor Asilia could bake. She didn't want their home to come burning down.

Asilia saw the hurt edging on to Lucy's baby face and instantly felt the need to comfort her. "Lucy, how much do you love your mother?"

Lucy appraised her seriously, like she had asked her the dumbest question ever. "I love Mummy a lot! She's the bestest Mum in the world" she snapped unintentionally.

It warmed Asilia's heart to her that and an equally warm smile captured her face, "But she can sometimes be very hard on you, right?" knowing Aashi she was more than harsh.

Lucy's anger dissolved and a passive look replace it. "Yeah, but I don't know why she does that. She can be mean but then… later she's really nice to me, like she didn't want to hurt me."

Asilia dropped the playdough and kneeled in front of Lucy. Asilia took her shoulders and a very intense look came over her. "Lucy, know this, no matter how harsh your mother may be, she loves you very much. Do you understand?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she felt that these words which Asilia was telling her were very important. She nodded mutely.

Asilia nodded with her, "Everything she did, everything she will do, it is for your own good. She would rather die than hurt you."

Lucy was frightened, "Is… is Mummy in trouble?"

Asilia snapped out of near panic attack and shook her head feverishly, "No, no. I'm just telling you this so you know, ma petit chou." She cupped Lucy's face, "Your mother is a good woman. I know it doesn't look like it from the way she acts, but she is. Never forget that."

Lucy instinctively grabbed her amnesty necklace for comfort – it reminded her that Aashi was with her even if she couldn't see her. This suddenness gave Lucy the impression something bad was going to happen, "You're leaving!" Lucy grumbled.

It was not a question, she could see it in Asilia's eyes, it was the same look Arthur used to get before he went on a job and left Lucy with an intoxicated Harley for days.

Asilia smiled soberly. She wasn't going to lie to Lucy. "Yes, my father… he's dying. I have to go see him and my brother needs me."

Lucy couldn't understand. She had no siblings of her own. Arthur was also a single child and barely had any parents. Harley also had no siblings and parents had disowned her for being with a 'deadbeat'. So really, Lucy didn't understand why Asilia had to leave to comfort her sibling and see her father. She had always assumed children would never see their parents after they grew up.

Of course, that didn't apply for Lucy because she would never grow up. Then a shiver went up her spine.

"Does Mummy have to go to? Does Mummy have brothers and sisters too?" Lucy knew Aashi had parents: everyone did!

Asilia looked to the ground in thought, "No, Ai doesn't need to go. Ai doesn't have family like that."

Relief. "Ok. How long will you be gone?"

A melancholic smile filled Asilia's face, "I'll be a while."

;-;-;-;-;

Aashi was right, of course. Arthur arrived much earlier than expected seeing as Ace Chemicals was in the narrows and they were so close to it.

He could even walk it that's how close they were. He had always wanted to apply to Ace but he was not qualified enough and his background also put people off. However, Aashi had assured him that it would not an issue this time round.

He was a bit angsty waiting for Aashi's friend to show up. Apparently, he was the head of human resources but was a bit of a chemist himself, or so Ai had said. It was just a little over five when a pair of black boots came into his vision.

"Ye mus' be Ash's man, Jack Napier?"

Thankfully, Arthur was a skilled liar and went with the flow. He got to his feet and replied though he didn't know what exactly because in his mind all he could think of was, "_Great another Brit."_

"And you are?" he bit his scar from the inside of his cheek.

"Harry Turner".

They shook hands and Arthur vaguely remembered Aashi saying to him before he left, "Good luck trying to understand that damn Geordie". At the time he had no idea what she meant but now standing in front of the small man who had a bit of a beer belly, he understood exactly what she meant.

"Ash told me ye good with chem!"

He spoke very fast and he exaggerated his vowels, especially his 'O's. Thankfully, he at least had a grasp of what the man said.

"Yeah, I dabbled with it in college but I couldn't do it full time with my daughter bein' around". Arthur scrutinised the man in front of him. His face was wrinkly and discoloured. His brown beady hooded eyes were guarded but outgoing, even though his short brown hair was greasy and unkempt which made him look like a hobo.

After Arthur replied, his small cracked lips spread into a grin which showed off his yellowed teeth. His bulbous nose wrinkled as he chuckled, "Ah, got a bairn, do ye? 'ow old is she?"

Arthur hesitated thinking to himself, "_what is a bairn?"_ He managed a response to his other inquiry, "She just turned seven."

Harry nodded, "Good stuff. 'ow abou' aye show ye 'round?"

Not knowing how to reply Arthur simply nodded.

As he took him inside, Harry turned and asked with narrowed eyes " 'Ey, do ye know wha' I'm sayin' lad?"

"I, uh, don't know what you just said." Arthur blatantly told him.

The man heartily guffawed, "I can water down me accent for ye."

"Yeah, much obliged-ah" Arthur licked his lips.

So far, he liked this man, despite his inability to speak in a manner in which Arthur could understand him, the man had been welcoming so far. He had been expecting to see this man's disgusted or curious reaction to his scar, however, surprisingly the man just glanced at it once and dismissed it. But he didn't avoid it either and simply accepted it as his face. He didn't fuss over it. Much like Aashi.

"Aright. Down 'ere are the four plant areas. Ye'll be workin' with Jerry up 'ere." They crossed the vast plants and reached a metallic staircase going up to a catwalk. They turned right at the top which led to another door.

"Through 'ere are the laboratories an' the offices. On the other sides of tha' catwalk there are the tank farms an' the change house. Hey Jerry! He shoulda been 'ere somewhere…" down the corridor they went and as they strolled into one of the laboratory they ran into a lanky man.

"Argh, Harry! Watch where you're going!" the man had dropped his files.

"Jerry, this 'ere is ye new partner!"

The man looked up from his pile of papers, stood sharply and stuck out a firm hand, "I'm Sherrill David Robinson but you can just call me Jerry."

The man was thin with a very bony face. His small, brown eyes were sparkling with intelligence. His black hair was slicked back with gel which glistened almost as much as his inquisitive eyes. He was taller than Harry but still shorter than Aashi. He must've been five foot nine or a little below that.

Arthur stared at his lips as he spoke. It was strange. His lips seemed to move very quickly though by the sounds of his voice he wasn't speaking as fast as Harry was, or maybe it was because Jerry's upper lip was non-existent. His beak like nose only added to his overall comical appearance.

Arthur licked his lips nervously as he couldn't recall his pseudo name as quickly as he would've liked, "Jack Napier." Arthur took his hand firmly and to his surprise he felt a slight tremor in Jerry's hand. When Arthur caught Jerry staring at his scars, Jerry looked away, flushed and apologetic.

Harry nodded, pleased with their acquaintance, "Aright! Jerry, ye show 'em 'round then he can be on his way." Before Jerry could rebuke this, Harry had hobbled along his merry way.

Jerry stared with his mouth agape, and his hand still limply in Arthur's hand. When he realised a moment later, he chuckled awkwardly and retracted his hand, "This way, Mr Napier."

Arthur relished in his nervous demeanour and tutted him, "Please, Jack. Mr Napier was my father."

Jerry craned his head to look at Arthur's face and nodded, "Right. So, here are the laboratories, we have six in total."

Jerry led him into one of the humongous laboratories and if he had been alone, Arthur would have drooled. There were glass cases and cabinets filled with all sorts of equipment and chemicals which Arthur had been dying to play with since his junior year. He even spied a bomb in construction at the end of one of the lengthy eighteen desks.

As Jerry took him down to the other end of the hall where they entered the offices which Arthur didn't have much care for, but kept an ear out in case of vital info. Apparently, the offices were there to organise each experiment, and product produced. They generally dealt with the financial stuff.

Next Arthur was led across the catwalk, where he finally burst out his question, "Soooo" he drawled trying to make it sound casual. "What do you make round here?"

Jerry peered over his shoulder when he answered, "Many things. We're high in demand you see because of our quality and reliability. We produce everything from plastics to beauty products, we even produce C-4 and PE-4 since we have a few military contracts."

Arthur smirked to himself with a childlike glee. He was already warming up to the place.

Jerry brusquely stopped in front of Arthur and had Arthur not been paying attention, he would've ran him over. Jerry took a gander at Arthur over his shoulder, "If you don't mind me asking, Jack."

Arthur tilted his head to the side and appraised the once jaunty man, "Go on".

Jerry pivoted and puffed up his chest like he was trying to make himself look bigger to intimidate Arthur. But, it wasn't working. "Do you want me to say something about your scars or do you just not care? I can't figure that out."

Arthur blanked completely. Then his lips opened wide as he released an effusive chortle and it took a while for him to calm down. Arthur wiped a tear from his eye, "ah, you're…" Arthur stifled another laugh. "You're too much." Clearly, Jerry had little regard for the social norms, that or he had no idea of social decorum.

Arthur suddenly became sombre and looked him dead in the eye which caused the hairs on the back of Jerry's neck to stand. "I don't _want_ your pity, Jerry." Jerry was nearly throttled by the venom that was evident in his words.

Jerry supressed the need to moisten his lips nervously and put on a façade of a brave face, "Good, 'cause you ain't getting any from me!" he pointed to his chest.

Jerry felt like he was in the spotlight when Arthur began to scrutinise him with an aberrant look on his face. Jerry stared into the two black pools that were displayed in front of him, and foolishly he told himself that not everything was as it appeared: he could see the intelligence in his eyes and thought Arthur would make a good friend, even if he did look like a social deviant. Though, had he looked carefully without his ridiculous idealism fogging his mind, he would have seen the psychotic glint in Arthur's eyes.

As if he had finally cone to a conclusion, Arthur's hard eyes turned playful and an arrogant smile stretched on his mangled lips, "Jerry, you an' I are gonna get along just swell."

Arthur clapped a hand on Jerry's bony shoulder and led him along, "Now, how about you show me the rest of the _facility_?"

Jerry managed a coy smile and almost forgot to reply, "Yeah, this way!"

Jerry had made a new friend. His first friend in five years, or at least he was on the way.

"Just make sure you don't take anything home by accident. We've been missing some equipment and some minor chemicals recently and Harry has half a mind to get a search warrant of every employee to find them."

;-;-;-;-;

That Thursday, the second of March, hit the second week for a couple of things for the Flecks. It had been two weeks since Arthur had been officially employed in a legitimate business. Two weeks since he had sworn against working for the mob, but not necessarily letting go of his illicit ways. It had been two weeks since Lucy began to contemplate how to celebrate Aashi's Birthday and what the perfect gift would be. Two weeks since Lucy actually realised how old Aashi was and more importantly how lonely Aashi must have been in all her years of living.

It had been two weeks since Asilia left the country. Two weeks since Aashi's last contact with her. Two weeks since Aashi had last heard her voice, saw her smile that brightened Aashi's world, two weeks since she had touched Asilia's silky skin, two weeks since she had kissed Asilia's plump lips.

Aashi punched the bag with a brutal force.

Two weeks!

"Mummy, are you ok? Did you not like the rainbow cake I made, are you ok? Mum?" Lucy's innocent question felt harsh on Aashi's ears which did not seem to be functioning properly due to her rampant thoughts.

Aashi peered down at Lucy, "What makes you say that, child?"

Lucy felt like she had been stuck right through the heart. Lucy was disheartened when Aashi called her 'child' because it felt like Aashi had taken a few steps back. Aashi had just begun to use Lucy's name and referring to her as 'child' made her into a stranger again.

Lucy must have been on the verge of tears because Aashi's eyes softened considerably. She stripped her hands of the gloves and threw them to one side and kneeled down to Lucy's level. "Lucy."

The regret in Aashi's eyes brought a bounce back in Lucy. "Mummy, are you sad that Asilia is gone?"

Aashi stroked Lucy's head assuredly and hesitated to answer her directly but gave in, "Yes, I miss her very much."

Lucy hugged Mr Bubble-gum closer and pouted, "Don't worry, Mummy! Asilia will come back, I know it! She loves you very much, like more than daddy does!"

Aashi's sour mood lifted slightly, and asked in a sceptical tone, "What makes you think your daddy loves me?" Aashi already knew the answer to that but she wanted to see what made Lucy say that.

Lucy giggled to herself, "Mummy you're so funny!" however she calmed down and said with a fond smile to Aashi, "Because Mummy, I know my Daddy, and he really likes you. I can tell." Aashi was taken aback when Lucy rested her small warm hand on Aashi's glistening cheek and nodded, "I can tell. You're like a wife for Daddy"

Aashi considered Lucy for a moment, however, as she opened her mouth to rebuke Lucy's claim, her daughter jumped a mile, "Mummy, you're so worried!"

Aashi cocked a brow, "What?" Aashi adjusted her sports bra with her free hand and grumbled mentally about how it was becoming too tight in recent weeks but Lucy was speaking again.

Lucy traced Aashi's forearm that was dangling from Aashi's knee, "Daddy says that when he's worried his muscles go 'tense'. You need to lie down Mummy, come on, come on!"

"Lucy, Lucy!" Aashi called her as Lucy tugged her along but she had completely lost her. Aashi sighed and let her daughter do as she pleased.

After she forced Aashi down to the bed, Lucy jumped onto the bed and tried to get under the covers with her.

Aashi looked at her funnily, "You are something, Lucy Fleck. Cuddling up to your mother even though you know she hasn't taken a shower after her training."

Lucy smiled cheekily, "It's ok, Mummy. It's yucky but you're my mummy. I would never leave you Mummy. When I grow up, I'm not gonna be like most people. I will get a job and then get a house so you can stay with me, forever."

Aashi felt her heart swell with repletion at hr daughters words, yet she did not outwardly show it. She turned her head and said, "I won't stand for it. It's not right to be in a clean environment if you're dirty."

Despite Lucy's attempts, the pit in Aashi's stomach grew and she began to brood again with that mournful look on her face. So, Lucy went to desperate measures.

Roughly an hour later, Arthur came swaggering back in with a satisfied smirk on his face but slowed his gait when he realised how quiet it was. It was too quiet. He couldn't hear Lucy's babbling, or her Jack and Daxter game, or Aashi's hard metal songs piercing the silence through the headphones or radio. He didn't even hear Aashi's heated breathes which was strange as it was around this time she worked her body till it shook with exhaustion.

He strolled around the flat; first the living room, then the rooms and then finally he checked the bathroom.

"Eep!" he heard Lucy squeal. "Daddy!"

Arthur released an unbelieving sigh. "What is goin' on here?"

There in the tub, overflowing with bubbles and water, sat Aashi on one side with her head hanging back with her eyes closed (totally relaxed) and on the side Lucy who had suds even in her hair and face.

Arthur shook his head and dropped his coat on the floor. He heard Aashi tut at him but he only smirked evilly at her and kicked his shoes off which joined his coat. He then sat beside the tub and play with the suds on Lucy's face.

"Lucy, you're so mean, you started a party without me" Arthur teased.

Lucy's jaw fell and she looked at Aashi looking like a gaping fish and then back to Arthur. She leaned against the tub, "I- I didn't! Mummy just needed to relax, right, Mummy?"

"Hm" Aashi lethargically answered.

"What does hm mean, darlin'?"

Aashi opened one eye lid and peered at him lazily, "It means sod off, we're trying to relax."

Arthur chuckled, revealing his slightly yellowing teeth. "Oh and this is the gratitude I get" Arthur held his hands up in surrender.

"Gratitude for what?" Aashi glared at him playfully with both eyes.

Lucy looked between both her parents, "What is gra-tea-tude?"

Arthur quickly nodded at Lucy before he fired his quip back, "It means to be grateful, Luo. And you" he turned to Aashi "should be grateful to be in my very presence!"

Aashi shifted in the tub and laid her arms on the brim of the tub. She scoffed, "Please, you plebeian. You should be the one who should be grateful for everything I've done for you."

Arthur stifled a chortle but then leaned toward her. The suds had moved and he attempted to peak at her breasts. At once, there were bubbled in his face and hair.

He sputtered and stared at Aashi incuriously, "what was that for?"

Aashi cocked a brow, "You were trying to peep."

Arthur feigned innocence, "How do you know?"

Aashi gave him a coy smile. "Because that's what I would do."

A perverted smile graced his face, "Oh, you would, wouldn't cha?" The chuckle he released was innocent by no means.

The two adults shared a heated look for several moments. Arthur gazed at his star taking notes of her body: the way her chest rose with each soft breath, how a couple of scars littered her torso, particularly concentrated on her hands, how her long sooty lashes framed her big, big eyes and the way those pupils of hers were slowly but surely dilating the more she looked at him.

Aashi was doing the same. She memorised how his scar was thick and jagged on his otherwise blemish free cheek, how his small but roughish and intelligent eyes fleeted all over her person, the dark circles under his eyes which had lightened in the past months and the way his eyebrows were slowly bunching together as he fixated on her further.

Aashi briefly wondered what it was he saw when he looked at her.

The moment was broken was Lucy added more suds to Arthur's face.

"Oomph!" Arthur fell from his squat and onto his buttocks.

"Why Daddy, you have a beard like Santy Claws!"

Arthur swiped at his face and playfully glowered at his kid, "You." His hand slipped as he tried to get back to his feet, "Have been-" slipped again. "With Skeleton Jack too long, bandar!"

"Hey" Aashi softly in mock offence, "That's my endearment."

"Yeah" Arthur leaned forward, his face right in front of Aashi's and his shift dampening the more he leaned on her naked chest, "Well it's mine now too, hm?"

"Eww, Daddy!" Lucy smacked his shoulder, "I'm a child, I don't wanna see that!"

Arthur didn't budge from his position, "See what?"

Lucy looked between her parents and blushed brightly, "You know…" whilst Lucy did encourage romance between her parents, she did not want to be caught in the middle of it.

Arthur, puzzled, looked at Aashi who was just as dumbfounded.

"Daddy! Just leave!" Lucy pointed to the door.

A smirk played on his lips, "Oh, you mean kissing?" Arthur rose his brows in a mocking gesture.

Lucy became beet red and her voice reached a high pitch, "Daddy! It's not funny! Mummy, do something!"

Aashi nudged Arthur's shoulder, "Arthur, don't torture the poor girl and leave already."

"Ohh, but now I want a kiss from Mummy" Arthur puckered up his lips and closed his eyes. Of course, he did not expect any kiss from either of the girls, and so when he heard Aashis sigh and did feel a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek, he felt a jolt go through his entire body like he had been struck by lightning.

Dazed, he blindly left the bathroom and crashed onto the bed in Aashi's room. His hand went to the cheek that was still wet from the kiss and he held it there. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he gasped and spammed as he relived that moment many times. He didn't know how long he had been on the bed, but by the time someone had joined him in Aashi's room it was dark out. The person softly closed the curtains and started to relieve him of his clothes.

The ease with which the person was moving him it had to be Aashi.

When he was only in his boxers and had been pulled to the top of the bed, Arthur opened his eyes before Aashi covered him in the duvet. Aashi was above him and quickly realise he was awake. She placed a hand on her hip and raised a cocky brow, "So, you made me do all that work for nothing, huh?"

He had to do it. There was no question in that. He would go insane with longing if he didn't.

Still reeling and out of his mind, Arthur scrambled up from the bed and grabbed Aashi. By her biceps She didn't fight him but her brows furrowed in concern at the crazed look in his eye. He pulled her onto the bed and began to breathe heavily. He looked her dead in the eyes and licked his lips.

Aashi appraised him quickly; he was sweating all over, his entire body tense and he was mumbling to himself. She thought he was having an episode. Aashi held his shoulder in an attempt to stabilise him, "Arthur, what's wrong-"

He had to do it!

Arthur lurched forward and connected his lips to hers, harshly. He pushed her down to her back in his rush and continued his assault on her lips. His hands went to either side of her head and he involuntarily bucked against her when he found that he was on top of her.

Aashi tensed and remained unresponsive as she stared at Arthur's face above her. His eyes were shut closed tightly and his brows were crunched together like he was in pain. She felt his excitement on her thigh and was aware of how his hands beside her head were now closed in fists. The salt on his brow was sliding down his face as he sloppily kissed her and became even more desperate.

She wanted this, so badly, almost as much as he did. Damn Harley! And Asilia knew of Aashi's intentions towards Arthur. There was no harm.

Aashi let her body relax and began to respond to his frantic kisses, slowly, her lips worked his and he released a staggered breath. It sounded like he was relieved.

Aashi's right hand wove into his hair and pulled, teasing him, whilst her left hand which had remained on his shoulder began to anchor him to her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled his hot body flush against her own.

Arthur's response was another, but fully intentional, thrust of his hips. He groaned when he felt Aashi's hand migrate from his shoulder to his neck where she squeezed ever so slightly. Arthur's lips slowed to a similar tempo as Aashi's and that was the moment she knew she had Arthur wrapped around her finger.

He groaned deep in his throat when Aashi switched their positions, unwrapping her legs and pushing him back on the bed, and then crawled on top of him. Arthur revelled under Aashi's attention. He admired her from his position. Her shorts hung low on his hips and her tank top was not hiding anything.

Her hair was sweeping over him on one side, and her own excitement could be seen in her dilated twinkling eyes and that cocky smile which revealed a pearly set of teeth. She bit lower lip whilst maintaining eye contact. He shuddered but he was not going to apologise for his actions.

He gasped loudly and a hand flew to Aashi's head when she rubbed his erection. "Oh, look at you, Arthur!" her voice low and sultry. Her hand played with him slightly, "There's already pre-cum". She tutted, "Naughty. Were you holding back on me, hm?"

Arthur's tongue swiped his scar, "Please Darlin'!" he near shouted.

Aashi connected her forehead with his, "Please what, Arthur? Please leave me or… please make me cum?"

He was helpless at this point, "Please- make me- make me cum, Darlin'"

Aashi looked down at his hard on, "I don't know" she looked him in the eyes again and began to retract her hand, "What do I get?"

He was really hopeless. "A slave, Darlin'!"

Aashi gave him a toothy grin, "Tempting." Her hand returned and gently her fingers trailed his shaft. He shuddered underneath her, "Very tempting" she repeated. Then she swiped her tongue on his lower lip, "But, luckily for you, I don't want that."

Arthur groaned but Aashi answered him, "Don't worry love, I won't leave you like this that would be mean."

She reached over him for some lotion and then underneath his boxers to hold him. Arthur grasped her head firmly and brought her lips down to his, unable to speak at this point, and sucked on her tongue. She stroked him for some time but held off.

Arthur whimpered and nipped at her lips but she went further down to fondle his balls. She kissed his nipple and brought her attention to those as well. His nails dug into her scalp and arm, "more" he demanded. Aashi chuckled and finally pressed his perineum region in a circular motion which set him off with a low groan. She licked and sucked on his neck as he came. She held him close until he came off his high.

She looked down at him and smirked, "Who would've known-" she was cut off again when he pulled her in for one final searing kiss. Aashi was first to pull away and slipped away to pick him up bridal style. Arthur would have made some snarky comment but chose to savour the moment. Arthur had a satisfied smirk on his face on the way to the bathroom, and he reminded himself, "_Yeah, she's a keeper. Any other woman would have wanted me to pick her up instead but… my woman takes care of me exactly like I would take care of her."_

They were especially quiet when passing Lucy's room. Thank Satan that all of the doors had been closed.

Aashi set him down and ensured Arthur didn't fall over, which he almost did, twice, and left him to clean up while she washed her hands. "Not that I mind", Aashi started, "But what got you so riled up?" she looked at him through the mirror.

Arthur having cleaned up and removed his soiled underwear came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Daddy wanted a kiss from Mummy."

Aashi chuckled deep in her chest, "Is that all it takes?"

Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist (being more comfortable with her), and buried his face in her neck becoming abashed, "Only with you."

Aashi patted his head, "Alright, let's get to bed before Lucy wakes and is scarred for life."

Aashi guided Arthur back, who only had a mind of being playful, and threw him another pair of underwear before he could do anything else. He mumbled underneath his breath, "Woman, I know I'm handsome but that doesn't mean you have to be jealous."

Aashi's remark died in her throat when her phone went off. She checked the number and became nervous. There was a great shift in her mood and it was visible on her face. She answered it without hesitation, wandering off into the living room.

Arthur was about to follow but gave Aashi her privacy and returned to bed. If only he had known better.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Aashi strained her ears, "Asilia? Asilia answer me, what's wrong?" She had called her name several times but heard no reply.

Finally, there was a mumble on the other end and as more time passed, the more the knots in Aashi's stomach began to twist.

"Asilia, speak! God damn it!"

A voice which she hadn't expected. No, it was not a voice but venom that filtered through the phone, an evil, dark and shrill voice came through. It caused all the hairs on Aashi's body to stand. Her throat tightened and her voice nearly died in her throat. Nearly.

Accusing, exasperated, sombre. "We know what you are, and it's because of you that we had to do this, you bitch!"

Instantly, Aashi's anger rose like a great fire and was instantly alarmed. But she kept her cool, "Gatimu!"

She held much distaste for this man and had made it known to him on several occasions, "What are you doing? Where is Asilia? Put her on the phone this instance!" her voice easily let on that she was no happy at all with his actions.

"You see, I cannot do that" his Kenyan accent became thicker as his voice rose, "I simply cannot do that!"

"Why not?" Aashi rebuked, "All you must do is put the phone in her hand" her tone became mocking, like one with which one would talk to a child, "And then give her some space so that we may speak."

There was a pregnant pause and Aashi could imagine him with that shit eating grin on his face right now which did not ease the tempest raging in her mind. "She is unavailable-"

"How long? You see, I refuse to speak to a man who lowers the IQ of every animal within a fifty mile radius to less than a hundred simply by opening his gob-"

"-permanently" he finalised in a sick, twisted tone.

Aashi's brain went haywire and she lost all feeling in her body. It was like she instantly became numb. All sensors just shut down and no electrical currents could be passed through her synapses because it was like she died in that one moment.

Another tight pause. Suddenly, just as quickly as her body shut down, it came back to life, but it was too much. There was too much to process. She could still smell the sweat from Arthur's body, the light from the lamp was too bright, the blood rushing to her heart was too painful, the carpet connected to her foot was too old, the phone was too heavy, her throat too tight!

She somehow forced her tone to remain impassive, "What have a done?"

A sigh came through, like he had to explain something obvious to a retard. "The elections are coming up and, as you know, I want to be the next leader for the *KANU-"

"What have you done?" Aashi repeated in an aggressive tone, in a near growl.

"It's unfortunate but it had to be done."

His initial words echoed in her mind – _**we know what you are!**_

"What. Did. You. Do?" Aashi asked in a low but threatening tone.

Gatimu hesitated, as if he knew he should not anger the tiger further, but the fool knew no better, "I don't know where you are from, _mongrel, _but we of the Massai cannot accept your kind!"

_**It's because of you that we had to do this!**_

"My kind!" Aashi spat, "What do you know what my kind is, Gatimu of the Emese tribe?"

"It's not right!" Gatimu lost it, "A woman should be with a man! A man and woman have specific roles-"

"Specific roles?" false humour laced Aashi's tone, "Wait, let me guess these roles! A woman has to roll on her back and just take it from a man! God forbid should a woman provide for herself-"

"GOD!" he bellowed, "Every God makes it clear what a woman should do! And he clearly says a woman should never be with another woman!"

_**We had to do this!**_

"What did you do to my wife, you dickless ingrate!"

"I gave her a choice" he egotistical voice grated on her nerves, "Either uphold our honour by marrying the best suitor in the nation or… to be _lynched_."

Aashi felt ice form on her internal organs.

"And I couldn't deny the suitor to have a taste of his bride to be"

Aashi felt a part of herself die when those words reached her ears. Despair and depression set in quickly, and her vision blackened, an iciness filled her eyes which was as cold as the arctic tundra. The despair which staked into her heart was rapidly smothered by an inconsolable bitterness and ferocity, the barbarity of which butchered whatever clemency which she held deep within shredded heart.

A switch was flipped in her mind. She became totally detached and the sociopath within her began to calculate. "_What was Gatimu seeking to gain from relaying this particular information to her?"_

Her voice did not quiver, nor did it waver as Gatimu had hoped for, if anything her voice was more concrete and unyielding, "That is unfortunate indeed".

Dread filled his heart, and the coward in Gatimu scolded him for his mishap. He had irked the tiger but now the tiger was going to maul him to death.

Aashi's sharp mind quickly caught on, "What is it, Gatimu? Did you hope that I would rush over to you to seek vengeance for my beloved?" she chuckled mirthlessly, "Do you think me a fool? Did you think I would step into your territory without so much as a plan? If so, then perhaps your IQ is lower than I suspected. Frankly, I'm surprised you can link words together to form a simple sentence."

It brought Aashi great sadistic satisfaction to hear Gatimu swallow his pride and stumble out a few mediocre apologies.

"Fret not, Gatimu" her voice took a sharp and sardonic tone, "I will not kill you…"

He sighed.

"…yet."

An ancient region of Gatimu's brain which he inherited from his ancestors foretold him of this danger and every instinct within him told him to run. However, like any prey which was being hunted by a feral like predator, he became paralysed with fear. He could not think let alone move.

"I must muse over how to bring you the greatest hell you can imagine, and only when you are begging for mercy, shall I indulge you in your wishful demise."

Gatimu felt a sharp pain in his chest. He opened his mouth to scream but his voice failed him.

"Rest assured, when this is all over the Emese tribe will be annihilated off the face of the earth."

The call abruptly ended and just as the phone fell from Aashi's hand, Gatimu, many miles away fell from his chair and clutched his heart as he suffered from an oncoming heart attack.

One thought ran through both persons mind which caused them great pain but for polar reasons: 'Asilia is dead'.

Gatimu's last thought before he fell into shock was, "_And I will be joining her soon."_

But, Aashi's last thought before she lost herself in the numbing oblivion was, "_I wasn't there for her!"_

**To be continued…**

**AN – I know I didn't want to do it, she was actually one of my favourites, but it had to be done. This is a pivotal point in the story… and to think Asilia wasn't even in the initial draft of this story.**

***KANU – it is a real political party, the Kenya African National Union.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Anamnesis

Soft yet deadly tremors vibrated through concrete like muscles and strong bones.

A trembling hand reached for the entrance door, however, hesitation paralysed it in its place.

'_**Mummy, can you not go away again?'**_

Jerking, the hand tried once more in vain to push past the door and escape the poison that was corroding Aashi's very being, yet the memory rung once more in her mind.

'_**I won't go away'**_

Begrudgingly, the hand pulled away and Aashi's hard stock form stood tall in the hallway, still shaking as if she were struck by lightning. The sweat upon her brow began to cascade down and trailed her jaw.

Aashi took a staggering breath in a poor attempt to school her emotions. To her plight, it did not ease the agony. If anything, she felt as though her efforts were having an adverse effect. Her teeth were clenched to the point where the pressure was making them groan. Her fingernails dug into her hands, making the crimson liquid flow freely between her fingers, tainting the floor with the vile substance as she clinched her hands into fists. Her deeply furrowed brow and pursued lips made her look several decades older.

Aashi inhaled deeply more forcefully to fill her body with much needed oxygen. But it was difficult for she was painfully hunched in her position, her shoulders nearly reaching her ears and her head bowed with her chin almost touching her chest.

Every part of Aashi's being was under an assault: her mind felt as if it were disintegrating as each second passed, collapsing upon itself, her eyes stung with the godforsaken tears blinding her, her nose became clogged and overheated thus choking her, the rushing blood in her ears blocked off any other sounds from reaching her consciousness and her tongue felt as if it were too large for her mouth which rendered her mute. Blind, deaf, mute.

As if that weren't enough, her muscles were too tightly coiled together to even move under her command and no matter how she attempted to calm herself her body spammed out of control, hence she could only wait for this fit to pass over before she could take any further action.

As her thoughts wandered from her current predicament, a disconsolate thought passed over her: she would never set her eyes on Asilia's magnificent body. She would not be able to look into those twinkling soft brown eyes. She would not be able to admire her cute Nubian nose or savour those big lips of hers. She would never receive one of brightest smiles ever again, or hear her boisterous laughter, or converse with her about how they would spend the rest of their lives together.

Then it finally settled inside of Aashi - she had lost her anchor in life.

Aashi's eyes clouded over with a familiar darkness and her lips trembled as she struggled to quell a soul-shattering scream. As she regained her composure over the hour, Aashi heard a rather disturbing sound but she could not place what it was or where it was being emitted from.

Slowly but surely, Aashi's hunched form began to uncoil from itself, her head was held high and her shoulders returned to their relaxed position underneath her ears. However, her demeanour may have seemed to have cooled down but in actuality the tempest within her mind still caused havoc.

Realisation dawned upon her when Aashi realised her chest was heaving frantically. She had been hyperventilating for however long she had remained rooted in her spot. It was a disgusting sound, once which she would not stand for, especially as her mind rebelled against the idea of revealing any weakness to anyone.

As she took her last haunted breath, another sound caught her attention, a squeak like a door being jarred open. There was only one door that squeaked and that was her own door. She felt her shoulders turn rock hard as the pressure began to mount again.

"Aashi" the raspy voice called out. Arthur. "What- what are you doin'?"

Aashi's head twitched softly in his direction but her back still remained towards him.

"Aashi" his voice sounded rather alarmed by this stage.

"Arthur" Aashi was thankful that her voice was firm, not at all fragile or thick with emotion as she had expected, "Leave me be." Although, she had to admit herself that her tone was rather cold and unforgiving.

Arthur stared at Aashi with concern, but he was a smart man, and realised that Aashi was in need of her space, so he backed away and went to Lucy's room.

Aashi would have appreciated his thoughtfulness, yet she could not because the toxic mix of her wrath and grief were poisoning her, choking her until the only thing she could concentrate on was relief by immersing herself in her fond recollections of Asilia.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Aashi stalked away from her position and locked the door to her sanctuary, imprisoning herself in it.

;-;-;-;-;-;

Being holed up in her room left her nothing to do but to wallow in crushing grief. She could hear the nervous patter of feet just beyond her door, however, her pain was so great that it barely registered in her mind that the world was still turning even though her own world was being plundered and brought to ruin before her very eyes.

The one sense that didn't fail her completely, _yet_, had been her sharp eyes. But, it hurt to breathe let alone sifting through old memories.

Aashi's vacant eyes fell upon the pictures in her photo album. Her eyes caught the first one at the top. It was of Aashi and Asilia. Her darling Asilia.

Aashi was facing someone off the side of the camera and Asilia was beside her about several inches away facing the camera.

It was the night when Asilia had first found herself wandering into Aashi's life.

_**Toamasina, Madagascar, Late April 1995**_

_The Santabary festival was perhaps one of the most joyous festival that Aashi had the pleasure of going to for the first time in what seemed to be a life time. It also was a good way to ease herself before the match started. _

_Aashi's amused eyes swept the landscape and dazzled at the variety of food available, the many dances that hordes of men and women partook in which was further made more beautiful by the rainbow of colours of their traditional clothes that they sported. The traditional music in the background added to the warm and excited atmosphere as if the hum of ecstatic chatter had not been enough. Clearly, the people were enjoying themselves as the festival went well into the night, and the lack of sun did not kill the joy._

_Aashi glanced over her shoulder when she felt an impatient tap poke into her shoulderblade. She was met by Chuck Morrison's impatient tomato face, "Where's lover boy go off ta? We have less than two hours"_

_Her partner, Patrick Morgan, had most probably run off with another woman, knowing him. _

_Aashi chuckled when she did indeed catch him in such a predicament, and nodded towards him, "I believe, he's trying to woo that poor woman"._

_Chuck bristled at the sight of Partick leaning over a young flustered woman. Vexation crept over his features and his chest puffed like a love bird's before he began forming his mental assault on the man. It humoured Aashi greatly. _

"_Tha' little runt-" Chuck started, however he was held back._

_Chuck whipped around to give a good shove to Harry Turner but Harry wasn't having it, "Ah, let the lad take comfart in the canny henny!"_

_Thankfully, years of friendship allowed the friends to understand Harry Turner, but any stranger would have given him a look over like he was an imbecile. _

_Chuck sputtered for a moment but Harry beat him to it, "Look, murray. Let's let the lad 'ave some fun and we can go and get mortal, ey?"_

_Chuck grumbled after consuming what his friend offered to him, "Fine, let's get goin'! Leave that bitch ta get home himself. Skipin' the match like it's nothin'!"_

_Harry slapped his shoulder repeatedly, "Tha's it! Ai, lass. Let's go, I'm clammin' like!"_

_Aashi shook her head, her eyes still on Patrick, knowing what was about to happen._

"_No, I think I'll stay…" _

_Aashi watched as Patrick's arrogance outdid his charm and the woman delivered a sharp slap to his clean cheek._

"…_and get that idiot once she chucks him on the curb." Aashi smiled before turning to face Harry, "I'll see you two back at the pub."_

_Harry nodded, "Aright! Don't be lang!" Harry then began to tug Chuck alongside with him. _

_Aashi chuckled again when she saw the way Chuck adjusted his leather jacket. She had warned the biker that his jacket would not have been suitable for the Madagascan heat but his pride got in the way and now he was suffering the consequences. _

_Aashi turned back to Patrick and found him walking back to her whilst rubbing his cheek, "You would think being military would have them hooked but, no!" in his anger his Irish accent became more noticeable but it was still faint. _

_Aashi chuckled at his agitation, "Military counts for shit, mate! Woman don't care about that."_

_Small green eyes flicked over Aashi's face, "Oh, yeah! Then why did you sink your teeth in the bait?"_

_Aashi punched his arm. "What? You think I decided to shag you because you were military?! Get your head on straight!"_

"_Girls dig it, Aashi. Maybe not you, but you're not a normal woman, are you?"_

_Aashi smiled knowingly, "No, and I would never want to be either!"_

_Patrick ran a hand through his short curly black hair before he realised that the other two were gone, "Where'd those two wankers go off to?"_

_Aashi stared at him as one would when they were about to scold a child for its wrong doing. Her eyes scanned his face from his small green eyes, to his roman nose, to his small pink lips. "They decided to get back to the pub since they didn't want to wait for to finish with your shenanigans." She looked at him pointedly, "Chuck's not happy with you. You know how he feels about this match."_

"_That bloody yank is never happy. Besides, you're the one going in the ring, not him! What's he worrying about!"_

_Patrick looked over Aashi's shoulder to gawk at another group of women. _

_Aashi's voice broke him out of his gaze, "Maybe he doesn't want you catching anything and then spreading it to me. You know Chuck is the oldest and he thinks it's his responsibility to look out for the youngest" she pointed to herself._

"_Actually, Harry is-"_

"_Yes, but Harry is only old in body, he still has the spirit of a rebellious teen! You know how those northerners are…"_

_It was Patrick's turn to look at Aashi meaningfully, his strong body leaning over her, "I wouldn't do that to you, Aashi!"_

_Aashi smirked and leaned in to him, her finger trailed his jaw, "I know, love." Aashi simply marvelled in the power she held over this man. One word and he would be on his knees. "But, I think for now we should be preparing for the real action of the night, hm?"_

_Patrick beamed at her, relieved, "Yeah, let's go."_

_They began to make their way to the pub where they had found lodgings in for the night, but just as they were about to turn a corner that lead them to the road on which their pub was situated upon a group of dancers blocked their path. _

_They tried to pass them, however, they found that they were trapped in the middle of the dancers who were circulating them and tried to encourage them to join. Patrick, the more care-free one, just shrugged at Aashi and eventually gave in. Aashi took some time convincing but humoured the dancers briefly. _

_As they began to circle faster, Patrick began to pull faces at Aashi to try and brighten her mood. She rarely did let go so freely. Faster and faster the dancers went until they found themselves even more victims. Just as Aashi and Patrick had done, a group of women tried to pass them, yet were also caught in the middle of the dancers. _

_The group of woman fit right in as they too adorned the beautiful clothes that many of the locals were wearing apart from one woman who stuck out like a sore thumb in her western clothing (which was not unusual per say but it was in this case considering the festival). Not to mention she also looked to be in a lot of distress. Patrick was the first to move and tried to escort the woman towards the street and away from the dancers. The more Aashi studied the woman, the more she realised that the woman was attempting to blend in the group and was by herself._

_Aashi followed suit and quickly stepped in when the woman's face contorted to one of disgust. Aashi shook her head. Even with all her advice Patrick, somehow, always offended the woman he was with. A twitch in the woman's arm told Aashi all she needed to know. _

_SLAP!_

_The woman raised her hand again but Aashi stepped in quickly and took the strike for Patrick. She could have easily caught the woman's wrist but she did not, especially as she did not want to agitate the woman further. _

"_Oh my God! Merde! I'm so sorry, madam!"_

_Her voice was the first thing that struck Aashi, a thick French accent, coupled with a strong sense of femininity and coolness. Like wet clay which coasted a woman's hair in the dessert air to cool it. _

_Aashi twisted her neck back to face the woman, "It's quite alright, Ma'am."_

_Aashi could be the charmer herself, when she wanted to be, and this was one of those moments though it was not to get lucky but to smother the woman's displeasure for her partner. _

"_Oh, are you sure about that? I was-"_

"_Ma'am." Aashi did not touch the woman, and yet it was like Aashi had held her shoulders and stilled her completely with the no nonsense tone she had used. "Are you in need of any assistance? I do not mean to pry but you seem lost. My friend here" she gestured to Patrick, "was only trying to help, albeit, in his own way which usually does not end well."_

_The woman hesitated and it was then Aashi assessed her. She had a large tamed afro, well kept, which curled around her soft and innocent face. Her brown eyes shone with what Aashi could only describe as agitation and a minor distrust. The woman was pouting softly, whether she knew it or not, and Aashi nearly licked her own lips wondering what it would be like to have such plump lips. She looked young, barely pushing eighteen or seventeen, and the fact that she was about 5'3 did not help it either. Aashi was a giant in comparison to this woman. _

_The woman swallowed, "I- I'm-"_

_The woman was nervous so Aashi brought out the big guns: chivalry. She gave the woman a dazzling smile and straightened her posture, "Apologises Ma'am, I have yet to introduce myself. Let's start over." She held out a hand to the woman, "Echanté, mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Aashi Jaya Patil."_

_The woman blinked in surprise but hastily grabbed Aashi's hand with a new found admiration, "Le plaisir est pour moi! Je m'appelle Asilia Emese!"_

_It seemed that the use of her native tongue did ease the woman, Asilia, somewhat but now she needed Asilia out of her hair. But, she could not leave the distressed woman by herself on her own devices. She would cause a ruckus and they were too close to the pub that Aashi was heading to. She had to divert this troublesome brat somewhere else. _

"_Asilia" Aashi acknowledged her, but then Patrick butted in introducing himself and he wisely chose not to offer her his hand. _

_He eagerly tried to get more information out of her, "How old are you? Are you with someone?"_

_Aashi, with as much subtly as a tip-toeing polar bear in the Sahara desert with a sombrero on its head, punched Patrick in the gut as the look of disgust fell over Asilia's face again. "Like I said Ma'am, please do mind my partner, he was not raised with manners. In fact, I reckon he was probably brought up by a pack of hyenas."_

_Asilia's attention was back on Aashi, and again she noticed how lost this woman looked. A look which she had seen in many children's eyes as she travelled the world, but she did not pity Asilia. Aashi just wanted to be on her way to finish her own business and have as little of a hassle as possible. _

"_I was trying to get to the square but I was confused by the directions given to me."_

_She was lying, Aashi could see it in her eyes but decided it would be less trouble for her to ask questions and merely offered the woman a nod. "Let's get you there then."_

_Patrick's eyes widened, "What?!"_

"_Come now, old boy. This woman is of need of our assistance, what sort of man are you to leave a woman without so much of a helping a hand?"_

_They began to lead the woman, who was quietly observing them from a short distance, and Patrick snorted, "A man not born in the nineteenth century. I hate it when you do this! You act like those old men from the Victorian era."_

"_Do you mean a gentleman? There was no such thing as a gentleman in the Victorian Era; that is merely a stereotype that many people have taken to due misleading figures, in actuality many of those so called gentleman were power-hungry, silver-spooned, incestuous, paedophiles. Besides, I act like this most of the time" Aashi smirked at him sideways._

"_Yeah, with everyone but me! You do this especially with woman! Don't think I don't see this, mate!" he pointed an accusing finger at Aashi. _

_They both heard a soft laugh from behind and without stopping they peered over at their companion, who now looked really guilty, but answered their looks nonetheless, "Sorry. You two are just so perfect for each other. Arguing like an old couple, non?"_

_Patrick grunted, "Yeah right."_

_The rest of the short journey was silent, it was a comfortable silence for Aashi and Patrick, but not for Asilia. She was anxious._

"_Here we are, the Square." Patrick waved his hands as if it was a grand reveal. _

_Asilia ignored him, still miffed by his earlier remarks and faced Aashi, "Merci Aashi! I do not know how to-"_

_Aashi interjected, not caring for chivalry now that the woman was nearly out of their hands, and began to return to her silent but no nonsense behaviour, "Do not to get lost again, and try to bring a friend with you next time." Aashi paused and said as if an afterthought, "It is dangerous to be alone."_

_Patrick raised a brow at his partner and her rare show of kindness. A smug look took over his face when he caught a staggering couple and a thought struck him, "Hey, why don't you stay with us a little longer, Asilia?"_

_Aashi cocked a sharp brow in a silent show of agitation, "What?"_

_Asilia too was in shock, "What?"_

_Patrick pointed behind Asilia to a couple of men near a fruit stall, holding each other for support, and Asilia swore she heard a soft growl emit from Aashi's throat momentarily but shrugged it off. _

_The two men staggered towards Aashi who side stepped them. _

"_Aye, lookie 'ere!" Harry was near incomprehensible. "Is war murrah!"_

"_Murray?" Asilia was so puzzled by Harry's speech pattern, especially since his accent was thicker with the alcohol in him. _

"_Murray means friend." Aashi answered much to her own confusion. Why hadn't she ignored her?_

"_Who'z the kid?" Chuck pointed at Asilia._

"_I'm not a kid!" Asilia's own accent thickening, "I'm nineteen!"_

_Patrick stepped in to help. "Easy, lads. This is Asilia. She got lost so we helped her here!"_

"_You just wanna fu-" Chuck was about to point out Patrick's obvious intentions but Aashi interrupted, "Harry when you said you were going to get drunk, you didn't say you were going to get this pissed!"_

_Harry grinned lopsidedly, "Aye, we were just havin's som fan!"_

_Aashi pinched the bridge of her nose, "Right, why do you have a camera? Where did you get it from?"_

_Chuck and Harry shared a cheeky look, "We bought it!"_

_Aashi sighed in frustration. "Why?"_

"_Ta get a good ol' shot of the final blow!" Chuck wooped. _

_Aashi looked toward Patrick to come up with a solution but he was already leading Asilia away to the stalls. Aashi cursed him before she ordered to Harry and Chuck, "You two stay here!"_

_It took a lot of meandering around the large crowds but Aashi reached the pair. "Patrick!" she grabbed his wrist with a warning grip, and he did back down a little. Not completely though. _

"_Alright, we'll be going Asilia. Hope to see you around! Are you going to be here long? Aashi here-"_

_Asilia stammered but never got to reply as Aashi had half-dragged Patrick back to her drunk friends._

_Patrick knew not to irk the beast further but he needed to say one final thing. "You like her"._

_Aashi stopped dead in her tracks, a few feet away from their drunk friends, and looked him dead in the eye with a mocking glint in her eye. "Are you taking the piss, Patrick?"_

_Patrick had toyed with this idea the moment Aashi showed genericity (in Aashi's standards) to the girl, "Come on! I saw it!"_

"_Just because she's cute doesn't mean I fancy her, Patrick!"_

"_Was 'is?" Harry blubbered from his spot with Chuck. _

"_Aashi fancies Asil-" Patrick never finished his sentence since Aashi slapped a hand on his mouth and with good timing because the woman in question had followed them. _

"_Uhm, Aashi"_

_Asilia approached Aashi as if she were a wild animal. It was clear that Aashi was intimidating Asilia. Aashi was much taller than the woman, looked like she could easily rip someone's fingers off with that strong body of hers and kept a questionable set of friends. All in all, Aashi looked supper dodgy to Asilia. _

"_You dropped this" Asilia held out her hand to Aashi._

_Aashi took the pendant from Asilia's hand and her anger diminished instantly. It was a wooden flower charm pendant that one of her lovers from China had given her. It had been in her pocket but she didn't recall dropping it. Suddenly, Aashi knew that this woman, Asilia, had managed to pick pocket her without Aashi noticing which garnered Asilia her respect. Not just anyone could get away with that._

_A quick look at Asilia's face told Aashi that Asilia knew that she had her figured out. _

_A look of levity passed over Aashi's stone like face which caused the tension to visibly release from Asilia's shoulders. "Thank you."_

_A moment was shared between the two women. Asilia, who still distrustful of Aashi, let her guard down momentarily and really looked at Aashi. Like really looked at Aashi and not just what Aashi offered at face value now that the beast had eased her defences somewhat. On the other hand, Aashi memorised this woman's face and burnt the image in her mind for another time._

"_Aye" Harry broke their moment, "Let'z 'ave a good ol' photo!"_

_Aashi jested, "Oh good, another for my collection!"_

_The men laughed at the inside joke while Asilia stood awkwardly on the side not knowing what to do or say. _

"_Come on, kid. Aashi ain't gonna bite ya." Chuck came out of his stupor to encourage the two to stand closer. He murmured to himself, "Not yet anyway."_

_The two started to come closer but there came a point where Aashi refused to get any closer. Instead, she scanned the landscape again while Asilia moved a few inches closer. The inky sky was illuminated by the brilliant stars above them and by the lanterns around the stalls which gave the area a warm glow. The sun may have set but the heat was still thick in the air which mixed with the variety of scents of fruits and spices from the market. If Aashi concentrated hard enough she could smell the sweat from the bystanders, the paints from the dancers, the smell of the river- _

"_Come on, Aashi! A lot closer!" Patrick shouted over at her and gave her a discreet wink. Aashi felt at ease in the moment and decided it wouldn't hurt to smile back at him._

_FLASH._

"_Done!" Chuck and Harry simultaneously bellowed at them._

_Aashi faced Asilia for the final time in their first encournter and held out her hand. Asilia hesitatingly took her hand but Aashi jerked Asilia towards herself, earning her a gasp from Asilia, "Until next time, Asilia Emese. Try to keep in one piece."_

Aashi traced Asilia's face softly before her eyes trailed over to the next photo. They had been attending someone's wedding, she couldn't recall who's wedding it had been, but she had been so grateful considering how it had changed her life so greatly. It had been their second encounter and it was then the two really connected.

_**Kenya, August 1995**_

_Aashi groaned internally when the petit woman kept rambling beside her. For whatever reason, though Aashi suspected that the woman was a closeted lesbian (and in an amazing feet identified her as queer as well) began to follow her around. Clutching onto her like a parasite. Perhaps, it hadn't been such a great idea to flash her wealth, but then again this was the wedding of one of the most wealthiest bachelor's in Kenya. _

_Finally having enough, Aashi ground her teeth and gently untangled the woman's hands from her arm, and then with a smug grin, told her coolly. "Please excuse me, you are rather irritating and perhaps one of the most bland, banal and vexing woman in this entire event."_

_The woman's bright face fell and stared at Aashi hard, but then, as if a switch went back on, she was giggling. "Oh, you're so funny." The woman's sleek dark skin wrinkled as her large lips opened to allow the woman to giggled further. Her dark eyes crinkled and her heavy blonde curls bounced as her entire frame leaned forward, giving Aashi much unwanted cleavage exposure. _

"_Trust me, I am not trying to humour you, quite the opposite in fact." Always to the point Aashi was. _

"_You-" the woman gasped, "You don't mean that, do you?" a fear filled the woman's eyes as she understood that Aashi was indeed trying to pry free from her. _

_Clearly, this woman was never rejected in her life and she got what she wanted with just the bat of her lashes. _

_Aashi sighed unnoticeably and let her eyes scattered to her surroundings. Many people bloated the hall in the Cathedral, women in their soft pastel coloured dresses, men in their dark coloured suits, and children running around in their useless games. She really didn't want to be here, but the groom-to-be was one of her 'sponsors', so to speak._

_Aashi could feel a migraine coming as she internally scowled at these fat cats. They made her sick, frankly. No matter what ethnicity, gender or age, they all attempted to present themselves as elegant beings that were above the rest of humanity, when in reality they were the worst of the worst. Murder, rape, extortion, paedophilia, racketeering, enablers of war-_

"_Please."_

_Aashi was pulled out of her thoughts when the woman before her began to plead with desperation lacing her every word and action: the way her almond eyes softened and glistened with unshed tears, the small body leaning more into Aashi, her petit hands clutching her purse until they cracked, the worry in her soft brows._

_What was Aashi to do? This woman, who paraded herself as the others in the hall did, was now letting her veil of fabricated lies to fall and showed Aashi what she knew was there but was hiding it. Hurt, but not the kind that many ordinary people went through. This was the hurt that underprivileged did not see. One would think that with all the money in the world would buy them happiness. Aashi knew it did not. One could not be spared by life. _

_Despite this, Aashi did not pity her, after all, the rich still lived a cushy life – they did not have to choose between feeding themselves or finding shelter. They did not have to sacrifice anything. Ever. Aashi's pain was completely different than the woman's before her and that was what kept her grounded and as cool as a cumber. _

_Aashi softly took the woman's hand and placed it on her elbow which she offered. "Don't stray too far and don't test my patience, woman."_

_In other words, don't piss me off and stop being so obvious._

"_My name is Cecilia. You still haven't told me yours…"_

_The woman eased up momentarily and a soft looked passed her eyes. But as quick as it came, the softness was gone and her veil was back up. Aashi had to hand it to the woman, she knew how to adapt to Aashi's mood. When Aashi gravitated to a group of men, the woman would flirt with them, no matter their age, and carried the façade of heterosexuality. The woman would not lean her weight entirely on Aashi (much to Aashi's relief) and when they were in the more secluded areas the woman would cease the swaying of her hips, knowing that Aashi was miffed by that._

_As Aashi mingled with the scum, she mused as to what the woman's intentions were for Aashi, and after fifteen minutes it hit her._

"_I do not take too kindly to being used, Cecelia" Aashi rolled the name off her tongue with disgust. _

_The woman's coy grin lengthened. "Oh, but I thought it was fair, especially since you're using me like a front. You want to blend in despite your…" Cecilia's eyes flickered over Aashi's frame quickly, "Your clothes."_

_Aashi smirked slightly, "And what is the matter with my attire?"_

"_You're wearing a suit. A dashing one, but a suit!"_

_Aashi nearly scoffed, "So?"_

"_Only the men were to wear a suit."_

_The tailored mahogany suit fit her form quite well and made Aashi look more masculine despite her striking feminine features. In fact, the suit fit Aashi like it would fit any other man. That was the problem. Aashi was mistaken for a man by many of the guests by afar, yet when she came closer the guests were appalled by her general lack of regard for their customs. Cecelia would step in every time and blame it on the 'western influence'._

"_The men just feel threatened and I refuse to be seen as a plaything that they can easily have their way with" Aashi quipped._

"_Exactly." Cecelia had initially believed her excuse of the western influence herself that was until she saw the suppressed look of sadistic smug mockery on Aashi's face every time the guests gave their subtle opinion on Aashi's choice of attire. Cecelia had no doubt that Aashi was enjoying every moment of this. Perhaps she wasn't using her as a front? _

_Cecelia pondered what Aashi's endgame was. Cecelia clearly saw the licks of lust in Aashi's eyes and probably saw Cecelia as entertainment for the approaching night but she also saw the deep-seated malevolence as well, and she doubted Aashi was just another rich brat. The way Aashi carried herself, spoke to the guests (particularly the men), and the general aura around the woman told Cecelia that she was dealing with something completely different. Cecelia also had a gnawing feeling that she was in over her head._

_Aashi quickly switched back to her previous statement, "So, which one is the pinning ex?"_

_Cecelia blushed, "Is it that obvious?"_

"_You practically flung yourself at me and that man has been undressing you with his eyes." Aashi produced a faux smile for the passing group of guest and discreetly glanced at said jealous beau that was tailing them. "My question, Cecelia, is why you thought I would be an appropriate blocker."_

_Cecelia scoffed, "Have you seen yourself? You may be a woman but you could easily take any of these men on. You have more balls than them, anyone can tell."_

"_Ooh" Aashi chuckled deeply and guided her past a group of people, losing their tail in the process, "Rich little girl is running her mouth. Someone's going to have to punish you."_

_That did it. Whatever had happened between them had created an odd tension between them despite being total strangers. In Cecelia's mind they just had to be together, at least for one night. She knew that if she didn't have her at least one night then she would become obsessive, because there was one moment where Aashi's eyes were caught with interest and Cecelia felt a spike of jealously when those dark eyes were not on her._

_They were on another woman in a dazzling peach ball gown. A man clutched her waist possessively, which the woman did not take too kindly too. Aashi gravitated towards the woman immediately, half dragging Cecilia beside her and into the wide glorious garden. They approached the couple who were currently in a whispered debated, but the couple halted when they were a foot away._

_Cecilia may have enjoyed the garden, what with the perfect weather and the beautiful array of flowers had she not noticed the woman's eyes widened momentarily and skim over Aashi's body, "Uh- Monsuier, this is Aashi and Cecilia. They're both honoured guests."_

_Cecilia cringed internally when she heard the woman speak: she could not be from a well off family if she still held such an accent. _

_Aashi's eyes were solely on the woman and her eyes quickly glazed over when she glanced at the han on her waist. "A pleasure as always, Ma'am" Aashi smirked, amusement dancing in those big mysterious eyes. _

_Cecilia clung onto Aashi harder when the older man smirked at her in the most lewd ways and was thankfully saved when the man and Aashi began to mindlessly chatter. However, Cecilia could tell that Aashi was not one to small talk and Aashi's eyes gave her away when they constantly shifted between the man and the woman, resting on the woman's face much longer and with a devilish look._

"_Sirs, ladies, a photo please!" A voice beside them yelled. They had only half-turned when a great flash blinded them and the photographer ran off, eager to catch as many photos as he could probably to buy a week's worth of food from it. _

_When the couple turned aw well, another group of people pulled them aside much to Cecilia's relief, but another spike of ugly jealous was in her chest when she saw the lingering looks from Aashi and the woman in the peach ball gown. _

_Cecelia grasped Aashi's hand and tugged her along a lonely hall and barged into a nearby closet room. In the few hours they had been together, this was the first time that Cecelia had acted against Aashi. She tried to push Aashi against the wall but she did not budge. Aashi's hard flat chest felt like the wall._

_Aashi's eyes were simmering with heat and anger, but she had good control, Cecelia could tell and felt a shiver go down her spine when she noticed that those eyes were solely on her. _

"_You said you didn't want to be a play thing." Cecelia's voice was thick and sultry. _

_Aashi's guarded eyes did not waver and further agitated Cecelia, so she moved forward with her hands on Aashi's chest and grazed her lips on Aashi's gloss covered lips. "Can I be your plaything though?"_

_Next thing Cecelia knew she was pinned on the wall with Aashi's hands caging her. Aashi's lips nipped on her ear. "Do you want to be?"_

_Cecelia shuddered when Aashi leaned back to look her dead in the eyes and licked her lips with a frolicsome glint in her eyes, "You've never been with a woman, have you, Cecelia?"_

_Cecelia opened her mouth to answer but she could tell that Aashi already had her answer. Aashi pushed away from her in a nanosecond when there was a crash just outside their ajar door. Aashi gave Cecelia one last searing look and commanded her, "Stay here."_

_Aashi went out to investigate and found one of the vases in pieces on the ground. She noticed a nick of blood on one of them and followed the trail of blood drops. Another door was ajar, another closet room, another couple… only this couple were not in a passionate moment, rather a horrific one. _

_Aashi used her index finger to push the door completely open._

"_Non! Let me go!"_

_Aashi knew that voice. She knew that face of disgust. She knew those soft eyes and when they locked with hers, she knew she had to do something. _

_Asilia froze when Aashi's smouldering eyes assessed the situation. Asilia's face was flushed and bruised, clearly she had been man-handled, and her sweetheart neckline of her peach ball gown was torn which revealed her immodesty. Even the layered tulle skirt of hers looked torn and worn._

_Aashi felt a twinge of anger course through her veins when she registered the situation._

_The man was oblivious to Aashi's presence and her thickening anger, but Asilia was not and was paralysed with fear for Aashi did not realise that a look of pure murder was shining in her eyes. _

_Asilia had never forgotten this woman and what was once innocent curiosity about her strange and reluctant aid, turned into a something more. Something akin to lustful. Perhaps it was because she saw something in those big eyes which she reconciled with: the loneliness that came with being alienated from society. _

_Whatever this something was, Asilia thought it was wrong, not proper. Something Asilia didn't even know she was capable. Over the months, almost like spontaneous randomness, she would ponder about Aashi Jaya Patil, about what she hiding, and what sort of person she truly was. Dead in the night she would awaken covered in sweat and in much need of relief. Every time she woke up, she felt sickened to the core. If anyone ever found out… _

_Yet, there were nights where Asilia gave herself hope and recalled vividly their first encounter and she told herself that it was not a trick of the light when she clearly saw hints of lust and amusement in those big, big eyes. Asilia told herself that maybe there was a chance that Aashi maybe was interested in her like Asilia was. Asilia tried, she really did, to forget that flair of rebellion and excitement she got when she thought of her dark, mysterious, possibly dangerous rescuer. _

_Unbeknownst to the two of them, Aashi had been in a similar state of obsession. She would be reminded of the Asilia Emese by the littlest of things – when a woman would try to play coy, when she saw the flower pendant, when a woman teased her. She had decided shortly after that had she ever crossed paths with this woman again, she would not be just any old fling, she looked like she would last for a few months._

_Aashi's eyes turned to the man and darkened significantly. _

_A portly man, blindingly bald, and from the crow's feet and yellowed teeth he looked pretty much like a walrus. His disgusting appearance was worsened further by his small, black, perverted, beady eyes which looked almost as vulgar as his thin black Mugabe like moustache, which stretched slightly as a sleazy smile stretched on his cruel face. He looked like he was probably just as old as him actually. _

_The walrus man gripped Asilia's jaw and forced his mouth on hers._

_The blubber on his body jiggled as he suddenly squealed like a pig when Aashi grabbed his wrist in a bone breaking hold. "Now, now. Gentlemen should know when to stop their advances on a woman when they are unwanted… although you are hardly a gentleman now, are you?"_

"_Arhg! You! You're that bitch from earlier! You fucking poof!"_

_She twisted his wrist, "Such profanity." She mumbled more to herself, "I know what I am about to tell you will be difficult to understand for a scumbag as low as yourself, but contrary to your belief, a woman does not find it pleasurable in the least when someone is forced upon them."_

_With each word, her voice thickened with what could only be described as fiery fury, and her grip on his wrist was unbearable to the point the man fell to his knees. _

"_You bitch! Argh! Do you know who I am?! You stupid fag!"_

_Aashi's other hand went to grab his adam's apple which was difficult, even for her, with all that flab in the way. Aashi grimaced at his cigar breath but thankfully she had a thick poker face. "It doesn't matter what you call yourself, or how much power you believe you have, if you touch this woman again, I'll break the other one." _

_The man nearly wet himself with the dark look that promised a world of hate being directed at him. _

_There was a splintering pain in his wrist when she finally snapped it. _

_He could tell by the strength in the woman's hands that she could easily break all of him if she really wanted to. He did wet himself when he realised belately that she was younger, taller, and much more powerful than him in more ways than he knew were possible. _

_Aashi's eyes slowly trailed down when she heard something pooling on the ground. She frowned when she saw that the pool of urine almost touching her black wingtips and raised her black eyes back to his watery face. She choked him and yanked him out of the room. She took him to the room where Cecilia was and opened the door. _

"_Get out" she ordered with a hard voice which jolted Cecilia out of her safety zone. Once Cecilia was out, she dumped him on the ground. When he made to stand up, she threw a mean hook right into his wide nose and she heard it shatter. _

_He fell hard and clutched his nose, "You bitch! You bitch!"_

_Aashi stepped on his groin. He whimpered loudly but she spoke over him, "Listen, you dickless coward. I said listen!" she pressed further down until he looked her dead in the eye. "I could kill you, here and now, but I don't want to disrespect the groom or the blushing bride, so I'll let you off but know this. I will find you, no matter where you run or where you hide. And when I do…" a sadistic look passed her eyes but she looked otherwise impassive. "I will take great pleasure in ridding this world of another plague."_

_She pushed off harshly and kicked him for good measure. She assessed him and decided to land a few more well placed blows to his face and the more sensitive parts of his body to the point where he dropped unconscious. _

_Serves him right, she thought and sauntered out of the room. God, the pig ruined her shoes._

_She felt someone rush her and tensed, ready to throw them off, but she relaxed when she recognised Cecilia's insufferable voice, "Oh God, are you ok? Was that the man from before? What did you do to-"_

_Aashi softly put the woman down and away from her. She looked at Cecilia's concerned face and told her, "You need to go, Cecilia. You don't want to be here when they find him."_

_She then began to make her way back to Asilia but Cecilia persisted, "Wait, what about you?"_

_Without so much as a glance, Aashi told her, "I need to get that woman."_

_Her better judgement had been clouded by fear, so she didn't question it and ran off on her own back to the crowds, back to where numbers were safety._

_When Aashi returned to Asilia's side, she gracefully crouched and spoke to her in volume, "You need to get up, Emese. We need to leave." She chose her words carefully seeing as Asilia seemed to be in shock. She was holding her shaking hands in front of her eyes and staring at them vacantly._

_When Asilia looked at Aashi dead in the eyes, the water works began followed by a heavy sob. She shook and held her arms around her body protectively. _

_Aashi felt a great swell of empathy for the young woman before her, and with great care put a hand on the woman's shoulder. She could see it already – Asilia was going into the comfort part of her mind, shutting her body down to deal with the situation. Alone, vulnerable and hurt._

_The hand shook Asilia out of whatever hole she was burying herself in. Asilia jolted suddenly and wiped her tears with the palms of her hands; stammering extremely hard when she tried to cover her torn chest, "I'm- I'm s- s-sorry. I don- don't kno-"_

_Asilia had never felt so humiliated and dirty. She felt like a used washcloth. She felt so idiotic for freezing up. But, just as the self-loathing began to set in, she felt something warm settle around her torso. Asilia blinked and found a mahogany blazer wrapped around her. It was quite large on her but it covered most of her body. It left Aashi in just her trousers and half open black shirt._

"_N- n- no, I-" Asilia tried to take it off, but Aashi gave her a stern look and closed a few of the buttons. Aashi wasn't about to let Asilia go just like that, not after what she had fortunately prevented. She didn't even think twice when she picked Asilia up bridal style._

_She heard Asilia's breath hitch in her throat but did not make any comment on it, not even about the way her body was shaking like a leaf. She carried her out slowly, not wanting to agitate the woman._

_Aashi looked down at the woman in her arms and examined the damage quietly. A split lip, some bruising on the throat from strangulation, an entire tray of bruising on her bare arms and no doubt some trauma from the molestation. Unfortunately, Aashi knew exactly what the woman was thinking and she wanted to dash those thoughts, immediately._

"_Asilia, it is not true."_

_Asilia froze in her hold and slowly looked up at Aashi. She expected to see repulsive disgust, smug mockery or even amusement but she didn't and that's what threw her off. Instead, she was gazing up at understanding, kind, and wise eyes. _

"_W- what?" her shaking subsided, curiosity and hope filtering through. _

_Aashi's eyes softened considerably, "You're not weak."_

_Asilia gaped up at her._

_Aashi grinned warmly. "You always tell yourself, you will be strong and you will fight them off." Aashi's eyes wandered upwards to the empty hall, "But then, it actually happens and you don't know what to do." She looked back down, a solemn expression on her face, "You're not weak for that."_

_Asilia flapped her jaw, before some words croaked out, revealing her exhaustion, "B- but I could have- I could have not gone with-"_

"_Now, you and I both know that's not true. He would have taken you wherever he wanted with or without your cooperation." Aashi gave her pointed look but when she saw the fear etching Asilia's eyes she squeezed her gently towards her own body. "People, whether they are men, women or children, will try to take advantage of you one way or another, even if they don't realise it."_

_Asilia peered up at Aashi's sharp features with caution, thinking exactly what she had just told her but when Aashi's warm gaze fell on her again, she felt doubt. Aashi affirmed this. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to get you someplace safe and comfortable. Make sure you're alright. Then I'll leave, okay?"_

_Asilia nodded and whispered, "As long as you don't hurt me. I'm a bit better, so I can beat you if I want." Deep down Asilia knew that Aashi could beat her without so much as moving a muscle. _

_Aashi stared at the empty hall again and chuckled deeply, the vibration reverberating through to Asilia's body too, "Ooh, I'm scared. Look, I'm shivering." Aashi shook them both, which made Asilia scream but faded into laughter and clung to Aashi harder by her neck. _

_Aashi pouted, "Oh. Look who is taking advantage now."_

_Asilia felt a smile tug on her lips._

_Aashi mentally patted herself on the back, and continued, "You just wanted to be a princess, didn't you?" she looked down at Asilia. "Well, your prince charming is not an innocent little prince."_

_Aashi tutted and heard Asilia chuckle softly. "No, no. You have to deal with this warrior prince, instead. No charming here."_

_Asilia laughed half-heartedly but Aashi took it. "You are so strange, you know?"_

_Aashi's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Oh, I know!" she grinned down at Asilia in a playful mood. "I'm more than strange, dear. I like to think that I am the epitome of the abnormal and estranged." Aashi stuck her chin out and comically puffed her chest which earned her another laugh from Asilia._

_Aashi glanced down at the woman in her arms, "Well, Belle, do you think it is so bad being strange?"_

_Asilia wrapped her arms around Aashi's neck, cautiously, and replied. "No, I like it very much, actually. You are strange, but in a good way. My strange prince charming is very kind, carrying me back to safety even though I am capable of walking myself."_

_Aashi cocked a sassy brow, "Who said you couldn't walk? What if I just like carrying a princess around, hm?"_

"_People don't like carrying other people. It is tiring."_

_It was Aashi's turn to laugh softly. "Nonsense. You are as light as a feather." Aashi proceeded to lift her slightly to the point that Asilia's face was nearly touching hers (almost giving Asilia a heart attack) and then back down. "Almost too much, should I be worried, princess?"_

_Asilia was slow to react, still reeling at her attack, but then exploded. She began to hit Aashi directly in the chest with her small punches but much to Asilia's mortification, Aashi's hold didn't even quiver. However, she did stop and set her on her feet. "I must apologise, I did not mean to offend you, Miss Emese."_

_Asilia staggered on her feet. Her face was still hot with anger and she poked Aashi in the chest with her index finger. "I don't know you. You don't know me. You have no right to-"_

_Still weak kneed, Asilia nearly toppled over but Aashi caught her forearms. Asilia gained her footing and shoved her away. "Don't touch me! Just because you helped me, does not mean you can take advantage of me!"_

_Aashi dared not interrupt her and patiently listened to her. _

_For a whole five minutes, she alternated between swearing at her in French and cursing Aashi to hell to telling her how Aashi was just as bad as her would-be rapist. It took a toll on her (as Aashi expected) and Asilia was drained of what little energy she had. _

_The tears came back and Asilia's voice cracked hard. "I- I thought you would be different-"_

_Aashi's form relaxed as realisation dawned on her that Asilia had thought of her as well. But, she still did not speak._

"_I-" Asilia's lips wobbled. "I just want to go… home."_

_Aashi stepped forward attentively, but did not touch her, and instead offered her the crook of her arm. "I can't take you home. It is not safe for you to go home looking like that. But, I can take you some place safe."_

_A watery and exhaustive face was raised to meet Aashi's own. "Why?"_

_Aashi's eyes became solid with clarity. "Because I like you and I do not wish you any ill-will to befall you. I know you are a strong girl, but you need help right now." Her tone suggested that she had just committed sacrilege by announcing herself so openly. Although, she refused to admit that Asilia entertained her. It was not the appropriate time to be open about that._

_Asilia miserably glanced down the hallway and then back to Aashi's offered arm. Asilia hesitated and Aashi did not blame her for it. Eventually, Asilia took Aashi's arm._

_Aashi did not bring her closer to herself or have any other bodily contact with her in fear of upsetting her. She guided her down the hall but then turned down a different path and was quick to explain to the young woman, "This way no one will see us leave."_

_Asilia was vaguely aware of being led to an old Mercedes and being taken to an old prestigious hotel (it had a good reputation but it was not overly crowded either, which Asilia later suspected Aashi chose on purpose). _

_Once in the large room, Asilia was only away of being sat on the bed and then left alone. From the moment she took Aashi's arm, she felt a numbness come over her and she was glad Aashi did not speak with her for the majority of the time and did not feel the need for small talk. _

_She came to when she saw Aashi kneel in front of her. Her veiled face not revealing anything. "I have prepared a bath for you and some clothes. They might not fit you entirely but they will have to do."_

_Asilia found her voice, "What about-"_

_Aashi did not like to interrupt but she wanted to get to the point. "Bathe first, then we will deal with this predicament later."_

_Her tone left no room for argument and Asilia slowly entered the bathroom, closing the door for privacy. She made sure to lock it. _

_Aashi stared at the closed door in resignation. She truly did not mean to upset the girl, but she had done so despite her cautious behaviour. She would have to try harder it seemed. She stared until she heard a gasp and a swashing of water, telling her that Asilia had finally entered the tub before she took her phone and began to find out what she could about one Asilia Emese. _

_An hour later, Aashi knew her entire family and how to contact them, as well as a brief history of their family too. Meanwhile, Asilia had scrubbed off and dressed in the silk black shirt (which was two sizes too big) and black slacks (also too big and gathered at her ankles). Had Asilia been more composed she would have been appaled by the lack of underwear. They wouldn't have fit anyway. When Asilia left the bathroom, she did not find Aashi and panicked at the thought of being alone._

_However, just as she opened the door to rush out she bumped into Aashi's chest. Asilia stumbled but was caught by Aashi by her biceps but the contact was brief. "Steady, woman."_

_Asilia retreated back until the backs of her knees hit the bed while Aashi stepped in and chose to stick towards the walls of the room so as not to spook the young one. She pointed to the phone next to the bed. "You can order what you want, it has all been paid for. After you eat we can contact your father."_

_Asilia remained guarded and searched Aashi's eyes. She must have found what she was looking for as she relaxed completely and began to look over the menu. _

"_And don't even think about getting the cheapest thing."_

It hadn't taken long after for the two to get comfortable. In fact, six months later Asilia was traveling alongside Aashi. Bizarrely, one night Asilia had called her up when she was in the middle of romp somewhere in Zadar, she said she wanted to see the world with her (despite knowing her illicit business). Aashi was hesitant at first, not wanting to bring the somewhat naïve girl to her corrupt world, but with a little pleading from Asilia's part she gave in.

And then two months after that Asilia stole a kiss from her. She had been very gentle with Asilia and was aware of Asilia's affections but she never acted on them because she wanted to take it slow with her since she was so young in comparison to her. Though she had to admit, it was exhilarating.

Aashi's dull eyes fell on the third picture. They were on a balcony together, moon gazing. They had been in South America somewhere, Peru if she recalled correctly. By that point they had only been intimate only twice, mostly because Asilia was so shy, but Aashi didn't mind. She had been patient and she knew it had been worthwhile. Asilia had been worth it. The amount of happiness Asilia had brought her had paid off any debt Asilia thought she owed Aashi. In actuality, Aashi never thought Asilia would ever have to repay her. For anything.

Aashi then brought her attention to the two other pictures on the other page. The first picture was of a close up of Asilia. Aashi had taken the picture herself to immortalise that time. Again, Aashi traced Asilia's face in near worship but then her eyes became fixated on the last picture.

She felt a toad lodge itself in her throat and her vision blurred.

It had been Asilia's birthday.

**Kew Gardens, England, 22****nd**** July 1999**

"_How does it feel to be twenty-three then?" Aashi still poked fun at how young Asilia was, but it was all in good fun._

"_Twenty-three? Wow, it feels like I'm much older than that." Asilia smiled up at Aashi. "Maybe it is because of the company I keep."_

_Aashi cocked her head whilst looking up at the rather impressive Victorian greenhouse, "Really? But I'm so young. Unless you have some friends that I don't know about."_

_Asilia giggled, "As if! You are all the company I need. Everyone else is garbage."_

_Aashi tutted with a faux scowl, "Darling, who taught you such misanthropic behaviour?" _

"_You did, you silly prince."_

_Aashi raised her brows comically, "I did!? Well, I did a good job then, didn't I?"_

_Light smacks brought her attention back to Asilia, "And here I thought you would be happy that I brought you here! And this is the gratitude I get?"_

_Asilia walked close by but did not touch her, there were too many people, even though she wanted to kiss Aashi so badly. "Oh I am! I've always wanted to come here but… this is so underwhelming in comparison to the gardens of Alhambra."_

"_I know, Darling, but they cannot help but be so bland can they." Aashi chuckled, dryly. _

"_Let's go then!" Asilia tugged on her arm._

"_Already?" It was not the issue that Aashi's money would go to waste, rather Asilia would not enjoy the garden. "We have only been here for half an hour."_

"_Come on, it doesn't matter!"_

_Aashi blinked at her in momentary shock but smiled and let her lead the way. They had wasted the day in Greater London just seeing some of the sights, though Aashi knew all the best ways to get around as this had been one of the few places she called home when she had been younger for a few years. In the afternoon, Aashi took her to somewhere in East London, said it was a surprise. _

_Though the place look dodgy, with massive potholes in the ground, flickering lights, rubbish littering the ground, gangsters everywhere, Asilia still trusted Aashi and closed her eyes when she told her too and let her take her somewhere._

_When Aashi removed her hands, a piece of chocolate cake was shoved in Asilia's mouth. _

"_SURPRISE!" a crowd cheered. _

_Everyone had been there, Aashi made sure of it, the whole gnag: from drug dealers, mobsters, assassins, pit fighters to political officials, MPs, teachers and doctors. Aashi knew everyone, everyone knew Aashi and by extension Asilia. Though not everyone was as open to their coupling as most of their close friends were. They had been lowered down to the level of mere acquaintance quickly. _

_It took an hour and few shots for Asilia to realise that they were in Harry's ends. Asilia was not one to drink but one by one everyone began to shove a drink in front of her, baiting her and eventually she took it. At first she had been afraid of Aashi's reaction but an affectionate smile from Aashi told her it was alright. _

_Aashi had assured her she would not judge her life-choices but Asilia was afraid to disappoint her as the years progressed. Her opinion meant a lot to Asilia. Equally, Asilia's needs and opinions were important to Aashi as well,_

_After the cake was tarnished, the room turned to a pigsty and everyone was near shit-faced, Harry came with another camera. "Ey, where are my girls!?"_

_Surprisingly, many people that Aashi knew took quite well to Asilia and Harry was the first to accept them and give them his blessings. He was perhaps their biggest advocate. _

"_Aright! Get in close everyone!"_

_Flash_

"_Nah, yeh two don't-"_

_Flash_

"_Sod off!"_

_Flash_

"_Aright! Now jus' the love birds!"_

_Asilia looked around her as the crowd dispersed but when she was unable to find Aashi she became concerned. She then felt a pair of hands around her. A pair of lean, warm and familiar arms._

_Safe arms._

_Aashi's arms._

_Asilia brought her hands up to stroke them, "Is this the prince I've been waiting for?"_

_She felt her chest rumble with a chuckle, "I don't know what type of prince you want, darling."_

_They swayed momentarily as Aashi rocked them. _

_Safe. That was one thing they knew very little of these two woman but somehow they had found a sanctuary within one another. _

_Asilia looked behind her with wide sparkling eyes at the wise old eyes that stared back. Over time, the more she gazed into those eyes which she loved so deeply, she noted with a well of pity that those eyes were too old, too experienced in life, for the owner of those eyes. _

_In the years she had been with Aashi, they had their arguments (especially on their future and if it would contain children), but never had Aashi treated her wrong. Never. Aashi may have been a pessimistic, cynical, old woman but she was not bitter. She did not take her anger out on Asilia. She had always given her everything she wanted and more. There were only a few rare things she was unable to give her, but Asilia would not give up her soulmate for those things._

_Asilia's eyes dilated, her mouth curved, and her features softened as she concluded in her mind at that moment that she had been one of the lucky ones to have met her soulmate. "This one will do!"_

_She saw the change in Aashi's eyes the moment those words fell from her lips._

_Aashi's near pitch black eyes dilated and her eyes transformed into a rich, warm, chocolate colour with sparks of gold swirling in them as if she were gazing at the most perfect creature ever. She was content. She was relieved. She was intoxicated with a sense of mirth and ecstasy. _

_She looked so young in that moment and in a moment of pure joy Asilia released a short laugh._

_Aashi smiled with total adoration at her laughing Asilia. The piercing in her mouth glinted as a flash brought them back to reality. Aashi gave Harry a look and he sheepishly pointed up towards the ceiling._

_So, he had complied with her wishes and readied a room after all._

_Aashi nuzzled her face in Asilia's neck, "How about this prince shows you a good time, alone?"_

_Asilia's hand went up to her hair and tangled her fingers in them, "I would like nothing more than that."_

_The crowd parted like the red sea as the couple scuttled upstairs. The door bounced against the wall with the force it was opened with but Aashi held it back from closing with an open palm, though she was distracted with the delicious lips that were clamped onto hers._

_She kicked the door shut when they were through. Their hands already pulling at each other's clothing. With Aashi lithe fingers, Asilia was the first to become bare but she didn't mind. Asilia found herself bouncing on top of the bed first when Asilia gently shoved her there and then climbed on top of her with her knees on each side of her hips. _

_Aashi's mouth worked its way down her face to her neck and then to her bosom. Slowly suckling and licking at the two brown pebbles. _

"_This is not fair, Aashi!" Asilia whined. "You have too many clothes on!"_

_Whilst Asilia was completely bare, Aashi was still in her tank top and jeans. She pulled back to strip her top off and shed her shoes before she went back down on Asilia. Her mouth worked fast against her neck and hit a particular spot which caused Asilia to arch her back in response. _

_Aashi's hand slithered up her body to fondle with Asilia's breasts which elicited a groan from Asilia as her body became more sensitive. With a final kiss on her collar bone, Aashi stepped back and stripped off completely. Asilia sat up and traced Aashi's abdominals before she turned her attention to her breasts. _

_This position didn't last long as Aashi laid down and pulled Asilia on top of her. "The birthday girl gets to choose this time."_

_Asilia smiled down cheekily, "Yeah, but we don't have the strap on."_

_A smug look overcame Aashi's face, "But do we really need that?"_

_Asilia's only reply was a mere chuckle before she went down on Aashi. It was very early on in their relationship did Asilia discover that Aashi's breasts were not sensitive like hers, not because of her lean frame, but just because that was the way her body was. _

_Thus, Asilia rarely gave them too much attention. But what sensitivity Aashi lacked on her breasts, it was made up for on her clit. She could easily become sensitive down there, but only if she wanted to be. _

_Asilia felt Aashi yank her growing afro encouragingly when she flicked the more sensitive region. Whilst Aashi was usually the dominant one, she did not mind to be the submissive one on many occasions and this time was one of those occasions, though Asilia didn't know for sure if it was due to her 'present' or because she wanted to be. _

_Asilia chuckled breathlessly (whilst looking at Aashi) and gently bit on one of her lips. Aashi shuddered greatly but made only a small groan. That was another thing which had initially surprised Asilia. Not only was Aashi not super sensitive like all the pornstars made out the female body to be but she was relatively quiet during sex too. _

"_Don't tease me too much, darling, or I will get you back later."_

_Asilia languidly crawled back up and left a chaste peck on her lips before she rolled them over so that Asilia was under. "Why don't you get me back now?"_

_Aashi licked her neck. "Oh, and here I thought letting you on the top would give you a rush…"_

"_Oh, it does but I prefer when your dominant, ma chere"_

_Aashi tweaked her nipple. "And why is that?"_

_Asilia left a hickey on Aashi's neck before she answered. "Because you have magic hands which do most of the work for me."_

"_Magic fingers, huh?"_

"_Why don't you put that mouth to good use, ma chere?"_

Aashi felt her heart throb at that particular picture. That month had been like their honeymoon (despite both having decided they didn't want to marry – even if it was not possible). It had been after Asilia's birthday did they begin referring to each other as their wife.

Wife.

Her wife was dead and it was because of her stupidity that Asilia was now gone. Had she pushed a little more, insisted a little more rather than respecting her privacy and not giving in to her anxieties she would have seen Gatimu's ploy. But she hadn't.

Now she was grieving.

She had gone through all the different stages: denial, acceptance, depression, and then an unforgiving rage.

Memories were precious to humans and without them there would be no substance to a person. However, just as they can be the elixir of life, equally they could be the bane of one's existence. The memories tortured the very person who held them so dearly to the point where the memories become tainted and smeared with a bitterness of loss.

This is where Aashi was now.

She didn't know how long she had been in her cave, but she knew that the air was becoming toxic, her body began to eat itself, and her mind was further fragmented than it already was. The furious anger that was now consuming her was burning her alive.

She cursed the day she met Asilia. How dare she leave such a mark on her life? How dare she have such an effect on her? She didn't want this grief; she had had enough of it for one life time. She didn't want this pain. If they hadn't met, this wouldn't have been happening right now. She didn't- How dare she-

'Why did you leave me, darling?'

Then: regret. She no longer hated Asilia. She didn't hate the fact that they met. She cherished that memory and she berated herself for being so weak. All this pain, she knew, would strengthen her. However, it was difficult to not feel all this hate when such a wide gaping wound was left exposed on a person who was made of iron.

She had lost control when she had locked herself away and she could feel the insanity creeping in on her. Frighteningly, she did not mind. Just because she had not shed a tear for Asilia did not mean she was not hurting. It was harder to not cry than to cry in some situations. For Aashi, in this predicament, it was harder to cry. So she didn't.

Then the anger was redirected – it wasn't Asilia's fault – it was her family's fault. She was not hurting because of Asilia's foolishness. She was suffering because of those conservative, pig-headed, brown-nosed, ass sucking, sodomising, motherfuckers. Suddenly, something clicked and Aashi then recalled the promise she made.

For the first time, in Satan knows how long, Aashi stood from the bed with as much grace as a predator even though she was well past the brink of starvation and located her phone.

She was briefly made aware of the outside world on a few occasions when she heard the pitter patter of small feet that was usually followed by either a weak knock, a whimper or a whisper of her name. It had to be Lucy. But more often than not, it was Arthur who banged on her door demanding to be let in. His tone would range from concern, to pain, to anger and then a full circle of those. She also smelt food but she didn't even think about going near it let alone eat it.

She punched in the number she had rarely used for business but mostly for pleasure. Her grey bloodshot eyes stared at the small screen before a clawed finger firmly pressed the button. She had only had to wait for one ring before her friend answered.

"Slade Wilson."

**TBC...**

**I know! It has been too long! I have not forgotten about this story, I am just prioritising some older stories at the moment however I am almost done with this story in terms of content, then I will just have to review it all! Please leave me your thoughts!**


End file.
